


War God

by CynthiaK2014



Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 106,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3977794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynthiaK2014/pseuds/CynthiaK2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world of the Gods intersect with the world of men.  And sometimes great things come  about because of it.  And true love always triumphs!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blame it on the mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> This is a blast from the past. I started this in Dec 1997 and finished it in May 1998. It took over my life and morphed from a challenge story to a full bore murder mystery with clues and red herrings and everything else. 
> 
> So, the violence rating is because the Rogue god likes to torture people. And there is a character death but I want everyone to remember that I write happy fiction with happy endings so take it with a grain of salt. I think that covers it.

Blame it on the mistletoe  
********************   
Ares  
********************

"Come on, Ares. I really need you to help me out here." Aphrodite pouted prettily.

"No. N-O. I am not giving romance lessons to one of your protégés in time for the solstice." The god of war spoke through clenched teeth.

Aphrodite sighed and spoke softly as she turned away, "Guess Herc was right."

"What did you say?" Ares reached out and grabbed a flimsily covered shoulder.

"Well, I asked Herc first but he's busy with the family. When I told him I was going to ask you, he just laughed and said you'd never do it." Aphrodite smiled sadly.

Ares snorted with laughter. "Enough pathos, 'Dite. I'll take on your stray chick."

Aphrodite hugged him impulsively and beamed up at him. "You're a peach, Arry. He'll be at the Kissing Well near Delphi tonight."

********************

Ares materialized silently by the old stone well at sunset, surprising a tall dark haired warrior polishing his sword. The stranger jumped to his feet and stumbled over his own backpack, ending up on his knees before the smirking god.

"Looks like we'll have to add walking before dancing to the list of things you need to work on."

"Oh, sorry. Are you the guy that Aphrodite promised?" The klutz jumped up and stuck out his hand.

Ares met his grasp, taking a good look at the dark stranger. Open face, brown eyes, nice build, he reminded him of a puppy he'd had once.

"My name's Joxer. Did Aphrodite explain?" The brown eyes pleaded for understanding. "I just need a little polishing for the Delphi Dance. I don't usually spend much time with, um, sophisticated, uh, women."

Women, period, sport. I'll bet you've never gotten past a kiss. Ares smiled at the hapless man. "She said you needed a brush up. That you'd been out of circulation for a while."

Joxer blushed. "Um, kind of. I've only ever been in love once before and she's in love with someone else. I just didn't see the point after that."

"Well, the dance is tomorrow. I expect that we can get you in shape by then. By the way, you can call me Arry. Aphrodite does." 

By the time Joxer was asleep and Ares had popped back to his Olympic residence, they had covered approaching a woman, kissing her hand, compliments, dining etiquette and strolling between dances. Ares needed strong drink before trying to teach him to dance. Joxer was rather endearing in a klutzy kind of way. He was trying really hard to mimic Ares' every move. From his conversation, Joxer had very few friends and no one who had ever taken the time to get to truly know him.

Ares' last thought before he went to sleep was tomorrow might be fun.

************************

Ares popped in a slight distance away. No sense in scaring the kid again. Joxer was already up and practicing his bow and compliments.

"That's a lovely shade of blue, ma'am." He kissed an imaginary hand.

"Very good, Joxer." Ares applauded briefly.

Joxer whirled and almost over balanced. Ares put out a steadying hand and it was grabbed in a bone-crushing grip.

"You came back!" Joxer grinned from ear to ear.

How many idiots have walked away from this gentle soul? Ares found himself angry with the thought of all the disappointments that others had inflicted on this endearing man. "We're not done yet, Joxer. I always finish what I start. I expect you do too."

"Sure, but I was pretty clumsy last night. And Aphrodite just promised help once, not continued." Joxer shrugged and let go his grip.

"Well, I'm promising that you'll be ready for tonight. We'll both go to this bash and knock their socks off." Ares rashly spoke and was rewarded by a blinding smile from Joxer.

The dancing went rather well, actually. Ares was surprised to find Joxer light on his feet. All his attention was focused on holding onto Ares and matching his every move.

"Talking would be nice, Joxer. Your partner is going to expect a compliment or two." Ares gestured with their clasped hands. "Something along the lines of 'what beautiful eyes you have' or 'you dance divinely'."

Joxer looked up, a worried frown on his face. "Talk and dance at the same time? I can see a catastrophic event in the making." 

Ares laughed, "Concentrate on your partner, not your feet. Maybe you could get by as the strong silent type. The women seem to love it when I go all dark and brooding."

"Oh, yeah, Arry." Joxer sighed. He continued dreamily, looking slightly up at his dance partner. "You get kind of a glint in your eyes and your left eyebrow goes up just before you make a remark or laugh."

Ares was flattered that Joxer had been paying such close attention to his expressions. His movements had turned flowing and they waltzed around the glade without a stumble. They stopped by the fire and for a brief moment, Ares felt a stirring he hadn't felt in a long time before stepping away from the man in his arms.

They practiced dining etiquette again and then it was time for Joxer to get ready for the dance. Ares was firm when it came to wardrobe. The shiny yellow shirt went back into the pack as did the bright red cummerbund. Finally, Joxer was ready in black leather pants, a white shirt with flowing sleeves and a simple black vest. His boots were polished to a high shine and his weapons were removed and hidden with his pack.

He turned slowly for Ares approval and the god felt a glow of satisfaction at his protégé. Aphrodite's protégé.

"You look good, Joxer. Let's be on our way. I think I can hear the music from here."

They walked in silence down the hill through the olive groves to the Delphi town hall. Men and women in brightly colored dress flowed in and out of the brightly lit hall. They stopped in the side door to look over the crowd. Nine virgins from the temple of Apollo were doing a sinuous dance in the middle of the room that inflamed most of the men present. Ares noticed that Joxer just blushed and looked away. 

For the first time, he wondered if Joxer was going to get hurt tonight. Ares decided to stay long enough to find him a nice partner who wouldn't mind his shyness.

"Arry, I don't think I can do this." Joxer turned stricken eyes on his companion. "I'm really not as experienced as I appear. What if one of them wants to go further than a dance?"

Ares cocked his head to one side and contemplated the question. "You mean, like a kiss . . . or do you mean making love under an olive tree?"

Joxer went bright red then white as a sheet. "I've only ever kissed two women before. I must not have been very good because neither of them wanted to kiss me again."

Ares had a sinking sensation. "Joxer, the truth. Have you ever made love to a woman before?"

His eyes went to the floor and his shoulders hunched as if avoiding a blow. His answer was almost inaudible. "No. Not really." 

Ares hid a smile at the confession. Casting his eyes up to Olympus for inspiration, he spotted a small clump of green leaves with white berries nailed above the door. Mistletoe. Why not? A quick lesson before sending him out on his own. Setting up a force field around them, he made sure that the crowd wouldn't see them or the door for a while.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Joxer. Lots of guys hold out for the right person. If you like, I could help you with the kissing part. I've been told that I kiss rather well." He ran through a thousand faces in his head.

Joxer blushed again but nodded hesitantly. Ares moved closer and gently kissed the trembling lips. Sweet, he thought as he looked carefully for signs of revulsion. But Joxer's eyes were closed and he swayed forward into Ares' arms. He licked his lips unconsciously and Ares found himself watching that small movement.

"I think I need another demonstration," Joxer whispered, his eyes opening slowly and gazing into Ares'.

Ares reached out and pulled the unresisting body against his, felt all of Joxer's hard muscles covered in silk and leather. Slowly, he lowered his mouth to the tempting lips that were parting to speak but instead got a tongue insinuating its way into the spicy depths. Joxer opened further and Ares found the different tastes and textures more intoxicating than any Olympian wine.

They were both gasping for breath when Ares drew back to look at the man in his arms. He was flushed, his lips swollen, his eyes dazed and his body was showing itself seriously aroused.

"They were right. You kiss like a god." Joxer sighed.

Ares debated for a split second but decided on the truth. Joxer deserved it. "I am a god, Joxer. Ares. Aphrodite always uses nicknames for those she likes. I owed her a favor so I agreed to help you."

Joxer flushed again, but this time it was embarrassment. "So, all this was just a favor for Aphrodite. I see." He pulled away and tried to smile. "Thanks. I really appreciate your time and effort. I'd better get in there and do you proud."

Ares stopped him. "Joxer, I enjoyed helping you for Aphrodite's sake. But the kiss was for me."

Joxer darted a quick look at the god. "Really?" Ares' nod seemed to make him more nervous. "I've never kissed a man before. Is it always like that?"

"No. It's only like that when two people like each other and care about how the other's feeling." Ares hesitated, for once thinking of another before himself. He made it a question. "There's more I could show you?"

Joxer watched the dancers for a long moment before turning to Ares with a shy smile. "Their dancing looks too complicated for me anyway. Maybe you could teach me a different kind of dance?"

Ares smiled and pulled him into a hug before transporting them both to a little hideaway where he could continue Joxer's lessons. Maybe I'll learn a thing or two, myself. Thanks, 'Dite.


	2. Solstice Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mating dance continues.

Solstice Dance  
***************   
Ares  
***************

Ares watched Joxer blink in confusion at their change in venue. The room was richly if sparsely furnished. A large bed draped in deep green silks with velvet spreads stood at one end of the room. A fire crackled in the carved stone hearth. Laden with food on golden plates, a table and a single chair sat at the other side of the fireplace.

"Are we on Olympus?" Joxer whispered.

"No. This is a little mountain retreat where I can be alone, away from the others. Hopefully, they don't know about it. I'm just Ares, here. Not the god of war or son of Zeus or brother to Aphrodite, Athena, you fill in the name." Ares rubbed Joxer's back comfortingly. "I've never brought anyone else here."

Joxer flashed him a blinding smile and hugged him back. "Thank you . . . um. What should I call you?"

"Arry is fine. Are you hungry?" Ares pulled back reluctantly but had to laugh at the stomach rumbles that erupted on cue. "Come on over and we'll see what my servants have left us."

Roasted lamb, olives, steaming hot bread and honey rested on platters. A single place setting rested before the chair. Ares decided against whipping up another chair. This way, he had an excuse to get Joxer to the fur rug in front of the fire. 

"I guess we'll have to share." Ares chuckled and proceeded to load up the plate with enough food for two. Leading Joxer to the fire, he set the plate down on the hearth and sank gracefully to the rug. 

Joxer sat down awkwardly, first putting his hands on the rug, then in his lap. His eyes kept darting little peeks at Ares, the rug, the fire, the bed. Ares decided a little relaxation was in order. A large goblet of spiced wine sat warming on the hearth and he picked up the solid gold loving cup.

"A toast, Joxer. To a pleasant dinner and perhaps a dance." He took a sip and handed it to the nervous warrior.

He took a hasty sip, eyes widening at the taste. "Wow! This is like nothing I've ever drunk before."

"It's from a little vineyard I know." Ares decided it would only spook him to know it was from the Elysian Fields. He chewed an olive and spit the pit into the fire. 

Joxer still looked nervous but he took another sip of the wine and watched Ares chew a piece of roasted lamb. When Ares offered him a fragment of meat, he leaned forward and took it from his fingers, his lips grazing the god's flesh. Ares felt a long forgotten feeling shiver through him. The need to bury himself in another until the earth trembled. The other offered him the wine and Ares took a sip, his eyes never leaving Joxer's.

Slowly they dined, feeding each other alternating bites and finishing the wine in the ever-filled goblet. Joxer had relaxed onto the bearskin rug, his head resting on a satin pillow and his feet toasting by the fire. Ares reclined beside him, propped on his side with one hand toying with the buttons on Joxer's shirt. The wine had freed the warrior's tongue and he had pretty much told Ares his entire life's story.

Joxer stopped abruptly and cast a stricken look at the god at his side. "I'm sorry. I talk too much. Wine makes me silly."

"No, you're not silly, Joxer. I'm sorry your family rejected you. I know how that feels." Ares shrugged his shoulders.

"I disappointed them." Joxer gazed at the fire for a long moment then looked directly at Ares. "Just like I'll disappoint you."

Ares fought back a flaming desire to immediately go and burn down Joxer's family complex for daring to hurt this man. Instead, he leaned forward and kissed him gently. "You won't disappoint me or let me down or harm me in any way. We will do only what you want. Only what brings you pleasure." This kiss was more insistant and their tongues slid against each other in a slippery imitation of what Ares intended to do with their whole bodies. "And that will bring me more pleasure than I've felt in a long time."

Joxer's eyes were glazed and his hands moved restlessly through the soft fur beneath him while Ares slowly undressed him, like the solstice gift he was. Soft caresses and warm touches down his chest made him shiver with longing. Ares' hands traced patterns of fire down his legs and back up the inside of the strong white thighs before stroking the rising cock to fullness. He brought Joxer to the brink of orgasm and when Ares licked the weeping cock with a raspy tongue, he fell over the edge with bursts of creamy white liquid. While he was recovering, Ares swiftly shed his own clothes and returned to his side.

The goblet had refilled itself and Ares poured them a drink. Joxer gulped a mouthful and Ares swooped in to steal a wine-warmed kiss. This time, Joxer kissed him back and finally touched him. Trailing his hands up the strong arms that braced him on either side, he entangled his fingers in the hair that lay on Ares' neck. There, they massaged the tight tendons before moving down across the broad back, exploring the silken skin that rippled over the flexing muscles. 

Ares rolled onto his back, bringing Joxer up on top of him. At his surprised look, the god smiled up at him and whispered, "Your turn, Joxer. Explore me."

Joxer gulped then shifted to his side and began to hesitantly return the caresses that Ares had lavished on him. The dark haired god encouraged him with sighs and involuntary moans whenever Joxer reached a hot spot. *He's a quick learner* was the last coherent thought Ares had before Joxer reverently proceeded to worship his phallus with a flickering tongue while his fingers gently rolled his balls back and forth. Now, it was Ares' turn to explode and he barely had time to warn his lover with a strangled, "Joxer!" before he pulsed out his life-force into the eager mouth.

Ares felt little aftershocks while Joxer cleaned him with a warm moist tongue. He pulled him up into his arms and they shared an Ares-flavored kiss.

"You taste better than the wine." Joxer offered his tribute shyly.

Ares thought a moment and smiled. "I don't think I've ever had a nicer compliment, Joxer. You taste like ambrosia."

He blushed and hid his head in the comfortable curve of Ares neck and shoulder. Ares felt the hidden yawn and a protective impulse arose within him. "Would you like to sleep for a while? It's been a busy couple of days. The bed is pretty comfortable."

Joxer shook his head and lifted heavy lidded eyes in denial. "I'm fine. Really."

"Well, you've worn me out. I vote we move to the bed and keep warm. Then if we need a nap, we'll be well placed." Ares nuzzled a kiss into the silky dark head under his cheek. "You'll have to take pity on an aging god, young warrior."

Joxer chuckled sleepily and let Ares pull him up and steer him into the wide bed. The god tucked them both in and watched while Joxer lost the battle to stay awake. The young man lay against the dark linen, glowing with life and vitality, muted by sleep. His body gleamed in the firelight, his white skin warmer than marble but just as beautiful. His arms and face were bronzed by the sun but the rest of him was moon white, a testimonial to his modesty and his mistaken belief that he was plain and uninteresting.

Ares lay back and decided to take a nap to rest up for their next round. He spooned up beside Joxer, breathing in his scent like a sleeping potion and falling asleep with an unaccustomed smile on his face.

**********   
Joxer  
**********

Joxer awoke slowly, wondering why he couldn't move. The feeling of a warm body stretched out along his back and strong arms holding him close, brought his memories to the fore in a rush. *Oh, gods, I'm in bed with Ares.* The wonder of that thought sent the blood rushing to his groin. All his skin tingled where the god touched him. Ares' cock nudged his buttocks and Joxer felt hot and cold at the same time. He wasn't quite sure what came next but Ares had promised to teach him a different kind of dance and he suddenly wanted that more than he'd ever wanted anything else.

"Morning, lover." Ares' voice rumbled by his ear and sharp teeth nipped his ear, followed by a rasping lick to soothe the brief pain.

Joxer turned around and found himself eye to eye with the tousled god. "You're real."

The god laughed, his spicy breath reminding Joxer of the wine from the evening before. "I guess I'll just have to convince you of that all over again." Then that laughing mouth was on his and they were sharing a breath that seemed to last forever.

Joxer felt as if he were drowning in the sweetness that was Ares. In the back of his mind, he kept the stories of the god of war that seemed so at odds with the kind, caring man who held him. Who'd accepted him the last two days, spent time with him, shared his body with him. He gave up the attempt to reconcile the two figures and just accepted the joy.

The god's lips moved across his cheek and down his neck, trailing fire in their wake. "What are you thinking, Joxer? Have you liked what we've done so far?"

"Oh, yes-s-s." Joxer arched at the fireball that erupted when Ares nibbled at the base of his throat. The heat radiated out in waves and made him ache for more. "Was I all right? Last night?"

Ares stopped what he was doing and moved back up to hover over him. His dark eyes were tender and he shook his head gently. "Joxer, Joxer, Joxer. You must not think so poorly of yourself. You are bright, gentle and loving. Every touch you give me is a gift that I've never been given before. A rare and beautiful present of yourself. Do you know how long it's been since I've lost myself in pleasure as I did last night? Years. People tend to think of me as a bloodthirsty savage who only lives for death and destruction."

Joxer couldn't bear the look of resignation that had fallen over the dark god's face or the regret in his eyes. He reached up a trembling hand, hardly believing that he could and brushed the hair from the broad brow. "That's not the man who made love to me last night. You gave me a part of yourself and accepted a part of me. That's never happened to me before, Arry. I'm suddenly greedy. I want more."

Ares caught the wandering hand and nestled a kiss into the palm that sent a lightning bolt up Joxer's arm. "There's so much more to experience, Joxer. Let me show you." His dark eyes glowed with fire and Joxer found himself short of breath, fearing and wanting at the same time everything Ares wanted to do with him. "Together, Joxer. Give and take. Love and desire beyond measure."

Joxer gasped at the sensations flowing through his body from shoulder to toe, the curly hair on Ares’ chest and legs tickling every inch of skin to arousal. The wiry curls tangled with his where their groins met and Joxer couldn't help arching into the solid body that covered his, wanting more and harder pressure to ease the ache in his rapidly filling cock.

Ares chuckled, the vibration reverberating through Joxer, while his hands clutched the wide shoulders to bring that smiling mouth back down to his. Their tongues dueled in sweet battle while one of Ares' hands slipped between them and gathered both cocks into one slippery embrace. His fingers provided the tunnel that allowed the two cocks to slide together with increasing friction, helped by their quickening thrusts.

Joxer felt his blood rising within and desparately sought release. But even more he wanted to give Ares the gift of his own climax, so his hands began to move down the muscular back to the narrow waist and fell into place on the narrow hips, pulling Ares closer in time to his own upward thrusts. Within a few moments, he felt himself begin to pulse out white-hot liquid and with a surge of delight, heard Ares groan and erupt onto his tingling skin.

They lay in a satiated heap, breathing slowly and deeply. Joxer had never felt anything like this before. This feeling of languor that wrapped him in softness and overflowed into boneless contentment. Then a dark thought entered and he began to believe that this was all a dream, nothing could feel this good.

"Ouch!" Joxer jerked when Ares bit his bicep.

"You're frowning." Ares' dark eyes met his. "This is real. It's not a dream. I need you to believe that, Joxer." He kissed the bite.

"I'm trying. But it's hard." Joxer tried to explain his disbelief. "It's so strange and new. You make me feel like I really matter to you."

"You do matter. Not just to me but to the rest of the fools who just never took the time to get to know you. You make a difference with your caring and your sense of right and wrong." Ares cradled his head and placed soft moist kisses up and down Joxer's cheeks and across his eyes. "Your warmth and compassion are a fire with which I can warm myself. I called you a gift before and never has a Solstice brought me such largess. I will be forever grateful you came with me."

Joxer felt surrounded with love, afloat with pleasure. "I think I believe you. Nothing false could feel this good." He saw the pleased expression that lit up Ares' face and realised that he wasn't the only one feeling a little unsure of the situation. For some reason that made him feel more in control of the events that had turned his world upside down.

The table had been replenished with food while they slept. After cleaning up, they dressed and ate bread and honey with grapes to begin and end their meal. Pure spring water satisfied their thirst and Joxer found himself outside the small cottage on a tour of Ares' valley.

Even in the midst of winter, green flowed from earth to tree top. Small white flowers bloomed among the grass near the cottage while bushes of wine red leaves surrounded it like a fence. Ancient evergreens faintly dusted with snow stood in tall stands on the hillsides that encircled the valley. The silver green leaves of an olive grove glinted in the sunlight. 

They walked for miles, sometimes in silence but more often in a sharing of stories. They laughed easily and Joxer found himself trying to release the dark god's laughter. They returned from walking the perimeters of the hidden valley after midday, ravenous with hunger. This time there was a spinich pie laden with salty feta cheese in a flaky pastry crust with mead to wash it down.

They made love again on the rug before the fire. Joxer eager to give Ares the same pleasure he'd been given that morning. He couldn't seem to get enough of the silky skin that rippled under his fingers. Ares didn't seem quite so larger than life when he was flat on his back smiling up at him, Joxer decided.

"There is another room, Joxer. Why don't we clean up after our ... hike?" Ares nodded towards an arch hung with shimmering beads.

They walked together through the tinkling curtain and into a spa of marble and gold. The sea-green tiles beneath Joxer's feet were warm and gusts of heated air flowed all around them. The sound of running water reminded Joxer that he really needed to relieve himself and once again Ares seemed to read his mind.

"Through the door over there. I'll find some towels."

Joxer spent the next few moments alone for the first time in a day and although part of his mind wanted to sit down and analyze the events of the last few days, the other part just wanted to relive the pleasure. With a smile, pleasure won. Suddenly shy, he washed his hands under a mini-waterfall, stretching out the moment before he had to walk naked back into the other room.

"Joxer, do you like spruce?" Ares called from the other room.

Spruce? Joxer stuck his head around the archway and saw Ares seated in the marble tub filled with . . . bubbles? The odd sight brought him out and over to the tub. The god of war smiled and offered him a hand.

"Be careful, it's slippery. The spruce bubble bath was a solstice gift from Artemis. The spruce comes from her own grove." Ares shrugged and disturbed a mound of white that separated and floated in the air for a moment before settling back onto the water. They floated everywhere but Joxer couldn't take his eyes off the sight of a naked Ares, his bronzed skin gleaming through the froth. 

Joxer sat on the marble edge and slid into the tub, settling on the ledge two feet below the surface of the rippling water. The water felt slippery and the foam lathered like an oily soap. 

"Wow! It feels . . . different." He tried to catch some of the bubbles and they slipped away with a pop. He laughed out loud when Ares reached over and dabbed some suds on his nose. He retaliated with a glob on Arry's ear and the foam flew through the air in their mock battle.

Moments later they were laughing in each other's arms and Joxer sighed happily. "Arry, I feel fizzy like the bubbles have gotten into my blood."

"I'd forgotten what it was like to laugh like this, Joxer." Ares smiled at him and cupped his jaw, leaning in for a steamy kiss.

Joxer slipped into his arms, smooth skin sliding against smooth skin. Arry tasted of wine and laughter, an infectious combination. His tongue glided across the roof of his mouth and Joxer felt the jolt down to his toes. A tingling began to spread through his body. Pressing closer to Ares, he gasped when the god pulled him around and into his lap. His legs instinctively went around his waist and he found himself sitting closer than he'd thought, while their cocks rubbed intimately together.

Ares tore his mouth away to breathe, resting his forehead against Joxer's. "You are a fire in my blood. Not even the steam can put this flame out. There's so much more, Joxer but I'm afraid we're going too fast. I could hurt you."

Joxer felt a little frisson of power at the thought that Ares was thinking of him first. The god's hands were cupping his buttocks and the long fingers were brushing gentle caresses across nerve endings that Joxer hadn't even known he possessed. The look in Ares' eyes was uncertain.

"Joxer, I need you to make the decision here. I've very much enjoyed what we've done so far but there's more. That 'other kind of dance' we talked about in Delphi. But it may be too much, too soon. I told you that we'd only do what you wanted to do and I meant that. With all my heart."

His stomach felt like hummingbirds had taken up residence. This was serious. What he decided would affect both their lives. Joxer couldn't remember a time when he hadn't desired a lover who would love him for himself. *Just never thought it would be a man . . . A god? What am I thinking of? He's a god. I can't be in love with a god. Can I?*

His thoughts scattered into a thousand bits and something in his face must have alerted Ares of his indecision. The god smiled wryly and began to pull away. "Oh, Joxer, don't look so worried. I can't blame you for wondering about me. Most of the stories are true. I glossed over some of the more seamy portions of my past. I've begun more wars than you have years. Death and destruction are part of my job. And I'm good at it, always had a feel for the dark side. But you haven't been touched by that. You deserve someone who can come to you as pure as you will come to them."

Joxer realized that Ares had jumped to the wrong conclusion. He held on tight and refused to let go of the dark god. "That's not it, Ares. I've heard the stories and I accept that you've had to do things that are hard for me to understand. It's who you are. The god of war. But it's not **all** of who you are. The part of you that laughs and loves is also there."

Ares kissed him tenderly when he faltered and dropped his eyes. Joxer didn't know if he could say what he wanted to say if he was actually looking at him so he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"That's not the problem. The problem is that I think I've .. . falleninlovewithyou." He finished in a rush and held his breath, hoping Ares wouldn't drown him in the bubbles or laugh in his face.

The silence was absolute except for the gentle lapping of the water against the sides of the tub. Joxer couldn't stand it and he peeked through the dark fringe of his lashes. The look on Ares' face made him exhale with a whoosh. It was a combination of stunned disbelief and overwhelming desire.

"Just when I think I can't get any happier, you give me a gift of more joy than I'd thought possible." He whispered but Joxer heard every word clearly. "I don't know what the future holds for us. But I know that I want you to be a part of my life."

*A future? With Ares?* Joxer gulped. "You mean, I can stay with you, until you need to go?"

Ares began to stroke light feathery strokes down Joxer's back. "I mean, I need you to stay until you want to go." His dark eyes were warm and tender, his mouth trailing teasing kisses across Joxer's shoulder.

"Then, you'll never be rid of me." Joxer said simply, hoping his eyes said all the things he couldn't say. He decided it had worked when Ares moved him closer and resumed the intimate caresses he'd begun earlier. 

Hands trailed languidly down to his balls, gently sliding them together and apart. Ares was kissing him again and Joxer almost didn't notice when one long finger breached his most private place. He tensed but Ares just moved it in and out slowly, mimicking the movement with his tongue. Joxer relaxed, curious as to what came next. It didn't hurt really, just felt odd to have that slippery intruder so intimately playing inside his body.

"It gets better, love. Just relax. I won't hurt you." Ares whispered, running his tongue around his ear and tickling the sensitive skin.

"I trust you. It just feels . . . different." Joxer managed to say while holding on for dear life as Ares moved down to suckle on one of his nipples. "Oh gods, that feels good."

The chuckle against his chest sent a tidal wave of need through his whole body and when the finger left, he suddenly felt empty. But then there were two fingers inside him, spreading the bath oil in little circles that made him feel restless, needing something more. The fullness was beginning to feel right when the long fingers pushed deeper and a fire ignited inside him.

He bucked helplessly and gasped, his eyes opening wide. Looking to Ares for reassurance, he found the god tenderly watching him. "What was that? Oooh!" It happened again, the flames leaping higher.

"All men have a spot inside them that responds to touch. Does it feel good or bad?" Ares asked him seriously, watching him closely.

"Oooooh!" Joxer moaned, pushing back onto those tormenting fingers.

"I'll take that as good." Ares moved his other hand to a firm grip on Joxer's cock.

Joxer didn't know what to do with the dual stimulus, torn between wanting to push back and thrust forward at the same time. The fire was raging inside him now and suddenly he couldn't take anymore. With a shout, he spent himself in Ares' hand. The moment stretched languorously until Ares removed his fingers and Joxer moaned involuntarily into the shoulder that supported his too heavy head.

Ares tensed beneath him and his arms came up protectively. "Did I hurt you?"

Joxer shook his head, unable to speak. It had been wonderful but Ares was still hard against him and he wasn't sure what he could do about that. Raising his head, he looked into the worried dark eyes so near to his. Maybe it was time for that dance?

"Ares, what can I do for you? Show me how to make you feel as good as you made me feel."

Those ebony eyes glowed with the same fire that had spread through Joxer's body. "I need to be inside you. To bury myself so deep within you that my cock reaches your heart."

With a haze of desire, Joxer realized what he meant. *Can I do that?* He could feel Ares' cock like an iron bar in his lap. Long and thick, it suddenly felt huge. *Inside of me?* He shuddered but not entirely with fear.

"I won't lie. It will hurt at first. Maybe we should wait for a while. You're so tight." Ares ran soothing hands down his back and began to ease away from their close embrace.

"No." Joxer reached down and hesitantly grabbed the cock that seemed to be retreating. "I need this." He struggled to find the right words. "I want to belong to you. If you're inside me. . . then we'll be truly one."

Ares laughed shakily and cupped his face with both hands while he gently kissed Joxer's trembling lips. "You are a brave man, Joxer. I don't think anyone has ever made such a beautiful offering to me."

"Not a sacrifice, Ares." Joxer pulled back. "I'm no sacrificial lamb."

"Not death but life. Is that what you're offering me?"

"Yes. My life. . . and my love."

"Oh, Joxer." Ares groaned . . .

. . . and they were suddenly on the bed. Joxer clutched him in alarm then relaxed. Ares began a serious assault on every one of Joxer's newly discovered hot spots. Pleasure built on pleasure until his entire body was on fire with a need that burned steadily.

Joxer moaned continuously, allowing Ares to position his body as he willed. Those tormenting fingers were back, slick with oil but this time he didn't stop at two but added a third that stretched him wide. Joxer was bereft when the fingers were withdrawn and he was turned on his side away from the dark god. His hands clutched the bed linen when he felt Ares spoon up against his back, his cock like a red hot brand against his buttocks.

"Relax as much as you can, Joxer. Take a deep breath and then let it out all at once." Ares' deep voice reassured him.

Joxer nodded and took the breath but before he could completely let it out, Ares pushed in. Joxer screamed at the searing pain, all his muscles clamping down hard in protest. He couldn't seem to catch his breath, all his awareness on the annihilating fullness that was splitting him in two.

"Breathe, Joxer. Please." Ares' pleading voice echoed dimly. "Do you want me to pull out?"

Joxer let go of the sheet and brought his hand to the hip behind him, holding on with a bruising grip. Through gritted teeth, he managed a strangled, "Don't you dare."

The god's hands stroked soothingly up and down his chest while he stayed unmoving within the tight ring of muscle. Joxer took a deep breath, then another, concentrating on relaxing all his muscles. Slowly, he felt his violated ass unclench and gingerly accept the massive intruder.

"Joxer?" Ares' anguished whisper relaxed him even further.

*He really cares for me. For me!* The wonder of that thought made him rock back experimentally, taking in a tiny bit more of Ares' cock. The hiss from the god made him smile and he moved more confidently. The pain was a dull ache now and the fullness was more satisfying than he'd imagined.

The next few moments were spent in sliding Ares completely home to within Joxer's now molten depths. The pain was gone and only the delicious feeling of being filled was left. 

"Zeus, Joxer, you're so tight . . . and hot . . . and mine." Ares spoke fiercely into his ear. The hot breath gusting into his soul.

"Yours." Joxer agreed, content to lie here like this forever, feeling loved and desired and completed in ways he'd never dreamed possible.

"You're all right?" Ares still sounded unsure.

"I'm fine. More than fine." Joxer thought dreamily that it couldn't get any better than this, the pain a distant memory.

Ares chuckled and began to slide out, the friction making Joxer twitch. But then he was thrusting back in and that mysterious spot was sparked again, making Joxer shout an incoherent question.

"Hang on, lover. It gets better." Ares promised him and proceeded to make it reality.

Joxer twisted the linen in his hands, pushing back when he could but Ares held his hips still and thrust with a controlled power that reduced him to a mindless being who existed only for pleasure. The flames burned higher, flushing Joxer's whole body with a burning need to erupt in ecstasy.

When Ares' hand reached around and stroked his cock, the volcano that was Joxer exploded in a fireball of spewing lava. Dimly, he heard an echoing shout from the dark god and the feeling of liquid fire shooting up inside of him pushed him over the edge into smoking ashes.

********   
Ares  
********

Ares curled around the unconscious man in his arms, more tired than after any battle he'd ever fought. The smoldering embers of passion were partially satisfied but he knew it would take only a look from Joxer to fan them to flames again. *But he needs his rest,* he told himself, willing his cock to soften so he could back out of the channel that gripped him so fiercely. Slowly, he slid out without doing further damage. 

He sighed in relief when no blood appeared. Mortals were so fragile and yet, so tough sometimes. Tenderly, he turned and cradled his new lover, combing back the hair that fell on the broad forehead and stroking the long arm that lay across his chest. *So soft and yet so strong.* Like the phoenix, he felt reborn into passion from his old life of death.

It wouldn't last, of course. It never did when the pull of war drew him back to human conflict. That was a darker wine that bubbled in his blood. He looked down at Joxer's content face, half buried in his shoulder. But maybe this time, he'd found someone who would stay for awhile and keep the demons at bay. 

Maybe, even a lifetime. Ares smiled sadly and fell asleep in his lover's arms.


	3. Belonging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What to get a God who has everything?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *means thoughts*

Belonging  
***********   
Ares  
***********

Ares arrived at the monthly meeting of the gods with a scowl on his handsome face and an air of impatience that did not bode well for anyone who got in his way. He sat at one end of a very large table with several empty chairs on either side of him. The other gods and goddesses were scattered here and there all up and down the sides. Zeus and Hera had yet to show and Ares drummed his fingers on the solid oak table in a nervous tattoo of sound.

He did not want to be here. Not when his lover of one week was loose in Thrace doing some market shopping without him. *When's the newness supposed to wear off?* His thoughts turned to Joxer and he found himself remembering waking up just a few short hours ago.

*** Flashback

Ares awoke with his arms around Joxer, a position with which he was becoming familiar. The young warrior faced away from him and Ares found his cock at just the right angle to slide his way back into the body he found so addicting. The last few days had been spent getting Joxer used to this particular lovemaking and the young man had proven an enthusiastic pupil.

Right now, however, Ares found the long, slow slide into the still lubricated depths a delight. Lodged firmly between the smooth white cheeks of his lover's ass, he rested his head on Joxer's shoulder and began to lick a certain spot, he'd found the night before. The sleeping warrior shivered and arched away from the smiling god. Ares held him firmly and reached around to grasp the half-erect cock.

"Ares." Joxer sighed, still half asleep.

A fierce joy gripped the dark god. Even in his sleep, Joxer knew who he was. Beginning a gentle rocking motion, he thrust slowly in and out of the waking body while his strong hand milked the steadily hardening organ of his bed mate.

"Oh, gods! Tell me I'm not dreaming." The sleepy voice smiled.

"You're not dreaming, Joxer." Ares began to thrust harder, now that he had an alert lover pushing back to meet him. Joxer's hand came back to grip his hip and the next few moments built the tension to an overwhelming crescendo of heat and light and sound. They cried out together, anointing each other with the cream of their labors.

***End Flashback

"Ooooh, Arry. Quit that. You're scaring the others," Aphrodite winked into the chair next to him and laid her hand over his nervous fingers.

"Quit what?" He scowled halfheartedly at his barely clad sister.

"Smiling! It's just not you, handsome. They're all sure that you are planning something really evil." Aphrodite turned away from the others and dropped her chin into her hand. With a wicked smile, she also dropped her voice to a whisper only Ares could hear. "Only I know that smile is because of something else entirely. Did I ever thank you for helping Joxer out?"

Ares went cold and still. *How much does she know? What should I say?*

Her eyes twinkled. "Don't worry, Arry. Your secret's safe with me. Joxer stopped into one of my temples in Thrace this morning and brought me flowers. Pretty little white snowdrops to thank me for the best present he'd ever received in his whole life. It's not often the god of war is named with such love in one of **my** temples."

Ares felt his heart begin to beat again. He could hear Joxer's earnest voice in his head. He must have picked the flowers right before Ares had whisked them out of the hidden valley and down to Thrace. 

He leaned forward and barely moving his lips, he whispered, "I'm the one who got the best solstice gift this year. He's an amazing man."

Aphrodite's eyes widened and she cocked her head to one side. "I knew you'd be good for each other but I never dreamed that you would fall in love."

"I didn't say that, 'Dite. It's too dangerous. I'm a hard man to be around for long periods of time. What happens when we need to start a war somewhere? How will he react to me coming home with blood on my hands?" Ares felt his spirits plummet when he put his fears into words.

"He's a warrior, Arry. Although you might want to do a little work on his ducking skills." Aphrodite giggled then turned serious. "I think you're underestimating him, Arry. He's smarter and stronger than the rest of the world thinks. People consistently undervalue him, just like they do me. Only with me, it's my beauty that blinds them to my brains." And she blatently batted her eyes at him. 

He dissolved in helpless laughter much to the shock of the other gods. But while he was laughing, he was also taking her words to heart. Joxer had surprised him before, perhaps he would just go on surprising him.

*********   
Joxer  
*********

Joxer wandered about the crowded marketplace, chewing an apple from the valley and pondering what he needed. While he looked about from stall to stall, he realized that he didn't really need a thing. Ares provided his food and drink, a place to live, new clothes to wear and all the love and attention he could desire. He smiled involuntarily as he flexed his buttocks and relished the small ache that he carried with pride. Not to mention the mind blowing lovemaking. 

Tiring of the jostling crowds and feeling hungry for the first time since that morning, he looked for an open air tavern. One near the blacksmith shop drew his eye. It had a gaily covered awning of yellow and red with five tables and stools scattered far enough apart that it wasn't too crowded. Joxer sat down near the open door of the blacksmith shop and gave his order to the pretty serving wench who appeared instantly.

He leaned back against the wall with a sigh. He was disappointed in Thrace. It was dirty and noisy and way too full of people. He'd always thought of himself as a city man but after a week in a quiet valley with only one companion, he missed the gentle peace. He sighed again, almost as much as he missed the dark man who'd loved him to oblivion last night and every night since the winter solstice.

"She must be something, this girl of yours." The server set a mug of beer and a plate of bread and cheese in front of him. "I'll bet she's beautiful?"

Joxer blushed and fumbled with a newly minted obol to pay her. "Beautiful is the right word."

"Looking for a present?" She lingered a moment, eyeing him with a practiced eye.

Joxer nodded dejectedly. "Nothing caught my eye. Nothing was good enough."

"You have got it bad." She laughed kindly at him. "Try next door here. Phaidus is a real artist. If you're serious about her, she'd probably like a ring."

Joxer smiled abstractedly and drank from the mug. *Serious isn't the word. Infatuated, obsessed, bewitched, possessed. Those come alot closer to what I'm feeling right now. I love him so much.* He finished his beer and ate the bread and cheese, comparing them unfavorably with his breakfast. All the while, her words sparked little thoughts and wishes.

A ring.

A symbol of his love and devotion. But he'd never seen Ares wear any jewelry except for his earring. Maybe, a gold hoop? Would he wear it? *Would he understand what it meant to me?* He thought long and hard before realizing that he didn't have to make a decision right then and there. He could look around, take his time. . .

*Time. How much do I have with him? When will he get tired of me? What do I give him that he can't get from a thousand other men or women who are much smarter, more beautiful, funnier, passionate. . .* His thoughts disolved into dispair. He was so ordinary while Ares was so . . . extraordinary. Sighing, he remembered that he'd had an entire week with the dark god and that was more than any mortal could hope for.

The ringing of a hammer on an anvil brought him back to the real world and he gave a little shiver to shake off the bindings of the what-if imaginings. It couldn't hurt to look at what the blacksmith had to offer. Ares hadn't laughed at him yet. Even if he only wore it once, Joxer would carry the memory of how it looked for the rest of his life.

Spirits rising, he arose from the table and threw down another obol for the server. Waving to where she was flirting with another patron, she waved back and called out, "His name is Phaidus. Tell him Seri sent you."

He smiled and headed over to the darkened shop with the glowing forge and the bright sparks. He stopped for a moment just inside the door and let his eyes adjust to the dim light. All around the walls, on iron nails, were hung the products of the forge. Several shelves showed off all manner of items, from candlesticks to chamber pots. Gold, iron, copper and bronze were all represented from plain bowls to elaborately chased goblets. Some of the items were even inset with jewels which gleamed in the light from the forge.

"May I help you, sir?" A deep voice replaced the sound of metal on metal.

It startled Joxer and he came forward slowly, trying to make out the features of the blacksmith. "Seri sent me to you. I'm looking for something for my . . ." stumbling over the unfamiliar word, "lover."

"You going to marry her?" The smith's voice questioned delicately.

An insane desire to laugh out loud at the picture of he and Ares getting married in front of the other gods, both dressed in white and wearing bridal wreaths, made him hurry into speech. "I don't think we can be wed. His father wouldn't approve." He could just see Zeus laughing his head off at the thought of his son and a mortal man asking for his blessing.

"Difference in class?" The smith smiled sympathetically.

Joxer nodded. "You have no idea."

"Well, why don't you look around. The jewelry is on the back wall on the shelves there. All women like gold." The smith pointed and went back to work.

Joxer walked back and began to look over the stock. He found himself drawn to the simple designs, the ones that glowed with grace and a life beyond their elegant shapes. The rings went from etched patterns of soft swirls and sharp angles to plain bands both narrow and wide. He tried on a couple but realized that he didn't know Ares' size. The earings were the same. The ones that dangled stylised feathers and ribbons intrigued him and he leaned closer to inspect them.

Another customer came in and engaged the smith in conversation. Eavesdropping, Joxer overheard a request.

"So, Phaidus, have you still got that zeta brand?"

"Of course. Who's next, Zeron? The wife?" The smith laughed at him.

"Not funny, Phaidus. It's Xerex, my best heifer, smart as a whip, and she keeps getting out of her pasture. She belongs to me and I'll be damned if I'll let her wind up in somebody else's herd." The portly farmer shook his head.

"How about I come out tomorrow afternoon? Make sure the fire is hot enough this time. A white hot flame so the branding goes quickly and cleanly." The smith wagged a finger at him and the farmer agreed with a vigorous hand clasp.

Joxer went back to the jewelry but another train of thought was welling up in his mind. Belonging. He gazed dreamily at a glittering gold chain. From the moment he'd met Ares, he'd belonged to him. Arry's patience and caring had won his friendship but his kissing had won his heart. Passionate, sweet, teasing, intimate kisses that he could even now feel on every inch of his body.

Blushing at his thoughts, Joxer reveled in the memory of the last kiss at the temple of Ares in Thrace. The dark god had molded him to his body and proceeded to erotically tongue fuck his willing mouth until Joxer couldn't have stood on his own to save his life. Ares had groaned and rested his forehead against Joxer's before whispering 'Be safe for me.' Then he'd winked out of existence and left him to forlornly make his way out of the secret entrance to the alley.

Joxer realized that he'd been lost in the memory, again. Sharpening his gaze, he found he was looking at a small earring of gold. A simple design and exactly what he'd been looking for.

An 'a' within a circle. 'A' for Ares. Perfect. But he kept looking for the mate and couldn't find it.

"Find something, sir?" The smith limped over.

"There seems to be only one. I was kind of hoping for a pair."

The smith peered at the earring and shook his head. "Don't get much call for alphabet jewelry. 'Cept rings, of course, with the loved one's initials. Your name begin with 'a', sir? A little trinket to remind her of you when you're gone?"

'When you're gone.' Joxer felt a chill shiver up his spine. There it was in plain Greek. No one stayed forever, he knew that. Sooner or later Ares would get tired of him and he'd have to leave.

"No. Not me." He sighed and set the earring back down.

"Her name then. Something for yourself, to remind you of her?" The smith looked a question at him.

"I have all the memories in my heart." Joxer smiled sadly and pulled his favorite one out to chase away the ice that threatened to overwhelm him. Ares in the tub surrounded by mounds of white foam with bubbles floating around his gleaming shoulders and popping on his black hair. Ares laughing at him and holding out his hand to welcome him into his arms as if he belonged there.

Belonging. With a sudden clarity of thought, Joxer put the two ideas together. Belonging and a reminder of Ares. Smiling, he turned to the smith with his idea.

*********   
Ares  
*********

Ares popped into his temple and heard a few petitions, trying not to let his impatience get in the way of doing his job. Satisfying his priest and followers, he winked out and into the hidden room where Joxer should be waiting.

His lover was sitting by the fire, naked to the waist, with a cloth held to his chest. Ares smelled blood and charged forward to drop to his knees beside Joxer.

"You're hurt. What happened?" He was going to kill the person who hurt this gentle man.

"It's all right, Ares. Really." Joxer paled and Ares gently held him and pushed him to the rug.

"Lie back and breathe deeply." He brushed the hair from Joxer's sweaty brow and feathered a caress down the white cheek. Quickly, he materialized some cold spring water and a fresh cloth. Soaking the linen, he wrung it out and laid it on Joxer's forehead.

Slowly, the color seeped back into the wan face and Joxer opened his eyes. Ares leaned down and kissed him gently. "Can you tell me now?"

This time, he blushed and wriggled like a schoolboy. "It seemed like a good idea at the time. I tried butter but I guess that's an old wives tale. I knew it would hurt but I didn't realize it would keep hurting for so long." He clutched the cloth to his breast and dropped his eyes. "I wanted something more permanent than an earring."

Ares listened, baffled by the seemingly incoherent remarks. Gently, he covered Joxer's hand and pulled away the blood soaked covering. For a moment, he couldn't understand what he was seeing, then it became all too clear. Just over Joxer's heart was a red brand, the edges still raw with singed and weeping flesh. An 'a' within a circle.

Ares met the pained brown eyes in disbelief. *Why?* All he could think was that Joxer must have gone insane. He sat back on his heels and shook his head. First things first, he had to get the wound healed. Reaching over, he thrust his fist into the fire.

Joxer cried out and sat up to pull him back. Ares shook his head impatiently and waited a few moments before withdrawing his hand, unblemished and unburned. Joxer held it between his and turned it looking for damage.

"Don't you try it, Joxer." Ares said dryly, not missing the bewildered look his lover cast up at him. "It's how I call Aunt Hestia. She's good with burns."

A crackling on the hearth sent their eyes to the hearth and the figure stepping forth from the flames. Elderly Hestia, always wore red to commemorate her beloved fire. She was Ares' favorite aunt and almost always came when he called.

"What is my favorite nephew up to now?" Her cheery voice crackled like the fire from which she came. A small plump woman, she sat cross-legged on the stone hearth and leaned forward to kiss his cheek. She smelled of wood smoke and her lips were warm.

"My . . ." Ares hesitated, "friend got burned. Could you fix it before it gets infected?"

Hestia smiled on Joxer and leaned closer to his chest. Tch-ch-ing, she pulled a pot of salve out of her pocket. "Ares, be a dear and go up to Olympus and bring me some water from the Well of Souls. It will only take you a moment."

He hesitated, catching the alarmed look that Joxer threw his way, then winked out and up to the Well. It took him more than a moment to find a bucket, haul up the water, locate a cup and dip it out. When he got back to the temple, Joxer was sitting and talking earnestly to the fire goddess. She was nodding wisely and saying very little.

When Ares handed her the cup of water, she took it with a smile and drank it down to the last drop. "Thank you, dear. I get so thirsty some times." She handed him the cup with a wink at his exasperated sigh. "Now, Joxer, I think you need to take a little nap." Pointing her finger at him, she pushed him back to the rug. He was asleep before he was all the way down.

"Ares. That man loves you madly." Hestia looked kindly at him as he sank down to the floor at her feet. "All love is a little insane anyway but he loves you with all his heart and soul. You're a very lucky god."

"I know that Aunt Hestia. But why the brand?" It made him sick to even think of the agony Joxer must have felt when the burning metal seared his flesh. "Does he think the pain is what I want?"

"Gods, no, child. He's simply very young and didn't consider all the consequences." Hestia patted his cheek, her warm fingers leaving behind a trail of sparks. "He's quite sure that you will leave him soon. 'Everyone does', he said. You are so magnificent that he won't be able to offer you anything but a few weeks of pleasure before you'll be bored by him and send him on his way. I'm quoting, you understand." 

Ares shook his head in disbelief. "I could kill his family for this. They taught him that being gentle and caring and compassionate is wrong. Luckily, the lessons didn't take. His great heart and strong soul have brought him here to me. I don't ever want him to leave." Gently, he stroked Joxer's hand. "But he's right. They all leave eventually."

"When they die." Hestia read his mind. "There's a solution to that, nephew. It's why ambrosia exists, dearest. But there's something else, isn't there?"

Ares smiled ruefully. He never could get anything past this aunt. "I'm the god of war. The opposite of just about everything he believes in. What happens when I have to go and start more destruction. When I come home caked in blood and steeped in death. He's so gentle. I'll hurt him. Badly."

"Stuff and nonsense." Hestia snorted. "You just got through saying he was strong, caring and compassionate. Have you even tried to explain why we have to have wars? Why you have the job in the first place? He's an intelligent man. I think you need to talk to him. Share the why's and the what's of your vocation. I've watched you grow from a spark to a flame, dearest. You have one of the toughest jobs because you can handle it." She leaned forward, cupping his cheek in her warm hand. "But nothing says you have to just be the god of war, century in and century out. Let him in. Let him love you. Let yourself love him."

Ares watched the sleeping face, all the lines of pain smoothed out from his brow. Aphrodite had said the same thing. Maybe, he was denying Joxer a decision only he could make. Whether to stay or go. *If he had all the facts, might he decide to stay with me?*

"Oh, by the way, he got the brand because he wanted to show that he belonged to you. Body, heart and soul, was the way he put it." Hestia leaned forward and kissed his cheek again. "He may be young but his instincts are impeccable. This one's a keeper, dear heart. Don't be a coward and let him get away." And smiling, she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Ares sighed and leaned over to gather Joxer in his arms before moving them from Thrace to his home valley. From experience, he knew the young man should be out for an hour or so. Carefully, he finished undressing him. Eating some grapes left from earlier, he sat by the hearth and pondered how he felt. *Am I a coward? Afraid of loving?* 

He watched the sleeping man, the rise and fall of the sculpted chest, the outflung arm, the curve of the broad shoulder. After only a week, he could not imagine the bed without the young man in it. Slowly, he bent to remove his boots. Coming to the side of the bed, he shrugged off his black leather vest and tossed it to one side before beginning to unbutton his billowing silk shirt. 

"Are you still mad at me?" A hesitant voice came from the bed.

Ares met the timid brown eyes with a slight smile, continuing his slow striptease. "I was only mad because I hate the idea of you being hurt. I never want to cause you pain, Joxer but it seems I keep on doing it."

Joxer smiled, his eyes sliding over the unveiling of the bronzed flesh. "Any pain has only led to greater pleasure."

Ares slid naked between the cool linen sheets, Joxer's arms coming up in welcome. They kissed gently, too many issues standing between them to allow immediate passion. Joxer touched him wonderingly as if he still couldn't quite believe he would be allowed. Ares brought his lips down to the healing flesh. The brand looked weeks old rather than only hours.

"Hestia does good work." He murmured, nuzzling lower to suckle a small brown nipple.

Joxer hissed and arched up, his hands going to the back of Ares' head. "I liked her. She's really nice."

"She liked you, too, Joxer. But she called me a coward just before she left." Ares raised his head to watch his lover's reaction.

"What! Is she nuts? You're the bravest, strongest . . ." He sputtered, at a loss for the right words.

Ares smiled and stilled the lips with a gentle finger. "She's right. I kept a little of myself apart because I was afraid that if I let you into my heart, it would just hurt more when you knew all of me and rejected my dark side. But when I thought you were hurt," he shook his head, watching the confused look in the eyes so close to his, "I knew it was too late. You're already rooted so deep inside of me, I never want you to go. The decision to leave will have to be yours."

Joxer smiled a blinding smile that stretched from ear to ear. "I said you'd never be rid of me. I belong to you. That's why I got the brand. Even if you tired of me and sent me away, I would still be yours. And the scar would remind me every time I saw it that you had loved me."

"I've never said it. Not to anyone. I don't know if I can." Ares stirred restlessly.

"That's all right. So long as you don't mind me telling you, over and over that I love you." Joxer's eyes were unshadowed, clear and bright like the stars that glinted in the winter night sky.

Ares leaned in for another kiss, shaken by the trust this man gave him so freely. 'Let yourself love him,' Hestia had said. Maybe he should take that advice and see what the future brought. To hope for the best instead of expecting the worst. He smiled at the man in his arms and tried to sound put upon. "If you have to, Joxer."

With a shout of laughter, the young warrior retaliated by finding the one spot that reduced Ares to chortling groans and proceeding to teasingly tickle him. Chanting, "I love you. I love you. I love you," Joxer pushed him over onto his back and began to lovingly assault the laughing god.

Ares willingly accepted the newly confident touches. Joxer was a fast learner and soon had him panting with need. He'd developed a fascination with Ares' cock that had the dark god groaning under the oral assault of gentle nips and loving licks. The weeping slit was laved with a wet tongue before that tormenting mouth descended slowly over the iron hard shaft, his tongue continuing to dart around the flared head. 

He was only able to take about half of the cock before his gag reflex set in and he had to back off a bit. Ares was very careful not to thrust although the need to bury himself in that moist cavern was almost uncontrollable. Joxer was playing with his balls, supplying the rougher play that he'd been afraid of earlier. Ares could feel them begin to draw up in eminent release. His young lover also recognized the signs and he sped up his slides down the pulsing cock, his tongue flicking over the sensitive slit.

Ares let go all control and thrust once before coming in a gush of salty fluid. Joxer drank it all and lapped at the twitching organ that had barely softened. The dark god pulled him up into his arms and kissed him. "That was just right. What would you like, Joxer?"

He wriggled closer and closed a hand around the far from satiated cock. "This. I want this inside of me. Fucking me."

Ares twitched in response to the graphic request. "I can do that."

"But is there a way so that I can watch you?" Joxer asked uncertainly.

Ares smiled and laughed, rolling them over and parting Joxer's legs with one of his. "We can do that. Hand me the pillow." Ares knelt between his legs, pulling him forward until his hips were off the bed and draped over his thighs. He placed the pillow under Joxer's buttocks and called up a vial of oil.

Joxer watched in breathless anticipation while Ares poured a golden stream of oil over both their cocks and his hands. Then the dark god began to stroke the hardening cock with one hand while his fingers broached Joxer's puckered opening. First one, then two and finally three completed the ritual stretching. 

By now, Joxer was writhing on the bed, his hands clutching great handfuls of linen. Ares removed his fingers and shifted Joxer up until the tip of his cock nudged the small opening and his hands went to the narrow hips. Joxer slid his hands over Ares' and whispered, "Now. Please."

"You never have to ask twice, Joxer." Ares began the long slide to Joxer's heart. The tight heat pulled him deep and only when Joxer was completely impaled did he stop and lean forward to kiss the moaning man beneath him.

Their tongues mated and Joxer's hands gripped his shoulders, while he began to thrust in and out. Their tempo quickened, Joxer wrapping his legs around Ares' waist and using them to pull him in closer. When Ares adjusted his angle to hit his pleasure spot, Joxer began to spasm. But when Ares began to roughly stroke his cock in time to his thrusts, Joxer exploded with a howl.

Three more thrusts and Ares let go his own control, to release into the heated depths of the man in his arms. He collapsed on the heaving chest, resting his head on a sweaty shoulder. Joxer's arms held him tightly and his soft voice sounded in his ear.

"I'm never letting go and I'm never leaving you. So, you'll just have to get used to me." Joxer nipped his ear. "And even if you never say it, your body tells me every time you make love to me."

Ares smiled into the dark hair. Maybe, he would be able to say it. One day soon.


	4. Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joxer finds a hot springs and Ares finds Joxer.

Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow

******   
Joxer  
******

Joxer stared at the fire. He'd been staring at it for two hours now and it hadn't changed once. It stayed exactly the same height, the flames never leaped higher and it never popped or sparked out onto the hearth. "Great. I'm alone with the perfect fire and I'm moping. And talking to myself. This is pathetic. I have got to get out of here."

Leaping to his feet, he paced back and forth. He'd only been alone for a day and he was already going stir crazy. It didn't help that a heavy snow had started at daybreak and continued to accumulate. Ares had been called away after breakfast and he hadn't been able to tell Joxer how long he would be gone. He'd just kissed him senseless and winked out.

That was the main problem, Joxer decided. Only a day had gone by but he already missed Ares desperately. He missed the spicy taste of his mouth, the musk of his skin and the sensuous touch of his hands. He missed being held tightly and holding in return. Yearning, he looked out the front window.

"Hey, it's stopped snowing. I don't care how deep it is, I'm going out." Joxer sighed in relief. If he could just get out and walk until he was exhausted, maybe he'd be able to sleep in that big, lonely bed without his lover. Taking the time to grab a heavy cloak and a pair of mittens, he walked out into a black and white landscape. At least a foot of snow was banked along the boundary shrubs and it was hard breaking a path out to the clearing in front of the cottage.

But it was also exhilarating in the cold crisp air, his breath puffing out in little white clouds of vapor. Grinning, he took giant steps out to where the wind had cleared the snow to only a few inches deep. His boots came above his knee and he was glad of it when the snow turned deep again and he came perilously close to foundering. The last thing he wanted was wet feet.

Setting off away from the cottage, he looked eagerly about at the familiar landscape rendered unrecognizable by the heavy coating of snow. The black bark of a tree trunk and the occasional red of berries peaked through the covering of white. On the south side of the evergreens, a little green came through its heavy layer of snow. Their branches sank low under the thick wet stuff and Joxer wondered if some of the limbs might never spring back and have to be pruned, come warmer weather.

He would enjoy that, he decided. *I'll offer to clean up the trees and plants come springtime. I wonder if Ares likes to garden?* That thought kept him busy for quite a distance, while he watched for other signs of damage. Tracks of wild animals came and went but he never saw anything bigger than a bunny who hopped lightly over the heavy crust of ice that overlaid the snow.

Joxer watched him for a moment, remembering that Ares had told him that no animal was ever hunted in the valley. At least by man or god. The natural predators took care of the balance of wildlife. Ares had smiled and said, 'It feels good to know that at least one spot on earth is free of man's depredations.' Joxer smiled tenderly, his Ares was a good man. But that thought brought with it the memory of their separation and he doggedly struck out on a new path, intent on exhausting himself.

Coming up over a rise, he stopped in delight at the scene laid out before him. The sun had broken through the clouds and everywhere he looked were dancing rainbows of color glinting off the ice and snow. The tall trees stood in stark relief glowing with glittering diamonds of light. It was magical and he watched in awe at the glimmering beauty of every tree and shrub. The light danced between ground and sky, sparking ice cold fire everywhere it touched.

The silence was absolute and he could hear his own heartbeat loud in the quiet. It was a long moment before something caught his attention and he turned his head to catch the elusive sound. Not a footstep or snow falling from a tree limb. In the frozen stillness, it sounded like running water. But the stream near the cottage was frozen solid. And it wasn't exactly running, more like gurgling.

*A spring? Maybe a hot spring?* Joxer speculated while heading in the direction of the intriguing noise. The snow was deeper here and he found himself short of breath before he'd gone more than ten paces. But the sound was growing louder and he finally stumbled into a hidden grotto of stone. A small pool of bubbling water fed by a six foot tall water fall lay backed up against a limestone cliff. Ivy vined against the bare stone and when he knelt by the pool, he could feel the earth warm against his hand. The water was hot but not too hot, he decided.

"Think before you rush into this, Joxer. Remember what Hestia said about consequences." He murmured while he gazed at the thick evergreens that shielded the grove from the ice and snow. The tops of the trees bowed inward, making a roof of branches. No wind blowing icy blasts could get through the tightly woven limbs and the steam rising from the burbling pool made his cloak almost superfluous.

"I can use my shirt to dry myself. The sun is still out, kind of. The walk back will keep me warm." He smiled gleefully and began to undress. Setting his boots and pants near the ivy for protection, he laid his shirt closer to hand before setting his cloak well back from any water that might splash.

He was shivering continuously, when he slipped cautiously into the fizzy water. The bubbles burst against his skin and he laughed out loud at their tingling. It felt like invisible hands prickling his skin from his toes to his shoulders. The pool was only as deep as his chest, the bottom felt like sand against his feet. The more he disturbed the water, the greater the effervescence tickling his skin to a heightened sensitivity.

The sensations were almost too much and finding a ledge beneath the water, he sat in stillness with only his head out of the water, willing himself to relax. It felt wrong to even think of taking himself in hand and stroking until he came but the feelings of arousal assaulted him from every direction. Slowly, he thought of Ares and let his hands drift where they willed.

******   
Ares  
******

Ares popped back home with a sigh of relief that quickly turned to dismay. Looking quickly through the two rooms of the cottage, he found no trace of Joxer. The missing cloak was his first clue, the tracks in the deep snow, his second. For one brief moment, he wondered if Joxer had left him before his common sense kicked in. *He's just gone for a walk.*

Concentrating on the valley, he sank into the very fabric of the earth, becoming earth. Searching for the feel and heartbeat of his lover, he flowed through the frozen tundra until he sensed the pattern he'd imprinted in his heart over the last three weeks. *Joxer* he whispered to himself. Impatiently, he winked out and followed the trail in a single breath.

Standing by the hot springs, he jealously watched the young man writhing in the water. Eyes closed, head tilted back, his hands out of sight, Joxer moaned breathlessly. Ares wished his clothes away and slid into the water noiselessly, his arrival masked by the bubbling water and the hazy state his young lover was in. Ducking under the water, he watched Joxer stroke his shaft with one hand while the other plucked at his nipples.

With one powerful kick, Ares swam between the sprawled legs, displacing the hand with his mouth. Even through the water, he heard the shout and felt the two hands that grabbed his head. Relaxing the back of his tongue, he took the hard cock all the way in. With his nose buried in the dark silky curls of Joxer's groin, he started a gentle sucking that brought renewed groans from the man above him. Three swallows was all it took to release the salty liquid down his throat.

Releasing the softening cock, he rose to the surface and the dazed gaze of his lover. Joxer promptly grabbed on to him and pulled him in for a kiss that sucked his tongue into the spicy mouth he loved to taste. He tasted of home to the dark god.

Joxer broke away to breathe. "Oh, gods, Ares. I was sitting here thinking about you and wishing you were here. Dreaming that my hands were your hands and you were loving me. I love you. When did you get back? I really, really love you. Do you have to go again? I love you so much."

Ares brushed the dripping hair from his forehead and smiled at his babbling lover. "I just came back. And missed you immediately. I will have to leave again but not for awhile. How clever of you to find the hot spring. I meant to show it to you but we never came this way."

Joxer beamed. "I just went for a walk to tire myself so I could sleep without you when I heard it."

Ares dropped his voice to a growl, "Oh, I think I can come up with something better than walking to tire you out."

Joxer slid his hands slowly up the arms around him to the back of Ares' neck, pulling him closer. "Please." He whispered, his need shining out of the velvet brown eyes.

The dark god moaned at the feel of the effervescent bubbles that trailed in the wake of the gentle touch. He'd forgotten how sensuous the hot mineral water made the bather feel. "I've never made love here before, Joxer. You'll be the first."

The dark eyes widened and Joxer smiled in delight before throwing back his head at the sensation of Ares' fingers sliding into his body. Ares mouthed down the long neck until he reached the hollow at the base of his throat. He felt the shivers that started when he rasped his tongue across the sensitive skin.

"Ares!" Joxer writhed in his arms, his shaft hardening against the dark god's stomach and his legs wrapping around his waist.

Ares shifted him higher and replaced his fingers with his cock. The water acted as a lubricant and he hissed in relief as he slid into the blood-hot channel. Resting, he listened to the heartbeat that had begun to matter more than his own. The water acted like a conduit of his energy. *No,* he thought distractedly, *both our energies.* He could feel the power flowing from him to Joxer then changing and flowing back.

He'd never felt this connected before to anyone. Joxer's hands soothed out the tension in his shoulders that he hadn't even realized he'd brought home with him from Olympus. Every flex of muscle and twitch of nerve in the familiar body beneath him echoed in his own. 

"I missed you, Joxer. Every moment seemed like ten." Ares listened to the heartbeat speed up at his words.

"I feel like you're inside me, Ares." Joxer whispered in one ear.

"I am inside you, Joxer." Ares pulled back to watch those expressive brown eyes.

"More than just your cock, Arry." Joxer struggled for the words. "Like I can feel your blood rushing through your body, along with mine."

Ares held onto the slim hips and began a long glide out before thrusting back into the tight sheath, hitting that spot within Joxer that made him moan. "I feel it as well, Joxer. Every time we make love, it grows stronger."

"Sometimes, I can't tell which one I am, anymore." Joxer's eyes met his and he did something creative with his ass muscles that made Ares' eyes widen.

"As long as we're both enjoying it." Ares sped up his thrusts, needing to drive Joxer into in-coherency and himself into oblivion.

Joxer held on to the broad shoulders, hard enough to leave bruises. The water was too buoyant to give him anything to push back against so he settled for a series of muscles contractions that fired Ares' blood. The cold air against the dark god's shoulders acted as a counterpoint to the white hot burn of his cock.

It wasn't enough and Ares impatiently wrapped his long arms around Joxer and whispered in his ear, "Hang on," before moving them to their bed in the warm, dark cottage. Giving Joxer a moment to get used to the sensation of the mattress beneath him, he scattered kisses over the silky skin under his left ear.

"Better," Joxer sighed and wrapped his legs tighter around Ares' waist. 

"Yes, it is." Ares cupped the firm white buttocks in his hands and tilted him to just the right angle before beginning a series of thrusts that had Joxer moaning in pleasure that bordered on pain.

Neither of them lasted much beyond that before releasing their pleasure into the other's keeping. Ares rolled over, bringing Joxer up to blanket him, the young warrior's legs falling limply to either side of his. His dark head was a welcome weight on his shoulder. Not for the first time, Ares contemplated why this man made him feel so cherished. 

Joxer stretched from his head to his toes, moving sensuously against Ares' skin. Raising his head, he looked at Ares with so much love in his eyes that the dark god could feel it radiating out to him.

"I love you, Ares. How did you know where I was?"

Ares hesitated a moment, he'd never told a mortal of these powers. But the quickly hidden disappointment in his lover's eyes decided him. Joxer deserved the truth. 

"All the gods are a part of one of the four elements, Joxer. Earth, air, fire and water. I'm connected to the earth. I can become one with her and feel what she's feeling. When I'm one with the valley, I can track everyone in it, both plant and animal." Ares spoke slowly, unsure if he was explaining it correctly. All the gods understood the connections but few mortals knew of them. "You were muffled in the water but I could feel your heartbeat calling to me."

Joxer had laid his head back down on Ares' shoulder and the dark god really needed to see his eyes. Sliding Joxer to his side and easing out of the warm body, he brought up a hand to raise the square jaw. Everything the young warrior thought or felt was mirrored in those wine dark eyes and Ares sighed in relief when he saw only curiosity reflected there.

"Are only gods a part of the elements?"

"No." Ares kissed the crinkled nose. "Everyone is made up of the four elements, both god and mortal. But each person has one primary element and one secondary. Mine are earth first and then fire. It's why Aunt Hestia and I get along so well. Only one god is the master of all four." Ares settled himself more comfortably, his eyes watching Joxer's reaction.

"Zeus." The young man guessed and smiled at Ares' nod. "Can mortals train themselves to . . . master one of the elements?"

"It takes time, Joxer. Most mortals don't have enough time to learn how to do that. One lifetime just isn't enough, usually. I have heard tell of a few from the far east who can control an element. But they are the exception." Ares smiled tenderly at Joxer's sigh of disappointment. "It took me five centuries." He watched Joxer's eyes widen. "But if I were to guess what your element was . . . I'd guess it was water. You take to it like a sea otter."

Joxer blushed and smiled hopefully. "I've always liked water. Nana taught me to swim when I was two. She said I never was afraid of anything wet. Starting with mud puddles."

"Nana? I don't think you've ever mentioned her before." Ares was intrigued.

Joxer smiled. "My parents were always busy but from the time that I was born, Nana took care of me. She was a slave from Nubia. Small and dark skinned but always kind and gentle. She taught me so much about the world. She knew stories from all over the world and she was always singing. She died when I was twelve. A fever that wouldn't break no matter what I did." 

Ares watched Joxer's eyes grow bright with unshed tears. "I begged Father to send for the healer. But he said, 'she's only a slave.' Mother scolded me for interrupting their party. I went back to Nana with some wine, I stole from the banquet table. She could only sip a little. Her lips were blue and her eyes didn't focus anymore." Joxer was lost in the memories and Ares could only hold him tight and listen.

"Just before dawn, she seemed to recognize me. She smiled and touched my cheek. 'You're a good boy, Joxer. Without you, this life would have been unbearable. Someday, you will grow into your own. I see power shining all around you. Pain and suffering will yield to love and life. So much love, little one. So much love.' And then she closed her eyes and slipped away." A tear crept down his cheek into his tremulous smile. "She was right about the love."

Ares was torn between the desire to love this proud vulnerable man into unconsciousness and the need to hold him safe from all harm "You are growing into your own, Joxer. And I do . . . love you." He felt breathless with the final saying of the words, he'd never thought to say to anyone.

Joxer's eyes widened and his smile lit the room with it's radiance. "I love you too, Ares. Hold me tighter. Don't ever let go."

Ares gathered him in and held on tightly, resting his forehead against Joxer's and sharing breaths with the shaking young man "Never, Joxer. I'll never let go."

The dark god knew when Joxer fell asleep, still taking an occasional shaky breath. It was time that he took an interest in Joxer's family. They were going to regret having hurt this young man. Indeed, they were.


	5. A Day of Strife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joxer's family is in for some trouble.

A Day of Strife

********   
Strife  
********

Strife just couldn't understand it. Ares was never around when he needed him. Oh sure, he knew that the god of war had a secret little hideaway. All the gods did. But he usually used it for the occasional weekend away from the others, not for weeks on end. He only came to Olympus when he had to, now. And he actually smiled at the last meeting. A real honest to goodness grin at Aphrodite. . .

. . . Who had disproven her reputation as a loose-lipped goddess who couldn't keep a secret. So, it had to be a woman. Aphrodite was a sucker for that true love nonsense. Probably one of the Muses or maybe one of the Furies, somebody who had to keep a real low profile. Strife sighed. He hated being out of the loop. But all his ferreting around had produced nothing . . . nada . . . zip . . . zilch. He was beginning to fear for his reputation.

Strife sat on the steps of Ares' temple on Olympus and hugged his knees. Where was the chance to make mischief when you really needed one? He brightened when he heard a familiar voice behind him. 

"Strife!" Ares called impatiently from the temple arch. "Get in here."

He bounced to his feet and dashed up the steps. Things were looking up. Ares sounded irritated. That always meant trouble for somebody.

"Ares, long time no see." Strife waited with bated breath.

"I've been busy." And for no apparent reason, he smiled. Not his usual sardonic smirk but an honest to goodness smile. The same one he'd had the last meeting. It made Strife's skin crawl.

"Are you paying attention, Strife? Or am I going to have to look elsewhere for a little help?" Those were the sarcastic tones that Strife knew and loved.

"Nope, Boss. Right here and ready to cause some trouble." Strife looked attentive as Ares outlined the plan. Some family that Ares had a real down on. He wanted everything from pestilence to plain bad luck visited on them

"I can do that." Strife nodded.

"Be creative. I want them on their knees at every altar between here and Delphi." Ares spoke through gritted teeth. "But nothing that will permanently damage any of them. I want them alive and miserable."

"You got it, Boss. Where can I get a hold of you if I need any more info?"

Ares smirked and shook his head. "You don't, Strife. I'll call you if I need you. Get going. I want to know that they are regretting life before the sun goes down."

*Oh, well. It was worth a try.* Strife winked out and began to invisibly study the target family. Party going mama, warlike dad, three sons. The eldest lived for hunting and fucking, not necessarily in that order. The middle son was an assassin, a good one but currently in jail. The youngest was a loser, according to the family gossip, out roaming the world somewhere.

Ah, yes. The family that fights together stays together. He'd met their kind before. Their reputation meant everything to them, but especially to mama who prided herself on her bloodline. This was going to be fun. Strife decided to take his time and do the job right. Not a flurry of misfortune but a steady stream of annoyances that would culminate in something really spectacular.

The next three weeks passed pleasantly enough. Looking back over his handiwork, he had good reason to think Ares would be pleased with him. He'd started with impersonating the eldest son, who had trouble getting it up with the current girlfriend. A real shame, too. She was a tasty little morsel. He promised himself another trip over to her place once he was done. Soothe her disappointment, as it were. Getting caught with the sheep hadn't helped, either.

Then he knocked a few arrows off target and the elder son was well on his way to alcoholic oblivion which didn't help the next time he tried to disprove the first rumor about his sexual prowess. Strife decided to move on to his next target. Good old Mom.

First, an infestation of moths in the closets right before an important weekend at a neighboring castle. She'd had to wear last season's styles and was extremely put out. But not as put out as she was the morning after she'd fucked her way through the castle guards. He really liked that love potion. While she was dealing with damage control there, he hit her with an accident before the Queen of the province involving mud, a pig and an amorous farmer. That one was really delicious and Strife had watched her take to her bed in mortification.

Dear old Dad had proven a tougher nut to crack. But any man involved in politics was bound to have a few guilty secrets and all it took was a few well-placed bribes and listening in on some really boring conversations with his political cronies before Strife could begin his campaign. 

First a rumor about number two son, currently in jail for failing to kill the Queen of Egypt. Gossip had it that said son had failed 'on purpose' to get a better price from another interested party, thus striking at the heart of his integrity. Dad blustered but secretly wondered if the rumor was true. Strife shook his head and wondered if either parent had ever known anything important about their own sons. This was just too easy.

The second blow to fall was a letter from him to an enemy requesting a peace conference. 'Let bygones be bygones,' Strife had written. The letter sent in return was so scathing that Strife memorized parts of it for use later. Dad had a real hard time denying that one. Especially when the letter proved to be in his illiterate scrawl. Strife prided himself on his attention to detail. He lost a couple of so-called friends then but others actually believed his protests and supported him.

Then he was seen entering the local temple of Aphrodite, compliments of Strife, and making a large offering. Pretty soon after that, he gave golden alms to the poor of a nearby village. Then he helped a young couple elope thus precipitating a feud destined to last a long time. That really put the fat in the fire. His reputation as a greedy, warlike bastard was quickly disappearing under a layer of positive do-goodism. The final blow came when he publicly defended the right of his youngest son to wear dresses and love any man he wanted to, while wearing what looked suspiciously like rouge and lipstick.

He quickly joined his wife in seclusion, a broken man while Strife looked around with a contented sigh and headed home. Checking in at Olympus, he discovered that Ares was expected in Thessalonica for a festival in his honor the next day. Taking a break, he prepared his report in detail, knowing how much Ares loved the small stuff.

Popping down to the temple, he settled down in the hidden room where Ares always came first to prepare for his grand entrance. Sitting in a corner, he wondered if he kept quiet, might he see the new flame. The rumor mill on Olympus was still going strong. In the three weeks he'd been gone, Ares had only made one short appearance.

Strife ruminated on who it could be before sitting up straighter and remembering the most important thing he needed to tell Ares about a village he'd come through on the journey home. He'd smelled the festering hate that oozed from the place. That usually meant a war. Ares would be pleased. Just then, Ares flashed into view with his arms around a tall, dark haired man.

They were laughing and Ares kissed him thoroughly before giving him a swat on the ass and letting him out the secret entrance. "And this time, stay away from the blacksmith's shop." The young warrior just laughed and trailed a hand down the war god's cheek before striding away.

Strife sat in shock. The family resemblance was unmistakable. All the time he was tormenting the clan, Ares was boffing the youngest son. Strife shook his head. Even his last rumor was going to fall right into line with Ares' plotting. He must really hate these people to go to all this trouble. That poor shmuck. He'd never know what hit him when Ares lowered the boom.

You had to hand it to him, Strife decided. He was the master of mayhem. The devotee of deceit. *I could learn from this god. No detail is too small when you're causing discord. That's why I'm just the god of mischief and he's the god of war.*

Devious. That's what he was. Devious. Strife sighed, would he ever be that good?

Ares turned and raised an eyebrow at the sight of Strife in the corner. "So, you're back. How did it go? Give me all the details."


	6. Prelude to War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to investigate and find a mystery.

Prelude to War  
*********************  
Ares  
*********************

Ares cursed himself silently while he listened to Strife's report. He'd gotten careless and now Strife knew about Joxer. Of course, he'd drawn the wrong conclusion but sooner or later he'd figure it out. Ares stiffened when he caught what the god of mischief was saying.

"...reeked of bad shit. Made me gag."

"Where was this, Strife?" Ares listened and nodded. Could be an up and coming hot spot. He searched his memory. It had been at least four centuries since any trouble in that area. "You did well. Check with the Muses when the last time we had a war there. I'll check it out myself. It's been quiet lately."

Strife nodded and looked like he wanted to say something further but Ares' scowl stopped him and he vanished. Ares sat a moment longer, brooding over what to do about Joxer, before getting up to make an appearance at the temple. Part of him accepted the tributes and petitions, handing out judgments and listening to his followers but part of his mind focused on the problem of how to handle the Strife situation.

With a sigh of relief, he slowly disappeared in a shower of golden sparks and reappeared in the hidden room where Joxer waited for him. The young warrior looked up with a grin from where he sat near the fire. On the hearth sat a small green plant in an earthenware pot.

"I stayed away from the blacksmith and bought a plant instead. The gardener said it would have purple flowers in the summer. And it will come back every year and spread all by itself."

Ares knelt by the fire and kissed Joxer lingeringly before looking more closely at the small green/bronze leaves. "Looks like a form of sage. Not only pretty but we'll be able to cook with it too. Very nice, Joxer. We'll make you a gardener, yet. Let's go home."

Joxer held his arm, his dark eyes searching his face. "Something happened. You're worried."

"You know me too well. We'll talk of it at home." Ares smiled reassuringly and gathered Joxer and his plant into a loose hug for the journey to their valley.

He realized with a start that he did think of it as theirs. He could no longer visualize it without the young man there. Which meant that he had to tell Joxer the truth, again. It was getting to be a habit. He watched him fuss with the pot, moving it towards than away from the fire. Pouring a little water on it, he sat back on his heels and directed a questioning look at Ares.

"Strife saw us at the temple." He decided to be brief and see what Joxer made of the situation.

"That's three. Of your relatives who know about us." Joxer frowned. "I'm sorry."

Now it was Ares' turn to frown. "You have nothing to be sorry about. They're **my** family. I was hoping for a little more time with just the two of us before I told everybody."

"You **want** them to know?" Joxer's tones were incredulous.

Ares swooped down and rolled Joxer up into a hug. "I am not ashamed of you, Joxer. For the first time in centuries, I'm feeling joyful. Of course, I want them to know. I was just being selfish in keeping you all to myself."

Joxer smiled tentatively up at him and shook his head. Ares tenderly scattered kisses across his face, teasingly avoiding his lips. "I said I love you and I mean it, Joxer. You're the first person I said it to and I'll thank you to remember that." He tried for an indignant tone but Joxer saw right through him and began to return the hug and the kisses.

Long moments passed in kissing and undressing. Ares never got tired of the task of peeling Joxer out of his clothes. Today, it was slow and teasing. Every bit of skin revealed had to be tasted and tormented. He realized with a start that Joxer had almost finished undressing him as well. Sprawled on the bearskin rug, Ares watched as his young lover pulled off his leather pants. He then proceeded to kiss his way up the long legs, sending shivers up Ares' spine. 

"Joxer!" Ares moaned when he reached the inside of his thighs. The kid was getting good at this. He was very creative with his tongue, not to mention his hands. Ares closed his eyes and tracked Joxer's progress with his skin. He spent quite a bit of time nibbling up his thighs and slow licking the rising cock. Then he replaced his tongue with his hands and moved his mouth higher to lap at Ares' navel.

The unexpected caress made Ares arch and moan. The delightful tickle lasted all the way up to his chest, where the talented mouth latched onto a nipple and preceded to torment it to a hard and aching peak. Ares slid his own hands over the broad shoulders to trail soft touches up and down his lover's back. Joxer was filling out and putting on more muscles. His coordination was improving as well. As an exercise, Ares decided, lovemaking was well worth the effort.

Joxer moved up to the long neck and rubbed his nose in the hollow of the arching throat. Soft nips to the underside of his jaw brought another helpless moan. Then the soft lips were on the waiting mouth and they shared a long breath of anticipation. Joxer's hands had never ceased their slow glides up and down the rock hard shaft and Ares' oiled fingers were busy between the firm white cheeks.

But when Joxer started to move to one side, Ares stopped him with a touch. "Stay here, Joxer. There's a position we haven't tried yet." Centering the young man over his aching cock, he pushed up gently, just hard enough to lodge within the tight ring of protective muscle.

Joxer's eyes widened but he caught on immediately and slowly pressed down to engulf Ares in his tight heat. Ares brought one of Joxer's hands to his lips and tickled a kiss into the palm.

"You take over, Joxer. As slow or fast as you want." Ares gave control of the lovemaking to his lover.

Joxer hesitated a moment then moved experimentally. The long slow glide up teased the dark god's hardened flesh into a state of excitement he hadn't experienced in years. *But then Joxer does that just by breathing in my direction these days,* he thought through the haze of desire that grew with every movement. The urge to thrust was becoming overwhelming, but he tried to hold on to his control and let Joxer do what he would.

"Arry!" Joxer had accidentally found his pleasure spot and Ares couldn't resist thrusting up just enough to stimulate it again. "Do that again." Joxer's voice had dropped to a growl and Ares found himself responding to the command. 

Joxer's hands slid up to Ares' shoulders while Ares' hands moved to the slim hips that rode him so confidently. The look on Joxer's face was one Ares had never seen before. *Gods, he's beautiful.* Ares lost his train of thought and began to push harder, retaining just enough control to stimulate Joxer's pleasure spot with every other thrust. 

Ares reached for Joxer's cock and began to loosely stroke the crimson shaft, whose head flared and wept. The extra stimulation was all that Joxer needed to freeze in position while his cock pulsed out it's pleasure and his face shivered into a mask of erotic ecstasy. The sight was enough to push Ares over the edge as well, the milking muscles of Joxer's ass wringing his own pleasure from him.

Joxer collapsed onto Ares' chest and the dark god cradled him tenderly, resting his cheek on the dark curls that smelled of the spruce soap they both liked and Joxer's own clean scent. 

"That was incredible. I felt like I was flying." The drowsy tones were muffled in his chest.

"Good." Ares realized that he'd come to a couple of decisions while they were making love. This young man deserved everything that he could give him and that meant taking him to Olympus and exposing him to the rest of the family. It also meant that they'd have to have that talk about immortality and what it took to achieve it. He was a little worried about that one.

"You enjoyed it, too." Joxer raised his head and looked down at Ares, searching his face with eyes and soft fingers. Ares turned his head just enough to kiss the caressing hand, his gaze never leaving those shining brown eyes.

"I loved it almost as much as I love you." The words really did get easier to say with practice. "Why don't we get cleaned up before you are permanently glued to my body? Not that that would be such a bad thing, except for one of us having to go through life backwards."

Joxer laughed and kissed him before peeling himself to one side. Ares barely kept back a groan as he was pulled from Joxer's warm depths. They both sighed at that loss of possession. Joxer got up first and reached down to pull Ares to his feet. Still wrapped in each other's arms, they strolled into the spa to bathe.

Ares was washing Joxer's hair when he brought up the subject of Olympus. The young man was practically purring under the strong fingers that massaged his head. Joxer had already washed Ares' shaggy mane with a tenderness that was an act of lovemaking in its own right. Now, Ares took a deep breath and broached the topic.

"Joxer, it's time that we went on a visit. Aunt Hestia has been bugging me to bring you over to her home temple so she can get to know you better. Would you mind if we went today?" He held his breath and watched Joxer's face for a clue to what he felt.

"She was really nice, Arry. I wouldn't mind at all. Do you need to let her know first? What if she's gone visiting herself?" Joxer's tone never changed and he chuckled as Ares dipped his head back for the rinse.

"She's always in her temple at sunset. That's a little ways yet. Long enough for us to get dry and dressed." Ares kissed the upside-down forehead. "We can pick some of the pine cones from the blue spruces. She likes those when they're burning. They pop and spark in different colors."

Joxer turned to face him. "Cool. Has she ever been here, Arry? Ever visited you?"

"Just once. She's one of my family, I really don't mind knowing about this place. In her own way, she protects this valley with her warmth. Even though the open fire in the next room is the only visible fire, beneath the valley, deep in the earth is another kind of fire that runs along wide channels all under Greece. She and my brother Hephaestus share the responsibility of watching over those rivers of flame."

Joxer thought about that while they climbed out of the tub and began to dry themselves. "That's why it's so warm in here and why the hot springs exist? But why don't the fires come up out of the earth like the River of Fire does?"

"Good question. Sometimes through a fault in the earth, the fires reach the surface. That's a volcano and it seems to relieve the pressure inside, like popping a blister. What we did here was create a channel so the flow comes up to almost the surface then veers away again. Hephae and I worked for almost ten years to do it just right. It's a delicate balance between earth and fire. But the benefits are obvious." Ares watched Joxer surreptitiously while they dressed.

Joxer was frowning in concentration. "How do you create a channel? Is it like when you found me in the hot springs?"

Ares took him in his arms and kissed him briefly. "You are so smart, Joxer. I don't ever want to hear you call yourself stupid again."

Joxer smiled and shook his head. "It was your explanation."

"There are gods who don't understand the connection between awareness of the elements and the manipulation of them. You are already way ahead of a quarter of my family." Ares shook him playfully and went back to dressing. "When I am one with the element, then I can use my will to change or move the earth. Hephae is a master at fire moving. He really understands all the aspects of flame. It was a pleasure to work with him."

"If his primary is fire, is his secondary earth?" Joxer finished tying the last shirt tie.

"Very good, Joxer. It's why we worked so well together. Our elements are reversed but compatible. However, it doesn't have to be an exact reversal. Aunt Hestia's primary is flame but her secondary is air. Still we have worked together comfortably in the past." Ares shrugged on his black leather vest and tied off the single closure.

"Then, you have to have an element in common to work with one of the other gods." Joxer pulled a green leather tunic on over his white shirt, his voice muffled momentarily.

"Zeus, no! We'd never get anything done. Sometimes opposites attract and wield enormous power by working together to combine all four elements. Like 'Dite and Hephae. She's air and water. When the two of them get together, they can move the earth. Luckily, they rarely achieve complete unity because of all the bickering. Which is probably a good thing for the rest of us." Ares brushed his hair briskly.

"Have you ever matched someone like that?" Joxer asked quietly.

Ares gathered him into his arms, raising the square chin with one hand and making firm contact with those questioning brown eyes. "Very briefly while making love with one of my cousins we achieved complete unity. Our daughter is the result. She lives on Olympus with her mother and I see her whenever I can. Her name's Harmonia and she's beautiful like her mother."

Joxer looked stunned and Ares wondered if he should have kept quiet. Maybe this was too much for him. Oh well, in for an obol, in for a drachma. And so thinking, he whisked them up to Olympus.

************************   
Joxer  
************************

Joxer wasn't sure what he was feeling. Ares had a child. A daughter. With one of the goddesses. *Then why me? What does he see in me? What can I possibly give him that they couldn't?*

"Love, Joxer. You gave me your love. Something they never really could give me." Ares read his mind then set him aside. "I forgot the pine cones. Stay here. I'll be right back."

Joxer looked around in confusion at the deep red walls of a small temple. Ebony wood pillars quartered a raised dais of gleaming white marble, upon which burned a steady flame in a small fire pit. It was warm and comforting here unlike some temples he'd been in. There were thick pillows in varying shades of red scattered on the three steps that led up to the hearth fire.

Joxer sat down on the top step and waited for Ares to return. He tried to bring his thoughts into some kind of order. He should have realized that Ares would have married and had children. Maybe even more than once. He had the impression that the gods played the field pretty regularly. Look at Zeus, he had a wife and a lot of mistresses, mortal and immortal. The gods didn't look at love the way mortals did, he knew that. 

It was just another reminder of how different he and Ares were. And yet . . . *He said he loved me.* Joxer hugged that thought to him and looked up as a whisper of sound brought Ares back to him, his hands full of pine cones and his smile worried. *So, he has a daughter. That was the past. I'm his present and that's enough for now.*

Holding out his hand, Joxer took some of the pine cones from his lover. Smiling, he whispered. "I'm glad you told me. If she's your daughter than she's sure to be beautiful."

Ares' smile relaxed and he leaned forward to kiss Joxer. "I'll try not to spring anymore surprises on you for a little while."

"One a day would be nice." Joxer was only partly joking.

"Then maybe I shouldn't tell you where we are?" Ares looked a little apprehensive, like a little boy with a guilty secret.

"Hestia's home temple. It looks like her. Warm and comfortable."

"What a lovely compliment, young Joxer." Hestia's smoky accents arose from the fire along with the rest of her. Rising out of the flames, she solidified from sparks to flesh in yet another gown of rosy hue. "Welcome to Olympus."

"Olympus!" Joxer gulped and tried to look nonchalant, as if visiting the home of the gods was an everyday occurrence.

"Naughty Ares. You should have warned him." Hestia scolded gently and she sat down cross-legged on a pillow by Joxer.

"I was trying to do it gently, Aunt Hestia. It's time he met some of the family." Ares settled on the step below them and looked rather sulky at the implied rebuke.

"Well, perhaps you're right. It's always hard to get over that initial shock. But Joxer is resilient and will feel comfortable in no time at all. Perhaps we should take a short walk out to see some of the sights. I always enjoy showing someone new around." Hestia said brightly. "Let me get a fire rose to take with me."

"Uh, ma'am. We brought you some pine cones for your fire." Joxer found his tongue, finally. Offering her the three he held, he glowed at her exclamations of joy.

"Lovely. You boys are so thoughtful. Let's put them over here for now. We can burn a couple before you leave." She clapped her hands and a woven reed basket appeared in her lap, into which she layered both sets of cones. Then laying it to one side, she reached into the fire and drew forth a red rose that burned brightly. Tucking it behind one ear, she extended her hands.

Joxer took one hand in his and Ares took the other. He could feel her warmth travel up his arm and through his whole body. It felt delicious. It also helped anchor him as they walked through the temple arch out into Olympus. It was hard not to gawk at the pristine cleanliness of the place. White temples rose from green meadows. Colorful flowers bloomed and trees blossomed with white and pink buds in this place of eternal spring.

"Don't be afraid to speak up, young Joxer. A bit insipid, don't you think? Always white or pink with an occasional hint of blue or gold. Not a good honest red or bright yellow, anywhere." Hestia sighed.

"You could always shake them up by painting your temple bright red, Aunt Hestia." Ares' amused accents were directed down at the head which didn't even reach his shoulder. His gaze invited Joxer to enjoy the joke.

Those flashing dark eyes held so much love that Joxer felt himself relaxing even through the insecurity that bubbled inside of him. He took a deep breath and smiled back.

"Don't think I haven't thought of it, young Ares. Maybe for the summer solstice, I'll celebrate and turn everyone's fires bright red. That would shake up some of these old fogies." Hestia snorted.

This time the smile was genuine, Joxer felt himself less self-conscious at where he was and just enjoyed the amusing conversation between Ares and Hestia. They pointed out the different temples, Hestia providing a rather scurrilous commentary on their occupants. But they didn't stop until they came to the temple of the four winds.

"If you don't mind, I need to see if Zephyrus is visiting today." Ares cast a serious look at his companions.

"That old windbag. I haven't seen him in ages." Hestia nodded her agreement.

They entered a temple with four entrances, Hestia explaining quietly that each of the four winds had his own arch. Once inside, depending upon which entrance you used, you were in the temple of that particular wind. Joxer wasn't quite sure how that worked but Hestia just laughed and said to take it on faith. So he did.

It was very quiet except for a rustling that impinged on the outer edges of Joxer's hearing, like the flutter of wings from far away. But suddenly a voice boomed out, obliterating all other sound.

"Ho, Ares and Hestia. What brings you to my humble abode?"

Joxer winced while Hestia clapped her hands over her ears. "Tone it down, you muscle-bound bag of hot air."

"You always did have a tongue like an adder, Hestia. Is this better?" In much quieter tones, a tall man stepped out of the air and stood with hands on hips looking jovially down at them. Taller even than Ares, his hair was a bright red that matched the hue of his cheeks. Everything about him shouted of a genial nature and a beguiling personality. Joxer watched in fascination while Hestia beckoned him down to her and he kissed her cheek gently.

"It's good to see you, Zephyrus. This is my companion, Joxer." Ares introduced him and Joxer nodded a greeting to the bright god who seemed to wax and wane in size before his eyes. Wind plucked his toga from within and without as if the currents of air could not be wholly constrained by mere cloth.

Joxer watched in fascination while Zephyrus returned his nod and bent his head to listen to Ares' question about a village to the west. Once again, Joxer heard a faint rustling that seemed to draw nearer and flutter near him. He tried to concentrate on the conversation in front of him but a faint buzzing now created a background of noise that kept interrupting him.

Out of the corner of his eye, a darting shape surprised him. Turning his head, he saw nothing. But then the shape appeared to his left and he whipped his head around only to again find nothing. Keeping his head still, he darted his eyes from side to side, trying to catch the little intruder off guard. A high pitched giggle sounded just by his ear and he started then stayed as still as he could.

Suddenly, a dozen little shapes fluttered all around him. Tickling, teasing, tugging at his hair and clothes, he tried hard not to laugh out loud at the sensations. Giggles and words wove their way into his hearing.

"Big." "Man." "Fun." "Laugh." "Silly." "Soft." "Tickle." "Warm." 

Joxer was going cross-eyed trying not to move but still see the invisible little teases that were tormenting him. It felt like hummingbirds were beating their wings under his hair and just inside his collar. Something was tugging at his dark curls and something else was whispering in his ear.

"Come." "Play." "Dance." "Laugh." "Sweet." "Sing." "Fizz." "Tickle."

He couldn't help it, he had to laugh out loud. Interrupting the conversation of the two gods, they turned in consternation. Zephyrus sighed in exasperation.

"Children! Stop tormenting Joxer. Little zephyrs can be rather mischievous, I'm afraid." The bright god smiled benignly. "They've taken a liking to you, young man. They're not usually this frisky."

"They're all right, Zephyrus. They just startled me. They're kind of cute." Joxer blushed at the three pairs of eyes that looked so intently at him. Hestia was laughing, Zephyrus was rolling his eyes and Ares' gaze was tender. "Um, I'll just go outside and play with the kids until you're done."

"Good idea, Joxer. I'll come with you. Let these two have their little chat." Hestia tucked her hand in his arm and tugged him out through the arch. They sat on the steps and the tiny zephyrs now clothed in bright colors zipped around them. They had distinct personalities and Hestia pointed out their differences while they flew back and forth between the two of them, keeping up a constant stream of chatter. They quickly learned the word Joxer and one after another called his name among giggles and butterfly kisses.

He hadn't felt so carefree in years and he allowed them to fly in and out of his cupped hands like the miniature whirlwinds they were. Hestia egged them on with gusts of heated air that sent them dancing up and down while they rode the thermals. They were all laughing when Ares and Zephyrus joined them and the little zephyrs darted to their father. Joxer and Hestia rose to say their goodbyes.

"Come over the next time you're here, Joxer. The children haven't been so animated in quite a while. We'll be glad to see you." Zephyrus gripped his arm and took Joxer's quiet nod as an affirmative. "As for you, Hestia, keep the home fires burning."

"Of course, Zephyrus, so long as you keep blowing that warm air my way." Hestia shook her finger playfully at the big man.

Ares exchanged a warrior's grip and a long look that Joxer couldn't quite interpret. They walked away from the temple with Hestia and Joxer both casting surreptitious glances at the dark god.

"Would you two mind if I head over to the Archive of the Muses? I need to look up something before I tell both of you about it." Ares looked worried and Joxer felt a shiver run up his spine.

"Of course, dearest. Hurry back. Joxer and I will have a little evening snack." Hestia patted his arm reassuringly.

Joxer caught Ares' gaze and smiled. "I'll be waiting. I love you."

Ares pulled him into an embrace and a kiss that threatened to set them both on fire. "I love you, too. Be good."

They broke apart and Ares strode away, on up the mountain to a shining temple with music drifting from every arch. Hestia tucked her arm into Joxer's and tugged him in the direction of her temple.

"Well. He finally said it. I am pleased. He's always guarded his heart against love." Hestia patted Joxer's hand. "You're good for each other, you know. He's happier than I've ever seen him. And you're calmer and more sure of yourself than you were a month ago."

"I love him more than I ever dreamed possible. When we're together, I feel complete and whole." Joxer tried to find the words to show the goddess how he felt. "I belong with him. And to him."

Hestia held him tighter. "He feels the same way, dearest. Be good to each other. Love each other. That will see you through most anything."

Joxer smiled down at the small woman and they continued to stroll through Olympus in the gathering darkness, towards the small temple that Hestia called home. Joxer decided that Olympus wasn't so bad after all. Remembering the zephyrs, he grinned and looked forward to a return visit.

Walking through the temple arch, their eyes were drawn to a young girl sitting forlornly on the steps. "Aunt Hestia, Mom's being mean again!" 

*********************   
Harmonia  
*********************

Harmonia sat discontentedly on the steps that led to Hestia's fire. Her great aunt was out and she really needed to talk to her. Her mom was being so unfair. She never let her do anything. She sighed heavily and waited patiently for her aunt to return.

A noise from the entrance, brought her upright from where she'd sprawled on the cushions. Hestia and a strange man walked in arm and arm. Interesting, she'd never seen this one before. Automatically she straightened and smiled. But her grievance overrode her curiosity.

"Aunt Hestia, Mom's being mean again!"

"Well, according to you, she's always mean." Hestia led the young man over and pushed him down onto a step cushion. With a popping motion, she summoned a tray of apples and cheese. A set of goblets appeared next and a pitcher of fruit juice followed. After serving both of them and taking a deep drink of juice, Hestia settled down between them.

"Now, young lady, what's gone wrong?" Hestia's no nonsense voice made Harmonia feel at home right away. "Oh, by the way, Harmonia this is Joxer. Joxer, Harmonia."

"I'm pleased to meet you, Joxer." She smiled and wondered why he opened his mouth but nothing came out. He looked rather like a cute fish, opening and closing his lips but staying mute. *He must be really shy. But awfully cute.*

"Oh my, Joxer. Ares told you about Harmonia, didn't he?" Hestia gave a little gasp that Harmonia didn't quite understand.

"You know my dad? Cool. I don't get to see him very often. But I love him so much. I wish he was here now." Harmonia sighed again.

"Well," Joxer cleared his throat and finally spoke. "You should get your wish shortly. He'll be here in a bit."

*O-o-oh, nice voice. And dreamy eyes.* Harmonia bit into her apple and watched Joxer eat his. His teeth were so strong and white, biting into the juicy golden apple. His hands looked like they could handle any amount of trouble. Competent fingers that turned the apple to and fro until only the core was left.

"About the current problem, Harmonia?" Hestia's dry tones reminded her great niece that staring was rude.

"Oh, yeah. There's a dance in Delphi tonight and Uncle Apollo said I could go if I wanted to. But Mom said, no way. She has to be at some stupid orgy in Thrace tonight and she said I couldn't go alone. Daddy Hep is making a sword and can't stop hammering on it long enough to go with me." Harmonia twisted a long blond lock of hair around her finger and tugged until it hurt. "It's so unfair. Just because I'm only sixteen. I even asked Cupid if he'd take me but he and Psyche are taking the baby to some festival in Arcadia. I don't suppose, you'd like to go, Aunt Hestia?"

Her great aunt snorted her distain. "I didn't like parties much when I was young. I'm too old for that caterwauling they call music these days. And all that flinging yourself around they call dancing, humph."

Harmonia smiled halfheartedly and wondered why Joxer was blushing. He really was cute. She wondered how he knew her dad. Probably a warrior or something. But not hardened at all, kind of shy and diffident. She smiled more kindly at him, making him blush harder. Sweet, that's what he was. Maybe. . .

Just then, Ares strode into the temple with a scowl on his face that changed to astonishment when he met her eyes.

"Harmonia? How's my little princess?" He caught her as she launched herself into the air, swinging her around as if she were still a little girl. He always made her feel so safe when he held her like this, as if nothing could ever harm her.

"Hi, Daddy. I'm fine. Just a little upset with Mom." She kissed his cheek and wiggled to be let down. Which he did, right by Joxer. She took the opportunity to sit down by the dark warrior. Her dad sat on his other side and grabbed some cheese from the tray.

"What did she do now, princess?" Ares' tones were indulgent and he listened intently while she went through the whole spiel all over again.

She couldn't help noticing that his long legs were touching Joxer all along his back and that the young warrior leaned ever so slightly back against them. Interesting. She'd known several same sex couples both male and female but she'd never considered her father in that light. Of course, she'd never known him in any kind of relationship. He and Mom had broken up shortly after she'd been born. He was always alone when he came to Olympus.

All in all, she decided that she approved of him being with someone else. Besides, it should work in her favor when it came to getting her own way tonight. Being in love always made people indulgent, she'd noticed. So she pouted sadly and made puppy dog eyes at her father.

"Oh, Harmonia, you're good. You've got your mother's pout down just right." Her father laughed at her. "All right. Joxer and I will go with you but you are going home at midnight with no complaining. And you tell your mother. Is it a deal?"

She launched herself across Joxer and into her father's arms. "You're the best, Daddy. I'll go tell Mom." And she popped home to change clothes and tell her mother where she was going. That took all of five minutes and she was back at Aunt Hestia's. But she materialized outside the entrance and just listened intently for a moment, throwing her hearing out to catch any stray conversation. You never knew what you might hear that would help later.

"Did you just forget to tell me that her mother is Aphrodite?" Joxer's tones were incredulous.

"Uh, didn't I mention that?" Ares said weakly.

"No! You didn't. I had to piece together clues from Harmonia."

"And you did an excellent job of it, too."

"Don't you try and sweet talk your way out of this. Why couldn't you trust me?"

"I do trust you. I just felt a little awkward telling you that the goddess who set us up was the mother of my daughter."

Silence. Harmonia sighed silently and thought to herself *how romantic. Way to go, Mom.* And then Joxer spoke so quietly she almost missed it.

"You're right. She is beautiful and not just because of Aphrodite. All I could think of while watching her was that she has your eyes. All flashing and passionate."

Soft sighs and kissing sounds followed. Harmonia peeked around the corner and caught them embracing before an approving Hestia. Wow, she hoped that someday she'd find someone who'd kiss her like that. It made her stomach feel a little funny to watch her dad kissing so erotically. They were, like glued together and she pulled back for a moment to fan herself. Whew! Maybe she'd learn a few things tonight that she wasn't expecting.

Giggling, she popped in to twirl excitedly in front of her audience. Joxer's eyes widened and her father scowled.

"No you don't, young lady. You can go back and put on something a lot less revealing. That looks like one of your Mom's dresses that's almost there." Ares voice was adament. "In fact, we'll just all pop in and take a look through your closet."

Sighing heavily, she let Ares pull both her and Joxer into his arms and with a hasty goodbye to Aunt Hestia they whisked to Aphrodite's home away from home. She was just getting ready to go when they all appeared.

"Arry! And Joxer! How nice of you to drop in. Harmonia, you are not wearing that out of here." Her mom rolled her eyes and dragged her into her room. "I'll bet your dad went nova when he saw you." She giggled and began shifting through the dresses hung in the wardrobe.

"Mom, why didn't you tell me that Dad and Joxer are an item?" Harmonia bounced on the bed and let Aphrodite decide what she should wear. She'd never really thought they'd let her wear the pink. But it had been worth a try.

Aphrodite slowed her shifting and met her daughter's glance with an appraising look of her own. "You know how solitary your father is. He's got one of the hardest jobs on Olympus and he's had to be cold and hard and tough to do it. I caught him in a weak moment but I've never regretted it since you were the result, sweetie. It's been centuries since he let his guard down. At first, it was just a silly challenge to have him help out Joxer, who you may have noticed is pretty shy."

Harmonia rolled her eyes and nodded. Aphrodite continued to search and talk.

"But you know it worked out just right. Like they were made for each other or something. Joxer has a gentle power that gives him great strength of mind and heart. He's going to need it." Aphrodite frowned and shook her head. Pulling out a soft green gown with thin straps and off the shoulder sleeves, she smiled. "This one will do quite nicely. Wear your green slippers and my pearl necklace. You'll be the belle of the ball."

"Thanks, Mom. You're the best." Harmonia hugged her and began the hunt for her slippers.

"Just remember that when I'm too, too mean to you." Aphrodite gave her a maternal smack on the behind and went off to find the pearl necklace. 

Harmonia dressed hurriedly. She didn't want to miss any of the dance. Brushing her hair until it shone, she tied it back with a green ribbon. Aphrodite was back with the single pearl nestled in the silver shell on the short silver chain which she fastened around her neck. Together they went back out so Harmonia could model her new dress.

Ares nodded with a smile and Aphrodite kissed all three of them before wafting away to her orgy. Ares gathered both of them in to his warm embrace and whisked them in the opposite direction to Delphi. They walked from a short distance away so they didn't scare anyone and Ares told the story of how he and Joxer met so few months before.

Harmonia thought it was too romantic as she walked between the two of them, holding onto their hands and nervously wondering if she danced well enough to be out in public. But Ares whisked her into the first dance, twirling her around the floor just as her dance instructor had taught her. She relaxed and enjoyed the looks that the young men gave her. 

Uncle Apollo was next. He was so good looking that all the women in the room hated her, she thought smugly. Joxer was next and she felt a real sense of power as he held her carefully and tried not to watch his feet.

"You look better in that dress than in the first one." He complimented her quietly. "Sweeter and easier to talk to. Don't break too many hearts tonight."

Harmonia glowed at the thought that she could break anybody's heart. The next young man was one of the temple guards and he paid her fulsome compliments that made her want to giggle instead of shyly egging him on. After that, she lost count of the young men that danced with her, brought her punch, complimented her and tried to get her to walk outside with them.

They usually changed their minds once they got a look at her father's scowl. But Joxer was the one who quietly got a hammerlock on an inebriated swain who got a little too personal and marched him out of the dance hall. Ares was smirking with glee and not a little pride, she decided while flowing into the next dance with hardly a break in the pattern.

Two hours later, she was more than ready to take a break and put her feet up. Midnight was fast approaching and she danced one last dance with Joxer and then her father. 

"Daddy, I think you should dance the last dance with Joxer. You never got to last time." Harmonia whispered in her father's ear and wondered why he flushed.

Laughing, he whirled her in a dizzying spin. "Good idea, princess. Let's go."

Gathering up Joxer at the door, they left the overheated hall and Harmonia felt her father pull up an invisibility field from the frozen earth beneath their feet.

"Joxer, may I have this dance?" Ares' deep voice melted Harmonia and from the looks of it, Joxer too.

Taking the tall warrior in his arms, Ares waltzed Joxer around the olive grove. Their bodies moved in perfect rhythm over the ground in flowing circles. Harmonia thought she'd never seen anything more beautiful. And romantic, she sighed to herself. *Oh well, at least I know what I'm looking for now.*

They slowed, the heat rising between them until Harmonia could feel it radiating off of them. "I'm tired, Daddy. Let's go home."

They both extended an arm to gather her into their embrace and popped back to Olympus where she kissed them both goodnight and watched them wink out, still wrapped in each other's arms. For once, she had something exciting to write up in her journal. Wistfully, she wondered if she would ever fall in love like that. And why had Mom said Joxer would need all his strength?

Harmonia fell asleep in mid-thought.


	7. Journey to War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go looking for evil and find it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Torturing and death of whole families.

Journey to War

***************   
Joxer  
***************

Joxer woke to trailing kisses and soft caresses that brought a smile to his face. He caught one of the wandering hands and brought it to his lips, gently dragging a tongue across each finger and enjoying the taste that was so uniquely Ares. He still hadn't opened his eyes when a familiar nudge made him wriggle with delight. He loved it when Ares took him first thing in the morning. Of course, he loved anytime that his lover chose to possess him but love before breakfast always seemed more fun.

Relaxing, he sighed at Ares deep sheathing of his hardened cock. Rocking back, he invited him to thrust further while turning his head for a good morning kiss. Ares always tasted more spicy after a night out. And what a night it had been. Dancing at Delphi, watching Ares' daughter enjoy herself and keeping up with the pair of them. He'd rather liked Ares in his role as stern father with a marshmallow heart.

Ares was nibbling his neck now while his talented hands stroked his nipples to sensitized peaks that sent little lightning surges straight to his cock. Joxer was panting now and pushing back more forcefully while Ares began a series of quickening thrusts that sparked inside his body like flint to tinder.

Now the dark god's hand was stroking his cock and the nibbles had turned to bites that turned him to burning kindling. Breathlessly, he flexed and clamped his muscles to increase the pressure on the cock that sparked his pleasure into a raging fire, falling over the edge and going up in a sheet of flame that poured from him in pulses of hot cream. Bathed in a like stream of cream deep inside, Joxer clamped down to hold Ares deep within him, not wanting to lose a single drop.

Now, was almost the best time of all, when he held Ares deep within him and those strong arms held him tightly. Sometimes he couldn't tell where one of them began and the other ended. It was as if they were one body, possessor and possessed. Ares' breath was sweet on his neck and his hands rubbed his stomach lazily. Sighing, Joxer fell back into a doze of hazy contentment.

"Joxer." Ares' voice sounded deeper than usual. "I need to get up but I don't want to leave you."

"Then don't." Joxer stilled the restless hands with his own. "I mean, let's both get up and I'll go with you."

Silence and Joxer felt a tremor shiver the body so close to his own. He realized that this time it was different, his mind putting together all the odd silences and looks of the last two days. Starting with Strife seeing them and ending with Ares' odd trip to the Archive of the Muses. 

"You can tell me, you know. Unless it's a god thing that I shouldn't get involved in." Joxer tried for a serious but light tone that would invite Ares' confidence.

"It's both a 'god thing' and a mortal problem." Ares slipped out of Joxer's body and they both sighed at the loss of connection. 

Joxer turned and propped his head on one hand while his other hand moved lovingly over the sweat slicked chest and ebony curls. "Is it a war?"

"Maybe." Ares stretched and purred with pleasure. "Strife noticed a village that reeked of discord. That's usually the beginning. But I need to go and check it out myself. It means time on the road and some rather uncomfortable travel conditions."

"I want to go with you. Unless you don't want me." Joxer gave a small sigh. *Hey, it worked for Harmonia.*

Ares smirked at him. "A little more pathos, next time, lover. And you know I always want you. But once we leave, I'll have to focus on the earth and . . .we can't make love."

Joxer grimaced. "Bummer. But if you have to focus, you'll need me to watch your back. I know I'm not the best warrior in the world but I can at least yell."

"You're getting better, Joxer. The snowball fights have improved your hand - eye coordination. But you're right, I will need someone to keep an eye on me. Sometimes, I get so involved in what's going on below the surface, I miss the calvary troop that's attacking **on** the surface." Ares shrugged sheepishly.

"Who usually goes with you?" Joxer probed.

"Strife. He's already attuned to discord and disharmony."

"Should you take him instead?" Joxer waited for the answer with baited breath.

"Probably. But I'm curious how you will perceive the area. I don't want to take him. I want to take you, even though it may be dangerous."

"Good. Because I want to go. Even if there's danger." Joxer leaned in and they shared a breath and then a kiss that reaffirmed their connection.

***

It took them most of the morning to gather supplies for the journey. Eating their noonday meal on the bearskin rug, they went over the lists of equipment, food and clothing that they would be packing in on their backs. Joxer actually found that his recent experiences on the road enabled him to make suggestions that Ares hadn't thought of. The god of war approved several of his ideas on food.

Joxer wasn't sure why Ares insisted on water bottles but he accepted the need. They carried their own swords but the dark god gave Joxer a new dagger for his boot that looked deadly. Their heavy winter cloaks would serve as blankets, one above them and one serving as a ground cover. Dried fruits, cheese and jerked lamb comprised their rations. Extra socks to keep their feet warm and a change of clothes in case they got wet, completed their supplies.

"Are you ready?" Ares looked mysterious in his black cloak with the furred hood framing his saturnine face.

Joxer just nodded and hefted his pack up. Ares hugged him close and moved them two hundred miles distant. He explained that they were still two days or so from the village because he needed to do some comparisons and see how far the discord had spread. Joxer nodded and settled his pack over his far shoulder so he and Ares could walk side by side. Snow covered the ground but only to a depth of a few inches that made walking easy.

Ares walked in a trance, slowly turning his head from side to side. Joxer tried to watch what he was concentrating on. He made a note of trees, shrubs, barren patches of earth and unexplained bare spots where no grass grew. It all looked normal to him but he didn't know if Ares noticed something different. They walked for three hours before the dark god shook his head and stretched, smiling at Joxer and drawing him into a brief, hard kiss.

"Have I ever told you how good you taste?" He asked gently.

Joxer shook his head, shyly. It was still hard to accept a compliment from his lover.

"Well, you do. You just replaced a very sour taste with your own unique blend of sweetness." Ares sighed. "It looks like the sickness is spreading faster than I expected. Did you see the barren patches?"

"Yes. And some of the trees have no limbs fifteen feet or more from the ground."

"Exactly." Ares frowned. "Some of the shrubs have a faint edge of darkness surrounding them that I would expect to find much closer to the center of the contagion. It'll be dark in an hour or so. Let's camp here before we get any closer. We can get an earlier start to make up for stopping so soon."

"Sounds good." Joxer began looking for a camp site. The sound of running water came from their right and they veered that way. A small stream ran through a grove of olive trees. Ares knelt and tasted the water. 

Joxer started gathering wood for a fire while watching Ares nod and stand, leaving his pack on the ground. The dark god smiled at him and joined him in stacking wood. Joxer noticed how many branches had fallen and wondered if that was an indication of discord or just a heavy wet snowfall. He began to clear a spot for their bed while Ares started a fire.

They settled cross-legged, side by side in the lee of an old olive tree. Joxer shared out the dried fruit and cheese, munching contentedly on a sweet fig.

"Things always seem to taste better when you're outside."

"We walked quite a distance today. That may have something to do with it." Ares smiled at him and stole some of the cheese between his fingers.

The feel of Ares' tongue on his hand and the warm breath gusting across his sensitive skin made Joxer tingle with a familiar longing. Their eyes met and Ares shook his head with a sigh.

"I didn't think it would be this hard, Joxer. I've never felt this need to constantly touch someone like I do with you." Ares' tones were rueful. "I never had this problem with Strife."

"Do you regret it?" Joxer swallowed with sudden dread.

Ares' reaction was swift, grabbing a hold of Joxer and crushing him in a firm embrace. "Never! You bring me life and joy. That's worth any amount of momentary discomfort."

Joxer sighed happily and hung on tight to the strong body, resting his head against the convenient shoulder. "I like hearing that. It's only fair when you give me so much joy in return. You know, my family would finally be proud of me if they knew I was with you. It's funny but they couldn't begin to understand that I came to you in love instead of hate."

"We'll have to find a way to let them know of your change in life style." Ares said dryly and let him go.

"You know, they're not that far from here." Joxer got his water bottle out and took a swig.

"Really?" Ares reached to put another log on the fire.

Joxer wondered at his indifference and began to put two and two together. Why had Strife been in this area anyway? Ares had reacted very strongly to his tale of Nana and her death. Disappearing the next day for a couple of hours and then reappearing with no explanation. Others had told him that Ares always took care of his own, was this an example of that? And did he really want to know if Strife **had** been tormenting the family? Did he care?

"Were you ever going to tell me?" Joxer asked the fire.

Ares sighed and almost hesitantly touched his cheek. "I couldn't bear that they had hurt you."

"Did he physically hurt them?" Joxer leaned into the touch with a reassuring smile.

"More their pride and reputation than anything else. And I would have told you eventually." Ares returned the smile with relief and proceeded to fill him in on Strife's campaign.

Joxer listened with a wince to to his brother's problems, then chuckled at the vision of his mother in the mud with the pig before the Queen, but the thought of his father offering tribute to Aphrodite and asking for peace from his old time enemy reduced him to hearty laughter. He knew there were probably things that Ares was leaving out but he trusted that no permanent damage had been done to the family.

They settled down in each other's arms with Joxer's cloak pulled over them to keep out the chill. Joxer was almost asleep when he thought of something he should have asked earlier.

"Ares?"

"Yes."

"What did Strife think when he saw us in the temple?"

Ares chuckled. "He thought that I was fucking you in order to discredit your family. He knows differently now. Your family has nothing to do with how I feel about you. Poor Strife. I doubt he's ever been in love."

Joxer felt a warmth that had nothing to do with the fire or cloak and everything to do with the love that Ares wrapped so securely around him. Nestling closer, he kissed him gently and closed his eyes.

*Poor Strife, indeed.*

*********   
Ares   
*********

Ares felt the ground shake beneath him. The air was hazy with smoke and flame burst from the earth. His family lay on the ground around him, their clothes smoldering and their moans rending the air. One by one, they disappeared, leaving him alone while the fire crept closer and the air grew foul. A soft ash fell on his face and he realized for the first time that he, too, was on the ground but he hadn't the strength to get up.

Then a figure appeared through the smoke, stumbling over the ground and reaching out to him. But the earth trembled again and the ground split wide open and the man fell, his hand still reaching out to Ares.

"Joxer!"

"Ares. I'm right here. It's all right." Strong arms held him tight and the voice soothed him.

Ares sat up and looked around. Dawn was tinting the sky with streaks of pink and somewhere a lone bird called hesitantly into the still air. Joxer sat beside him, watching him anxiously while patting his back reassuringly.

"Zeus! It was so real. Fire and smoke and death. Everywhere. The ground opened and swallowed you up." Ares could feel the sweat drying on his face. Gratefully, he returned Joxer's hug and shook loose from the last remnants of the nightmare.

"You've never dreamed once since we've been together. In fact, I don't think I've had any dreams since I've known you." Joxer sounded puzzled. "I've always heard that dreams come from the gods. Then, who sends dreams to the gods?"

"We're sleeping on earth, Joxer. And that means Gaea. She is probably the most powerful goddess of us all. Although don't tell my mother I said that." Ares tried to smile.

"And you're connected to earth. Is she trying to tell you something is going to happen?" Joxer's voice shook just a little.

"No." Ares held him fiercely. "Prophecy doesn't always come true. Even when Gaea was the oracle of Delphi, she merely foretold what could be. Not what had to be. You weren't the only one in my nightmare. The whole family was there. All the gods and goddesses. Dying and disappearing. The images aren't always as they appear. It may be that I'm more afraid of losing you than I thought and my sleeping mind conjured up a really horrible way for you to leave me."

Joxer smiled at that and kissed him softly, licking his lips and nibbling on the sensitive lower lip. A long moment passed in a deepening kiss that reassured rather than inflamed.

"Not going to happen, Arry. You're stuck with me. Not even screaming in my ear and waking me from a sound sleep will work." He pulled back just far enough to scatter small kisses all over Ares' face.

"Well, all right." Ares tried to sound offhanded but could tell by the gleam in Joxer's eye that it hadn't worked. "I guess you'll just have to put up with me."

"Right-t-t-t!" Joxer drawled and shook his head. "Let's eat something and get on our way. The sooner we're through with this journey and on our way home, the better I'll like it."

Ares could only agree and they ate some dried fruit and finished the water in their bottles. They filled up again from the stream. *It should be all right since the water is flowing to the area and not away from it.* Ares reasoned silently. In a few moments, they'd thrown snow on the fire embers and were on their way.

The dark god sent his awareness into the earth again but kept it more shallow than the day before. Part of his mind laughed at him and his need to be more aware but his protective instincts were on full alert and he gave into the need to be ready in case of danger. The darkness had crept quickly into the countryside. There would be no spring for this part of the world unless Gaea diverted a significant amount of energy for the region.

They came upon the farmstead in the middle of the morning. It was eerily quiet. No animal noises from the barn, no sound of humans going about their business.

"There's no smoke from the chimney." Joxer whispered while he looked around uneasily. "And it smells."

"I can't sense any life here at all. Except for the flies." Ares shook his head, going a little deeper into the earth beneath the farmhouse. "There's no sense of anyone at all. And there should be unless this place was abandoned weeks ago."

"The straw looks fresh. And there are tracks in the mud here with no snow in them." Joxer was scouting around, near the house and pointed out the boot prints.

Ares smiled through his unease. "Joxer, that's an excellent point. The last snow was no more than three days ago. What did you say about smell? I can't smell anything but earth."

"It smells odd. Like windfalls rotting under an apple tree." Joxer flushed with pleasure and started to open the door. "You said you wanted my perceptions. It's why you brought me along. Remember?"

"It's not the only reason." Ares felt his voice go husky, enjoying the side ways look of love that Joxer threw his way. Perhaps it was because he was so focused on the warrior that he caught the first look of horror as Joxer turned his head to look in the house.

He was by his side instantly, gazing at what remained of the family. Joxer gave a choked cry and turned away, stumbling out the door and falling to his knees to vomit up his breakfast. Ares stood, stunned at the extent of the carnage. It was hard to tell how many people had died here. Bits and pieces of flesh littered the floor while intestines trailed from the furniture.

He counted at least five bodies before he decided it didn't matter. Ares felt Joxer at his back and knew that the young man's eyes were averted.

"Sorry. It took me by surprise." His voice shook ever so slightly.

"Nothing to be sorry about. I haven't seen any thing this bad in centuries. Would you mind checking the barn? I need to know if the animals were slaughtered, too." Ares turned and tenderly raised Joxer's chin, making sure he kept his body blocking the scene. He kissed him gently, putting all his love and trust into the brief caress. "I'm going to need to go in and touch them to see if I can reconstruct what happened. It's not very pleasant to watch."

"I'll go check out the barn and the nearby fields. How long do you need?" Joxer returned the kiss. 

Ares could see the questions in his eyes. "I promise I'll explain what I'm doing and why. I don't know how much time I'll need. It's always different when I submerge myself in a victim."

"Are you going to feel what they felt?" The alarm showed in Joxer's voice and expression.

"Something like that." Ares tried to soften the explanation, knowing Joxer could probably see right through him. "More like watching a series of pictures of the events that led up to what we see now. I'll be all right. I promise. Just don't touch me when you come back. Not until I come out."

"All right." Joxer accepted the need and left reluctantly.

Ares could only hope the young warrior didn't find anything as horrific in the nearby area. Turning back to the corpses, he emptied his mind of everything and knelt down to the first victim. Along with his thoughts and emotions, he also sent away any expectations so the first impressions didn't resound quite so strongly.

Nothing.

No memory of death. No pain. No suffering. No fear.

Nothing.

He withdrew and touched another. And then another. Methodically, he went through the entire room. There were no traces of any emotion or action as if a giant hand had reached in and gathered them up and taken them away. And that was just not possible.

Ares was sitting on the front step when Joxer returned. His brain had ticked over all the reasons how this might have happened but he kept coming back to one thing. No mortal could have done this. Only a god could have sucked that room and all it's inhabitants so dry of life and emotion. 

Joxer joined him on the step. "No animals anywhere. They must have been driven off."

"I found nothing." Ares sighed. "Literally, nothing. I didn't think that was possible. In at least two instances, the people were alive when the disemboweling started. They are as empty of emotion as if they'd died in their sleep."

"Something took their emotions when they killed them?" Joxer struggled to understand.

"Someone, Joxer. I don't know who but there's a god out there somewhere who's perfected the ability to totally drain a victim of his life force and leave behind. . . nothing." Ares was suddenly tired. A common reaction to his trance work. But they had to keep going. He was determined that they would find the heart of this contagion and then get out of there.

They got to their feet and gathered their packs. Joxer looked back one last time and started at the flames that appeared in the windows. 

"They deserved better." Ares cast another look back at the fire he'd started. "May they rest in peace."

Ares stayed in trance mode until they reached the village. Or rather what used to be the village. The entire town was dead. Not just the people who lay everywhere, sprawled in grotesque positions, but the animals as well. And nowhere, the faintest hint of who or how.

"Someone knew we were coming." Ares thought out loud. "I didn't bother to tell Strife to keep it quiet. My visit to the Archive could have triggered it as well."

Joxer was swallowing compulsively and keeping his eyes on Ares' face. "But that means it's someone on Olympus. Someone you know."

Ares sighed. "It doesn't happen very often. But at least once in my lifetime, one of the gods went rogue and began to decimate mortals. Human emotions are the strongest source of energy we have. And the darker ones are the most powerful of all. Fear, anger, greed. They all feed the dark side of our natures."

"What happened to the rogue god?" Joxer appeared to have forgotten the carnage surrounding them.

"We destroyed him." Ares kept it simple. "It takes all the gods at once to blast another god back to the elements. Not something we want the average mortal to know."

"Oh." He thought hard for a moment. "How do we find out who it is?"

Ares smiled and hugged the young warrior close. Amidst the growing problems, one thing remained constant. When Joxer gave his loyalty, he gave it completely. "Well, first we get Zeus down here to see it for himself."

"Zeus. Here. Now?" Joxer suddenly looked terrified.

"Now. I promise he won't bite. I told him about you weeks ago."

"Me. You told him about me?" Joxer's eyes couldn't get any wider.

"You. I had to when I fell in love with you. I had to get his permission to bring you to Olympus. And other things." Ares glossed over the rest of what he'd needed Zeus' permission for. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on his father. Sending up an urgent call for help.

And in a shower of golden sparks, Zeus appeared.

**********   
Joxer  
********** 

Joxer tried to stand up as straight as he could. Looking unconcerned was beyond him at this point but he tried for serious contemplation of the problem. Of course, the problem was Ares' father. The king of the gods. Someone he never expected to see in his lifetime. Standing right here in front of him, smiling and greeting his son.

*Oh, gods!*

"And this must be Joxer. I'm glad to finally get to meet you. Ares has been very secretive." Zeus was talking to him and offering his hand in the traditional warrior's grip.

Joxer returned the grip and managed a nod. Albeit a very shaky one. "It's a pleasure, sir."

*What in Tartartus do you call the king of the gods?* Joxer wondered about the etiquette and hoped he hadn't offended him.

But Zeus had turned away to look at the remains of the village and Joxer relaxed. He followed behind the two gods as they investigated the corpses. Watching in fascination at Zeus' own trance state as he touched the bodies, Joxer wondered what impressions he was getting. All too soon, they were standing back in the town square, the scene of the worst horror. Small children littered the ground in various stages of broken torment. 

Joxer tried to keep back the tears but several escaped at the sight of the tiny helpless victims. He sniffed and rubbed away the tears with the back of his hand.

"There is no shame in feeling for another's pain, young Joxer." Zeus' hand patted his shoulder. "It's because one of us has forgotten how to feel that this has happened."

"It took great power to do this, Father." Ares rose from the side of one a little boy and shook his hands as if trying to shake away whatever he'd felt while touching him. "I can't think of anyone with the strength to do this."

"Unexpected increase of power can come at anytime, to any god." Zeus looked thoughtful, as if running through his own list of candidates.

Joxer gulped and ventured a question. "What do we do with all these bodies? We can't burn the whole town."

Zeus looked a question and Ares told him of burning the farmstead. He nodded. "You're right, Joxer. The fire could have been accidental. I'd like to keep this just between the three of us for now. Since we can't be sure who on Olympus is **not** the rogue, we need to make him think that this is an ordinary war effort."

"It will have to be Gaea then." Ares sighed. "I really hate to disturb her at this time of year."

Now it was Zeus' turn to respond to Joxer's questioning gaze. "She hibernates at this time of year. Which points even more strongly to one of us."

"He knew that she wouldn't notice this outrage until she awoke when all clues would be long gone." Ares continued the thought.

"Clues? There were clues?" Joxer asked, looking from one to the other. He couldn't help but notice the strong family resemblance between the two of them when they turned to him and quirked an identical left eyebrow.

"All traces down to a rather interesting depth have been eradicated from earth." Zeus mused.

"One of the god's elements must be earth. Someone used to manipulating it." Ares smiled at Joxer and quietly touched his hand.

Joxer smiled back. He hadn't realized how much he'd missed Ares' touch. The last time had been that morning and that had only been after the horror in the farmstead. A rumble broke his train of thought and the earth shook beneath his feet. *Oh, gods. Ares' dream.*

Then Ares was holding him tightly and whispering over and over in his ear. "It's all right. It's just Gaea. She's a little pissy this time of her cycle. Really, it's all right. We're safe."

Joxer eased his death grip on the dark god, darting a quick glance at Zeus. But he was standing with his eyes closed and both arms raised parallel to the ground. Ares continued his soothing rubbing of his back and so Joxer was the only one who actually saw the ground shift and split apart to make way for the small woman rising from the depths.

Short and muscular, her brown hair trailed in curly waves to the ground. Her face was interesting rather than beautiful and as Joxer's eyes traveled down her body, he realized that she was nude. What he'd thought was a diaphanous gown of mottled green and brown was her skin color. Tugging on Ares' arm, he nodded in Gaea's direction.

"Let Father handle her." Ares turned but kept hold of Joxer, whispering in his ear. "He's had a lot of practice."

"What in the Flaming Nine Hells was so important that you had to wake me up now?" Gaea's eyes flashed angrily at Zeus.

"It surrounds you, love." Zeus pointed at the ground around them.

Her whole aspect changed when she focused on the ground at her feet and the bodies that littered it. Anguish filled her face and she knelt to plunge her hands into the frozen earth. Long moments passed while Joxer watched the familiar look of trance take her over. Silently, she sent ripples out in all directions that trembled the earth.

When she stood, her face was calm. "Who did this?"

Zeus shook his head and explained their reasoning so far. She nodded decisively.

"There's a fault not far from here. If I trigger it, this whole valley will disappear. Which is just as well. It's going to take years to bring this place back. Better to bury it and start over." Gaea frowned and appeared to be calculating the size of the trigger.

"Father, I don't want Joxer here when it goes. Can he stay at your place until we're done?" Ares surprised Joxer with his request and he hushed the warrior's instinctive no.

"Of course." Zeus nodded. "Take him to my study. No one hardly ever goes there but me."

And in a blink they were in a warm dark room filled with scrolls and heavy furniture. Joxer looked in awe at the large desk, piled high with paper of all kinds.

"I need you to be safe, Joxer. And earth doesn't seem to be one of your elements. We won't be long, I promise." Ares kissed him and winked out, leaving Joxer standing in shock in the middle of the king of the god's private study.

Looking around, he found a chair and gingerly sat down, glumly prepared to wait for someone to come get him. He could understand some of what Ares was thinking. In his dream, Joxer had been swallowed by an earthquake and here they were about to cause one on purpose. But this protective instinct could go too far. Damn't, he wasn't a child.

Except, of course, to the gods who'd been around for centuries. So, he sighed silently to himself, add time to the list of things that gods and mortals don't see quite the same way. A noise from the doorway caused him to start and go rigid. Zeus had said he was the only one who came here. What if it were the rogue?

But the woman who entered looked so normal that he sighed in relief.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought I felt my son come in." She looked at him inquiringly and he realized with a sinking sensation that this seemed to be his day to meet Ares' family.

Rising hastily from his chair, he bowed as deeply as he could without falling over. "I'm Joxer, ma'am. Ares was here . . . but he . . . uh, needed a little help with something and . . . um,"

"He came to ask his father for some help. How sweet. It's so nice to know that he can still come to us. Have you had tea this afternoon?"

"Uh, no, ma'am." Joxer stammered, cursing himself for not knowing the proper form of address for the Queen of the Gods.

"Oh, good. I hate having tea alone. We'll just have it here, then and wait for our wandering lads to come home." She smiled sweetly and clapped her hands twice. The first clap brought a table and the second filled it with food and drink.

Joxer brought up another chair for her and seated her at the table. Thankfully, he had an entire childhood's experience of tea parties to fall back on. His mother had been most particular in training all the boys in the proper etiquette. So, he smiled and accepted a heavily honeyed cup of sage tea and a plate full of small pastries. The baklava was the only thing he recognized. Hopefully, Hera hadn't decided to poison him before Ares got back.

"I hear you met Harmonia a few days ago. What did you think of Ares' daughter?" Hera asked pleasantly, sipping her own cup of tea.

"I thought she was charming. Intelligent like her father. Beautiful like her mother."

"Yes, Aphrodite is considered by many to be a beauty." Hera nodded and Joxer suddenly remembered that the goddess of love was **not** one of Hera's favorite people. At least, that's what the rumors said.

"Of course, I'm prejudiced." Joxer smiled shyly. "But she has her father's beautiful dark eyes. And he must get those eyes from you."

Hera laughed gently. "I like to think so. I'm so glad that Ares is finally settling down. He's been lonely over the last few centuries. A little fling here and there. A child born now and then. But he seemed determined to go his own way. Take his time finding a mate."

Joxer blushed. Hera smiled approvingly and continued. "What was the little problem that Ares needed help with? Would you like more tea?"

"Thank you, ma'am." Joxer thought quickly. Tell her or no? What would Ares want him to do? "I didn't quite understand. It seemed to be a god thing."

She pursed her lips while she poured his tea. "Excuse me. A god thing?"

Joxer squirmed in his chair, feeling about ten years old again. "Ares tries to explain things to me but sometimes they don't quite make sense to me. So, we just agreed that mortals don't necessarily need to understand everything that the gods do. Because they. . ."

She laughed and handed him his cup. "Do god things. I see. Whatever works best for the two of you. You make him happy. And that is all I ever wanted for any of my children. More baklava?"

Joxer decided that she was determined to feed him until he burst. Hopefully, the others would return before she succeeded. She continued her gentle stream of speech but now they were stories of Ares' childhood and Joxer found himself savoring every tale. He'd been a normal little boy, getting into trouble, playing with others and learning his lessons.

A shower of gold sparks behind the desk heralded the return of the other gods. Joxer watched as a weary Ares and tired Zeus appeared.

"Goodness. You two look like you've been playing in the dirt." Hera rose and headed for Zeus with a determined look in her eye.

"I'll explain it later, dearest. Right now I need a bath and a very large meal." Zeus kissed her cheek and they winked out together, waving to Joxer as they left.

Then he was in Ares arms and they'd left the study for their own cottage.

"That's it. I need to sleep for a week. But Father is right. I'm filthy." Ares leaned on Joxer while they made their way into the spa. It seemed to take the last of his energy to wish their clothes away and he slid bonelessly into the hot water with Joxer right beside him, holding him up until he could get him settled on the ledge.

Joxer proceeded to wash the dark god from head to toe, the fine layer of dirt quickly turning to mud in the water. Briskly, he lathered the muddy hair and rinsed the soft dark curls under the everflowing water pipe. Ares groaned in pleasure and opened his eyes to gaze affectionately at Joxer.

"You take good care of me. Thank you." He said gently.

"No better than you take of me. Although, leaving me alone with your mother without sticking around to play buffer might be construed as abandonment." Joxer kissed away any sting from his words.

"I forgot what time it was. She always comes to be with Father at the same time every day. Sorry." Ares looked extremely sheepish. "But she seemed all right when we got there. Actually, she's a pretty good queen of the gods except for one small quirk."

"Does it have anything to do with food?" Joxer was only half joking as he massaged Ares' legs free of sweat.

"No. It's Father. She's rational as can be until one of father's mistresses is mentioned then she pretty much goes berserk. We try to keep them from her but Zeus has been pretty busy in that aspect and any rationality goes right out the window when she hears rumors or sees one of his bastards." Ares shrugged and relaxed his head against the side of the tub.

Joxer nodded in semi-comprehension. "Well, aside from trying to stuff me until I burst, she seemed very nice. I had a little problem with mentioning Aphrodite in conjunction with Harmonia."

Ares winced. "Not my mother's favorite person. But she's learned to be civil since two of her son's have been involved with her and she loves the grandchildren."

Joxer turned the pliant body around so he could reach all of Ares and rubbed a little harder at the back under his hands, asking the question he'd been keeping since Hera had mentioned Ares' love affairs. "How many grandchildren have **you** given Hera?"

Ares sighed. "Thirty at last count. Give or take a couple I'm not sure of. But that's been over the course of the last fifteen hundred years."

Joxer's hands stilled and he tried to get his breathing back under control. 1500 years. 30 children. How many lovers would that be?

The feel of Ares' hands shaking him gently brought him back to the here and now. "Joxer, it's expected of us. Mortals are wonderful people who live such brief lives of so much promise. We're drawn to them like moths to the flames. But our children with them are at the best demigods, like Hercules, not gods themselves. So, to perpetuate the gods, we have to take lovers among ourselves."

Joxer stilled his speech with a finger. "It's not that so much as it is the numbers. I've been compiling a list in my head of the things that mortals and gods don't see quite the same. Time is pretty high on the list right now."

Ares sucked the finger into his mouth and tongue washed it, sending an arrow of desire straight to Joxer's groin. He groaned and floated closer to the slick, wet god.

"We need to talk about that sometime soon. But right now, I need you more than I need sleep. Take away the bad taste this day has left, Joxer. Remind me of life," he kissed him, "and love," moving down the long throat that appeared when Joxer's head tilted back, "and joy."

They made love slowly and carefully in the warm sudsy water. Each caress, a reminder of their bond and committment to each other. Joxer had to help the satiated Ares from the tub and rub him down before tucking him into the wide bed and snuggling down in the arms that wouldn't let him go.

Time. It seemed they had enough time to love. *For now,* Joxer thought as he followed Ares into sleep.


	8. Sex, Lies, and Alibis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who could the rogue god be? Their investigation begins

Sex, lies and alibis  
by Athea  
part one  
*********************   
Joxer  
*********************

Joxer got up quietly and puttered around the cottage. He didn't bother to dress. Ares was still exhausted from all the earth moving that he and his father had done the day before. During one awake period, he'd eaten some lamb and cheese and drunk a pitcher of water. He'd explained to Joxer that he'd taken two sides of the valley and Zeus had taken the other two while Gaea had gone down and opened up the fault in the earth. He and Zeus had acted to keep the quake contained within the specified limits, using their will to stop acres of earth from moving.

He admitted that it had used more energy than he'd thought it would. Kissing him senseless, Joxer had watched him go right back to sleep. More hot food had arrived in the last hour and he hoped the smell of the fresh baked bread would wake up the sleeping god. He was curious as to where they went from here in their search for the rogue god.

Turning to the fire, Joxer knelt to check the plant he'd brought back from Thessilonika. Adding a little water, he turned it and spoke softly. "I need you to grow big and strong, little one. You're my first addition to the valley. I hope you like it here. As soon as the ground's unfrozen, I'll find you a nice home outside and put you in the earth so your roots have lots of room to grow. You'll like the sunlight and the rain, too."

"I'll have to introduce you to Chloris, Zephyrus' wife. She's the best gardener I know on Olympus." The beloved voice sounded right by his ear while a familiar body blanketed his. Joxer felt his stomach clench in anticipation at the hands that ran lightly down his back and buttocks. The feel of Ares' legs between his made him shiver and the warm cock that nestled in the cheeks of his ass made him moan.

"She talks to her flowers as well. You've got the right instincts, Joxer." The sleep roughened voice poured over him and the raspy tongue that licked his neck made him arch into the body that covered him. "I wonder how they respond to moaning?" The thrust of oiled fingers within his puckered muscle drew a wail of need from the panting warrior.

Ares' other hand was pulling gently on Joxer's quickly hardening cock and it was all the tormented warrior could do to keep from beating his hands against the hearth stone before him. All he wanted was Ares inside of him and he wanted it now.

He didn't even realize that he'd said it out loud until Ares' husky laughter rang in his ears. "Your wish is my command, love." With one long thrust, he impaled Joxer and waited, pulsing within the heated sheath. Joxer could feel every inch of the iron hard cock that possessed him so completely. Almost, he could sense the veins that corded on either side of the shaft and the blood that flowed through them.

Flinging back his head and turning, he met Ares' lips with his own. His tongue mimicking the motion he wanted from the dark god, he pushed back and wriggled. Ares choked on his chuckle and with a slow slide out, surprised Joxer with a hard pounding rhythm that seemed to hit that mysterious pleasure spot inside him at every thrust.

It seemed more intense than ever before. Had Ares ever taken him so hard? The pleasure kept peaking higher until Joxer felt his consciousness begin to blur around the edges. But Ares was attuned to his every move, feeling him waver, he grabbed Joxer's cock with an oily hand and tightened his grip in a quick glide that had him exploding in pleasure.

One more thrust and Ares joined him, biting down hard on his shoulder and pouring his seed deep within the tender depths. Joxer would have collapsed on the stone hearth but Ares pulled him back and to the side, down onto the bear rug. Joxer waited for his heart to stop racing. Ares smeared Joxer's seed in teasing patterns on his stomach until Joxer caught his hand and stilled it over his heart.

"I love the feel of you inside me. Sometimes I wish you could stay in there forever." Joxer said dreamily, turning his head to try and see his lover.

"It would make working difficult but I'm willing to give it a try." Ares smiled down at him and rocked back and forth gently.

Joxer felt a familiar spark relight, deep with him. Eyes widening, he clenched his ass muscles and felt Ares swell within.

The dark god spooned behind him, tugging him impossibly closer and whispering in his ear. "We have great recuperative powers, you know. Stick with me and I'll show you pleasures undreamed of."

"Always." Joxer rocked with him and they climbed slowly, gently to another peak of pleasure then slid into drowsy contentment on the velvet soft rug before the warming fire.

Finally, they separated and Ares tugged him up and back into the spa. "It seems I was just here." He joked.

"It's been a full day and night, Arry. Do you remember waking up and eating?" Joxer scrubbed his stomach free of his drying seed.

Ares stopped soaping long enough to think a moment. "I remember kissing you and explaining about the earthquake. Even if I ate then, I'm starving now."

They finished bathing, dried off and went back to eat, wearing only their towels. Joxer loved the informality of being so at home that they didn't have to wear clothes. Ares ate a huge meal and lay back down on the rug to rest, tugging Joxer down with him. They cuddled and Ares sighed.

"I wish we didn't have to go back to Olympus. I wish this was a simple war instead of some rogue god's idea of a good time." His voice was wistful.

Joxer wondered if he'd heard correctly. "A simple war?"

Ares propped himself on one elbow and gazed down at Joxer. "Wars release great amounts of energy. Energy that the gods need to survive and keep on doing the feats that mortals expect from us. And that we expect from each other. It would be nice if the same amount of energy was released from making love. Unfortunately, death and destruction release ten times the power. Otherwise, I could be the god of love instead of the god of war."

Joxer traced the features that hung above him with a gentle hand. "I can't imagine more energy than what we just created a few moments ago."

"Ah, but we're special, Joxer. I don't think anyone in the history of the world has ever created this much energy." Ares caught his hand and pressed a series of quick, teasing kisses into the palm.

Joxer thought a moment. "In the whole history of the world?"

"Yep. The whole history." Ares smiled down at him.

"Well, that's all right then. So long as we keep on generating all this energy by making love, we'll never need to fight." Joxer reasoned.

"Never." Ares kissed him again and they lazily lounged before the fire.

***

So why was it, Joxer asked himself, remembering the conversation of the afternoon, we're fighting now? Well, not really fighting, just disagreeing rather loudly. While Zeus looked on judiciously, Ares was pacing back and forth, gesturing with both hands.

"There has to be another way. It's demeaning!" Ares' anger was palpable.

"Enough. We've been over this already." Zeus motioned Ares to a chair by Joxer. "Whoever the rogue is, he's moving very quickly. Whether or not he's ready to act, we don't know. We also don't know what his other element is." 

He stopped to peer intently at the pair of them. Joxer nodded politely while trying to drag a thought out that refused to come to the surface. Something to do with the four elements. Earth, air, fire, water.

"We do know when the village was obliterated and within a two day period, when the farm was attacked. So, it's obvious that we need to check on alibis without alarming the rogue. But there are too many of them for Ares and I alone to check. Even adding Hera to the team won't allow us to cover all the ground we'll need to cover before he goes berserk again."

"So, we need to find at least two more gods who can not be the rogue to help us." Ares sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"And Apollo is one. I know exactly where he was when the village was destroyed. With me." Zeus shrugged.

"He's fire and air, anyway." Ares said gruffly.

"That's it." Joxer exclaimed as the errant thought that had teased him earlier finally surfaced. He blushed at the surprised look on Zeus' face. "Sorry, sir. But a while back Ares told me that everyone has two elements except for you who can handle all four."

"That's right." Zeus shook his head in perplexity.

"Did you always have control of all four?" Joxer asked.

"Gods! Of course! Joxer that's brilliant." Ares hit his forehead with one hand. "You added yours over the course of a millennium, Father. If it happened once. . ."

"Someone has **added** a third element." Zeus looked shocked.

"By accident or a sudden explosion of power that awakened his third element. He played with it but kept it hidden from others. Now, he's trying to recreate or cause another explosion of energy to bring forth his fourth element." Joxer went carefully through his thinking.

Zeus looked angry. "So, he can challenge me for control of the gods."

Joxer nodded silently. Watching the others share an appraising look, he wondered what they would do now. There hadn't been a battle between the gods for generations. Ares could be in real danger. *They'll have to come through me to get to you, love.* He vowed silently, already planning to stick to Ares like glue. Coming out of his thoughts, he found they'd gone back to talking about which god to choose for the team.

"Your mother and I can handle the Asking. Are we agreed to check on Hephaestus?" Zeus patiently continued.

"Yes. I can't believe that my brother would be the one. He creates, not destroys." Ares shook his head.

"Ah, but the power to create something bigger and better is an urge that comes to us all." Zeus mused, his eyes looking into an unforeseen distance. "Just to see if we can."

Joxer wondered what urges the king of the gods had indulged and which ones he'd decided against. 

"So, it will be up to you and Joxer to ferret out alibis on a full time basis. The best way to do that is for the two of you to put on personas that the others will find non-threatening. Joxer has offered the perfect solution." Zeus paused but Ares remained stubbornly silent, his arms crossed over his chest and his face dark and still.

"Joxer will play the amiable clown that Ares has selected for a temporary paramour. And both of you will listen intently and steer the conversations to the days that matter. Simple and elegant."

"Joxer is not a clown." Ares said through gritted teeth with a glower on his face that might have scared his lover at one time.

"I've played a clown all my life. You're the first person who wanted to see what's underneath." Joxer placed a gentle hand on Ares' arm. "We'll know it's a ruse. When this is all over, they'll know it too. Being laughed at isn't going to hurt me."

"You know I love you and I would never ask this of you?" Ares relaxed a little, his hands coming down to the arms of the chair.

"I know. I'm volunteering for a good cause." Joxer smiled.

"And if anyone insults you, I'm going to pound them into mincemeat." Ares added calmly.

"Can I watch?" Joxer deliberately widened his eyes.

Ares and Zeus both burst out laughing. The tension in the room lowered and Joxer was finally able to relax. Even though the idea was his, he felt a little nervous about actually trying to interact with other gods, knowing what he did about one of them. What if he screwed up and the rogue god found out because of him?

"Won't happen, Joxer." Ares whispered, leaning across the arm of Joxer's chair. "You get a little worry line between your eyes when you are imagining the worst case scenario." He caressed the spot. "Aphrodite, herself, said you are smarter than most people give you credit for. The gods are not so different from mortals. They love, hate, fear, desire, all the same feelings that humans indulge in. This god wants to believe that he's getting away with it. He won't find out we're looking from you."

Joxer blushed at the compliment but his mind caught on something Ares had said. "Why don't we have Aphrodite help us? Especially at parties, she'd have the perfect cover. No one would suspect her because they're too busy looking at her . . . um, beauty."

Zeus laughed and Ares coughed behind his hand but Joxer saw the smile in his eyes. "Once Hephaestus is cleared, we will invite her to join the team as Hep's partner. Hopefully, we will have time to cover all of Olympus before the next bout of trouble. Now, the two of you will need to stay here on Olympus until further notice." He quelled Ares' protest with a shushing hand. "I happen to know you have a perfectly good temple here that hasn't seen you for months, now. Your mother goes over there once a week and airs it out for you. I think she took over some new curtains, you might want to thank her."

Ares sighed and nodded. "Yes, Father. I know it makes sense but I don't like being so exposed right now. At least, I've got Joxer to watch my back."

*And I've got you to watch mine.* Joxer smiled and somehow knew that Ares understood exactly why he was grinning. Relaxing in his chair, he waited for them to finish fleshing out the plan, content to wait. *I wonder what our new home away from home looks like.*

Our home. It had a nice ring to it.

********   
Ares  
********

Ares watched the young man besieged by Muses. Sipping from his cup of nectar, he glumly contemplated the original plan, the altered plan and the plan unfolding before him. Who'd have guessed that Joxer would be such a hit with the goddesses? You'd think they'd never had a young, naive, sexy, shy, muscular, gentle . . .

. . . Oh, Tartarus, who was he trying to kid, they were just responding to his sweet nature and his ability to listen to their blandishments with an unbelieving look of shyness that just spurred them to new heights of innuendo. He hoped Joxer didn't understand half of what they were saying.

Oh well, back to checking out Asclepius. His elements were earth and water and Ares knew him as a healer. But he still had to prove where he was at the time the village was destroyed. While chatting up the healer god, he kept a careful eye on Joxer, surrounded by adoring women.  
What if he wanted to experiment with women now? *Can I let him go? Was I an aberration? Did I push him into a relationship that isn't really him?*

It was extremely hard to concentrate on Asclepius' tale of an Oracle with a drinking problem who had started having seizures. But during the relevant time period, he'd been treating the drinker with a temple priest as chaperon. He made a note to check it out with Apollo and terminated the conversation as gracefully as he could. Getting more nectar, he picked a corner where he could watch the entire room. He was going to have a drinking problem of his own if he didn't get Joxer out of here with all body parts still attached.

Polyhymnia, the Muse of geometry, had her arms entwined in Joxer's and the rest of her body pressed tightly against his. Ares felt his blood grow hot and the vein in his forehead begin to throb. He wanted to go over there, rip her apart with his bare hands and heave the parts to the four winds.

"Arry, honey, you've got to get a grip." Aphrodite's sweet tones came from beside him.

Turning to her, he narrowed his eyes and hissed, "I know exactly what I'd like to get a grip on."

"You mean who, don't you? She hasn't got a chance, handsome. Joxer is yours, body, mind and soul. From what I could hear of their conversation, he's picking up love making tips guaranteed to make this a night you won't forget in a hurry." She giggled. "For supposed virgins, those girls sure know an awful lot of kinky stuff."

"What?" Ares was having a hard time comprehending her words.

"You haven't been standing here worrying about him leaving you for one of them, have you?" Her eyes widened at his sheepish look. "Oh, Arry, you must be in love. You're nuts if you think he's going to go after second best when he has you."

"He's so young. I feel like a cradle snatcher." Ares muttered. "He hasn't really had a chance to be with women before."

"Hel-l-l-lo. Earth to Ares. He's 28, lover. While not the most experienced guy, he did have one very brief affair with a good time gal named Meg. But it was pretty much of a 'slam-bam, thank's Joxer, don't let the door hit you on the way out' kind of affair. Since he's been with you, he's been romanced, seduced, his other virginity taken care of, cherished, protected, loved. . ." She let her voice trail off suggestively.

"Are you sure 'Dite? I don't want to stand in his way. What if he has dreams of a wife and child? I can't give him that." Ares hadn't even realized he'd had all these insecurities inside him.

She grew serious, not something he'd seen much in her. "He may. After all, you have children. In time he may want one of his own. But by then you'll be secure enough to let him take a mistress and have his child. Who you will both proceed to spoil rotten."

"I don't spoil Harmonia." He protested at her rolled eyes. "Not much, anyway. All right, 'Dite, you've made your point. I'm just anticipating the worst again."

"And you do it really well, Arry, but you need to let Joxer have a little fun. He'll come back to you. Just tell him you love him and trust him. Then, remember to actually trust him. I think you've got the love part down pretty well, already." She laughed up at him. "Actually, he's casting a rather jealous look over here right now. Remember, he knows **we** have a history together."

"Named Harmonia." Ares turned casually and draped an arm over Aphrodite's silken shoulder. "She's the one who picked out his outfit tonight. Where did she find it, 'Dite?"

They both contemplated the skin tight red leather pants, tucked into soft black leather boots. His red silk sleeveless shirt was slashed to the waist, exposing the dark curls on his chest and barely concealing his nipples. The red silk ties on both biceps moved seductively with every gesture, drawing attention to his sleep muscles and gleaming ivory skin.

"Wow!" Aphrodite's eyes widened. "It just screams 'fuck-me-now' doesn't it? She and I are going to have a little talk when I get home. He looks great."

"It was all I could do to keep my hands off of him." Ares admitted. "Why **are** you here, 'Dite?"

Aphrodite laughed then turned serious. "Hephae and I just had a little talk with Zeus. Who is cleared?"

Ares quickly filled her in on who he'd questioned that evening and who'd been cleared the day before. 

She nodded and cocked her head to one side. "You're assuming that the rogue is a 'he' because of the power involved. How sure are you? We have some pretty powerful ladies on Olympus."

"Come on, 'Dite! Slaughtering women and children?" Ares shook his head.

Playfully, she tapped him on the cheek in a mock slap. "Don't ever underestimate the ruthlessness of the female, Arry. We can be extremely devious and quite cold-hearted when we need to be. Just something to think about, handsome."

"If we come up empty, then we'll consider it." Ares' eyes narrowed as he caught sight of Erato, the Muse of love poetry, snuggle into Joxer's other side. "That's it!"

Aphrodite giggled continuously in his wake as he charged across the room, scattering the other guests with a scowl. "Sorry ladies, it's time for Joxer's nap."

Detaching the two Muses, more gently than he wanted to, he bent slightly and threw Joxer over his shoulder before winking them both back to his Olympian temple. Joxer sputtered incoherently, his eyes flashing when Ares gently set him back down.

Keeping a light hold on the angry warrior's upper arms, Ares hung his head. "I'm sorry. You were making me insane."

"I was what?" Joxer half-shouted.

"I was so jealous of Poly and Erato, I wanted to rip off their arms and beat them to a pulp." Ares sighed.

"Jealous?" Joxer squeaked.

Ares nodded, keeping a careful eye on Joxer's face. "First it was the, how did 'Dite put it, the 'fuck-me-now' outfit."

"What?" Joxer looked down at himself, flushing a little.

"We almost didn't make it out the door when you came into the room. But Harmonia was there and she's the only thing that saved you from having me tear it off you and burying myself in your sexy body." Ares tried a weak smile while beginning to move his hands slowly up and down the firm biceps.

"You're kidding?" Joxer remained unbelieving.

"Then it was all the women rushing you. While I was clearing three gods, sixteen goddesses propositioned you. Sixteen." Ares sighed heavily.

"Seventeen, actually. If you count Demeter offering to help me with my garden." Joxer's voice was solemn but his eyes were beginning to twinkle.

"Wonderful." Ares narrowed his eyes but rejoiced at the crack in Joxer's facade. "Then when you danced with Terpsichore . . . I know she's the Muse of dance but I thought I was going to have to throw a bucket of cold water on the two of you."

"She is a really good dancer. Inspiring, really." Joxer defended her, a small smile quirking up the corners of his mouth.

"So, were you. Where did you learn that pelvic thrust that made her moan?" Ares was genuinely curious.

Joxer shifted a little closer and initiated a small bump and roll. "Like that?"

"Oh, yeah." Ares felt his whole body tighten in anticipation.

"From you." Joxer leaned closer yet and slid his hands around Ares' waist. "When I'm flat on my back . . ." a thrust, "and you're deep inside me . . ." a slow slide across Ares' hardening cock, "and I want to get," another minute thrust, "closer."

"So, your ability to dance erotically is really my fault?" Ares murmured against the satin skin of Joxer's throat.

"Completely." Joxer dropped his head back and pressed a little closer. "You don't have to be jealous, Arry. You are all I want. All I need."

Ares nibbled down the long neck, lapping the sweat from the hollow at the base of Joxer's throat. "And you are all I need, Joxer. I love you so much that it scares me."

Joxer pulled back a little and kissed his cheek. "I am not leaving you as long as I live. The women are fun and it's kind of nice to be popular for once but I'm just a novelty because I'm with you."

"No. It's more than that. You're gentle, sexy, warm and every woman there wanted to share that warmth."

"Well, they wouldn't have gotten a chance," Joxer chuckled, "even if you hadn't carried me off. We must have looked pretty silly."

Ares just smiled and went back to following a bead of sweat under the shirt to a small brown nipple. He was pretty sure that silly wasn't the word that was being used at the party right that moment. Sex crazed was more like it.

They undressed each other slowly, leaving a trail of clothes as they made their way to the four poster bed hung with heavy white velvet curtains. Joxer pushed Ares back on the bed and crawled over him, making sure that he rubbed all over the dark god's sensitized flesh.

"Don't worry, Arry. Trust me. I learned a lot tonight." Joxer's smile could have lit the temple with it's mischievous radiance. 

Ares flashed on what Aphrodite had told him earlier and smiled. "I do trust you, Joxer. Do your worst."

"Oh, no, Arry. Only the best for you." Joxer ran his hands slowly over the body laying spreadeagled before him on the bed. "Close your eyes and hold onto the bars on the head board. I want to touch you without you touching me."

Ares' active imagination ran wild immediately and he hastened to comply. It felt odd to just lay there and let Joxer have control but he was determined to prove his trust. Without his eyesight, all his other senses heightened. He could feel Joxer near by but the other man didn't touch him for long moments. Small rustlings sounded from the side of the wide bed then, at long last, something touched him.

Soft, trailing strands of a wide . . . ribbon? It flowed from shoulder to waist, sliding tantalizingly over his nipples and tickling his stomach.

Joxer's voice was almost a whisper, tracing the ribbon's path with his breath. "You have no idea how beautiful you are. All the women may have been hanging around me but every time you moved, their eyes followed you." His tongue reached out and lapped once at the left nipple. "You looked so hot tonight. All brooding and passionate." He moved to the other nipple and his teeth tugged gently.

Ares was going quietly insane wondering where he would go next and what he would say. Joxer's fingers trailed lightly down his sides, raising goosebumps in their wake while his teeth continued to tease at the hardening peaks. Then, the ribbon was back wound loosely around his cock, the ends dangling down to tickle his balls every time his cock jerked.

"You moved like a panther stalking his prey. Only I knew who your targets were. Each woman there was hoping it was her." A silken touch came and went with maddening regularity and Ares finally realized it was Joxer's lengthening hair brushing so tenderly against his skin. His tongue was laving around his ticklish navel and Ares couldn't help wriggling.

"So strong and graceful. I kept remembering what it felt like to be in your arms while we danced. All that power held in my arms. They were all waiting for you to ask one of them to dance but instead you just kept on talking." Joxer's hands were positioning his legs further apart and Ares could feel the heat of his body moving between his thighs, the curls on his legs brushing against the tender flesh.

Those strong hands traced intricate patterns on the skin, reducing Ares to a quivering wreck, aching for those hands to move to his cock. But instead he got a hot gust of air on the sensitive head, making him grip the two bars above his head more tightly.

"Sometimes I'd catch you watching me and those leather pants told me exactly what you were feeling. I caught Erato licking her lips over the bulge I could see growing there. All I could think was 'too bad', I was the one you were going home with." He gently rubbed his cheek over Ares' cock and the rough pre-beard rasped across the delicate skin, making the dark god moan and shiver.

Ares wondered if he'd remember to hold on to the headboard when Joxer pulled the ribbon slowly tighter and the dark god swelled larger in reaction. It was almost painful and it jumped in reaction when Joxer's hands unexpectedly pinched his inner thighs. Ares' hips twitched and his balls tightened.

A warm, moist tongue gently bathed his balls and Joxer sucked the delicate balls into his mouth one at a time, rolling them tenderly with a raspy tongue. Ares moaned pitifully and he felt Joxer chuckle like a miniature earthquake through his body. When the twin sacks pulled tighter, the young man released them and moved away. 

"Not just yet, Arry. The girls were very graphic about what they wanted to do to me. I took a **lot** of mental notes. I figured if they could do it to me, it would feel great to you. So, hang on and enjoy." Joxer's tones were mischievous and Ares chuckled while taking a firmer grip on the wood posts.

Slowly the ribbon unraveled and freed his aching cock but not for long. Joxer's mouth carefully descending over the flaring head, his tongue poking into the slit. Ares couldn't help arching his hips towards that wet heat. Joxer's hands held him down and the mouth stretched around him, slowly inching down the rising flesh. At the spot where he usually had to stop, Ares felt the tongue flatten and the talented mouth continued down until Joxer had deep throated his entire length.

He paused and Ares tensed, unwilling to move and risk gagging his young lover. Then the mouth was moving back up to the head, massaging the cock with little tongue flicks that made Ares moan again.

"Oh, gods, Joxer. Do that again." He begged, moving his head back and forth blindly on the pillow.

He laughed out loud and flicked his tongue just under the now weeping head. Ares gritted his teeth and just hung on. Joxer began the long descent down, moving more quickly now, his tongue darting along the vein that ran along the side of Ares' cock. Each lick turned the heat up in Ares' body, a hum of desire throbbing through him.

With his entire cock lodged deep in Joxer's throat, he felt on the knife-edge of desire, straining for completion. Tender fingers rolled his balls together and apart, while the other hand flattened out over his sensitive stomach muscles. And then Joxer swallowed once, Ares thrusting up with a shout.

Two more swallows and Ares pulsed out his life force into Joxer's keeping. Quivering, Ares lay boneless while Joxer gently sucked him dry. The dark god felt every movement as his young lover moved up his body and settled at his side. His arms felt leaden but he managed to bring them down around the solid body and hug him close.

"What about you?" Ares rasped, one hand moving down to Joxer's hip, only to find a spent cock nestled against his hip. Forcing his eyes open, he sent a questioning look at the man in his arms.

"You looked so sexy when you came, I did too." Joxer smiled sheepishly, licking his lips and stroking a hand across his chest.

Ares captured it and kissed the palm lingeringly. "I love you, Joxer. I'll try not to be so jealous next time."

"Oh, I don't know, Arry. It kind of turned me on." Joxer yawned into his shoulder with a sleepy chuckle.

"Sleep now, love. Tomorrow, we'll go hunting again." Ares rubbed his cheek against the silken hair and tugged over the blanket.

"Love you, Arry." Joxer sighed and snuggled closer.

Ares pulled the covers up over them and closed his eyes contentedly. They hadn't found the rogue yet but they would. Tomorrow was another day.


	9. Musing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rogue god goes to a party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nasty torture thoughts. You could skip this chapter if you need to.

Musings

*********  
Rogue   
********* 

This really is a boring party. Full of smug, complacent immortals with nothing better to do than mingle with each other and tell the same old boring stories over and over. Little do they know with whom they are sharing this room. 

I keep the smile from my face with easy control. Since I've been absorbing power, everything has gotten easier. I speculate sometimes if this is how Zeus got started. What a puffed up, self-important little god he is. Dear Father, how I shall enjoy ripping away all of your power. Crushing you beneath my feet into small particles of earth after I have drained every last drop of power. I savor the thought of what I'll do with him when I've gained control over my last element.

Shaking my head slightly, I take a deep breath to center myself and let go of the rage. I probably should leave this little soiree and get some rest. The delicious meal I had this morning and the effort it took to transport all that energy to my secret place has rather depleted me.

I smile fondly at Astraea, the goddess of justice. Wouldn't she just have a cow if she knew how I was contravening all the laws of Olympus? And speaking of cows, here's the head cow herself. The queen of the gods, Hera. Oh, she's so gracious to me, regally nodded her head and acknowledging my presence. I smile shyly back and she stops for a few words of encouragement about my recent loss.

How dare she mock my pain? I control the desire to wring her scrawny throat until she collapses and manage a small sad sigh thanking her for her sympathy. What does she know of loss and suffering? Soon, though, soon enough she will feel all the pain I have felt and more. Just like the silly mortals this morning who welcomed me into their home and lived for long hours to regret it. The mother, especially for such an ignorant woman, had been a vast reservoir of energy. The torture and death of each child had brought such delightful fear and suffering.

I push the thoughts of revenge away and move into a less populated corner so I can watch the other gods make fools of themselves. That ridiculous mortal dancing with Terpsichore had all the goddesses wetting themselves. Ares was glowering at them from his corner and I want to send out a small tendril of power to taste his jealousy but I refrain. It would taste so sweet, I'm sure.

My eyes move constantly, watching who's with whom. In the coming battle, I'll need to know who's an ally and who's an enemy. Not many allies since they are so content. We haven't had a major conflict in decades, they've gotten soft and weak. Easily controlled. My gaze strays back to Ares. Except for the god of war. Even at a party his aura of power is strong.

Such strength and grace in his movements. He's been the strongest of us until now. When I absorb his power, it will be sweet indeed. He's watching the mortal again and Aphrodite has joined him. Such a fragile beauty, so easily spoiled. She won't even make a mouthful when I rip her elements from her frail body and explode her into dust.

But Ares, ah-h-h, he will be a banquet of pleasure. A new thought occurs to me and I contemplate the mortal who is now sporting with the Muses. If there is a real attachment between them, how delicious it would be to first take the little paramour and taste him first. 

Stripping him, then binding him and hanging him like a slab of beef. Then bringing in all my little toys and explaining them to his, no doubt wide eyed, dismay. I'd start out slowly, tracing all those lovely nerves with the red hot poker, making him jerk and mewl with pain. Then, the stiletto, just barely pressing along that lovely white skin, turning it red with a thousand slits and tears.

He'd be pissing himself with terror and the emotions would be rolling off him like sweet nectar. How delicious. I can make this part last for a very long time when the subject's heart is strong. His looks to be in good shape. I speculate on whether I'd use the needles on him. Placing them just there and there, my eyes trace his body. Yes-s-s, that would give exquisite pain and release yet more energy into my waiting hands.

What in the world? I watch in amused detachment as Ares throws the young man over his shoulder and disappears. The rumors, it seems, are true. Ares really does feel something for the mortal. Enough to be jealous, anyway. How delightful! Almost arousing even. Another pawn in this intricate chess game I'm playing with the gods.

What was his name?

Joxer. I must remember that.


	10. Elements of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ares brings home something from his last battle and help is needed.

Elements of War

****************  
Joxer  
**************** 

Joxer tramped through the snow watching for further damage. The ice storm that had roared through the valley two days before had snapped tree limbs and broken shrubs down to the ground. He was keeping careful count and tracking the damage for later when he could start pruning. Some of the evergreens looked worse that they appeared. Some of those limbs that pressed to the ground would spring back when the ice melted.

He just wished that he could spring back from the ice in his own life. Ares had been gone for three days and Joxer had been cold the entire time. Not walking or wood splitting had tired him enough to sleep or warmed him entirely. He spent long hours pouring over gardening texts that the Muses had loaned him from the archive. Dreaming over what he could do in the spring made him forget for a moment or two that he was alone.

Stopping at the rise above the valley near the hot springs, he smiled at the crystalline wonder spread out before him. The sunlight glowed in a thousand ice fires, suspended from frozen limbs and ice laden branches. So much beauty and so destructive at the same time, he thought while he caught his breath and headed towards the springs.

He'd headed here on purpose this time, prepared with a towel. Ruefully, he admitted to himself that he was hoping that coming here would bring Ares home like the last time. It was silly but he was getting desperate. He'd agreed to wait here rather than on Olympus because it was safer and he didn't want Ares distracted if he had to fight.

He stripped and slipped into the water, letting the minerals take away the tension that was his constant companion. Pillowing his head on the stone edge, he let his body float among the fizzing bubbles. Finally, he relaxed and let his mind free to wander among the memories that he hoarded so jealously.

Each day on Olympus had been fraught with nervous tension. Some of the gods had treated him as Ares' pet, some as an oddity to be tolerated, while others had accepted him as the god of war's companion and thus worthy of respect. The women had fawned over him or propositioned him or laughed at him. He smiled wryly, par for the course.

After the first display of jealousy, Ares had relaxed and accepted the comments with an occasional clenched jaw or an eyebrow quirk. Joxer had enjoyed himself the more because it didn't feel real. He was just an actor in a play until Ares and he were alone, then life became real again.

Sighing, he slid his hands through the water, creating bubbles that tingled against his skin. Wishing very hard, he concentrated on the Ares that he knew. Remembering his grace on the dance floor, Joxer smiled at the feeling in the pit of his stomach. He felt weightless in the water just like he felt in Ares' arms. Almost, when Ares held him, he felt he could fly.

"Joxer." A hesitant voice broke into his thoughts.

His eyes flew open to find a strange woman kneeling by the side of the pool. Her features were vaguely fox-like, framed by long flowing brown hair. She was dressed in a gray and brown gown that hugged her limber body like a second skin.

"Who are you?" Joxer flushed in embarrassment.

"Ninea. Mountain oread. Stayed, I did when Ares came. Watch over all when he is gone. He says to look out for you. Good for him, you are. Always so lonely." She smiled but it faded quickly. "Place, there is, deep in the mountain. Much energy from battle. Safe place."

Joxer sat up and reached for the towel. Climbing out of the pool, he dried himself hastily, motioning her to keep talking. She watched him with an appraising look in her eyes before continuing.

"Much time ago, he comes with much energy. Very, very much." She gulped. "More than ever before. Always he shares with my mountain. But different this time. Too much."

"Evil?" Joxer finished pulling on his boots.

"What is evil?" She shook her head in puzzlement.

Joxer hesitated. How could she not know what evil is? He searched through his vocabulary looking for a word she might know. "Bad. Wrong. Negative. Opposite of good."

She shook her head. "Energy just is. There is much or not much. No good or . . .evil." She stumbled over the word. "When much, Ares shares with the others. But this time, there is no one and he lies on the earth. Felt you in the water, I did. You must help him."

"Of course, I will." Joxer stood and offered her a hand up. She rose gracefully, standing only as tall as his chest. It was only then that he noticed that she was barefoot in the snow.

She headed out into the forest, moving surely up the hillside with Joxer close behind. He concentrated on not tripping and falling instead of the frightening picture of Ares silent and not moving. All that power and strength stilled in silence. Fear leant wings to his feet and he kept up with the oread once he decided to follow in her path. She left little or no tracks in the snow, running lightly over the surface.

Suddenly, she disappeared and Joxer almost fell over when he stopped abruptly. He searched for an opening or fissure in the cliff face that she might have entered but he could see nothing.

"Ninea! Ninea! Where are you?" He called.

"Here. Come." She appeared before him and grabbed his hand impatiently.

"I need an opening in the earth, Ninea. I don't think earth is one of my elements." Joxer resisted her tug. Actually, the thought of being totally surrounded by earth made him queasy. 

"Silly human. Ninea fix." She closed her eyes and concentrated, her free hand pointing directly ahead at solid rock.

Joxer watched in awe as the cliff split in two and an opening appeared as if by magic. It wasn't very wide and he allowed her to tug him into the tunnel with a very real wish that he survive the next few moments. When daylight disappeared, he found all his senses reduced to touch and smell. Her small hand pulled him steadily forward and he concentrated on moving through the stone. 

He tried not to think about the mountain above his head or the tons of stone and soil that would be his tomb if he got stranded here. His breath came faster and he found his heart beating so quickly that it thundered in his ears. The smell of earth cloyed his nostrils until he felt as if he was choking on it. He was seriously on his way to a hell of claustrophobia when he felt a change around him.

He put out his other hand and couldn't feel a wall to either side or even above him. A current of air fluttered around his face and he took a deep breath. Hints of water vapor floated in the scents about him.

"Ninea, I need some light. Can you do that?" He tugged on her hand.

"No fire." He actually felt the tremor in her hand.

"Okay. That's all right." He wondered what her other element was if not fire. "Where's Ares?"

"Here." She pulled him over to what might be the center of the chamber. "Careful, Joxer."

Joxer knelt and used both hands to feel for the body. For one panicked moment, he felt nothing but then the solid shape materialized beneath his searching fingers. Thankfully, he laid his head on the broad chest and listened for a heartbeat. It was slow, very slow but steady. 

"Ares. Wake up, Ares. I need you to wake up and say something, love." Joxer shaped his body with his hands, checking for breaks or wounds. His vest was stiff with something dried and he really hoped it wasn't blood. At least not Ares' blood. 

He had all his arms and legs, his hands were complete with all ten fingers and his breath came and went with great regularity. There was a bump on his head but nothing liquid was coming out. Joxer stretched out by his side and pulled him into his arms, being sure to leave most of his body still touching earth.

Laying one hand on his heart, he leaned over and kissed the cold lips. Putting all his love and desire behind the caress, he pulled back to whisper his name again. "Ares. Come back to me. Don't leave me alone. I need you."

Still no response. Joxer shook his shoulders gently and called his name commandingly. "Damn it, Ares. Wake up. You're scaring me, here, man. Open those beautiful brown eyes and look at me. Not that I could see you, of course but I expect you could see me."

"Yes, Joxer. Ares sees in the earth, like Ninea can." Her voice came softly from the tunnel behind them. "Why he not wake up?"

"I don't know, Ninea. I wish I did. Do you think it would be dangerous if we moved him?" Joxer kept stroking the cool cheek beneath his fingers. The flesh was the same temperature as the stone beneath them. It seemed to suck the heat right out of his body and he shivered.

"Joxer cold?" She sounded unsure.

"Yes. I am. Aren't you?" His teeth chattered slightly and he hugged his cloak closer around him.

"No. Ninea not cold. Earth is warm here. Energy keep it nice and warm." She sounded so matter of factually that he wondered what she was talking about. It sure felt cold to him. What could she mean about the energy?

He laid a hand on the stone and felt the heat sucked from it into the earth. "What energy, Ninea? I don't feel anything."

"Here, Joxer. Beneath." She sounded so puzzled that he hated to disappoint her but he couldn't feel a thing.

"Wait. Ninea open the earth. Maybe then you can feel it." 

He felt her brush by him before he could stop her and the sound of gurgling water appeared by his ear. The stone split and a small pool of water gushed up to soak his arm and that of the dark god who lay so quietly by his side. This water felt like the hot springs, all tingling and effervescent. He felt a rush of warmth and strength pour into him.

He suddenly felt drunk, all control lost to the feeling of hazy ebullience that filled him up and overflowed into the air around him.

"Wow! That feels great. Your other element must be water, Ninea. How did you do that?" He took a deep sip of the bubbling water and immediately felt refreshed and invigorated. 

"Do what, Joxer?" She sounded close but Joxer still couldn't see her. "The energy is all. Absorb it I do from earth and water."

"Sure." Joxer didn't understand but he wondered if Ares had felt this. "If Arry tried to absorb all of this, he's going to have one Tartartus of a hangover. It feels like fizz in my blood."

"Energy comes from earth." She helpfully told him.

"And he's lying on the earth so he's absorbing energy. Okay, that means he won't come out of it until we break the connection." Joxer thought fast. "We can do that. Help me roll him over on top of me. We'll use my body as a buffer. Don't let any part of him touch the ground."

The next few moments were interesting while they maneuvered Ares' limp body onto Joxer's, taking care to prop all his parts off of the earth. It was harder than it seemed since his arm kept wanting to slide off Joxer's chest. And one foot kept falling off onto the stone. But finally, he was cradled on Joxer, each body part nestled on one of Joxer's.

"Um, Ninea, could you close off the pool? It's still making me tingle and that may interfere with bringing Ares back." Joxer could feel the gentle fizz disappear with the closing of the stone. The cold spread through him quickly and he shivered. The only warmth came from Ares and his breath gusted gently against his throat.

Joxer felt the ice seep slowly through his body, cutting off the circulation and making him drowsy. If he was going to get through to his lover, it needed to be now. 

"Ares. Wake up, love. I need you, Ares. I love you so much. Come back to me. Please, Arry. Don't leave me alone like this." Joxer put all his longing and love into his plea.

Silence filled the great cave and for a moment, he wondered if he would die here, leaving Ares as the dark god had feared. Then the breath on his throat changed into a sigh.

"Joxer."

************   
Ares  
************

The beat of the heart under his ear was familiar. Ares wondered why that was, listening to the steady pounding. Why was it beating so fast? Now, there was a voice speaking in his ear, asking him to do something. He knew he should answer but he didn't have the energy to do so. Why didn't the voice go away and leave him to sleep?

But the panic in the familiar voice was breaking through his torpor and he roused enough to move his head. He had to speak up to reassure him. The fog in his mind couldn't tell him why, just that he had to. That this voice must never be hurt in any way, only protected. 

"Joxer."

The heart raced beneath his cheek and the voice almost shouted in his ear. "Ares. Wake up, love. Talk to me."

"Sleep. Talk later." Ares sighed.

"No, don't sleep, Arry. You need to wake up. It's dangerous for you to sleep now." Joxer hugged him closer and the tears in his voice got through to the sleepy god.

Ares roused enough to look around, wondering why it was so dark. "Joxer, where are we?"

"Ninea came and got me when you passed out in your cave in the valley." Joxer held him carefully. "When I got here, you were totally out on the stone floor and you wouldn't come to."

The little gasp in his voice, clued Ares into the fear that Joxer had experienced. "You were so cool that I pulled you off the stone in hopes that I could warm you up and stop all the energy from drugging you."

The fog of sleep was dissipating and Ares began to remember what had led him here. The battlefield and the pocket of energy that had all but destroyed him. He shuddered and began to think in earnest. He and Joxer had to get out of here. The energy levels were still way too high for a normal battlefield reaction.

"Ninea, are you still here?" Ares searched for her without touching the earth.

"Ninea is here, Ares. Frightened me, you did." The voice came from the darkness to his left. 

He turned his head towards her, wincing as a sore spot on his head came into contact with Joxer's chin. "Thank you for bringing Joxer to me, Ninea. That was very brave of you. How does the energy feel to you?"

"Much. Too much. Hurts like loud noise in my head." 

He had finally pinpointed her location with his hearing. She was crouched in a tunnel. "It should begin to dissipate soon, Ninea. Until then, I need you to listen for it and come to tell me when it is completely absorbed. Will you do that for me?"

"Ninea come. Joxer and Ares go now?" Her tones were almost cheerful at the thought of getting her mountain back to herself.

"Yes, little one. We're leaving." Ares gathered his strength and got a firm grip on Joxer's shoulders. "Joxer, hold onto me. This could be a rough trip."

"Wait, Ares. Should you be using so much of your strength?" Joxer sounded worried.

"No choice, love. I need to get out of here and there is no way in Tartarus that I'm leaving you behind. Hold on." Ares visualized the bed in the cottage where he and Joxer had spent so many happy hours. Focusing on it and forcing all else from his mind, he moved them from the cave to the cottage.

"Yeow, the light hurts." Joxer's voice had a cringe in it that Ares couldn't help but agree with. After the darkness of the cave, the bright light of the candles and fire was too much.

"Keep your eyes closed and wait for them to adjust." Ares felt the pounding headache grow impossibly larger. 

Joxer's hands stroked up and down his back soothingly and Ares realized that he was clutching the young warrior's shirt tightly. Forcing himself to let go, he rolled off him and to the bed. His stomach roiled and he fought the urge to be sick. He felt Joxer leave the bed and return a few moments later with a damp cloth.

"You've got a lump on your head that may be making you nauseous, Ares." Joxer's voice was low and soothing and his touch was gentle.

He managed a small nod, biting back the surge of pain. "It's not helping. But it's the backlash from the energy that is causing me the worst problems. Can you get me to the fire?"

Joxer hesitated a moment then wedged his arm about his shoulders and helped him sit up. The room spun and his stomach spun with it but Ares just held on to his willpower and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He rested there a moment, his head cradled against his lover's shoulder and those strong arms holding him tightly.

"I'm glad you're here, Joxer. I think you may have saved my life."

"Can even a god be killed, Ares?" His hold tightened.

"We return to the elements just like mortals, Joxer. It just takes longer. Gods have been trapped when they tap into energy levels greater than they can control. I don't know how that feels but this may be close." Ares felt his stomach clench and knew he had to get to the fire, now.

Joxer practically carried him to the hearth and held him while he thrust his hand into the flames with a silent cry of help to his aunt. Pulling back, he collapsed on the rug with Joxer's arms still cradling him. "Don't let go, Joxer."

"Never." Came the fierce reply.

"Goodness gracious. What have you been up to, young Ares?" Hestia's voice was warm with concern.

"Backlash." Was all Ares could manage before his stomach clenched again and he rocked in agony on the hearth rug. 

The next few moments forever remained a blur when he thought back on them. Efficient hands stripped him and he felt the tangled webs of power inside him reach out for the bright flame that was Hestia. Warmth raced through him as his body convulsed and the tendrils touched another source of power. It flowed from him, into her and he heard her cursing through a sunburst of heat and light before he passed out.

***

He awoke to dim light and the soft murmur of voices. The bed linen felt cool and clean beneath him and the pain in his head was gone. His stomach no longer roiled with tension, instead it just felt empty. Slowly, he stretched, checking for any other damage he might have taken in battle without noticing. Everything felt fine.

Turning his head and opening his eyes, he saw the top of Joxer's head by the side of the bed where he leaned back. Hestia sat on the hearth in her favorite position, talking animatedly about something or other. Her flame bright eyes catching his movement, she smiled.

"Finally awake, I see. And hungry, I'll wager." Her cheery accents brought a smile to his face.

"Ares?" Joxer turned and leapt up to hover over the bed, being careful not to jar or touch too hard, although his hand reached to him.

But Ares craved that touch now and he pulled Joxer down to him, needing the feel of the solid body against his. The young warrior sobbed once before burying his head in Ares' neck and clutching his wide shoulders. Ares rocked him gently and kissed the ear closest to his lips.

"I'm fine, Joxer. Really. Everything's going to be all right." He soothed the tremors from the beloved body beneath his hands and felt the familiar tingle start again in his groin. Grinning wryly, he banked the need to bury himself in the warmth that blanketed him. Not even Hestia's good nature would sit still for a mini-orgy and he needed to talk to her.

"Come and eat, boys. You'll both feel better." Her no-nonsense tones came briskly from the table side where inviting scents wafted to the suddenly starving god.

"Come on, love. Let's eat something." He whispered in Joxer's ear before biting it gently. "You're going to need your strength."

Joxer bit him back and raised his head. "Promise?"

Ares gave in to the need for that sultry mouth so temptingly close. Those firm lips parted readily and he tasted the familiar spice that was Joxer. Long moments passed in languid tongue sucking, before Hestia's laughter reminded him that they had an audience.

"Don't make me come over there and throw a bucket of cold water on you two." She snorted and hefted the pitcher of spring water.

"We're coming, Aunt Hestia." Ares tenderly pushed a grinning Joxer off his body.

"That's what I'm afraid of, young man." Her dry tones made Joxer laugh while he held open Ares' red silk robe for the dark god to put on.

His hand slipped down to squeeze Ares' manhood while he pretended to help him close the robe. Ares bit back a groan and firmly set him aside while he tied shut the wrap himself. Joxer innocently turned to the table and the dark god firmly pinched his ass, making him jump.

Hestia just shook her head at their antics and handed them well loaded plates before shooing them to the rug before the fire.

"What do you have against furniture, Ares? You've plenty of room for a couple of chairs." Hestia settled on the hearth with her own plate.

"It gets in the way." He admitted with a shrug, sitting down on the rug at her feet.

"Now that,I believe." She snorted at his innocent look. 

They ate in silence, Ares savoring every bite. Nothing had ever tasted so good. Joxer handed him his own half eaten plateful and took his to fill up again. After three servings, the dark god finally slowed and sighed. Replete at last. For food anyway.

"Now, Ares, are you going to tell us what happened out there? And why you came back with Chaos Energy clinging to you?" Hestia's eyes flared brightly.

He nodded, his mind going quickly over the events of the last few days. "It was a border dispute with three warlords who all claimed one section of an Arcadian forest. Artemis told me about it. Her dryads had complained to her about wanton tree cutting. There's never been a war in that area before, according to the Archives. I went to check it out and ran into a full scale battle."

Looking at Joxer, he wondered if he should tone down the next part. The young warrior's steady gaze made him choose truth. Again. This really was getting to be a habit.

"One of the warlords has been a worshiper for generations. Part of the Meleager branch of the family. When I appeared, he offered me a place in the battle. I accepted, of course, it's always better when I can be on the scene openly. There was a lot of good up-close fighting. I remember watching the death count go up when I noticed a warrior who stood back and watched. That seemed odd, especially since he was wearing a full face shield when no one else had one."

Ares paused to take a sip of water. "While I was distracted, one of the warriors slipped a sword through me. That made me mad and I waded back into the battle while I healed but still kept an eye on the lone warrior. An hour or so later, the fighting had moved to a small grove and the stranger appeared again, only this time he had his sword out and he was toying with one of my warriors. He'd already wounded him in three places and the poor guy was almost down for the count when I came to his rescue."

The dark god gripped the goblet in his hand and replayed the fight briefly, one more time. "I never really got a hand on him. We fought for a bit but he moved like the wind, here one moment and gone the next. He spun around me and skewered my warrior to the ground, disappearing in the next moment. I didn't stop to think how odd that was, I just dropped to my knees to remove the sword and see if I could help him."

"And when you touched the sword, the Chaos Energy came swirling through." Hestia shook her head.

"Exactly." Ares could barely get the word out, remembering the rush of power that had overtaken him.

"Excuse me." Joxer's tones were hesitant. "What's Chaos Energy?"

He and Hestia exchanged a quick glance and he motioned to her to make the explanation.

"All energy is connected to the four elements just as mortals and immortals are connected. But energy comes in many shapes and sizes just as we do. Small energies fuel us all, like food and drink. Emotional energies fuel our ability to control the elements and do some of our tricks. Like materializing from a fire." Hestia winked at Joxer before growing sober. "Chaos energy is at the top of the energy list. It's wild, uncontrollable power that exists in small pockets everywhere on our world. Some speculate that it's left over from the creation. No one has ever tamed it or used it. At least no one that I've ever heard of. How in the world did you survive, young Ares?"

"It blasted the warrior to nothing just before it got to me but I'd already established a link and all I could think of was getting away. The power stayed connected even through the dematerialization and journey to my power storage. I remember hoping that it didn't bring the mountain down on my head and then I was surrounded and filled with power." Ares shuddered. "It was overwhelming and nothing I could do would stop it so I just stopped fighting and let it have me. I didn't expect to survive."

"Actually, you shouldn't have survived. All the tales we have in the Archives talk of mortals and gods being blasted back to their basic elements whenever they disturb Chaos Energy. That's why we mark the spots of known trouble so no one comes into accidental contact with it. It disturbs the energy flow for weeks." Hestia hesitated. "Zeus mentioned that we have a rogue operating. Could this have been a trap for you?"

Ares captured Joxer's hand from where it had been rubbing his knee. He needed to touch him as much as his lover needed to be touched. Part of him wanted to ignore the whole situation and just celebrate being alive, but the other parts wanted to solve this puzzle that had almost killed him.

"I'd say it was a certainty. Normally, after a battle, I go to Olympus to release the excess energies that I've linked to during the fighting. Had I done that this time, anyone who'd come to share would have been blasted right along with me. It wasn't just an Ares' trap but a setup for the others as well." His voice was grim and he caught a look of concern from Joxer that calmed him into further speech.

"My usual pattern would have led me to Olympus but this time some homing instinct brought me back here. Thank goodness I didn't come back to the cottage." He shuddered again and gripped Joxer's hand painfully tight. The energy would have killed Joxer. What would he have done then? "Ninea wouldn't have gone for help for quite a few hours. She doesn't seek out others easily. The Chaos Energy had time to dissipate."

"Where did it go?" Joxer asked hesitantly.

Hestia shrugged. "No one really knows. Normally, it destroys everything in its path, and then vanishes. The pocket where it rested is clean of all traces of anything but the normal elemental energies. There have been reports that for miles around the discharge spot they experience great growth. If you were to ask me, I'd say that being released allows it to integrate with our power but what changes it, I haven't a clue."

"Could it be that when it flowed through Ares, he tamed it?" Joxer asked them both, splitting his question between them.

"I wasn't up to any energy taming, Joxer. I let go all control and let it flow right through me." Ares shook his head, remembering the scalding hot energies that had burned through his body and mind.

"And yet," Hestia's eyes were speculative, "you were the channel that fed it into the mountain. By just letting go and allowing it the freedom to move, you may have unconsciously been the mutating force. The dead warrior took the initial discharge and you immediately moved it and set it free. Fascinating. It would be interesting to experiment."

"You can experiment all you like, Aunt Hestia. I'm not volunteering. Once was enough. I still feel a little singed around the edges." Ares shook his finger in warning at his unrepentant relative.

"Just a thought, dear boy." She grinned at him then made a face. "That reminds me. Thank you very much for calling me and leaving poor Joxer and I to clean up after your attack. The energy link was enough to extinguish a couple hundred of my fires with the overflow surge."

"You always said I could come to you with anything, Aunt Hestia." Ares reminded her with a grin. "Besides, you are the only one who knows about the valley and I really don't want anyone else knowing. So, you're elected to go to Father and tell him what happened. It's too late to set up a watch at the Transfer temple to see who shows. The rogue would have expected me there hours ago."

"Goodness gracious, yes. I must go and tell him all about it. I'll start the preliminary entry for the Chaos Journal. You'll need to finish up later. We won't be able to enter it until the rogue has been taken care of." She stood up and shook out her robes before stepping back into the fire. "Try and get some more sleep after you burn off all that excess energy. Take care, dear hearts."

With a cheery wave and a wink, she disappeared into the flames. Ares immediately lay back down on the rug and pulled Joxer down with him. It had been too long since he'd had a Joxer fix. The dark warrior met his lips with a fervency that spoke of love and fear and unfulfilled urges. Long moments passed in soft moist kisses and Ares slowly undressed Joxer to naked splendor.

Shrugging off the red robe, he drew them together until warm flesh met warm flesh and they both sighed. Ares loved the feel of Joxer, all satin skin over iron hard muscles. His strength had improved with their sparring and mock battles with snow balls. Love making had toned his coordination to a high level and his flexibility was better than Ares' own.

He moved his hands slowly over the broad shoulders while his mouth traveled down the long neck with sharp nibbles and raspy licks, lapping at the sweet, salty flesh and inhaling the clean scent of arousal. He settled between the long legs that curled around him while Joxer's hands tormented his super-sensitive hips and lower back, hardening his cock and heating him to the boiling point.

Joxer's soft sighs turned to moans when Ares' hands settled on his hips and his searching mouth found his cock. The flaring head wept a single tear of clear liquid that Ares savored like the rare vintage it was. Lightly blowing on the flesh he'd just moistened, brought Joxer's hips up involuntarily. Ares just grinned and settled down to lick the young man to distraction.

"Ares!" Joxer's voice rose an octave while his fingers combed restlessly through the shaggy dark curls before holding on and thrusting his hips helplessly into the voracious mouth.

The dark god smiled around the twitching cock that was now pulsing out his life force into his keeping. He gently rolled the velvet balls between his fingers and listened to the moans with satisfaction. His tongue lapped the last of the cream from the dark curls beneath his cheek before trailing up the long body to taste the firm lips of his satiated lover.

"Wine of the gods, Joxer." Ares smiled down at the dark eyes that gazed up at him with so much love. Reaching for the oil that warmed by the fire, Joxer bathed the dark god's hands with the sweet smelling, golden oil. Then reaching down, he slowly stroked Ares' iron hard cock with the slick balm while he tasted himself in the depths of Ares' mouth.

"Fill me with your life, Ares." Joxer's voice broke. "Make us one, again."

"Always, Joxer. If I have any say in the matter, I will never leave you." Ares promised fiercely, twisting his fingers deep inside the heated depths of his lover. Removing his fingers and pausing, he caught Joxer's eyes with his and watched the flash of pain/pleasure that accompanied his long slow slide into the tight hot channel.

Resting for a moment, they kissed languidly, both adjusting to possessing and being possessed. Ares wondered just who really owned whom when they were joined like this. Energy pulsed between them like a ball of fire, racing back and forth until he couldn't tell whose energy was whose. *Must ask Joxer what it feels like to him*. That was his last coherent thought before the need to move and thrust overcame his willpower and he began the race to the peak of pleasure.

Joxer matched his every move with an up-thrust of his own, stroking his returning erection with an oil slick hand. The gleaming chest heaved beneath Ares and the small brown nipples begged for their own caresses. Leaning in to latch onto the one over Joxer's heart, Ares changed the angle of his thrust and the young warrior gave a shout at the dual stimulus.

"Oh, gods, Ares. Do that again." He panted, moving restlessly beneath the dark god's hands.

Ares grinned and switched to the other nipple while continuing to tease the first to a hardened peak with his roughened fingers. Joxer's legs tightened around his waist and Ares decided to increase the pressure by sliding his hands down the heaving sides and coaxing the long legs over his shoulders. 

This gave him the leverage he wanted to increase the stimulus on that inner spot that was making Joxer moan out his need for more. He smiled and gave him more, feeling the urge to merge himself completely in the warm well of love that enclosed him so lovingly. Fire burned away the last remnants of icy backlash while he plunged into Joxer and added his hand to the hardened cock that moved against his sweat slicked stomach.

They exploded together in a long moment of shared release before Ares collapsed onto Joxer with a sigh of absolute contentment. Joxer's legs slipped boneless to the rug and they cuddled before the fire, unwilling to let go. Joxer massaged his shoulders and kissed the sweat soaked hair beneath his cheek. Ares responded with a sleepy purr and a raspy lick at the hollow of his throat. 

"I never want to lose you, Ares." Joxer's voice was hesitant. "Was the blood on your vest from the warrior who stabbed you?" 

Ares raised his head from his comfortable pillow of Joxer flesh and smiled gently. "It's all right, Joxer. You can always ask me anything. And yes, the blood was mine. When stabbed, I bleed. If I'm hit, I'll bruise. I can even be knocked out, although that doesn't happen very often. You know how hard headed I am."

Joxer gave him a mock frown and stuck out his tongue. Ares promptly captured it with his own and sucked it into his mouth. He would never get enough of the honeyed taste of his lover. But he could tell that Joxer had more questions so he let go reluctantly.

"Immortals heal almost instantaneously. Even demigods, like Hercules, heal more quickly than do mortals. If I took a direct stab to the heart, I would pass out and appear pretty dead while my body healed itself. I try to avoid those kind of wounds but it has happened. That's when we need a little extra help. That's where Asclepius, the god of healing and others like him can come in handy. He has a knack for sharing his energy with another that aids the healing process. I always try to make sure that he gets any extra I've got to spare."

"You talked about sharing with the other gods after a battle." Joxer looked curiously up at him.

Ares shifted to his side and drew Joxer with him, still lodged within his body. He felt a small aftershock shake them both and Joxer twitched closer with a sigh. Ares pulled a pillow over so they could rest their heads side by side and settled down for this long overdue talk.

"Remember I spoke of the energies that come from the dark side. Fear and hatred are very powerful forces that are released in battle from all the participants. I gather those energies from the fighting and bring it back to Olympus to the Transfer temple. The others can come and share the power without having to experience the bloodshed. That way we all benefit from the energy." Ares watched Joxer's face carefully.

The young warrior looked back seriously. "But they're not willing to share in the fighting itself? They just take what they need after you've done the work."

"It's my job, Joxer. They have their own work that brings extra energy to Olympus. The problem is the sheer scale of power that a hundred or a thousand men release on the battlefield. They generate more than it seems they should. Poly has a formula that explains it but I've never understood it." Ares shrugged sheepishly. "I have the strength to link and carry it back to be shared. In all modesty, there is no one else who has demonstrated the ability to match my capacity." Ares struggled to explain. "Aphrodite links to energy with every orgy she attends but it is generated by rarely more than twenty individuals. Not beyond her capability to link and bring back."

"Ninea said that energy wasn't good or bad just much or not much. So, if we could get a thousand lovers together, they might create just as much energy as the battlefield for you to take to Olympus?" Joxer said hopefully.

"Aphrodite would love it." Ares laughed gently at the picture Joxer had painted in his imagination. "However, most lovemaking doesn't begin to generate the energy that a mob lusting after the blood of an enemy can create. It's magnified tenfold. I don't know why, Joxer. Especially now, I wish everyone made love like we do with passion and energy."

"Make love not war." Joxer said slyly.

"Bite your tongue." Ares gave him a tender swat on one firm ass cheek.

"I'd rather bite yours." Joxer leaned in to suit his actions to his words. They shared a long slow kiss that laid the conversation to rest, at least temporarily.

"Tomorrow, we'll check in with Father and see how he wants to handle this situation. Until then, we need a bath." Ares eased slowly out of Joxer and kissed away the small twinge of discomfort. "I'll wash your back if you'll wash mine."

"Only if we put in the spruce bubble bath." Joxer rolled up and kissed him back. "A bubble battle would be a great end to a very odd day."

"You've got it, love." Ares pulled him to his feet and hugged him close. Thanking the universe for the willingness of his lover to accept his explanations and most importantly, himself. He was indeed a lucky god.


	11. Musing, two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rogue wonders why the trap didn't work.

Musings 2

************   
Rogue  
************

I wonder what went wrong. The plan was perfectly conceived and executed. But no Ares. Perhaps he went home to his secret retreat and wasted all that lovely energy on the earth before he died. No one has ever survived a direct link with Chaos Energy. No reason to think he'd be the first. Then why do I feel as if I'm waiting for something to happen?

Perhaps coming to this party was a mistake. If there were any rumors, I haven't heard them. They've all gotten so use to Ares' absences that they don't realize what's happened. If anyone would know it would be Aphrodite or her daughter. Which is why I'm enduring the sickeningly sweet seventeenth birthday party for Harmonia. Perhaps news of Ares' death will come and make everyone sad. Anything to liven up this doting tribute to fleeting girlhood.

I feel a familiar spasm, watching Zeus hug his granddaughter. He looks besotted, slipping a gold chain around her neck and kissing her cheek. Family is important and my supposed family never supported me like that. But then, these are my family and they could care less what happens to me and mine. 

Of course, that worked in my favor when I added my third element. Had any of them cared when my daughter died, they would have witnessed the whirlwind my grief created. The tornado of pain that destroyed my home and laid waste to everything that stood on my place of retreat. The dervish of air that I tamed and made my own. Mortals must wonder why so many great whirling winds have destroyed their homes this year.

I played with air for months before I really understood what it meant. Since then I've been trying to recreate the pain that will bring the fourth element under my control. But I don't care about anything or anyone now, so it's hard. I thought that torturing the mortals and making them live the grief and horror of losing the person they loved most would work when I absorbed them. But it's just not personal enough.

So, I must concentrate on my fellow gods. There are so many to choose from. Of course, I favor the strongest. Which means Ares and his family. What in Tartarus happened to him? It's no good hurting Harmonia or Aphrodite or that mortal Joxer, if Ares isn't around to release the grief I need. Damn him, anyway.

I smile demurely at Zeus when he deigns to acknowledge my presence. You are so close to being disposed of. King of the Gods. Not much longer. I itch to bring him to his knees but I can be patient. Very patient. It's one of my many sterling qualities that these fools have never understood. Strife is the only god who knows just how devious I can be but who'd believe the god of mischief. The wanna-be god of discord. He has a lot of evil to accomplish before he moves up.

A voice from the door brings my head whipping around. It's not possible. He can't have survived. Gods, he's glowing with power. That silly mortal is with him still. Odd, it looks like he's glowing too. They must have just finished making love. I can almost taste the energy from here. Delicious. There's Harmonia embracing her father and giving his paramour his own hug. Good. They're all together and feeling loving. I can't kill one of the gods without the others noticing. But the mortal. That would be easy.

Bye-bye, Joxer.


	12. Consequences of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are always casualties in war.

Consequences of War

*********  
Ares   
********* 

Ares looked bleakly over yet another scene of carnage. Joxer's face was set and tight jawed. Hephaestus straightened and shook himself out of a trance, his scarred face grimacing in distaste.

"I don't think fire is one of the rogue's elements. This was clumsy compared to the scouring of the earth. Maybe he or she is trying to awaken their fire instinct." Hephaestus shook his head.

"I see Aphrodite has you half convinced it could be a goddess." Ares watched his brother smile.

"She has a number of good points," Hephaestus grinned. "Besides the obvious. I can think of at least five goddesses who might qualify in strength and height to be the warrior who set you up. Athena, Ate, Io, Melpomene and Tyche. Oh, make that six. Artemis is an excellent warrior."

Ares sighed and shook his head. "I can't see any of them doing something like this. Io is the goddess of fertility for Zeus's sake. Why would she take life when she actively promotes creation?"

"I haven't a clue. But Aphrodite has these little flashes of intuition and we ignore them at our peril." The god of fire shot him a quick look that reminded him of the many attributes of the woman who'd snared them both.

"I remember." Ares didn't miss Joxer's flinch but put it aside for later. "We may have to consider them. We've eliminated most of the gods and this," he gestured at the burned and blackened farm, "just keeps happening."

"There were four children this time." Joxer's hesitant voice added. "Every site has had young kids."

"That's true. Adults, I expect to find but some of these homesteads should have been childless. Especially, when school's in session." Hephaestus frowned and looked over the charred bodies that lay scattered over the frozen earth. "I wish there was a way to tell who was killed first and who last."

"Asclepius might be able to tell. He's studied the dead." Ares smiled approvingly at Joxer. "He says it helps him heal the living. We cleared him early on. We need to ask Father if we can bring him into the secret."

"Let's get out of here. We need to get ready for Harmonia's party. Aphrodite will have our heads if we're late." Hephaestus limped away from the dead.

"Oh, gods! That's not today?" Ares looked up in dismay.

"Yep. She turns seventeen at midnight. You'd better have something really nice picked out for her. And don't be too late, not like last time." Hephaestus grinned and vanished in a brilliant flash of light.

"What happened last time?" Joxer asked.

Ares gathered him into a tired hug. He still wasn't a hundred percent back from the effects of the backlash that had almost killed him. But holding Joxer worked its familiar magic on him, filling him with contented energy. Zapping them both to his Olympian temple, he delayed his answer until they were settled at the dinner table.

"There was a little war going on in Macedonia and I forgot her sixteenth birthday party until it was after 11:30. I bathed and dressed in about five minutes and was about ready to zap myself over when I realized I didn't have a present. Not good for an absent father to show up sans gift." He chewed the roast lamb appreciatively and took a long drink of nectar.

Joxer grinned and spooned up some more of the lemon chicken broth. "What did you do?"

"Zapped myself down to one of Pan's temples. He always has kittens and puppies coming out of his ears. He's not the god of fertility and wild animals for nothing. It took me two temples before I found a pure white kitten who'd been weaned and was ready for a new home." Ares shook his head ruefully. "She did **not** like being scooped up and carried off. I was bleeding in about six places before I got her to the party at the stroke of midnight. Aphrodite knew I'd been lax but I don't think Harmonia ever realized I'd almost forgotten. Neela is still with her and is a very well fed superior sort of cat."

"What did you get her this year? I wish I'd known it was her birthday." Joxer looked uncomfortable and the corners of his mouth turned down. He concentrated on his bread and cheese, missing the loving look that Ares cast his way.

"I think the valley could do without the rose bush you got in Arcadia the other day. Harmonia has never, to my knowledge, ever received her very own rose to grow and tend. I, on the other hand, got her a silver bracelet with a crescent moon bangle. She's partial to anything with a moon on it." Ares moved his foot over to caress Joxer's.

"Do you really think she'd like the rose? The man said it would be a pale pink when it bloomed. He said I could name it anything I liked." Joxer returned the under-the-table caress with one of his own.

"That would be perfect. I know she's never had a rose named after her." Ares gave a mock frown. "At least, she'd better not have. She's way too young to have some love sick fool fawning over her."

"Oh, I'm love sick all right. And probably a fool as well." Joxer laughed and ran his toes up Ares' leg to gently nudge his stirring cock to instant hardness. "But she's safe from me."

Ares smiled his predator smile that usually sent men running but not this man. Joxer just grinned and proceeded to lick his spoon clean with long slow laps that sent a jolt right down to Ares' groin. Two could play at that game, Ares decided and he leisurely began to lick his fingers free of the lamb juices. Sliding his tongue up and down, he stopped to gently bite the end of his thumb.

Joxer had almost stopped breathing by the time their eyes met again. This time it was Ares who held his breath while the young warrior dipped a strawberry in a bowl of honey and raised it slowly to his lips. The golden liquid ran slowly down his hand but it was the slow lick of the pink tongue against the bright red berry that had him mesmerized. That and the strong white teeth that bit into the juicy berry with a crunch. 

Reaching across the table, Ares pulled the honeyed hand to his own lips and began to lick it clean with long slow rasps of his tongue. Joxer shivered and slid his toes under the heavy cock to toy with the soft round balls. Ares barely suppressed a groan and bit gently into the fleshy mound at the base of Joxer's thumb. He tasted of fruit and honey and that sweet saltiness that had come to mean Joxer.

"Bed." Joxer's voice was a growl.

"No time. Bath." Ares suggested.

"Now." His foot slid away and he pushed away from the table, his eyes never leaving Ares'.

"Now." Ares rose, leaving a kiss in his palm before letting go and beginning to undress while slowly backing towards the white spa that was the twin of the one in their valley. Joxer followed, both of them shedding clothes and leaving them where they fell. The dark god poured in the spruce oil they both liked while Joxer grabbed some green soap and they stepped into the over sized tub.

Joxer immediately ducked his whole body beneath the surface of the green-tinged water and resurfaced like the sleek river otter to which Ares had laughingly compared him. Suddenly, sight was not enough and the dark god pulled him in tight to his aroused body and kissed the dripping face clean of water. Joxer teasingly ran the soap over his back in long strokes that feathered up and down his spine.

Now it was Ares' turn to shiver and slide his hands down the lean back to cup the firm white cheeks and pull him closer. Their cocks collided and slid against each other in a slippery duel that brought a new urgency to their mating.

"I will never get enough of you, Joxer. Every time we make love it's like the first." Ares whispered against his ear, slowly sliding his tongue down the curve before flicking the lobe.

"Better than the first. Because now we know each other." Joxer moved his soapy hands firmly over the muscles of Ares' lower back and buttocks. "You know what gives me the most pleasure."

"And you know how to make me explode like no other lover has ever known." Ares drew back and gazed into the loving eyes so close to him. "Joxer, would you like to make love to me?" And he broached the puckered opening with his fingers.

Joxer's eyes opened wide and he gulped. "Me?" His hands stilled on Ares' ass and the soap slipped out of his hand.

"It's been a millennium since I gave myself to a lover and he's long since disintegrated into dust." Ares softly touched his lips to Joxer's forehead. "He was a good man who died in battle, much too young. I haven't loved a man since him. Until you came stumbling into my life." He smiled. "Into my heart."

"I never thought of that." Joxer blushed but his hands unconsciously caressed Ares' cheeks. "What if I don't do it right?"

Ares smiled and kissed him sensuously, sliding his tongue in and out in a gentle fucking motion. "You'll do just fine. You won't hurt me, I promise. We can practice until you feel comfortable. Or until I have trouble sitting down."

Joxer blushed a fiery red all over and hid his face in Ares' shoulder. "Let me think about it. Oh gods, I won't be able to think of anything else."

Ares laughed deeply and inserted a second finger into Joxer with a slow rotation that made him arch forward. "It will give the other gods something to speculate about. Especially if you watch me like you just did at the table."

Joxer raised his head and pushed back on the questing fingers before hesitantly feathering a searching touch over the sensitive skin between Ares' cheeks. The dark god bit back a groan and pushed towards the touch. He'd forgotten how good it felt. 

"How did I watch you?"

Ares took a deep breath and willed his control up a notch. "Like you wanted to eat me alive."

Joxer grinned impishly and pressed harder, his finger sinking into Ares' warmth. "I did. I do."

"Good. Because the feeling is mutual." Ares pressed deeper and sparked a fire inside of his young lover. Reaching down with his free hand, he gathered both cocks together for more friction. Joxer joined him with his other hand. Slowly they thrust back and forth setting a rhythm that used the water as a third hand to provide the pressure they needed to bring themselves to satisfying completion.

"It's a good thing we're already in the tub." Ares lapped at that mysterious spot on Joxer's shoulder that always made him shiver. He flexed his ass muscles against Joxer's buried fingers. He was going to enjoy the next step. "Because we're a mess."

Joxer tilted his head back and slowly withdrew his fingers, watching the expressions on Ares' face uncertainly. "I didn't hurt you?"

"Only if you leave me." Ares let all the joy he was feeling show on his face. He watched the dark eyes begin to believe and sparkle in the candlelight.

"Never. I can't leave. My heart's with you." 

"But I gave you mine weeks ago." Ares whispered.

Joxer gave him a blinding smile that lit the room and they slowly separated to wash each other tenderly, knowing more would come later. Ares knew his young lover needed time to believe that he was what the dark god wanted. They dried themselves and dressed in their best in honor of Harmonia.

Ares smoothed out a nonexistent wrinkle in Joxer's white silk shirt. The young warrior tied off the dark god's lace-up red vest and stepped back.

"There. You look good enough to eat." He said in satisfaction.

"Promise?" Ares put on his most sultry look.

Joxer's eyes went sleepy and Ares almost took him right then and there. "I promise."

The matter hung in the balance while Ares wrestled with his libido and won. Barely. "I'm going to go get the presents. I'll be right back."

"Okay." Joxer smiled. "I'll just finish eating . . . dinner."

Ares groaned and popped back to the cottage. Harmonia's bracelet was in a small wooden intaglio box on the mantle. Joxer's rose was in a pot near the front window, along with several other plants. He'd developed a real passion for gardening and everywhere he went he picked up another plant. *Spring had better come early or we won't have room for us,* he thought with a chuckle.

Popping back to the temple, he watched Joxer dip another strawberry in honey. But this time, his lover brought it to him and fed it to him a bite at a time. Clutching the damn rose bush, Ares couldn't reach out and gather the young man in. Joxer chuckled and slid his hands up his arms so they cradled the rose bush between them. 

"Hold on, love. I want to get there, do our present thing and leave as soon as possible." Ares heard the growl in his own voice.

"All-l-l-l right!" Joxer's eyes lit up and he grinned. "One dance each with the birthday girl and then we head home for our own dance."

"You leading?" Ares held his breath.

"Yes." Joxer looked scared to death but his whisper had the ring of a vow to it.

"Thank you, love." Ares got a good grip on his willpower and transported them to the party.

Harmonia met them with hugs and kisses. She gave Ares a second kiss when she opened the box and o-o-oh'd over the bracelet. He put it on for her, enjoying her pleasure in the tiny perfection of the crescent moon. She was growing up so fast. Pretty soon he'd be beating the young gods off with a stick.

He watched while Joxer showed her the rose bush and explained with a blush that he'd named it after her. She touched the green leaves gently and shook her head. Speechless. That was a first for Aphrodite's daughter. It didn't last of course, and they headed over to the porch to put it in a spot where the sun would warm it in the morning.

Zephyrus caught his attention and he moved over to where the red headed god stood waiting for a report on what they'd found this morning. They'd cleared him early on and he'd been watching for more of the sickness. It was his sighting of the burnt out shell of a farm that had led them there. A slight commotion interrupted his progress and he watched in amusement while Pan chased a Muse out onto the portico.

Harmonia and Joxer had returned and he was getting her a goblet of punch while she showed him some of her other presents. They looked good together, her blond pink and white complexion a nice contrast to Joxer's dark eyes and hair. *Too bad, honey, he's taken.* Ares laughed to himself and almost made it to Zephyrus' side when a scream whirled him back to his daughter.

She was trying vainly to hold up Joxer. A Joxer who's white shirt was staining rapidly red while he slid slowly to the floor. It seemed to take forever to get to them. Anyone who got in his way was roughly shoved aside and he reached them as Joxer hit the ground. In a heartbeat, Ares was on his knees by his side looking in disbelief at the handle of a silver dagger that thrust obscenely out of the young warrior's chest. He clasped his hand tightly.

"Ares." Joxer's voice was so faint, he could barely hear him. The dark eyes gazed up at him in wonder and the light in them slowly went out.

He could hear the exclamations around him, hear Harmonia's sobbing, even hear Zeus saying something. But none of that mattered. Nothing mattered any more. He felt the grief rise up inside of him like a volcano of burning pain. No. Like the Chaos Energy come back to claim him.

He sensed another on Joxer's other side. Someone who touched Joxer and said something nonsensical. "Ares. He's dead. It struck his heart."

"He gave me his heart." Ares spoke through the red haze of anguish to Asclepius. "So that must mean I'm dead." He felt the sorrow grow and knew with his last coherent thought that he had to get away. Had to protect his family, from the backlash of his pain. Joxer was dead.

"No-o-o-o-o-o!" Letting the berserker rage go free, he gathered his beloved in his arms and vanished.

********   
Harmonia  
********

Harmonia sobbed quietly, wrapping her arms around her knees and rocking back and forth. Even though her eyes were closed, she could still see Joxer sprawled on the floor, his blood staining her dress. Joxer was dead. She couldn't make it seem real. *Why am I so cold?*

The familiar scent of her Mom wafted over her and her strong arms gathered her into a hug. She turned into her and tried to stop crying but couldn't.

"You're safe, sweetie. It will be all right." Aphrodite's croon broke in the middle and Harmonia felt tears soak into her hair.

"Why, momma? Why Joxer?" She whispered. "I wish it **had** been me. It would have hurt but I would have healed."

Aphrodite's grip tightened. "I know, honey. One of us has gone mad, Harmonia. I need you to be safe while we sort this out." She sniffed hard and pulled away from the comforting hug. Tilting her head, she met Harmonia's eyes with determination. "Go to Hestia. You'll be all right with her. Tell her what happened and do exactly what she says. Understand?" She drew them both to their feet and moved them to a quiet corner.

Harmonia rubbed her eyes and nodded. Aunt Hestia's would at least be warm. Maybe melt the ice that was freezing her to the bone. She had a lot of questions but the most important she was afraid to ask. Trembling, she held her mother's hand. "What about Daddy?"

Aphrodite closed her eyes and shook her head, two tears rolling down her cheeks. "I don't know, sweetie. He's a strong man, always has been. But . . ." she took a deep breath and opened anguished eyes, "he sounded so broken. I've never heard such anguish."

"Heartbroken." Harmonia knew how she would feel.

Aphrodite nodded and hugged her tight before pushing her away. "Go to Hestia now, sweetie. I'll come and get you when I can. Be safe for me, Harmonia. I love you."

"Love you too, Mom." Harmonia tried to smile and wafted herself to the warmth of Hestia's temple. Kneeling by the fire, she concentrated on calling her great aunt. The tears had started again and the flames blurred to yellow and gold.

"Goodness, child. What's wrong?" Hestia arose from the flames and clasped her into a warm embrace. "I just left the party an hour ago."

The story poured out in hideous detail and Harmonia watched Hestia take it all in, her rounded face taking on the unfamiliar angles of anger. She stopped her tale with a finger to her lips.

"Enough, Harmonia. I know this has been a shock for you but there's more at stake here than you realize. We have to get to your father now before it's too late." Her eyes flashed with anger and what Harmonia thought with a shock was fear.

"He'll have taken Joxer home. I can't leave you here, Harmonia. Your mother was right about the madness. The rogue may have overheard and come for you. Hold on." Without another word, Hestia held her firmly and Harmonia's ears popped with their sudden displacement to a dark cozy room.

Harmonia looked around curiously. She recognized the plants that Joxer had told her about lining the hearth. Moving to the table, she reached out a hesitant hand to stroke her father's cloak. Tears welled up again and she surreptitiously wiped her eyes, hoping Hestia wouldn't notice.

"Damn. They're not here." Hestia swore and closed her eyes, stilling into a familiar trance state.

Long moments passed and Harmonia felt as if she should hold her breath. Hestia's eyes snapped open and her frustration was evident. "I can't get beyond the dispersing Chaos Energy. You're going to have to help, Harmonia."

*Chaos Energy!* Harmonia's eyes grew wide and she nodded slowly.

Her tone softened and she gathered her into a comforting hug. "I wish I could explain more but we're racing against time."

Harmonia felt the earth move beneath her feet and a grumble sounded from far below the surface. Hestia sighed and suddenly looked old to Harmonia's frightened sight. "You are linked to Ares by body, heart and mind. I need you to get a fix on him and then transport us both there. You'll have to concentrate very hard on him."

Harmonia nodded shakily and Hestia held her hands, smiling calmly and taking a deep breath. Harmonia mimicked her and closed her eyes, breathing in slowly as she'd been taught then releasing all emotions with her exhalation.

Ares. God of war. Father. 

His love shielded her. He was shelter from adversity. Guardian of her childhood. Protector. The tower of strength on which she'd leaned all her life. He was love and security. Safety. An anchor in a world gone mad.

She sent out her thoughts into the valley she couldn't see, slipping through the frozen earth with ease. Deeper, she sank her awareness into the stone and soil, seeking her father with whom she shared the element of earth. Farther out she cast her net of energy, straining to feel the familiar presence. Life abounded in the valley but a well of power drew her towards the mountain.

There. She clutched Hestia's hands and the goddess of fire linked with her and gave her the boost she needed to take them both deep within the mountain. They materialized in a cave of darkness. Harmonia gave a little squeak of terror. She'd always been afraid of being alone in the dark.

Hestia created a ball of fire that hovered above them, casting its warm light over a cavern of crystal. Shards of light flashed from ceiling to wall and back again. Harmonia forgot for a moment why they were there, turning around and looking in awe at the graceful stalactites that dripped in frozen splendor above them.

"Ares." Hestia spoke quietly, reminding Harmonia with a blush of why they were there. Her eyes found her father sitting on the floor by Joxer's body. They looked as frozen as the icicles hanging from the roof.

Hestia motioned Harmonia to move around to the left of the still figures while she moved to the right. Harmonia crept quietly to within a few feet of her father and bit her hand to keep from crying out. His face was set hard as stone in a mask of sorrow that brought tears to her eyes. He didn't seem to know they were even there.

Hestia walked slowly to Joxer's other side and gently sat down across from Ares. From where Harmonia crouched, she could see his eyes gazing into a vision only he could see. Tear tracks streaked his face and his lip was bleeding.

"Ares. It's Hestia, dearest. We need to take the dagger out of Joxer's heart." Her voice was low and he ignored her until she moved her hand towards the warrior. His growl echoed eerily in the cave and she left her hand outstretched, six inches from the silver handle. "We need the knife if we're to find the rogue. You want us to find the rogue, don't you?"

"It doesn't matter. Nothing matters now." His voice was a husky version of his normal voice that brought the ever-present tears back to Harmonia's eyes.

"It matters to us, Ares. Let me take the dagger."

"He promised he'd never leave." Ares looked down at the dark warrior who lay so still on the cold stone.

"You're scaring Harmonia, Ares." Hestia gestured with her right hand and Harmonia moved closed, his lifeless eyes moving towards her. That was all the distraction Hestia needed and her left hand plucked the dagger from Joxer's chest.

Ares gave a hurt cry and bent protectively over the body. "Don't hurt him."

Hestia cleared her throat and sagged as if a great burden had been lifted from her. Harmonia watched, puzzled at her aunt's actions. Sure the dagger might be important but why so urgent that it had to be now, she wondered while her father stroked the pale cheek of the fallen warrior.

"Ares, dearest, I have something to tell you. I did something a while back that I didn't ask permission for." Hestia actually blushed under Harmonia's quizzical eyes. "Joxer isn't dead."

Ares shook his head and spoke in a dragging voice. "I know what you're trying to do, Aunt Hestia. Distract me from doing something stupid. Too late." He smiled down at Joxer and a lone tear ran down his cheek. "I fell in love. I'm tired of being lonely. He promised he'd always be there. The loneliness was just a memory banished by his life and joy. I can't go back to that. Better I follow him. I'm not thinking too straight right now, I know. But I could hurt the family and not even realize it." The passion was back in his voice but it shivered with death through the cold air of the cave. "The berserker rage is so close. If you pointed out the rogue I'd have no trouble at all blasting them back to the elements. But I don't know if I could stop with them." His voice trailed off into the darkness.

Harmonia was shivering uncontrollably now. Never in all her life had she felt such grief. Such despair and loneliness that froze all other emotions to crystalline shards that cut into her soul. How could he survive this awful feeling of pain? A sorrow too deep for tears shook her to the bone and she wondered if any of them would survive his grief.

"Harmonia, come here." Hestia reached out her hand and drew her close into her warm embrace. "Do you remember when you first met Joxer, child?"

Her teeth chattered a little but she thought back to Hestia's temple. "I came to you for help with the dance at Delphi and Joxer was with you. We sat on the steps of your altar and you fed us while we waited for Daddy to come from the Archives."

"That's right, Harmonia. I fed you cakes and juice and . . ." 

"Apples." Harmonia hoped she had the answer right.

"Golden apples." Hestia was watching Ares carefully.

A long moment passed and Harmonia found herself holding her breath in anticipation of . . . what, she didn't know. The dark eyes rose from their contemplation of Joxer's face and narrowed at Hestia.

"Apples." He said carefully.

"Golden apples from the Hesperides." Hestia moved restlessly. "I knew you'd take your time getting around to offering Joxer immortality. And he'd probably have refused it because he didn't feel he was worthy. So, I just took matters into my own hands. I know I should have asked permission but. . ."

"You fed him Hesperides' apples?" Ares seemed to be having a hard time understanding the words.

Harmonia understood though and she hugged Hestia with all her young strength. The tree in the garden of the Hesperides bore the golden apples of immortality and was closely guarded. It took Zeus' permission or a crafty old aunt determined to do what she thought was right to even get near the tree. Let alone pick them.

"Now, that the dagger is out and his body is repairing itself, it should only be an hour or so before his heart starts beating again and he wakes up." Hestia kept talking while she returned the hug.

Harmonia ventured to speak. "Daddy, it's really cold here. It would be much nicer if he woke up back in the cottage. It's warm there and he's going to be hungry."

The frozen mask dissolved into the face she loved most while warmth flowed back into his eyes. "Truth, Hesty?"

Now, Hestia was crying little sparks while she nodded. "Truth, dearest. Let's take Joxer home."

He leaned forward and gathered Joxer into his arms. "Home."


	13. Musings, third

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It worked.

Musings 3  
*********   
Rogue  
*********

I have it.

Oh universe, it feels so good. So right. His grief was a living thing that I drank in like nectar before he disappeared. I backed away slowly, pretending shock when it was all I could do to conceal my triumph. It was a very long moment before I could get away but I held his emotion in a bubble that came with me to my secret place.

Standing in the hollow bowl atop my island mountain, I anchored myself to earth and with a deep breath let his pain wash through me. Agony, sharp as a dagger knifed through me, but I welcomed it. Recognized it for I'd felt this before. Grief . . . loss . . . despair . . . anguish . . .

I felt the faint stirring of a new power and I slowly brought my hands up in a cupping motion, concentrating on my last element. Nursing the impulse to create new life out of the death of love, I waited patiently and focused on my desire. And was rewarded with a faint flicker of . . .

. . . flame. It was weak for now, not like the whirlwind I had called up out of my own grief but it would do. It would grow as I was growing, in power and control until I was ready to destroy the old order and replace it with myself.

I played with the small fireball, tossing it up and catching it with my other hand. With a little effort, I had another one and I smiled as I juggled them quickly. This was going to be fun. In an idle moment, I wondered if Ares had killed himself and followed his dead love. Who'd have believed the cynical god of war could feel so strongly about a mortal.

Love. A dangerous emotion. I smiled and added a third ball of fire to my juggling. It was a good thing I'd given up on all that nonsense. How nice if he had destroyed himself, one less opponent when I take out Zeus. Even if he hasn't, he won't be of any use. The berserker rage I felt before he winked out will drain him dry of all power eventually.

Joxer was the lucky one. He died before watching me kill his lover. I merged the three balls into one large ball of fire and hovered it before my chest, staring into the heart of the fire. Such visions danced in the flames, not enough to melt the ice in my heart but then nothing would ever do that.

Smiling, I began to stretch the ball out into a web of bright light that rivaled the sunlight that would soon peak over the horizon. Soon now, I'd be ready. And now there was no one strong enough to stop me.

It was going to be a good day.


	14. Guises of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They figure out who the rogue is.

Guises of War

**************  
Joxer   
************** 

Joxer felt like stretching. His chest ached and he tried to raise his hand to scratch an itchy spot above his heart. He felt someone warm by his side and feminine voices nearby. *Why am I sleeping with women in the room? Why is my hand so heavy?*

A familiar voice, roughed and husky sounded by his ear. "Wake up, love. Open those beautiful brown eyes for me."

His eyes felt glued shut and they itched too but Ares needed him so he'd try. "Ares." The room was dark but he could see his lover blurred above him. Blinking, he cleared his eyes and peered more closely. Ares had never looked so worn out before. He appeared to have been awake for days and gone through a battle to boot. But they'd been at Harmonia's party . . .

"The party?" Why was his voice so faint? Joxer coughed and managed to press his hand to the sore spot on his chest.

Ares gentled his lips over the hand, taking it into his own. "We had some trouble at the party. You were . . . hurt. But you're going to be all right, Joxer. Aunt Hestia has something to tell you."

The young warrior raised his head and saw Hestia and Harmonia beaming at him from the foot of the bed. He was lying naked in bed with Ares while his aunt and daughter watched them. *What in Tartarus is going on?* He clutched the soft green blanket closer to him and Ares held him tighter in a grip of iron.

He listened in disbelief while Hestia and Harmonia took turns telling about the party . . . his death . . . **his death?** . . .finding he and Ares in the cave in the mountain . . . removing the dagger . . . his immortality . . 

"Wait." Joxer held up his hand, wondering why it took so much energy to do that. "I'm what?"

Hestia smiled sheepishly and shrugged. "I knew that Ares wanted to give you immortality but hadn't gotten around to it -"

"Zeus gave his permission two days ago. He wanted to get to know Joxer first." Ares' voice was matter of fact. "I hadn't taken the time to do anything about it." His eyes were haunted with a pain that called to Joxer.

"I fed you Hesperides' apples the evening you met Harmonia. I know I should have asked you first, Joxer but the two of you were just so right together. After Ares told you he loved you in front of me, I knew I had to act." Her eyes glowed with loving remorse and a hint of unrepentant fervor. "Can you forgive me, Joxer?"

*Immortal.* Joxer opened his mouth and closed it again. *Eternity with Ares.* A smile began with a quirk at the corners of his mouth and grew with every passing moment until he could feel it stretch from ear to ear.

"Gives a whole new meaning to forever." He said it to Hestia but his eyes never left the lover who hovered over him so protectively.

Ares' eyes closed and reopened, glowing with a fire of need and acceptance. "Forever."

"Oh, good. I'm going to take Harmonia back to her mother's. Aphrodite is probably searching for her frantically." Hestia smiled in satisfaction.

Ares let go of Joxer's hand and rose from the bed. Hugging his daughter close, he smiled ruefully at his aunt. "No one must know that Joxer is alive and that I'm all right. Let them all think that I've gone into seclusion after you talked me out of suicide. Zeus, alone, needs to know. He'll have to know about the valley but hold him off for a day. Joxer needs to rest."

"So do you, Daddy." Harmonia leaned up and kissed his cheek. "You look like you could sleep for a week. I'll keep quiet."

"I know you will, Princess. Stay with your mom and stick close to home. I love you very much. Be safe." Ares rested his cheek on her head for a moment then stepped away.

"I'm glad you're all right, Joxer. You're going to make a great immortal." Harmonia giggled and held on to Hestia while the two of them winked out.

Ares swayed wearily and turned back to the bed, hesitating before sitting down on the cover and reaching for Joxer's hand. His eyes stayed lowered and his shoulders slumped. The young warrior began to wonder just what Ares was thinking. He tugged on his hand, bringing those haunted eyes to his. Such pain still alive in those dark eyes.

"Arry, it's all right. You would have gotten around to it." Joxer put all the certainty he had in his voice, willing Ares to believe him.

"But I didn't. I made you a target and left you alone. If Hestia hadn't . . ." his voice broke.

Joxer tried to sit up but all his muscles felt like wet noodles. Ares' strong arm was there immediately, supporting him with his strength. Joxer decided to put off this little discussion for a moment.

"I need a bath. I feel like somebody's been hitting me with rocks." He clutched Ares' arm and levered himself upright in the bed. If he could just get the two of them into the tub, maybe he could get Ares to relax. The dark god nodded stiffly and helped him out of bed. "You need to lose some clothes, Arry."

Ares gave him a faint smile and nodded, supporting him into the spa and over to the tub. He settled him on the steps and began to methodically strip. Joxer caught the bloodstains at the same time Ares did. The dark god tried to hide them but Joxer grabbed hold before he could pull it away. Their eyes met and held.

"Mine?" Joxer asked quietly.

Ares just nodded. 

"We're going to have to cut down on our battles or we won't have any clothes left." Joxer quipped. "That's the second vest you've ruined in the last week. I'm assuming that my favorite cream shirt is history?"

"I burned it." Ares admitted, his hands shaking slightly as he continued to undress. Joxer considered that statement while he admired the bronzed body of his lover revealed by the falling clothes. Normally, when the two of them were naked and alone in the bath, they'd both be sporting aching erections. But not today.

Ares helped him into the hot steaming water and he relaxed with a sigh of relief, the heat soaking into all his muscles. The dark god was silent beside him, soaping Joxer's arms and legs with quiet economy. But when his hands washed his chest, they faltered, coming to rest over the sore spot above his left nipple.

Joxer opened his eyes in time to see two tears glide down the beloved face so close to his. He pulled him in tightly, holding the bowed head with both hands and forcing his eyes to meet his.

"This was not your fault. You are not going to lose me. And if you even **think** about sending me away for my own good, I will do something drastic to that beautiful body of yours." Joxer put all his love and determination into his vow. "I love you. I will stay with you forever." He kissed him gently. "Face it. You're stuck with me." He hardened the kiss by thrusting his tongue into that spicy mouth. "Live with it."

Ares stilled while Joxer was kissing him, his eyes enigmatic. Then a small quirk flitted over his lips before becoming a real smile. "You'd hunt me down?"

"Count on it. Hunt you down, tie you up and make mad passionate love to you until you gave up and let me stay." Joxer said sunnily.

The glow was back, the one that always melted Joxer into a puddle of romantic goo. "That sounds incredibly kinky, love, and if I weren't so tired and you weren't so sore, I'd take you up on it."

Suddenly, Joxer could barely keep his eyes open. Ares finished lovingly washing him and quickly soaped and rinsed himself before helping the groggy warrior out of the tub and rubbing him down gently with a warm towel. Steering him back to bed, they settled down under the cool sheets and warm blanket. Joxer fell asleep with his head on Ares' chest, the strong heartbeat lulling him into a dreamless sleep.

***

Two days later, they were back at Aphrodite's. She and Harmonia were both still hugging him while from the corner of his eye, he watched Ares pick up Hera and return her fierce embrace. Tears were evident in more than one set of eyes. The room seemed crowded with people but Joxer saw all the doors were closed and locked.

"People!" Zeus spoke over the buzz of conversation, gathering all eyes to him. "We're here to welcome back Joxer from the seeming dead and try to reconstruct the party in hopes that someone saw something that will help us identify the rogue. No one saw the dagger launched or you would have told me. So, we need to run through the moments just before Joxer collapsed. Everybody take the positions you remember being in."

The milling around was confusing for a few moments while he and Harmonia walked to the table where the punch had been that night. A strange feeling of deja vu came over him and he could almost hear the music and chatter from that night. Harmonia's hand was cold on his arm and he encouraged her tremulous smile with one of his own. *Poor kid. This has to be hard for her. Thinking that one of her relatives is a murderer.*

Joxer pantomimed handing her a goblet and they stood for a moment before she tugged at his hand and screamed. He felt like an idiot folding to the floor while Harmonia followed him down. It was disorienting to feel the floor and see the bright lights quickly obscured by Ares' dark head bending over him. For a moment, he was back in time, wondering what the pain in his chest was, the only reality his lover's anguished eyes.

Then he blinked and frowned. A memory teased at the edges of his consciousness. He closed his eyes and felt someone kneel at his other side. Asclepius said something about him being dead. When he opened his eyes again, Hestia was peering over Ares' shoulder with a smile.

"Who was standing behind Ares that night?" He asked, finally catching hold of the memory of a dark shape behind his lover.

"Oh, very good, Joxer." Hestia spoke approvingly. "The actual dagger throw would have been easy to conceal if a distraction had been arranged. But the rogue had to be close to you to take in Ares' reaction and his grief. Think, Joxer. Who was it?"

He concentrated for a long moment before shaking his head and sitting up. "I'm sorry. There was light and then there was Ares and all I saw was a vague shape behind him before the light went out."

The buzz in the room silenced at his words and he saw Ares shudder once before he closed himself off again. Joxer swore silently. Just when he'd almost gotten him to open up and relax with him, this had to remind him all over again of the pain. *Damn! Damn! Damn!*

Conversations were breaking out all over, the gods arguing over who was where at that moment. 

"Pan had just chased Euterpe out onto the porch." Erato mentioned.

"I was talking to Astraea about a trial in Athens next week." Hera volunteered. "We were over here. I remember seeing Auster waving to Zephyrus before leaving by the south door."

"Ares was almost to me when Harmonia screamed. Behind him Athena was talking to Tyche." Zephyrus frowned. "Why aren't they here?"

Zeus sighed and motioned for silence. "Because they are on a very short list of goddesses who might be the rogue."

The silence was deafening. Joxer looked around at the gods and goddesses who he'd come to know over the last few weeks. If these were the vetted ones, then how many were left that could be the rogue? He tried to remember which of the women Hephaestus had mentioned. Artemis was here, frowning at Zephyrus. She and Athena were close even though they fought constantly. This must be hard for her.

That reminded him of Harmonia who'd also had a few bad days and he turned to her to see if she needed reassuring. But she had an unaccustomed frown on her face, her head cocked to one side while her unfocused gaze looked over Ares' shoulder. Joxer shot a quick look at his lover who gave a slight shake of his head when their eyes met. The dark warrior could only hope that Harmonia would remember something that pinpointed the rogue so they could go on from there.

"Daddy, she was tall and dark and her face had no expression at all. She almost touched your shoulder then she backed away when you took Joxer and disappeared." Harmonia sounded puzzled and Ares reached a hand to her.

"Who had no expression, Princess?" His voice was calm, but Joxer heard the tension in his tones.

"Ate. She comes to all the parties since her mourning is over." Harmonia answered matter of factly. "She's quieter now but sometimes she smiles as if she's forgetting."

"You don't forget the loss of a child, sweetie. But in time the pain does turn into acceptance." Aphrodite's eyes held memories and Joxer saw her share a look of remembered pain with Hera. 

"Unless the pain leads to grief so strong that it triggers a psychotic episode." Ares voice was faint and Joxer saw with a shock the grim lines that seemed carved into his face. He and his father locked eyes and Zeus nodded once.

Joxer and Harmonia were sent to set up a drinks table while Zeus gathered the others for an update on the rogue's activities. He found himself alone with the young girl while they waited for the water to boil.

"Joxer, can I ask you a question?" Harmonia sat on the hearthstone and laced her hands around her knees.

"Of course, you can ask me anything."

She hesitated a moment then rushed into speech. "Do you remember being dead? Did it hurt? Tell me to mind my own business if you don't feel like answering."

He smiled gently. "I don't remember a thing, Harmonia. I was at the party then I was waking up in bed wondering why you guys were there."

"Oh. I thought maybe you went to the Elysian Fields or something." She sounded disappointed.

"Nope. Just . . . nothing." Joxer shrugged. "Which is part of the problem. Dying was easy. Ares had the hard part."

"He's not taking it at all well, is he?" Harmonia sighed. "He's all controlled and closed off like he was before you came. He really hates not being in control of life. And he never trusted anybody before you."

Joxer sighed and tried not to look discouraged. Hestia's brisk accents from behind him brought his head around. 

"Harmonia. Your mother would like you to serve the cakes that Hera brought. I'll bring in the hot water when it's done. Joxer, wait a moment and you can carry in the tea tray." She started preparing the tray and Joxer reached down the cups from the top shelf. "Now, you can tell me why you're frowning, young man."

Joxer didn't even hesitate. "Ares has closed himself off from me. It's as if he's afraid of me. I know that sounds silly. I mean, he's not afraid of anything. But . . ."

"Not necessarily true, Joxer." She stilled her busy hands and contemplated him. "For the first time in centuries, Ares let his guard down and fell in love. Matters totally out of his control took you away. I have never seen him so devastated. If you had been killed, I think we would have lost him too. He may very well be afraid of letting you back inside. It's up to you to convince him."

"How do I do that?" Joxer asked plaintively.

"I don't know. You're the one who loves him." Hestia managed to look prim and proper while winking at him. "He probably need some major reassurance. I'd ask Aphrodite. As the oldest virgin in the world, I'm not equipped to give out that kind of advice."

Joxer blushed and resolved to get the goddess of love aside as soon as possible. He belonged to Ares but Ares was his as well and it was time the god of war remembered the love they had and always would have. He smiled and began to plan a siege for his lover's heart.

*******   
Ares   
******* 

Ares kept track of his young lover using a casual surveillance that involved the mirrors on the walls and any shiny surface available. He couldn't shake the fear that Joxer would disappear and he wouldn't be able to find him. His anxiety levels had risen to new highs when Joxer left for the kitchen only to fall again when he came out with the tea tray followed by Hestia and the tea kettle.

He felt something settle inside of him when he saw the tender grin that Joxer sent his way. He knew he should be paying attention to Zeus' plan for bringing Ate out into the open but he couldn't concentrate. He hadn't been able to keep a train of thought beyond a few moments. He hadn't been sleeping. Every time Joxer moved, he woke up. The young man tired easily and he still wasn't one hundred percent fit.

But then, neither was he.

"Ares." Zeus' tones were patient and the dark god brought his attention back to his father. "I'm a little worried that you are not up to this."

Ares shook his head. "I'm up, just a little tired."

"Nightmares?" Zeus asked with a quirk of his eyebrow.

"Nothing to worry about. I'll be ready when you need me."

"Of course you will." Zeus went back to talking to Zephyrus and Ares tried to pay attention, moving to where he could watch Joxer out of the corner of his eye.

He and Aphrodite were talking earnestly and Ares wondered what the mother of his child found so fascinating in Joxer's tale. He hoped she wasn't pestering him for details about his 'death'. Ares repressed a shiver of distaste. This room and its occupants were beginning to close in on him. He moved restlessly and almost started when his mother came up beside him.

"Dearest, you look terrible. Why aren't you sleeping?" Hera looked worriedly up at him.

"I'm fine, Mother. Really." Ares tried to put some life into his voice but knew he'd failed when her eyes narrowed.

"No, you're not fine. But you need to get at least one night of uninterrupted sleep. Have you thought of going to your power place and soaking up some energy? That always helps me." She asked hopefully.

Actually, that didn't sound like a bad idea, Ares nodded slowly. "Thanks, Mother, I hadn't thought of that. The Chaos Energy should have dissipated by now. Maybe I'll give it a try tonight."

"You do that, dear. Now, I must go over and congratulate Joxer on his immortality. Such a dear boy." Hera patted his cheek and headed for his young lover.

Ares barely kept the smirk off his face when he saw Joxer notice his mother coming towards him. Aphrodite laughed in his face and moved out of the way with a short nod to Hera. At least they weren't hissing at each other anymore. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Hera give Joxer a hug and begin to talk to him. Wishing he could hear what was said, he kept one eye on them while he listened to Zeus.

It wasn't one of the more enlightened sessions, he'd ever participated in with the other gods. They were stuck between wanting to call Ate in for counseling and setting up a trial where they could test her abilities. Ares kept the grimace off his face. They obviously weren't thinking straight. If Ate had used his grief to add her fourth element, she was out there somewhere right now practicing with it.

"Father, what were Ate's elements?" He broke in on Auster's blustery diatribe.

Zeus thought a moment. "Earth and water."

"Did we ever decide which one her third was?" Hestia popped up with a cup of tea which she insisted Ares take.

The others moved in a group to the refreshment table, everyone stocking up on the drink of their choice while they debated the elements. Ares sipped his steaming tea and enjoyed the mellow blend of chamomile and mint. "Lemon mint, Aunt Hestia?"

"Very soothing. I thought about putting in some valerian but I didn't want you to fall asleep in mid-conversation." Hestia smiled up at him. "But I know you have some at home and you might want to take some tonight. You need to get at least one complete night of sleep before tackling this problem with that crafty brain of yours."

"I know. Mother suggested my power storage for a nap."

Hestia thought a moment then nodded decisively. "Good thought. Take Joxer with you. He'll be able to absorb energy now. In fact, he may have already when Ninea brought him to you in the cave. He told me that she opened a hot spring into the cave and it gave him a real boost when he was figuring out how to wake you up."

"Really?" Ares quirked an eyebrow and began to consider the ramifications of that ability. Hestia gave a satisfied smile and wandered off to talk to Zephyrus.

Joxer appeared at his side with a handful of grapes. He ate one then brought another to Ares' lips. The dark god accepted it and managed to give a tiny lick to the salty fingers. Joxer smiled quietly and ate another grape. For a moment, the rest of the gods went away and it was just the two of them in a pocket of simmering silence while they devoured the grapes.

For the first time since the party, Ares felt a stirring of desire. "Mother thinks we should go to my storage cave and see if we can soak up some of the energy."

Joxer's eyes widened. "Can I do that now?"

"Well, you are immortal. Not a god, yet, but the apple changed some of you and part of that change is the ability to absorb more energy than a mortal can."

"Will it bring back bad memories if we go there?" 

Joxer looked so serious, it was all Ares could do to keep from holding him close and smoothing that frown from his forehead. "At first, perhaps but perhaps if we make some better memories there it will chase away the bad ones."

Smiling, Joxer fed him the last grape. "I'd like that, Arry."

It was an hour before they could get away. Zeus had finally noticed Ares' complete inattention and restless stirrings. He seemed to realize that the walls were closing in on his son. That and the fact that Joxer was hovering protectively over him, almost glowering at anyone who approached the tired god.

They went straight to the cave and Ares felt himself begin to relax. Creating a light for Joxer, he sent it hovering up to the ceiling, enjoying the cry of delight from his young lover. The light glinted off the crystals embedded in the cave walls and reflected off the mineral deposits that dripped from the ceiling in frozen waterfalls. Joxer turned in a complete circle, trying to take in the entire cave.

Ares quietly opened the stone floor where he could feel the bubbling water of a hot spring. Testing the depth with his senses, he was satisfied with the two feet of water. If Joxer's element was water, he'd need to immerse himself in it. Ares was looking forward to touching earth with all his senses.

Joxer noticed the small pool and came over to kneel beside it. "It's beautiful here. What should I do?"

"You need to get in the water and concentrate on soaking in the power. At first, it will just seem like water but eventually, with practice, you'll notice the difference between energy and water." Ares was already half stripped in the cool air. "I'll be putting as much of my skin as I can in contact with the earth to absorb its' energy."

"Is there still Chaos Energy around?" Joxer removed his boots first and was unbuttoning his shirt.

"If it is, it's no longer Chaos but simply energy. The levels here are still really high. This will be interesting." Ares finished undressing and knelt to rearrange the stone and earth into a comfortable bed.

Joxer eased into the bubbling, gently steaming water with a sigh of relief. He and Ares kept eye contact while they both settled into their chosen element. The god of war extended one hand and Joxer's met it. And finally Ares was able to completely relax into the warmth of earth. Expanding his consciousness, he extended out into the mountain, reacquainting himself with every stone, crystal and piece of earth.

Beneath it all, the steady beat of Joxer's heart anchored him and kept him from losing himself in his earth connection. Two hours passed in a steady soaking up of energy until Ares felt Joxer shiver and he began to pull himself out of his trance. It took a few moments and when he finally opened his eyes and turned his head, he could see that Joxer had submerged up to his nose.

With a laugh, he tugged on Joxer's hand. "Cold, love?"

"I've turned into a prune." Joxer stood up and let go of Ares' hand. Levering himself out of the water, he gathered up both their clothes and boots and looked expectantly at his lover.

Ares sat up slowly, letting the earth shift back into place within his body and soul. Standing, he gathered Joxer into his arms and transported them to the cottage. Letting go, he stepped back and watched while Joxer let the clothes fall but kept hold of a small bag that clinked.

Joxer blushed. "Aphrodite sent us a present. For later."

"Am I going to enjoy it?" Ares smiled tiredly.

"Yes. We both will." Joxer smiled back and stepped forward to kiss him gently. "Let's take a nap and eat later. Your mother told me that soaking up energy would make us tired. Although, I feel pretty good right now."

Ares headed for the bed. "You're young, Joxer. Wait a few centuries and we'll see how you feel." He crawled under the sheets and sighed with relief at the feeling of the solid mattress beneath his back. Joxer leaned over him and pulled the blanket up to his chin, taking the opportunity to kiss him again. Just a brief nuzzling of flesh to flesh but it flashed through Ares like a lightning bolt.

"Wow!" Joxer must have felt it too. "I think I'm going to like this energy thing. Go to sleep. I'll be right here."

Ares still felt connected to Joxer and that allowed him to slip into a deep sleep between one thought and the next.

***

He woke slowly, letting his mind drift up from the darkness into the light that flickered over his closed eyelids. It was warm under the covers and he sent out his senses to find Joxer. He was nearby and the sound of his heartbeat soothed him almost back to sleep. Just one stretch and he'd roll over and snooze some more. But his arms wouldn't move and he tried again to bring them into his sides. No movement.

"Oh, good, you're awake." Joxer whispered in his ear. "I've been waiting for you."

Ares forced his eyes open and looked over at his grinning lover, then at the velvet lined manacles around both of his wrists. Tugging experimentally, he gained about a hand breadth of slack before they stopped him cold. He felt something uncurl deep inside him, something cold and hard that had lodged there since Joxer . . . died.

"Hephaestus made them for Aphrodite. They're guaranteed not to hurt the wearer. I need you to tell me if they start. Causing you pain, I mean." Joxer's naked skin burned him all along one side. 

"Why?" Ares didn't think he'd be able to handle a sentence at the moment. His cock had developed a mind of its own and was hardening in time to his lover's heartbeat.

"For the last two days, you've treated me as if I were a glass bubble that would break if you breathed too hard on me." Joxer brushed the back of his hand lightly over Ares' right nipple, teasing it with small circles of motion. Leaning over, he breathed on it and watched it tighten before reaching out with just the tip of his tongue and flicking it to pulsing life. "Now, you can't touch me too hard or hold me too tightly or hurt me in anyway."

Ares had a lump in his throat that made speech almost impossible. He felt as if the cold fear that had gripped him was dissolving in the heat of Joxer's caring touch. Swallowing hard, he managed one word. "Good."

"When we first started making love, all those months ago, I thought I'd never be able to do what I'm thinking about right now." He licked his fingers and began to rub the nipple he wasn't suckling. "Three days ago, you asked me if I wanted to make love to you." Joxer's right foot was slowly running up and down Ares' suddenly erogenous shin. "I'm ready, now."

Ares forced his eyes to stay open when all they wanted to do was close so he could concentrate on all the different sensations bombarding him. He could feel a smile stretching his face while he watched Joxer move to suckle his other breast. The wet fingers were now moving ever so slowly down his chest, counting his ribs down to his solar plexus.

If he looked past the dark head, he was quite sure he'd see the long red lines that Joxer's fingernails were leaving behind, tiny trails of fire that made him stretch and flex. Joxer moved slowly, continuing down his body with the familiarity that long nights of loving can bring. A lick here, a pinch there, until Ares was quivering with the need to touch his lover.

Joxer worshiped his cock until it wept, then deep throated it and deliberately swallowed until the dark god climaxed. Ares lay shaking with reaction but Joxer had never stopped moving his hands down his body and now his hands were oily with the fragrance of lemon verbena. Slowly he massaged the tension from Ares' feet, pressing the tender arch and working the kernels from between his toes. Laying down that foot, he began on the other but this time he moved on up to the ankle and calf. 

Digging into the tense muscles, he worked the long muscles into quivering limpness. Moving from side to side, he massaged Ares' legs into stillness. He'd pushed the long legs as far apart as they would go, leaving Ares feeling open and vulnerable. But Joxer's hands never stopped touching him and Ares jumped when he poured a small pool of oil on his stomach.

"I love touching you." Joxer's voice was contemplative. "I never realized how starved for touch I was until we became lovers and you held me tight. Awake or asleep, it didn't matter, you just kept touching me." He moved the oil across Ares' stomach in long strokes that stretched up to his nipples then back down again. "I came to expect it. When you were away, I'd hug your pillow so I could pretend it was you. At least it smelled like you. Spruce and sweat and that unique scent that I could follow in a crowded room right to your side."

Ares was hard and aching again. Joxer laughed and on every other downward stroke, he grasped the proudly rising cock and slicked a slippery caress up and down, just once before moving back to his massage.

"You need to let go of any guilt you may be feeling, Ares. I know who you are and what you do. It will take a thousand years before you've told me every story from your past." Joxer's fingers slipped lower this time and caressed his fragile balls tenderly before sliding further to press gently into the puckered opening. "But we have a thousand years and more now. Together."

Ares felt hot and cold at the same time. It had been a very long time indeed since he'd felt this caress and known how it would be followed. Fire and ice ran along his nerve endings and he shivered with a sudden longing for Joxer's mouth. As if his lover could read his mind, Joxer moved up his torso and gentled a kiss of pure longing on his lips. Delicately, he nuzzled Ares' lips apart and dipped inside with his spicy tongue. Darting a caress across the roof of his mouth, he mated with Ares' tongue, all the while he kept up the gentle stretching of the tight muscle below.

Sighing, he left Ares' mouth with a quick nip to his swollen lower lip. More oil on the dark god's stomach and now there were two fingers scissoring back and forth in the tight channel. Ares was pulling rhythmically on the restraints, the only thing that was keeping him sane while the delightful torture continued. Joxer's hand was slowly bringing Ares' cock to iron hardness.

"I love your cock. It feels like silk to my tongue and tastes like exotic spices when you give me your seed. When you're inside me, you're all power and strength, giving me the gift of your energy." Joxer removed his fingers and those strong hands were lifting his hips to pillow them on his rock hard thighs, stretching his tendons tight and opening him further.

"Now, it's my turn to give you a gift of energy." Slithering sounds told him that Joxer was oiling his own cock and Ares waited breathlessly for his next move. "I love you, Ares. I need you to tell me you're all right with this."

Ares had to swallow that lump wedged in his throat but he managed, his eyes never leaving the burning gaze of his lover. "I love you, Joxer. Complete me. Make me whole again."

"Always. Just as you complete me." 

Ares felt the nudge of warm flesh and then the push that brought Joxer inside of him. "Oh, gods."

Joxer stopped instantly and began to pull out but Ares pulled his legs in tight around the slim waist and clamped down with all his inner muscles. "Don't you dare. Just give me a moment. You feel huge. . . and it's been a long time."

Joxer stilled and rubbed Ares' hips with slow caresses, his dark eyes worried but determined. The god of war relaxed all his muscles one by one and accepted the burning sensation of the throbbing head inside him. "That feels incredible, lover. More."

"You've got it, Ares." With a push, he slid in further, pushing a trail of flame ahead of him. "Oh, gods, you're so tight. And hot." He was panting when he finally stilled, buried to the hilt inside of Ares. His hands were gripping his hips so hard that Ares knew he'd have bruises in the morning.

But none of that mattered because Joxer was safe inside of him. Just who belonged to whom here? He didn't realize he'd said it out loud until Joxer laughed. "We belong to each other and we always will. You told me once that you wondered who was the possessed when you were inside me." He leaned up and kissed him sensuously, whispering against his swollen lips. "Right now, you possess me. I can't tell where I end and you begin."

Ares returned the kiss with a soft moan. "Move, Joxer. I need to feel you taking me hard."

Joxer laughed again and began the long slow pull out before slamming back in. Ares used the restraints to anchor himself when Joxer hit his pleasure spot over and over. The pleasure rose higher and higher until his head was thrashing back and forth on the pillow and he felt the tendons in his neck swell in the effort to stay conscious. 

They were both groaning now and Ares let go the last remnants of his control to explode into oblivion, hearing Joxer's shout of completion a moment later and feeling the molten stream of his seed shoot deep within him. His mind went gray and fuzzy for a moment. Joxer had fallen forward onto his chest and Ares had the odd feeling that, manacles or no, his lover was all that held him on the bed.

He felt weightless and almost bodyless, laying there under the warm blanket of his lover. For a moment, they merged into one body, mind and heart. The beats of their hearts synchronized into one cadence and their skin combined into one flesh. Earth, air, fire and water, all their elements flowed together into one vast energy field of power. Ancient, timeless, yet new.

Unity.

*Ares?* Joxer's voice sounded quietly in his head.

*It's all right, Joxer. I've heard tales of this.* Ares thought back reassuringly. *It's happened a few times in the history of the world. When two souls merge into one.*

*Do you mind?* Joxer pulled up just enough to see his eyes.

*Never. Love you too much to mind being this close.* Ares poured all his joy and delight of Joxer into their bond, watching the dark eyes go liquid with love.

*Love you, too.* And all the feelings came pouring back magnified tenfold.

Basking in the warm feelings, Ares tried to raise his hands to hold Joxer only to pull the manacles tighter to his wrists. His lover smiled and slowly pulled free, stopping Ares' moan of disappointment with a fervid kiss. Deliberately, he chose speech over thought.

"I'll let you free if you promise not to keep me at arm's length."

Ares grinned mischievously. "I promise. If you promise to surprise me again someday."

Joxer unhooked the manacles and slid them off, rubbing away the red marks left from Ares' frantic pulling and kissing away any pain. "I promise too. Unless you'd like to surprise me some time?"

Ares laughed out loud and rolled his smirking lover under him before attacking him with tickling caresses. "When you least expect it, Joxer, I'll hold you to it." Stilling his hands, he brushed a kiss across the smiling lips. "We need to clean up before I die of hunger."

"No dying allowed, Ares. Promise me." Joxer eyes were serious.

*I promise, love. Forever, remember?*

*Forever.*


	15. Allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They need more than gods to beat the rogue.

Allies

************   
Iolaus  
************

Iolaus panted while he rested behind a broad tree in a forest off the beaten path. *Damn, that's the third war band this week. Where in Tartarus is Hercules when I could really use somebody at my back?* Of course, he knew his partner was coming this way but that didn't help right this moment. At least twenty armed men were out after his blood and he hadn't even done or said anything stupid to piss them off. It was like they'd been looking for him.

His eyes narrowed while he thought about that. Was Herc in trouble and somebody was trying to see that he couldn't come to his rescue? His ears picked up a footstep coming from the opposite direction and he ducked into a shrub and tensed. Just one. But maybe he had some of the answers Iolaus needed.

Almost quivering with the need to pound somebody, he waited impatiently while the footsteps drew closer. From where he was hiding, all he could see was black leather. Silently, he surged out of the shrub and tackled the stranger. He didn't want him calling out to his buddies. But the dark warrior fought back with unexpected skill and soon Iolaus found himself in an arm lock and face to face with . . .

Joxer? 

"Oh good. Iolaus, I've been looking for you." Joxer's tones were sunny and his smile as warm as ever while he disengaged from their arm lock. Iolaus grinned and took in the figure before him. 

From their tussle, he could tell that the young warrior was in better than good shape. His muscles were well defined and hardened. Where ever he'd been for the last few months, he'd been working out. He smiled approvingly. There was a new maturity in Joxer's face as well, lines that spoke of trouble and sorrow. But underneath it all was a happiness that shone forth like the sun.

"It's good to see you, Joxer." Iolaus remembered a tale that had run the gauntlet of the taverns a few weeks ago. Funny, Joxer didn't look like he'd taken to wearing skirts.

"Good to see you too, Iolaus. I've got a message. Somebody needs to talk to you. Can you come now?" Joxer said earnestly.

"Got nothing better to do, unless that war band comes back."

"Has it been very bad, Iolaus?" Joxer frowned suddenly. "I've been away for a while."

"One fight after another." Iolaus was suddenly weary but he followed alongside of Joxer who was moving confidently to the north. "I've never seen it this bad. Just when we finish with one war band, another pops up. No rhyme or reason to their looting. They are all out for blood instead of property. Weird."

"It's not just here. There are reports from all up and down the coast." Joxer sounded absent minded as if his thoughts were elsewhere. "Hercules not with you?"

"We're supposed to meet in Tanagra if I can get there in one piece. We split up to cover more ground. It'll be good to see him again." Iolaus was swept with a sudden wave of need for his lover that clenched his teeth and tightened his jaw. He really needed to see that long-limbed demigod with the shy smile and the light blue eyes.

Joxer sent him a gaze of commiseration and a rueful smile. "I know the feeling."

Iolaus sent him an appraising look. "Where have you been, Joxer? It's been months since we last met. Greece isn't so big that we could have missed each other completely. Although I did hear a story or two."

Joxer blushed. "Makeup and skirts?" He continued at Iolaus' nod. "Strife had a lot of fun with that one. But the rumors will die down eventually. We have a more serious problem right now. I'd tell you about it but you wouldn't believe me."

They continued in silence for a few moments while Iolaus ran through a dozen scenarios in his mind. *Strife? He is on a first name basis with the god of mischief?* Something or someone had given Joxer a real shot in the ego. Add the muscles, coordination, decisiveness and air of command and it all added up to one thing.

"Who is she, Joxer? Who's the lover who's taken you in hand and given you such confidence?" Iolaus wondered out loud.

Joxer blushed again and swallowed visibly. "He's someone I met at the Winter Solstice." His eyes unfocused and he sighed, tripping over the next tree root. Catching himself up with an agile twist, he looked ruefully over at the blond warrior. "I guess, I'm not as over the clumsiness as I thought. But then thinking of him, kind of makes me just want to see him. He's the most wonderful warrior in the world."

Iolaus' eyes widened. Joxer and a guy? Not in a million years had he ever considered that scenario. Oh, but the kid had it bad. Most wonderful warrior in the world? Who could it be? He noticed a black and blue bruise on Joxer's neck. He immediately thought the worst.

"Are you shocked, Iolaus?" He asked anxiously.

"No. Well, kind of." Iolaus shook his head. "That's a pretty bad bruise you've got there, Joxer. Are you sure you're all right?"

Joxer shook his head ruefully. "He's been working out with me and he wants me to be able to handle anything a warrior might throw at me. I forgot to duck this time. Usually he treats me like a piece of fine china. He'd never hurt me, Iolaus. Not deliberately. I'm not a naive boy who's being abused by an older sadist."

Iolaus was a little worried that Joxer had gotten in over his head this time. He'd always thought that the young warrior was looking for someone to love who would love him back. Perhaps he'd gotten lucky. Joxer was such an endearing goof that he could see where somebody would want to take him in. "So long as he's good to you. I mean, he takes care of you and doesn't take advantage of your kind nature."

Joxer smiled such a sweet smile that Iolaus sighed unconsciously. "He takes very good care of me, Iolaus. And his family has been wonderful. His mother is determined to feed me until I burst. His brothers and sisters have been great. Even his daughter accepts me. She's a great kid. Just turned seventeen and about ready to go out and break hearts. She has her father's eyes. Dark and passionate." Joxer sighed and got a silly smile on his face.

"Good. 'Cause if he ever gives you any grief, you come see me and I'll straighten him out." Iolaus was happy for his friend but curious as a cat. "When do I get to meet him?"

"Soon." Joxer was smiling a secret smile that made Iolaus even more curious.

*I wonder if I know him. Widowers. Who do I know that has a daughter?* Iolaus mused while they walked, sorting through the men who he knew were even slightly kinked in the direction of male love but who had families accepting of that kink. Well, not so much a kink, more like an exotic taste.

They were walking towards a cliff when they heard the sound of horses behind them. Joxer grabbed Iolaus' arm and hurried him towards the stone face. "Hurry. They'll see us in a moment."

"Joxer! They'll see us anyway. You're heading for a cliff. We need to go to cover." Iolaus was tugging in the opposite direction.

"Iolaus, close your eyes." Joxer was moving one hand along the ivy that covered the rock while holding onto Iolaus' arm. Giving it a shake, he spoke more urgently. "Trust me, Iolaus. Close your eyes."

Iolaus sent up a quick prayer to Hephaestus and closed his eyes. A moment later, he felt his ears pop. Opening his eyes, he saw nothing. No cliff, no ivy, no Joxer. No light, no sound, nothing. He felt Joxer's hand tremble.

"Hey, guys. We could use a light here." He called out quietly.

"Oh yeah. Here you go. See you in a moment." A disembodied voice wafted up from below them and a dancing ball of fire bobbed in front of them.

Iolaus felt Joxer relax and he saw him wipe a sheen of sweat from his face. 

"I'm trying to get over it but I really, really dislike the dark." Joxer said shamefaced.

"No problem. It almost freaked me out. Where are we?" Iolaus looked around at the narrow channel that stretched before them. Behind them appeared to be solid rock. This was too, too weird. Had Joxer just walked them through stone?

"It just looks solid. They set it up for mortals to get in and out. Let's go. He hates to be kept waiting." And without another word, he set off down the corridor.

Iolaus reached out gently and watched his hand begin to disappear through the rock. Snatching his hand back, he shook his head. What had he gotten himself into this time? What would Herc do? Follow Joxer and find out what was going on. So, hurrying to catch up, Iolaus stayed right on Joxer's heels.

They walked for a bit before Iolaus noticed the temperature rising. A red glow from up ahead beckoned them on. His eyes widened at the vast chamber into which they walked. He recognized this place. It was Hephaestus' forge. But that was on the other side of the country. Wasn't it? He shook his head free of the cobwebs and focused on the figure beating the metal on the anvil.

The scarred side of his face was toward them and his look of concentration was one Iolaus recognized from his own forge. He was completely focused on the metal bar held in his iron pincers, glowing red hot from the forge, his other hand wielding a hammer in a steady rhythm of blows. It looked like it might be going to be a sword but Iolaus couldn't be sure.

"Iolaus, good to see you." Hephaestus called out, his eyes never leaving the metal. "Come on over so we can talk. Joxer, could you get us something to drink? 'Dite and Arry should be here shortly and I'd kind of like to have Iolaus caught up on the problem."

"Sure, Hep." Joxer smiled at Iolaus and gave him a little push towards the god of fire.

*Hep? What in Tartarus is going on here?* Wondering if he'd taken a blow to the head and was just hallucinating this, Iolaus surreptitiously pinched himself and started at the pain. All right, he was really here and there was a problem. He was good at problems.

"Pull up a bench and listen, Iolaus. I need you to help us out."

"Us?" Iolaus straddled a nearby bench and listened expectantly. What he heard widened his eyes and sent his brain reeling. Rogue gods, wars, death, elements of power. . .

A goblet appeared in his hand and Joxer guided it to his lips. The first gulp of the icy cold spring water shocked him to full alert and he nodded jerkily at the young warrior. Hephaestus thrust the iron bar back into the glowing coals and laid down his tools. Joxer took him a goblet and the scarred god accepted it with a smile of thanks.

Limping over to the bench, he joined Iolaus. His dark eyes smiled on the golden warrior. "A lot to take in, I know. But the gods can't be everywhere and we need eyes and ears on the ground. Joxer's supposed to be dead so we have to use him sparingly where word can't get back to the rogue."

Joxer leaned against a nearby table and he shrugged at Iolaus' inquiring look. "She stabbed me at a party. Arry got me away and . . . uh, I healed." He looked uncomfortable and cast a helpless look at Hephaestus.

"The important thing is that you don't tell anyone about this." Hephaestus told him solemnly.

Iolaus bristled immediately. "I can't promise that."

Joxer broke in on Hephaestus' in-drawn breath. "He doesn't mean you can't tell Hercules. In fact, Aphrodite is talking to him right now."

Iolaus paused, disconcerted at Hephaestus' grin at the young warrior. "Yeah, the wife hunted him down this morning. Sorry, Iolaus. We're talking to the mortals we can trust. Hermes is telling Autolycus. Tyche is taking care of Salmonius. Hecate is tracking down Xena and Gabrielle. There are others but you know those four."

"But what do you need from us? You already know that the world is heating up, battle wise." Iolaus took another long drink from his golden goblet.

"We need to know where the rogue hangs out. Her home base, as it were." Hephaestus frowned. "The gods have always turned a blind eye towards the others' power storage. We thought that everyone deserved one place where we can just relax and rest up from our duties. Normally, it's a place that responds to our first element. But it's really important that we find Ate's nest. She's been storing an ungodly amount of energy that she'll be able to draw on when we join in battle."

Iolaus looked from Joxer to Hephaestus. They wore identical grim looks that made him shiver. For a moment, the young warrior looked like a hardened veteran. "Of course, I'll help. What do you need me to do?"

"Her activity seems to be centered on the coast. That means she's using a cave or a mountain. Her first element is earth but her second is water so that kind of makes sense." Hephaestus mused out loud, his eyes straying back to his forge.

"I still think it's an island." Joxer said mildly.

The god of fire shot him an amused look. "Poseidon is checking that out along with all the wind gods. Still got the bet with Hestia on that?"

"She offered me 10 to 1 odds." Joxer smiled and quirked an eyebrow. "Of course, I took her up on it."

Iolaus wondered why the eyebrow made him nervous. *Hestia. The virgin goddess of fire has a bet with Joxer? What is the world coming to?*

Joxer stiffened and his eyes went unfocused. A tender smile crossed his face and he stood up straight and looked expectantly beyond the forge. Iolaus followed his gaze in time to see Aphrodite wink into view with Ares behind her.

"Hephae!" She called and flung herself into the arms of the quickly rising god of fire. A long passionate kiss ensued that almost melted Iolaus to the bench and would have if he hadn't been keeping a wary eye on the smirking god of war. Although, actually it was more of a smile than a smirk. A smile directed at . . . Joxer.

Iolaus felt his heart sink and all his protective instincts come to the fore. It couldn't be . . . Joxer couldn't have taken up with the dangerous god of war. And what was in it for Ares? He'd always been impatient with slowness. What could he want with an amiable klutz like Joxer? Oh gods, how could he rescue the young warrior before it was too late?

But now, Ares was by Joxer's side and they touched briefly before pulling back to stand side by side. The dark god's eyes were glowing with fire, a look that Iolaus couldn't believe in even though he was seeing it. Joxer simply looked content as if a missing piece had been returned to him. Iolaus felt his heart break with the knowledge that it was probably too late to save him. He just hoped that Joxer wouldn't be too devastated when he learned of Ares' true nature.

"Iolaus." Ares' deep voice acknowledged his presence, while his hand slid into Joxer's for a brief caress.

"Ares." Iolaus tried to keep his voice neutral but knew he hadn't succeeded when Joxer's eyes went dark and he stepped forward to place himself slightly in front of the dark god. *He's protecting him!* 

"It's all right, Joxer. Iolaus has only ever seen the worst of me. He's right to be wary." Ares' voice sounded tired, as if he'd fought this battle before.

Iolaus paused, disconcerted by that thought. Ares was just manipulating them. Wasn't he? 

"No matter what you think you know about Ares, could you please just put it aside until we solve this problem?" Joxer asked quietly.

"Hi, sweet cheeks." Aphrodite had ended her clinch with her husband and had turned to give him a hug. "Listen, Iolaus, we really need your help. I got a hold of Herc this morning and he's on his way to Tanagra now. He's agreed to help so it would be really nice if you signed on too."

For once, her laughing eyes were serious and Iolaus put her at arm's length, a wary eye on Hephaestus who just grinned back at him. "I'll help. It will just take a little getting used to. Working with the god of war."

Ares stepped forward and Iolaus just knew that his hidden hand was on Joxer's back. "If it's any help, you'll be working with 'Dite and Hep. Joxer and I will be in the background keeping a low profile until it comes time to confront Ate. For once, you won't have to worry about me interfering."

Iolaus nodded slowly and bent his head to listen to Aphrodite tell him about her meeting with Herc. But one ear was trained behind him at the two warriors who stood so closely together. They spoke softly but something in the acoustics of the room brought their whispers straight to his ear.

"There was danger this morning, love." Ares' deep voice caressed the endearment.

"Just a little, Arry. Iolaus was the one in the fight earlier. We left just ahead of the war band." Joxer spoke softly but firmly.

A soft kissing sound and Iolaus suddenly felt like a voyeur.

"I worry." Ares sighed.

"I know. I wish Iolaus understood."

"It's not something that we want the average mortal to know about us, Joxer. Look how long it took me to explain about our elements and the energies involved to you. And I love you." Ares sounded muffled and Iolaus desperately wanted to turn and see what he was doing. *He couldn't have said 'I love you', could he?* 

A silver shield on a nearby pillar caught his eye and in its highly polished surface, he saw Ares gentle a kiss under Joxer's ear, his arms tight around the young warrior. Iolaus was reeling under the shock of a tender Ares. He felt like his world was tilting on its axis and he was sliding into a place where everything was turned upside down. He watched in dismay as they kissed.

"Iolaus." Aphrodite waved her hand in front of his face. "I know it's a bit of a shock but you're just going to have to live with it. They're in love and that's not going to change."

"He'll hurt him, Aphrodite. What does Ares know about love?" Iolaus spoke softly.

Her eyes went flint hard and she gripped his arm. "Like Joxer was never hurt before. When his mortal 'friends' called him a goofball and treated him like a child who's incapable of taking care of himself. When the girl of his dreams walks all over him and uses him for her own purposes. When his fellow warriors treat him like a puppy instead of trying to teach him how to be a better fighter."

Iolaus opened his mouth to refute her hissed comments but a sudden memory of his reaction to one of Joxer's comments was a roll of his eyes and a shrugging off of his suggestion. He blushed and stopped his protest. "They're really in love?"

"Just as much as you and Herc, Sweet cheeks." Aphrodite patted his cheek at his sudden flush. "Like you could keep that a secret after using Cupid's Grotto. I'm very proud of you two, but you have no idea what those two have been through to be together so don't be a judgmental ass. Herc can take that role when **he** finds out."

Iolaus gulped. He wasn't looking forward to that scene.

Aphrodite's eyes were contemplative. "I've always wondered what went wrong between them. When Herc was growing up, they were best buddies. I always thought he looked up to Ares. Then, something happened and boom! Nothing but contempt and dislike on Herc's part. I could never get him to tell me why. It was before Harmonia was born so whatever went wrong, it's more than past time to fix it." Her eyes refocused on Iolaus. "That's your job, sweetie. Get him to talk and soon. This has festered long enough."

Iolaus shrugged unhappily. "I'll try, Aphrodite."

"Good. We're all on the same side here. Any divisions could be used against us. And Ate will if she can." Aphrodite shivered. "Stick close to Hercules. This is not a time to be parted from your loved ones."

"Everything all right, 'Dite?" Ares' husky voice came behind Iolaus' shoulder and the golden warrior tensed then deliberately relaxed and turned to meet the brooding gaze.

"It's fine, Ares." Watching Aphrodite tug Joxer away, he continued in even tones. "Just don't hurt him. He's too good a man for that."

A rueful smile flitted across the dark god's lips. "Too good for me, you mean. Would you be surprised if I said I agreed with you? I do, you know. He's sunshine and laughter. He brings me joy, the like of which I've never felt before. I would die before I ever brought him a moment of pain. He's everything I'm not but wished to be."

Iolaus heard truth in every word. He nodded once and wondered how in the world he was going to try and tell Herc about this. His lover was going to go right through the roof. But he believed the god of war and one look at Joxer was enough to prove that the young warrior was holding his own with the dark god he'd chosen as his lover.

Strange times, indeed. He grinned faintly to himself, watching Joxer and Ares wink out. He overheard Aphrodite tell Hephaestus to go home because as soon as she delivered Iolaus to Tanagra, she was coming home to light a few fires of her own.

Iolaus bit back a snicker at the look on the fire god's face before he disappeared. Aphrodite beckoned him over and in a moment, he was in the barn at the Lion's Inn at Tanagra. She kissed him on the cheek and flashed out. Shaking his head, he headed for the bar and his own reunion with his lover. It had been a very strange day and with a grin, he headed for the one person who could make it all better.

Standing in the doorway of the inn, he let his eyes get adjusted to the dim light. His eyes going unerringly to the tall figure slouched at the bar, he felt his groin tighten and he met the blue eyes with a tender look that had the demigod straightening in anticipation.

"Hey, Herc. Long time, no see." 

*******   
Hercules  
******* 

Hercules lay contentedly with Iolaus blanketing him. He stroked the strong back above him while he glowed with the aftermath of their lovemaking. His lover had been a wild man, all fierce caresses and powerful strength. He could still feel the tender spot inside although the golden warrior had long since slipped from his body. It felt good to be back with his lover again. He'd missed the sex but he'd craved this closeness more. 

This wonderful sense of being a part of another heart and soul. Only when Iolaus was with him did he feel complete. Whole. Right now, their hearts beat in synchronized rhythm, slow and strong. He caressed the golden curls pillowed on his shoulder, lacing his fingers through the soft hair in a gentle massage. No matter what was coming, this would never change. Their love was real and here for always.

The flutter of Iolaus' eyelashes against his throat told him his lover was finally waking up. "Hey, sleepyhead. The inn has an indoor bath, complete with a tub big enough for two."

Iolaus stretched like a cat, raising his head and gazing down at Hercules. "Good idea. Much as I'd like to be permanently glued to you, it would make fighting difficult."

Hercules laughingly tickled the ribs so temptingly close and listened with joy to the peals of laughter from his golden warrior. 

"No fair, Herc. You don't have any tickle spots." Iolaus rolled off his lover and to his feet with one continuous motion. "Last one in the tub has to scrub the other's back." And he was gone, with a towel slung over one shoulder, his long legs and tight ass disappearing out the door before Hercules could truly appreciate them.

Sighing, Hercules got out of bed and grabbed another towel before making his way leisurely down the hall to the baths. Iolaus was so graceful, he made the demigod feel like a clumsy ox sometimes. The sound of splashing sped his steps, his stomach clenching with the thought of what he'd see when he went through the door. Iolaus was made for water. He shone like a bright jewel when he was wet and dripping in the candlelight.

Ah-h-hhh! Hercules released the breath he hadn't even known he was holding. A golden merman, sent to tease and torment him with beauty and kisses. A water sprite with an endearing grin and a body to die for. 

"Come in and wash my back, Herc. You lost." Iolaus grinned mischievously.

Hercules climbed in the big wooden tub with a hiss at the hot water, his eyes never leaving the sparkling blue gaze of his lover. "Wrong, love. I won. I love washing you."

Iolaus wiggled all over and floated over to Hercules. "I guess I'm wrong, then. It's happened before."

Hercules wondered at the uncomfortable look that crossed his lover's face. Then his arms were full of a warm wet body that caressed his skin like a dozen slick hands. Long moments passed in hot kisses and provocative licks from a raspy tongue. The soap was found and they were both squeaky clean by the time the water began to cool. Wrapped in the towels, they made their way back to their room and the hot meal waiting for them.

They didn't bother to dress, just left their towels slung low across their hips. Hercules liked seeing Iolaus naked and his lover had told him once that if he never dressed again, it was all right with him.

Iolaus was giving him strange looks across the table. So, Hercules finished his olive and sent him a questioning look. "What, Iolaus? Have I got cheese in my eyebrows or something?"

"Nah. I've just got something to tell you and I'm not sure how you're going to take it." He halfheartedly licked a piece of shredded lamb off his finger and sighed. "Aphrodite told you about the rogue?"

Hercules nodded. "She said the gods are gathering in mortal helpers to search for Ate's home away from home. She was always a strange one. Kind of morbid and scary when I was a kid."

"Yeah, Hephaestus filled me in. But you'll never guess who's working with the gods on this. Joxer."

"Joxer? The clumsy warrior with a lucky streak a mile wide?" Hercules felt his jaw go slack.

"He's been working out lately. I jumped him, thinking he was one of a war band who'd been following me and he fought me to a standstill." Iolaus sounded proud.

"Really. Good for him." Hercules couldn't quite see it but he was willing to go along with Iolaus' story.

"He's with someone now. Somebody who's given him a lot of needed confidence. Who seems to really care for him."

"Well, that's great. Why do I get a feeling that you're going to drop a bomb on me? It's not Aphrodite, is it?"

Iolaus shook his head and buried himself in his wine goblet. After draining it, he thumped it on the table and took a deep breath. "It's Ares."

Hercules shook his head. That couldn't be right. It sounded like Iolaus had said Ares. Ares was a cold-hearted son of a bitch who couldn't care for anyone. He didn't realize that he'd spoken out loud until Iolaus sighed.

"Why, Herc? Why do you hate Ares so much?" Iolaus' voice was gentle. "Aphrodite said that when you were a boy, you and Ares were friends."

Hercules felt suddenly cold as a memory from his boyhood surfaced after being suppressed for years. He shivered and gripped his goblet so hard, he crushed it. He heard Iolaus' exclamation then his strong arms were around him and his soothing voice was asking him something. He tried to concentrate on the words but they didn't make sense while the old memories rolled across his mind like a stampeding herd.

When next he could concentrate, he was in bed with the covers piled high over him while Iolaus wrapped a hot brick and settled it at his feet. The shaking was less and he managed a small grin for his frantic lover.

"Damn you, Herc. You scared me to death." He kissed him gently and stroked a tender hand down his lover's cheek. "Can you talk about it yet?"

Hercules struggled to get a hand out from under the covers so he could touch Iolaus. The golden warrior stilled his struggles and slipped under the blankets so they were skin to skin. Hercules smiled gratefully and hugged him close.

"I'd forgotten why I distrust him so much until you said Aphrodite's name. Almost eighteen years ago when I was fifteen and up for a visit to Olympus, something happened that sent me running from Olympus. I've never been back."

"Something to do with Ares and Aphrodite?" Iolaus' gentle murmur sounded like balm to his ears.

"I was up for a visit. I enjoyed Olympus for short visits. I was always afraid I was going to break something up there. It's really clean and neat, no flower would ever dare grow out of alignment there. But I had stopped at Ares' temple and found Aphrodite there flitting in and out of his private chambers. When she saw me, she looked taken aback. Stopping me on the portico, she told me that it wasn't a good idea to visit right then."

Hercules took a deep breath and held Iolaus' hand tighter. "She sounded nervous but she'd always been good to me so I shrugged and said okay. She laughed and said to wait a week and come back. 'The fire should be extinguished by then.' I remember wondering what fire she meant. I was just leaving when Ares popped in. He was covered in blood and his eyes were glazed. I don't think he ever saw me. He looked at Aphrodite and pounced on her. She was saying something about slowing down and bathing but he just growled and threw her over his shoulder. Her little hands were beating on his back and she was yelling his name but he just stalked to the bedroom and slammed the door."

His eyes were closed as the old pictures flickered across his eyelids. "I was frozen there. I couldn't move or think then I heard her scream and I just ran. Zeus had created a portal for me so I could come and go. I dived through it and headed home like a demon was after me. But on the way, I came across a battle site. There were bodies everywhere and the crows were already picking at the corpses. It smelled of death and decay and I threw up everything I'd eaten. I was sick for days after. I couldn't tell Mother what I'd seen, I felt too guilty for leaving Aphrodite alone with that man."

Iolaus held him until he stopped shaking. "Did you ever tell Zeus about it? Or anyone?"

Hercules shook his head wearily. He felt like he'd come through a battle. "No one. I just locked it inside and never went back. I told Zeus that I wanted to live in the world. He agreed and came to visit me for the next few years."

Iolaus laid soft kisses all over his face with little comforting murmurs that soothed his mind to stillness. "Herc, do you know that while you were telling me that memory, your voice was that of a young boy?"

Hercules shook his head, wondering why that mattered, but Iolaus kept on talking. "I think that that memory is stuck in time for you and so is your reaction to it. I love you and I never want to hurt you, you know that." He waited for another nod before going on, Hercules was now focusing all his attention on his lover. "If you were to go back there as a grown man, right now, I think you might see some clues that would help you forget it. Would you try that for me?"

The demigod moved restlessly as the ice cold knot began to reform in his stomach but he managed another nod. Iolaus just held him for a long moment before continuing to speak softly. "What was Aphrodite wearing today, lover? That pretty pink dress that always makes her look so fragile. Right?" He waited for a squeeze of his hand. "Was she wearing something like that back then?"

"It was white and shimmery like satin, with lots of lace."

"Sounds like a nightgown instead of a dress. Could it have been a pretty negligee?"

"Yes. Mother had one like that, all soft and smooth." Hercules drew out the memory with a smile.

"Good. Now when Ares popped in, you said his eyes were glazed and he was covered in blood." Iolaus stilled the trembling with a gentle hand. "If he'd just come from a battle, could some of the blood have been his?"

The elder Hercules looked more closely at the bloody figure frozen in his mind. Beyond the blood was the slit in the torn vest and the tear in the leather pants. The darkening bruise on one cheek vied for attention with the bloody bandage wrapped around his left arm. There were deep lines of fatigue etched in his face. 

"He was tired and wounded in at least two places." 

"You've been married twice now, Herc. When you look at Aphrodite with adult eyes, what do you see?"

Aphrodite was wearing an off the shoulder negligee and she'd been laughing at Ares, doing that playful nagging she was so good at. Fast forwarding the picture a little, the elder Hercules saw her shriek and pound Ares' back but now he heard the laughter in her voice and the mock pleading for a bath first. The shriek from behind the closed door was passion not fear.

"She wanted Ares. She was teasing him." He spoke in amazement, the knot of ice slowly dissolving.

"That's what it sounded like to me, big guy." Iolaus smiled warmly and nuzzled a kiss under his ear, making Hercules arch and moan. "But I know that you were a pretty innocent kid. It must have come as a shock especially when you couldn't figure out what was going on and you never told anyone about it."

"And coming across the battle scene so soon after, just wedged it into my mind. I still hate that he causes wars." Hercules was aware for the first time that evening that it was really hot under all the covers. Throwing off the covers, he reached instead for Iolaus and brought him over to cover him like a blanket.

"Herc, there's a lot of violence in the world and I don't think even Ares could manage to be the cause of all of it. Mortals just seem prone to blood-letting and mayhem. Sometimes, it seems like we thrive on it."

Hercules made a distressed sound deep in his throat and shook his head back and forth on the pillow. "I don't want to believe that, Iolaus. We have to eventually put anger and fear aside if we're ever to grow into peace and harmony."

Iolaus stilled a moment and a small smile flitted across those beautiful lips, catching Hercules' attention. "Joxer said that his lover's daughter had accepted him. She just turned 17 and she has her father's dark eyes. Then Aphrodite mentioned that the break came before Harmonia was born. What do you want to bet that 'Dite is the mother of Ares' daughter?"

Hercules made himself think of it. He'd heard of Aphrodite's child but she was married to Hephaestus now. He'd always just assumed it was his. They broke up and got back together again on a regular basis. A grin unwillingly crossed his face.

"What? Share, big guy." Iolaus grinned back at him and began a subtle movement of his hips that teased their trapped erections to life.

"Well, if Harmonia is the daughter of Ares and Aphrodite, would that make Joxer her step-mom?"

"Oh, you're bad, Herc."

"Well, then I guess you'll just have to punish me, Iolaus." Hercules began a sweeping motion down the strong back and over the small white cheeks, dipping into the crevice and brushing across the sensitive opening.

Iolaus arched against him, gripping his shoulders with one hand while the other reached for the vial of oil on the bedside table. Reaching behind him, he poured it down the crevice, onto Hercules' fingers and let it drip down onto his hardened cock.

"Never punishment, Herc, only ever love." His white teeth grinned at him in the candlelight, his blue eyes sparkling with passion.

Hercules began the gentle stretching that would allow him inside his friend . . . companion . . . lover. Soft moans filled the room when he rotated three fingers within the tight channel. Iolaus was suckling on an almost painfully erect nipple when Hercules nudged his aching cock inside the tight ring of muscle.

Iolaus pushed back and sat down, impaling himself in one swift motion. Now, it was Hercules' turn to groan at the feel of the hot grip of Iolaus' inner muscles. They stayed that way for a long moment, savoring the completion of their bond. Then Hercules thrust up and hit Iolaus' pleasure spot and the fireworks began for both of them. It was a short ride towards the pinnacle of passion and they fell over the edge together, pulsing out their seed into the other's keeping.

A purr from his chest, shook Hercules with silent laughter. He'd named Iolaus a cat awhile back and he loved to hear him purr.

"Go to sleep, Herc. We'll clean up in the morning." The sleep slurred accents were murmured against his shoulder.

"I love you, Iolaus. Thanks for helping me lay some childhood ghosts." He kissed the sweet smelling curls under his chin and barely heard the mumbled reply.

"...welcome, Herc. Love you."

The demigod settled down to sleep, for the first time in years without the anger and guilt that had festered inside him. He could even hope that Joxer might have a good influence on Ares. It would be interesting to see what happened there. Pulling up one of the blankets, he covered Iolaus' sweating back and went to sleep without fear of any bad dreams.

***********   
Ares  
***********

"Ares, are you still awake?" Joxer said hesitantly.

"Hm-m-m. Do you need something?" Ares' sleepy voice sounded from his pillow on the young warrior's shoulder.

"Do you think Iolaus is okay with us?"

Ares raised his head and looked down affectionately. "I think he is, Joxer. He doesn't think I'm good enough for you but then friends are like that."

"You are better than I deserve." Joxer's gaze was fierce. "I love you more than life itself."

Ares kissed him gently. "I think Iolaus got the message when you stepped in front of me to protect me from him."

Joxer blushed. "He just made me so mad when he said your name like it was a curse word."

"It is a curse in some parts of the world, Joxer. At least the part of me that's the god of war." Ares lay back down and pulled Joxer over on top of him, settling him onto his skin like a soothing lotion that would heal everywhere it touched.

"They just don't know you, Ares. Love you so much." Joxer hid a yawn in his neck.

"Love you too, Joxer. Go to sleep and dream of me." Ares feathered a kiss onto the silky black hair below his chin. Iolaus seemed at least willing to see both sides of the situation. Maybe, he'd be a good influence on Hercules.

Oh well, tomorrow was another day. At least he wouldn't have to face it alone. And Ares fell asleep.


	16. Battle Stations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ares and Joxer head towards trouble.

Battle Stations

*********  
Joxer  
*********

Joxer snuggled closer to the furnace that was his lover. He loved it when he awoke first so he could watch Ares sleep. All the worry lines smoothed out and his long dark lashes fanned out on his cheeks. Those mobile eyebrows were brushed the wrong way, one side up and the other side down. He ached to smooth them out but he knew that would wake him up. A lock of hair had fallen over the broad forehead and gently, Joxer brushed it back. 

They'd both finally caught up on their sleep but every hour past the minimum just made them stronger so he was content for now. Their encounter with Iolaus the day before had left a bad taste in his mouth. Joxer sighed soundlessly. *Are all my meetings with former friends going to go that badly?* On the whole, he guessed gods and mortals both saw what they wanted to see.

Mortals saw him as a joke, the gods he met at parties saw him as an aberration on Ares' part and the dark god's family accepted him as someone that Ares had fallen in love with, however odd that might seem. That wasn't fair, completely, he told himself. Hestia and Harmonia were comfortable enough to tease him. Hera was still trying to feed him up and Zeus had listened approvingly to his last suggestion.

As for the mortals, they all seemed to be horribly afraid of Ares. It didn't help that the gods were an extremely secretive bunch. Without explanations as to **why** something was happening, humans tended to make up their own reasons, most often wrong. He thought probably very few of them knew about the four elements or the possibility of controlling them. He sighed again. It was going to make dealing with them very difficult. What if he slipped and said the wrong thing? Let the cat out of the bag about energy and how it was created and used by the gods.

*No problem, love. If something comes up, you just tell the truth and let them make up a story to deal with it.* Ares' amused whisper echoed inside his head.

Joxer realized with a start that he'd been so lost in thought, he'd been thinking 'loudly' at his lover. Touch seemed to be the catalyst for their ability to exchange thoughts and his hand was busily stroking one of Ares' nipples to sensitive awareness.

*Oops, sorry. I meant for you to sleep.*

*With a sexy warrior in my bed? You must be joking.* Ares reached up and pulled him down into their first kiss of the day. Joxer felt the caress continued in his mind while his body responded to the heated touch of lips and hands. *No matter what they think or say, they can never know what we're feeling. Or understand why we love. We just are.*

Joxer pressed closer in wordless apology for letting his insecurities out but Ares just shook his head and nuzzled a kiss under Joxer's ear. *Don't keep that sort of thing inside, Joxer. It eats away at you and your confidence. Sure there are going to be problems. I don't even want to think about what happens when Xena and Gabrielle find out. They're going to want to tar and feather me.*

Joxer slid on top of the dark god and thrust their groins together. *I know. But then they never took the time to really get to know me. They bought the doofus persona whole and never bothered to look further. So, it's their loss.* A sudden thought crossed his mind when he remembered a story that involved Ares, the Furies and Xena.

Now it was Ares' turn to sigh. *Yes, I'm pretty sure she is my daughter. I couldn't figure any other way to let her know about her birth.* He shrugged and gazed up with rueful eyes. *Besides, I kind of enjoyed the whole intricate scam with the Furies. She caught on really quickly. She gets her problem solving from my side of the family.*

Joxer thought about it for a moment, unsure what he was feeling. Then a stray thought rose to the fore and the laughter welled up inside of him, burying his face in Ares' shoulder he laughed until the tears came.

"What? Joxer! Are you all right?" The dark god sounded worried. He rolled them over so they were side by side and he brushed away the tears from Joxer's face.

The young warrior got a hold of himself and spoke out loud as well. "So, since we're together, does that make her my step-daughter?"

Ares looked shocked for a brief moment then a grin split his face and it was his turn to laugh. Joxer loved it when he let go like this and allowed himself to just enjoy the moment. The god of war didn't allow himself to laugh very often so Joxer felt great pride in being the one to make him lose control. 

*Speaking of losing control, lover. How about we wash up in the hot springs?* He slid a hand down Ares' back and over the taut swell of his buttock. Ares caught his breath and hugged him close before rolling out of bed and offering him a hand up. His dark eyes glowed with promise and Joxer shivered with anticipation before sliding out from under the blankets and joining his lover for the quick trip to the springs.

There was a touch of spring in the air although it felt good to slide beneath the surface of the hot water. The bubbles exploded between them, adding a zing to their normal reaction to each other. Joxer ducked Ares laughingly with a swift flexing of his muscles then gasped when the dark god deep throated him beneath the water. Holding onto Ares' ears but trying not to pull them off when he began to spasm, he groaned at the loss of the massaging throat and flickering tongue.

Ares surfaced with a splash and pulled him in for a breath stealing kiss. When he released Joxer, the young warrior followed a bead of water across his cheek and down his throat to the sensitive hollow where he lapped the pooled water with short raspy licks. Pulling back just far enough to look at his lover, he gazed wonderingly at perfection. 

"You look like a statue, all angles and curves." He ran a finger across the defined pecs and watched Ares flex at the touch. "But you're better than marble because you're warm and smooth." His other hand came up to feather a caress down to one pert nipple that nestled in the silky black curls that grew so profusely across his lover's chest. “A wonderful combination of hard and soft.”

Ares growled deep in his throat and mirrored the same touches on Joxer's body. "Stone doesn't shiver, lover. Or cry out my name." Ares bit his ear and tongued down to the sensitive spot between his neck and shoulder.

Joxer arched up and felt their cocks collide. They both groaned at that friction and their tongues met beginning the sensuous dance that would lead to fulfillment. Ares pulled away with a moist suctioning sound, his eyes glowing with warmth.

"Inside me, Joxer. It's been two days since you last took me."

Joxer felt the water heat up at those words and he nodded shakily. It still felt like a very precious gift that Ares would allow him into his body. 

*The feeling is mutual, lover. Every touch unique and rare.* Ares kissed him and turned, bracing himself against the edge of the pool.

Kissing his way down the supple back, Joxer began the stretching motions that would loosen Ares' tight muscles. His other hand snaked around the slim hips to stroke the hardened shaft with the short rough movements that excited his lover the most. Replacing his fingers with his cock, Joxer slid slowly past the tight ring of muscle and into the blood hot channel.

Ares' thoughts were a jumble of incoherent moans and disjointed words of encouragement, all coming down to just one word. *Please.*

Joxer found the water resistant to a fast hard taking so he angled his inward stroke to find and massage the pleasure spot inside his lover. Determined that Ares would come first, he kept up the rough stroking of the velvet cock. His own nerve endings began to fray into shreds and he knew it wouldn't take much more to bring them both over the edge. Leaning forward at his last thrust, he bit into the spot just between the neck and shoulder of his captive lover.

With a shout, Ares came in his hand, his inner muscles providing the milking that Joxer needed to climax. Slumping against his lover, he suddenly felt the cold air on his back and the sound of the waterfall in his ears. He could feel Ares' arms trembling with the strain of keeping them both upright. Little aftershocks shook him and Ares involuntarily clenched his muscles again around the softening invader.

Joxer kissed the skin where he'd bit Ares, a bruise already forming. *Sorry, love. I marked you.*

Ares straightened up, jarring Joxer loose from his comfortable haven. Turning, he gathered his lover into a close embrace. *I love it when you mark me. I'd flaunt it but it's too cold to go topless.*

Joxer chuckled and returned the kiss. This was the best time, after the energy had flowed back and forth between them and they were still connected. He wondered if it was possible that they were still connected when they weren't touching. These days it felt like it. As if he could still feel Ares, even when he wasn't there.

"It is possible, Joxer. I felt your fear yesterday when you heard the war band. And you knew before 'Dite and I winked in." Ares was scooping water up to cascade down the young warrior's back. "If we keep practicing, we should know where the other is at all times, even if we're not together. Distance and strength will come with time and patience."

"Good. I like having you inside of me. Even if it's just your thoughts." Joxer mimicked his motions with the effervescent mineral water. They scrubbed each other clean and Ares zapped them back to the cottage so they could dry off and get dressed.

"Zeus said something about a strategy meeting this afternoon. I think you should be there, Joxer. You don't think like we do and your suggestions have a fresh, new edge to them that may provide the surprise we'll need to catch Ate." Ares was dressing in black again and Joxer suppressed a sigh. "What?"

"You always wear black, love. Maybe a white shirt instead of that one?" Joxer tried his best puppy dog look and managed to keep a straight face when Ares laughed at him.

"Just for you. You know it will spark a round of mad speculation with the other gods. It's been centuries since I wore anything else." Ares shook his head and pulled out a white shirt that laced up the front. Joxer watched entranced at the billowing sleeves that buttoned at both wrists. When it was tucked into the waist of the tight black leather pants, Ares looked like a pirate.

"Joxer, are you going like that?" Ares' eyes laughed at him. 

Looking down at his pants and no shirt or boots, Joxer pretended to think about it. "We could say that you were keeping me barefoot and pregnant?"

Ares caught him up into a rib cracking hug. "It would be fun to try. But I don't want you catching cold so I'm afraid you'll just have to find something to wear. You always look nice in that green shirt we got in Thessalonica."

Joxer finished dressing, his eyes gazing thoughtfully at the wardrobe where he and Ares kept their clothing. He'd never had so many clothes in his life nor had they ever been of this quality. He smoothed the linen shirt over his chest and tucked it into the top of the supple brown leather pants. Just one more thing that Ares took care of for him. Each was a gift for which Ares would accept no thanks. He said it gave him pleasure and now that they shared their minds so intimately, Joxer knew it was true.

Shaking his head ruefully at the odd thought, he shrugged on a matching leather vest and thought about their upcoming meeting. The gods were still divided on how to handle Ate. He had a sneaking suspicion that they had no idea what to do and were just going through the motions until Ares came up with something. Joxer knew that the solution would come from his lover because he was the one who was really concentrating on the problem. Except when they were making love, he felt a constant little buzz of thought from Ares. 

He had confidence that before the week was out, Ares would have a working plan. Then, all they had to do was convince the others and take care of the rogue. Joxer felt a little chill shiver through him. He wondered just how strong Ate had gotten and how much progress she'd made with her elements.

"Nothing we can do about it, love. Worst case scenario, she has her fourth element and good control over all four. Best case, my grief did not trigger her fourth and she's really frustrated right now." Ares hugged him close in preparation for their trip to Olympus. "I'd rather be prepared for the worst. I'm good at that. I need you to point out the flaws in the plans we'll be making. You see clearly straight to the heart of the matter."

Joxer tried to protest but Ares laid a gentle hand over his lips and shook his head. "Be diplomatic or better yet sit very close to me and just think. I can be a lot ruder than you. And I'll enjoy it more!" They were both laughing when Ares whisked them up to Zeus' study. 

The first god he saw was Zephyrus who greeted them boisterously while several of his children zipped around Joxer at dizzying speed.

"Joxer" "Sad" "Cry" "Glad" "Laugh" "Bad" "Joy" "Mad" "Happy"

Joxer spoke gently to them. "I'm sorry you were sad. But you can see the rogue didn't kill me. I'm all right now."

They clustered around him, humming joyfully while they whirled in multicolored swirls around his head and shoulders and showered him with butterfly kisses. Zephyrus smiled indulgently at the tiny zephyrs. "They were very upset, Joxer. They remembered you with joy and they were little breezes for several days before they began to perk up. Bax, especially."

Joxer looked down and saw a small silver whirling dervish on his shoulder, humming quietly. The swirling slowed and almost he could see Bax's true shape. "Ah, the adventurous one. He flew the highest when Hestia blew a thermal his way."

"Yes, he is. But he felt your death very keenly, so would you mind if he stayed with you for a little while?" Zephyrus asked. "They can be curious little imps but I think Bax may be ready for his next growth spurt. And being around you may accelerate his progress."

"No problem, Zephyrus. I'll enjoy his company." Joxer exchanged a quick look with Ares who nodded indulgently.

"Good, good, good. Joy, joy, joy. Joxer, Joxer, Joxer."

Joxer laughed quietly and settled with Ares at the side of the study where they could watch everyone but have a wall at their backs. Being careful was getting to be a habit. He noticed a silver haired goddess he'd never seen before talking with Zeus. 

*Ares, who's the goddess dressed in blue standing with your father?* He admired her regal bearing and the silver trident that skewered her hair into an elaborate chignon.

*Tethys, the mother goddess of the oceans. She's even older than Father. She and Gaia are contemporaries. Very powerful and very temperamental. If she comes over, just be your sweet self and we'll be all right.*

Joxer shot him a narrow eyed look of consternation and realized with a start that his lover wasn't joking. *Difficult, is she?*

*It may just be me. I get very seasick when I'm on the water even when it's calm. When I was a boy and Father made me travel with Uncle Poseidon, I threw up over the side . . . a lot. Not the kind of offering for which she was looking. So, after a while, I tended to stay away from her.* Ares gave a mental shrug. *You'll probably be all right since one of your elements is water.*

Joxer gave a snort and had to cover it with a cough. The little zephyr on his right shoulder giggled as if he'd heard the mental comment. The dark warrior cast a quick look at Ares and he held out his hands in an 'I don't know' gesture. Joxer smiled at Bax who did a swooping dance down his back and up his arm, tickling all the way. A few more rotations and he and Ares were both laughing as silently as they could while Hera smiled indulgently at them and shook her finger in mock admonition.

Then, Joxer saw Zeus nod at them and the piercing blue gaze of the sea goddess met his in an appraising look that went deep into his soul and weighed his worth. For a moment, the two of them were alone in the room and all he could hear was the pounding of the ocean in her ceaseless rhythm. Then her eyes looked away and he leaned breathlessly against his lover.

*Are you all right?* Ares' anxious whisper replaced the sound of the surf in his mind.

*Did you feel that? The ocean and the waves.* Joxer took a deep breath and shook his head to clear it.

*She blocked me totally out of your mind. I'm not sure what it means. . .* Ares gave the equivalent of a mental shrug. *I think she may have selected you as her next apprentice.*

*What! I'm just an immortal, not a god.* Joxer responded quickly.

*Relax, love. You could learn a lot from her. But we're talking sometime in the future when you've had a little more time to come to terms with immortality.* Ares slipped a hand under Joxer's vest and began a comforting caress to the nerves in his lower back. *Just because I'm no good with water doesn't mean that she couldn't teach you a lot about her element.*

*I was thinking more along the lines of someone a little farther down the chain. A naiad or a nereid.* Joxer sighed.

*Better to start at the top, love. You have a natural affinity for it, after all. I'll even come along and hold your hand. In between throwing up, of course.* Ares sighed to himself.

Bax giggled and flew over to tease the dark god.

“Ares, Ares, Ares. Water, water, water.”

*Do you think he can hear our thoughts?* Joxer eyed the little whirlwind.

Ares tried not to cross his eyes while the little dare devil zipped across his face and dived under his hair, tugging at his dangling ear ring. *I don't think he can understand the words but the emotions are a different matter. He may be an emotional empath and pick up on our feelings.*

*Cool.* Joxer spotted Hestia coming their way and he straightened up from his comfortable slouch.

"I think I'm going to owe you money, young man. Tethys just brought reports of increased water spouts near the Cycladic island chain in the southern Aegean. She'd like the two of you to head that way." Hestia patted his cheek and tugged him down to her so she could whisper in his ear. "She also thinks you're a tasty little morsel. Worth getting to know better."

Joxer looked at her in disbelief while Ares moaned. "Here we go again. What does that bring us up to . . . seventeen goddesses . . . that want you for the horizontal tango? I never got this lucky."

The dark warrior sent him an exasperated look. "It's not funny, Arry. What happened to your plan for me learning from the best?"

"Water, Joxer. Only water elemental training. And I stick to you like glue, even if it means getting seasick." Ares smiled at him.

"Are you still having that problem, Ares? I'll make you up some candied ginger. All you have to do is eat a small piece about twenty minutes before you get on board a ship and have some every couple of hours. Works like a charm." Hestia smiled at him.

Bax distracted them by zipping over to Hestia and spinning around her head in a giddy dance. She laughed and blew a warm breeze at him that sent him soaring. "Now, I've got the coordinates of an island about half way between us and the Cyclades. Zephyrus has offered to get you there. Some of the mortal warriors will be shipping out to do some investigating of their own. They may or may not join you but," she blew Bax almost to the ceiling, "even if we're wrong, it needs to be checked out. That whole area is extremely unstable."

"It's part of the Ring of Fire, isn't it, Aunt Hestia? There have been several disturbances of the ocean bed over the last few centuries." Ares was watching Bax but Joxer could tell his mind was far away. A picture of the sea floor rumbling and shifting to release turbulent gases filled his thoughts. Tongues of flame burned in the water, a possibility of which he'd never dreamed. He looked in consternation at Ares who shook his head in a 'not now' motion.

Hestia was watching them closely. "We're going to have to have a little chat one of these days about just how far Joxer's education has gone in immortality abilities. Something tells me that I'm about to win a little bet with Zeus." She smiled mysteriously. "Now, go home and pack. Zephyrus wants to leave in an hour."

"Will you watch Bax for us, Aunt Hestia?" Joxer was dodging the little whirlwind who'd decided that his collar would make a comfortable bed.

Hestia laughed out loud and blew Bax to the ceiling again, motioning them to leave. Ares took the hint and zapped them home. Joxer wondered why the goddess was laughing so hard but was too busy returning Ares' bone cracking hug to ponder for long. 

Catching his tender look, Joxer cocked his head to one side. "What?"

"You called her Aunt Hestia." Ares smiled.

Thinking back in horror over his last request, Joxer turned stricken eyes on his lover. "Do you think she'll mind, very much?"

"We're together, right? And we're going to stay together forever." Ares feathered a calming kiss across Joxer's lips. "That means that she **is** your Aunt Hestia. She knew it and now . . . you know it too."

Joxer thought a moment and smiled, capturing Ares' lips in a spicy kiss. *So, your family is my family? Does this mean I get to be Harmonia's step-dad?*

His only answer was a mental laugh that joined his in the celebration of yet another tie to bind them together. Joxer sighed and leaned into the kiss, looking forward to yet another adventure with the god who'd stolen his heart.

*A deserted island. I always said you looked like a pirate.*

**********   
Ares  
**********

Ares sighed and stretched out onto the beach. Soaking up the sunshine from above and the energy from the heated sand below, he listened to the splashing sounds from the protected cove where Joxer played with Bax in the surf. He closed his eyes and smiled contentedly. For the first time in days, he felt safe and knew that Joxer was safe as well.

He felt a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders when they waved goodbye to Zephyrus and turned to survey their little kingdom. Alone at last. Well, except for Bax, they had simply stood with their arms around each other and savored the sound of the waves, the salty breeze and the sight of a white sand beach on three sides of a sheltered cove.

They had food, sheets and linen clothing for the heat. They'd left their packs near the fresh water spring in the olive tree grove. Cyprus grew almost down to the shoreline and they cast shadows over part of the beach in the late afternoon sun. *Amazing what a difference a few hundred miles can make.* He sighed contentedly and wiggled a little deeper into the warm sand.

They'd spent the day naked and squinting down at his body, Ares could already see a slight darkening. He'd always tanned easily but he was a little worried about Joxer. Raising his head, he gazed fondly on the well oiled warrior who was helping Bax skim across the water without getting too waterlogged. He'd made quite sure that not an inch of skin went without a protective coat of skin oil that Asclepius had given them.

Ares sighed a rather lusty sigh this time. They were going to have to have a little chat with Bax. Soon. He'd already quelled the urge to take Joxer twice on the beach. He wasn't sure how much Bax knew about sex but he was damned if he was going to provide a live show for his education. Chloris would have his balls for fertilizer. He shuddered, not a pleasant thought.

"Whoa, Bax. Don't touch that. It could hurt you." Joxer's excited tones drifted up from the water.

Ares sat up with a start and shaded his eyes for a quick look at his lover, wondering what they'd found. Joxer and Bax had retreated out of the water and were looking down at something washing up in the surf. Shifting upright, he strolled down to see what it was.

Joxer smiled at him and touched his arm. "Did you have a nice nap? You looked so comfortable, I hated to disturb you."

"It would have been better if you'd joined me." Ares raised his eyebrow suggestively.

"Then it wouldn't have been a nap." Joxer said demurely and bumped his hip against Ares.

The dark god shot him an admonishing look and turned to look at what the surf had brought them. The shiny iridescent bubble of a jelly fish lay beached on the sand, the tough membrane glowing with a rainbow of colors. Beautiful but deadly. Ares had seen men die from their sting and while it couldn't kill either of them, the venom would make them miserable for hours.

"It looks like this cove isn't as safe or protected as we thought. It wouldn't kill us but its sting would make us sick." Ares rested an arm around Joxer's shoulders. "I'm glad you saw it before it could hurt either of you. I think it's dead now."

Shuddering, Joxer leaned into the embrace. "I saw someone die of the sting once. He went into convulsions and couldn't breathe. He was pale and sweating and he just . . . died before anyone could help him."

Ares thought quickly over how to bring down the fast heartbeat and give Joxer back some of his confidence. *Love, let it go and help me make sure the cove is safe.*

Joxer looked at him in puzzled silence. *How do we do that?*

"Do you remember what I told you about when I become part of earth and search for someone or something? I'd like you to do that with the water."

"Me! I've never done that before. I wouldn't know how." Joxer pulled away and turned to the water.

Ares understood his fear but couldn't help feeling a twinge of pain at his withdrawal. Joxer's head whipped back to him and his hand came up but stopped before he touched him. For a long moment, they just looked at each other with Bax hovering between them like a tiny referee.

"Maybe, you could show me?" Joxer asked tentatively.

"I was hoping you'd ask." Ares met the outstretched hand with his own. Their bond flared to life with a rapid exchange of feelings. Fear. Love. Determination. Belief. Wonder. Afterwards, Ares was never quite sure who felt what but the turmoil soon settled into curiosity on Joxer's part and determination on Ares'.

*Relax, Joxer. You can feel what I'm feeling. If you mesh your emotions with mine, I should be able to show you how I interact with earth. Then, you can try it with water. All right?*

Joxer nodded and they stood on the warm beach while Ares carefully began to sink himself into the shifting sands. The silicates were slightly different than his normal soil, but earth was earth no matter its form and he reveled in the feeling of rooting himself in its warm embrace. Like a faint echo of his heart, he felt Joxer's amazement and awe.

Meticulously, Ares went through every aspect of his link to earth, including all five senses and how they interacted into a seamless whole. After an hour, he slowly withdrew his awareness and opened his eyes. Once again, he waited a moment to allow the earth to settle in his soul before looking at Joxer, for the first time in the hour wondering what the young immortal thought of the process.

He could feel Joxer's thoughts racing in a blur through his mind. Gradually, they began to slow and Joxer opened his eyes. They shared a long look and Ares could feel his lover's resolve to try.

"There's so much involved, Arry. It's kind of overwhelming. You make it look easy but I don't know if I can put it all together." Joxer sighed.

"Just try. You need to start somewhere and this will be a good first attempt. I really don't expect you to master a complete link with only one lesson. Even from me." Ares quirked an eyebrow and smiled.

"Some of it felt . . . right. Like it was something I remembered rather than something you were showing me. But part of it was right over my head, like watching shadows. Even though it was you." Joxer raised their linked hands to his lips and feathered a caress over Ares' palms.

*Try, love. We've got plenty of time to work on it over the next century or so.* Ares smiled, returning the caress before letting go and turning the young warrior towards the surf. *I'll be right behind you.*

Joxer centered himself as Ares had taught him and knelt to immerse his hands in the salt water. The dark god settled at his side and put one hand on his back to help anchor him. Ares slipped into Joxer's mind but kept quiet, allowing the young warrior control over the link. He observed the gathering in of all five senses and his struggle to hold them focused on the water.

The struggle began to drain his energy and Ares fought a private battle over whether to help. Joxer lost the effort to concentrate and almost fell into the water head first. Ares caught him just in time and held him close, pouring energy into him from his own reserves.

*I'm sorry, Ares. I let you down.* The subdued whisper sounded defeated.

Ares brought Joxer's chin up while Bax whirled around them with a dismayed hum. "You did not let me down. You tried your very best. I didn't want to jinx you by telling you, you'd probably fail. I didn't succeed my first time either."

"Really?" Joxer looked up with a frown.

*Really, love. Until two things happen, you probably will fail many times over. Just as I did while I was learning.* Ares spoke mind to mind so Joxer would feel the truth as well as hear it. *You need to practice, practice, practice. Holding all five senses in sync is unbelievably difficult until it becomes natural. The second thing you need is the ability to absorb more energy and build up a strong reserve so you don't get so weak, so fast.*

Joxer's eyes went unfocused while he thought about it. Ares could see him going over the sequence of events in his mind and he felt the moment when Joxer understood. Then his arms were filled with a wriggling bundle of mischievous lover who knocked him on his back and smothered him with kisses. They lay half in the surf and half on the sand while they absorbed each other with languid stroking of tongue against tongue.

Ares could feel the power flowing back and forth between them, equalizing their energy levels until they both felt refilled. They rested a moment before noticing Bax peering curiously at them from under Joxer's hair. Ares blew him out from under and high into the air above them. The little zephyr giggled and danced over them while Joxer rolled off his lover to lie in the sand.

"All right. I'll practice until my brain goes numb. But how do I work on absorbing more energy if I can't focus on the element?" Joxer took his turn at blowing a thermal breeze for Bax.

"I'll share until you get the hang of it. You've noticed that when we make love, the energy flows back and forth between us." Ares blew a breeze haphazardly while he caught hold of a thought that had been hiding. "You know, we don't just share that energy but we seem to double it. I don't know if that's possible or not. We'll have to do some research when we get back to Olympus."

Joxer smiled and kissed his shoulder, grimacing at the sand that came away with his lips. "Yikes, I prefer you unfiltered."

Ares laughed and sprang to his feet, reaching down a hand to pull Joxer upright. They stood leaning against each other before Ares pulled him into a frontal hug that matched them perfectly. Biting back a moan, his cock sprang to immediate life. Pulling back a little, he found the swirling little whirlwind watching them curiously. 

"Bax, would you like to go exploring? Joxer and I need some privacy for about an hour." Ares decided that honesty was the best policy. Joxer had a lot to answer for. Since they'd been together, the dark god had discovered that he just wasn't up to lying to anyone, let alone his nearest and dearest. Or a baby whirlwind.

"Ares, Ares, Ares. Joxer, Joxer, Joxer. Lone, lone, lone."

"That's right, Bax. We need to be alone for a while. Will you be all right on your own? Explore the other side of the island, but stay out of trouble?" Joxer asked him.

"Yes, yes, yes. Explore, explore, explore." 

Bax zipped off happily, a silver streak of energy. Joxer watched him fly off while Ares smiled and leaned in for a long slow lick of a salty shoulder. His young lover shivered and turned back to return the favor.

"Ah-h-h, now that we're alone . . . As much as I love a salty snack in the afternoon, this is a bit much. I prefer you unfiltered as well. How about we adjourn to the waterfall and clean off?" Ares tugged his naked lover towards the sound of the ten foot tall water fall. 

"Do you think he ever sleeps?" Joxer asked before he broke free of Ares' grip and ran for the fresh water pond with the dark god in laughing pursuit. They'd already explored the series of pools and knew that bathing in this one wouldn't foul their drinking water. It was like their hot spring back home, slightly sulfurous and warmer than their own body heat.

The effervescent water bubbled around them while they scrubbed themselves clean of sand, salt and oil. The rough brushing motions slowed to softer strokes that inflamed rather than cleansed.

Ares breathed in the clean scent of Joxer's skin without any disguising oil. "I love the way you smell when you're just coming out of the bath. So purely . . . Joxer."

Joxer licked his shoulder. "I love the way you taste when the water is beading on your skin. Uniquely . . . Ares."

"Perhaps I'll just make a meal of you, lover." The dark god nibbled his way down the long throat on his way to the small nipple that hid among the dark curls. Some salt lingered here, adding a piquant taste to his ministrations.

"Oh, please." Joxer moaned and slowly stroked his roughened fingers over the hard planes of his lover's shoulders and upper back. His love flooded into Ares like the finest nectar from Olympus, making him euphoric with passion.

Ares switched to the other nipple, nipping it to a rock hard peak before lapping at it and blowing a stream of cool air over it. Joxer groaned and twitched closer. Ares buried his chuckle in the mat of dark curls and began to move his lover backwards to the waterfall. Joxer sputtered when the falling water splashed down on his upturned face.

"It's cold!"

Ares laughed out loud and raised his face for the splash. It wasn't that cool but after the steaming hot spring, there was a decided difference in temperature. Now, they were beneath the waterfall in the small space between water and rock. Joxer's hair was plastered against his skull and the beads of water on his face chased themselves down his cheeks.

Using both hands, Ares wiped the beloved face dry of moisture while backing him up against the rock. Letting his hands fall slowly down the slick body to the rising cock, he began the long strokes that would bring it to full hardness. Joxer's hands were busy as well, sliding down Ares' back to stroke his lower back and buttocks and making him shiver. 

Ares lowered his mouth slowly to the parting lips beneath his. The spicy taste he'd come to expect met his searching tongue in a star burst of flavor. Brushing against the roof of Joxer's mouth, he felt his lover shiver and pull him closer. His hands gripped the full cheeks and began the light touches across the puckered opening that made Ares moan into the tangy mouth. Copying the gestures on his lover was no hardship what so ever.

The water acted as a natural lubricant that made the breaching of each other's body painless. Liquid heat simmered between them and Ares couldn't tell anymore whose body he was in. Light and flame flared, traveling through their bond to every part of their bodies. *Joxer.*

Joxer sighed into his mouth and answered him with his body, pulling free and turning to press back against him. Ares' cock leapt to snuggle between the firm white cheeks and he made sure the tight muscle was loosened before sliding into the heated depths. When he was fully sheathed, he paused and rested his head on Joxer's shoulder. Waves of contentment flowed from his young lover and Ares' hands dropped from his shoulders slowly down his chest and stomach to grip the rising cock.

They stayed that way for a long moment before the need to move overcame them both and Ares began the sliding strokes that would trigger their climaxes. Joxer settled his hands against the rock face and provided the steady resistance that Ares needed to reach that pleasure spot deep inside. The dark god kept the rhythm slow but steady, stroking the velvet cock with one hand while the other kept a firm grip on one of Joxer's hips.

Pleasure built in a steady crescendo while Ares' strokes got shorter and rougher. Then, he felt Joxer reach the peak and begin the fall. The sharp contractions of his inner muscles propelled Ares up and over as well. Pulsing, they panted in the suddenly too humid air. All of Ares' concentration was centered in their bond so he was the first to notice the strange glow in the water.

*Ares. I can feel the water. Not just around us but inside of us too. There's something else in the water.* Joxer didn't sound fearful just amazed.

Ares took a quick look and a faint echo of life pulsed on the edges of his conscious mind. *What is it? What does it look like?*

*The water is alive with all kinds of tiny creatures that glow. And there's a school of minnows hiding in the deepest end. We frightened them. I'm not sure what the others are but they're all hiding until we leave.*

Ares hugged him closer. *Congratulations, love. It sounds to me like you've got your first taste of elemental control. Glowing is just how I'd describe the life forms I find in the earth. Small sparks of energy for little beings. Bigger flames for larger ones. I'm catching the echoes of your inner sight.*

*It's fading!* Joxer exclaimed. *But . . . I can still feel the water everywhere.*

Ares kissed his shoulder and slowly withdrew from his lover, drawing him upright and turning him into his embrace. Using his voice, he focused on bringing Joxer out of his semi-trance state. "Now, that you've done it once, you'll know what to look for. Water will be with you always. That perception needs to settle or it will make you crazy. Let it sink into your being and stop concentrating on it."

Joxer shivered once and rested his head on Ares' shoulder. The tremors that had started slowly began to fade and the dark god felt him settle into himself again. Risking a quick peek at the water, he saw the glow was gone. "How do you feel now?"

"All right. For a moment I was afraid I was going to be sick." His tones were faintly ashamed.

Ares hugged him tenderly and licked the closest ear. "It's happened. There's no disgrace involved. Your body is going through changes that sometimes leave it unsure of how to react. It's kind of like a mini-backlash of energy. Practice will help."

Joxer raised his head and grinned. "Actually, I think dinner would help. Suddenly, I'm starving."

***

The next two days went by quickly while they explored the island, played with Bax and practiced with the elements. Ares shook his head at the speed with which Joxer picked up the basics. His tenacity in mastering each step and building onto his knowledge was nothing short of phenomenal. He asked intelligent questions and really thought about the answers.

By the evening of the third day, he'd been able to stay in trance for half an hour. He'd cleared the cove of dangerous life forms and absorbed energy to replace what he'd expended in taking care of the predators. Ares was so proud of him, he couldn't wait to tell his father about his success.

They were playing in the cove, having a water fight when a whirling dervish descended on them with frantic whispers that got their attention in between one water splash and the next.

"Ares, Ares, Ares. Joxer, Joxer, Joxer. Visit, visit, visit."

"What is it, little one? Did something scare you?" Ares cupped the little zephyr in his hands with concern.

"Um, Ares. We've got visitors." Joxer did not sound happy.

Turning, the god of war saw the last four people on earth that he'd expected to see. Xena, Gabrielle, Iolaus and Hercules. All with varying expressions of dismay, distaste and moral outrage on their faces.

Their vacation was over.


	17. Allies II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their desert island is getting crowded. With bonus recipe!

Allies II

***********   
Iolaus  
***********

Iolaus opened the door to his third bar of the morning. *Nothing I like better than going from seedy bar to seedy bar, listening for wild stories about the Aegean Sea.* He approached the bar to order another ale, hoping against hope that this batch had been aged over an hour.

"Iolaus!" A light feminine voice sounded from a table in the shadows.

Peering that way, he felt a grin break across his face. "Gabrielle, it's good to see you." He forgot about the beer and went to give her a hug.

"It's been months. What are you doing here?" The petite strawberry blonde brushed a kiss across his cheek. Looking inquisitively up at him, she led him back to her table and the dark companion who waited there.

He nodded at Xena and sat down, accepting the goblet of water from the pitcher on their table. "We're looking for stories of weird doings all up and down the coast. Did Hecate get a hold of you?"

Xena and Gabrielle exchanged a considering look. The warrior princess nodded again, her husky voice reaching only as far as Iolaus' ears. "We've been concentrating on seaports from the northern part of the coast to here."

"Yeah, we've worked our way up to here from the south. Herc's tracking a rumor of a sea monster in some islands just west of here." Iolaus smiled and drank down his water.

"We've got an acquaintance who lives near here. He's coming into town today to talk to us. He sailed these water for . . . a while." Xena smiled enigmatically while Gabrielle giggled.

Iolaus wondered if he knew the 'friend'. He also wondered if these two knew about Joxer. "The guy who found me for Hephaestus was an old friend. Somebody I hadn't seen for a few months. Joxer."

Gabrielle sat up straighter. "How is he? For a while there, we couldn't go anywhere without tripping over him. But it's been ages since he's crossed our path."

Xena leaned a little further forward. "We heard some interesting stories about two months ago."

"Yeah, so did I. But he's not wearing dresses and he's in great shape. We fought to a standstill." Iolaus grinned at their frowns. "A little misunderstanding. I thought he was one of a war band that was following me. He's in a new relationship. Seems to be doing well." 

Should he say more?

"Really? Well, that's . . . interesting." Gabrielle looked rather taken back at the news.

"Here's Hercules." Xena spoke quietly from her position facing the door.

Iolaus turned to see his lover silhouetted in the afternoon sunlight. His sandy hair glowed like a golden halo. His body looked like a masterpiece of art sculpted to perfection. Iolaus sighed wistfully. It would probably be hours before he could get him to bed. Standing, he beckoned him over. 

Hercules nodded pleasantly to the two women. Iolaus knew he still felt a little uncomfortable with Xena. The golden warrior had come to terms with their twisted history. He never had liked to hold a grudge. Iolaus smiled to himself. After all, he'd ended up with the demigod.

"That's a very smug smile, Iolaus." Xena's husky drawl brought his attention back to the table. Gabrielle and Hercules were nowhere to be found. "They went to order dinner and something a little stronger than water . . . Is there something you'd like to tell me before they get back?"

Iolaus hesitated. He really didn't want to be the one to tell her about Joxer and Ares. *I wonder about that rumor I heard about the Furies and Ares.*

"I do but first there's something I've been dying to ask you. There was a story making the rounds a few months ago about the Furies and you. And Ares."

Xena sighed and leaned forward, speaking quickly. Iolaus listened in fascination to the unfolding story. Making up his mind, he took a deep breath. *Might as well get this over with.* 

"Joxer's new companion is Ares." Iolaus watched her eyes go wide. He spoke quickly to counter one argument he was sure she would make. "He knows what he's doing. I couldn't believe it when I saw them together but it's been going on for some time because the other gods seem to have accepted them as a couple. He's on a first name basis with Aphrodite and Hephaestus."

"I can't believe it. Ares' a devious bastard. He's using Joxer for some reason. I don't believe he's got a sentimental bone in his body." Xena said through gritted teeth.

Iolaus shook his head. "Ares told me that Joxer brought him joy and laughter. He said that Joxer was everything Ares was not but wished to be."

"No. It's not possible. Ares has *none* of the gentle emotions." Xena leaned forward and slapped a hand on the table with controlled violence.

"Isn't it possible that Joxer might have a gentling influence on him? None of us ever took the time to do more than accept him as an amiable klutz that we had to put up with occasionally." Iolaus spoke quietly, trying to get through to her thinking side. "Ares has accepted him as a warrior and he's patiently training him to be a better one. None of us ever took the time to do that."

Xena sat back and glowered at him across the table but was obviously thinking. Iolaus poured some more water and let his words sink in. "At some point, we're probably going to meet up with them. I just wanted you and Gabrielle to be prepared."

"Gods, how is Gabrielle going to feel?" Xena grimaced.

"I thought she just tolerated him. It wasn't a secret that he had feelings for her but she had none." 

"Well, she's always liked him. I do as well." Xena shrugged and toyed with her glass.

"Like a puppy. Lovable but sometimes irritating?" Iolaus smiled.

Xena smiled back somewhat begrudgingly. "Let me tell Gabrielle, all right?" Her eyes went over his shoulder. "Oh good, here's Cycrops." She beckoned someone over and Iolaus turned to watch a tall dark sailor cross to them.

Iolaus felt his eyes widen. Cycrops was as tall as Hercules, his stance proud and free. His dark hair fell in long black braids over his shoulders. The broad smile on his golden brown face greeted them.

"Xena. It is good to see you." He gave her the warrior's grip and acknowledged her introduction of Iolaus with a considering look and a nod.

"Cycrops!" Gabrielle appeared and hugged him, her arms barely reaching around him.

"Greetings, little one. I trust you are well?" His deep voice sounded like a bell in the noisy tavern.

"We're fine but we need to pick your brains about some of the islands. Oh, this is Hercules. Hercules, this is Cycrops." Gabrielle looked like a child between the two men who towered over her. They nodded to each other.

Iolaus had finally figured out who Cycrops was and he settled down to enjoy his stories. The serving wench unloaded her tray onto the table, the steaming platters of roast lamb and vegetables and several dusty bottles of red wine taking up most of the available space. 

"Aphrodite stopped me this afternoon and mentioned the Cyclades. It seems there are reports of water spouts there." Hercules spoke softly and began to eat.

Cycrops nodded, his long fingers holding a roast potato. "That area has always been a bit unstable. Earthquakes, odd hot spots that bubble sulfurous smells, steam rising from the waters. All sorts of oddities. Sailors don't like sailing among the islands and very few of them are inhabited. Even the Cretans avoid them and they're not afraid of anything. Superstitions run rampant among mariners and the Cyclades are full of ghosts, according to the men I've talked to."

"You don't believe in ghosts?" Xena smirked.

The sailor shook his head gently, setting some of the braided beads to dancing. "No, but behind every ghost story is a kernel of truth that bears looking into. I think the seismic activity and the changing currents are behind some of the stories."

"Steam could appear to be ghosts rising from the waves." Iolaus suggested. Hercules smiled at him from across the table.

Gabrielle spoke up. "The sulfur smell would remind people of the Underworld, leading to more fears."

Cycrops smiled. "Very good suggestions. But even with the legends explained away, there is still something not quite right about the islands of the Cyclades. If you are headed that way, I would suggest that you be very careful. I have sailed these waters for three hundred years and even I do not take the waters of the Cyclades lightly."

They continued to pick his brain while they ate and drank. He promised to send them charts before taking his leave with a smile. Iolaus admired his ability to control his curiosity. He had answered all their questions yet asked none of his own. A good man.

"Excuse me, is one of you, Iolaus?" The serving wench was back to clear the empty plates.

"Here." Iolaus raised his hand.

"Garus, the blacksmith, sent word he'd like to see you."

"Thanks. Herc, do you want to come along?"

The demigod nodded. Xena and Gabrielle decided to take advantage of the bath house before it got busy. They agreed to meet the next morning for breakfast. Iolaus sighed silently in relief when they said their goodbyes and headed out. Maybe, he wasn't quite as easy with Xena as he'd thought. Asking directions, they soon arrived at the blacksmith shop.

Entering, Iolaus spotted a familiar figure. Aphrodite sat on a bench, laughing at the god of fire who was wrestling to keep a large draft horse still while a stocky blacksmith tried to fit a shoe to the upraised hoof.

"Hey guys, join me while Hephae finishes up. Did you like Cycrops? He's such a stud." She sighed and rested her cheek on Iolaus' shoulder. "One of Athena's favorites. As if she'd know what to do with a hunk of man like that."

"Don't be catty, love." Hephaestus said indulgently, still trying to keep the animal from knocking him over. Hercules stepped up to the horse's nose and stared deep into the velvet brown eyes of the nervous stallion. He quieted immediately.

"Cool, big brother. That's quite a talent. Does it work on Iolaus?" Aphrodite giggled at the affronted look he sent her.

"He has no problem keeping me in line, Aphrodite." Iolaus said wryly. Sending a loving look Herc's way, he watched with a professional eye as Garus finished off the last horseshoe. The farrier nodded to his visitors before leading the horse away and leaving them to their conference.

Hephaestus leaned wearily against the anvil, rubbing his scarred arm against the ache of holding up that massive hoof and leg. Aphrodite left Iolaus and fitted herself into the god of fire's side, their arms going around each other tenderly. Hercules joined Iolaus on the bench.

"Has there been a development?" Hercules asked quietly.

"Another atrocity on the island of Rhodes. A seaport was destroyed by a tidal wave preceded by a whirlwind that pretty much flattened the town of 200. There were no survivors." Hephaestus sighed. "She's getting stronger. Every life she takes feeds her power."

"How do you know it's her? Couldn't it just be a natural disaster?" Iolaus asked.

The two gods exchanged a long look. Then Hephaestus began to explain about power, energy and elements. Iolaus listened in complete fascination to the reasons for the gods constant interference in the lives of mortals. It was almost too much to take in but one thing came through all the words. He felt Herc lean forward and stop Hephaestus.

"Excuse me. Are you saying that the negative emotions are more powerful?" His tone was unbelieving.

Aphrodite rested her head on her husband's shoulder, her blue eyes steady on her half-brother. "Joxer told me that if we could just get a hundred lovers together, he thinks we could raise the same energy levels as a battle with a hundred warriors. But normally, death releases more energy than passion. Not fair, I know but true just the same."

"That's why Ares starts all those wars." Hercules muttered under his breath.

Hephaestus shook his head. "Ares doesn't usually start them. He doesn't have to. Mortals are more that capable of starting their own wars. He does go in and link to the energy released to bring it back to Olympus and share with the other gods. He's the only one strong enough to handle all the power."

Iolaus laid a gentle hand on Hercules' arm and brought his eyes to him. "Remember what we talked about earlier? People seem to have a propensity to violence and destruction. Is it really so difficult to imagine that the gods might use that?"

Aphrodite softly sighed. "Herc, you of all people should know that your strength makes you a target for those less strong. And puts you under an obligation to help those weaker. Why wouldn't Ares be the same?"

Silence fell while Hercules struggled with the information and feelings. Iolaus exchanged a look with Aphrodite, wishing he could tell her of the bad memories that his lover had been harboring all these years. But he couldn't, so he sat quietly and decided he could live with the new knowledge of the gods. He even felt a little better about Ares and his belief that the dark god really might love Joxer.

"I'm going to have to think about this." Hercules sighed and looked up with troubled eyes.

"We need you to ship out tomorrow on the dawn tide. Ares and Joxer are already on an island about half way to the Cyclades. You'll need to join up with them." Hephaestus nodded understandingly. "Think about it, Hercules. You could be a big help to us. Fighting Ate will take everything we have. She's already proven that she will show no mercy."

Aphrodite crossed over and knelt before the brooding demigod. "Herc, Ares does love, you know. We have a daughter, Harmonia. He's a good father and a tender lover. He and Joxer have gone through so much to be together. Ask them about it before you make up your mind."

Herc nodded once and she kissed his cheek before moving back to her husband. Iolaus made a note of the ship name and where it was berthed. They walked back quietly to the inn where they'd left their things. Not for the first time, he wished that he could read Herc's mind. His lover wasn't a man who spoke his feelings easily. Or often.

They cuddled in bed all night, not saying a word just sharing their warmth. Iolaus held Hercules through two nightmares and the restless twitching. Morning came all too quickly and they still hadn't spoken of what they'd learned the night before. Not surprising, they met Xena and Gabrielle at the dock.

Iolaus sighed. *It's going to be a long trip.* But it only lasted a day and a half before they anchored in a deep harbor on the south side of a verdant island. They were silent and tense while they searched for the pair they'd come to find. Xena had a tendency to finger her chakram with a scowl on her face. Herc's face was a blank. Iolaus and Gabrielle exchanged a worried look. Xena had told Gabrielle about Joxer and Iolaus had answered all her questions the best he could.

Laughter echoed from ahead of them. Iolaus was in the lead when a small shape darted ahead of him. They stopped and watched the little whirlwind dart from one to the other, a high pitched hum rising from it. When it darted away, they followed it, breaking through the trees onto a white sand beach. Stopping a few yards away from the surf, Iolaus watched in disbelief.

Joxer had just dunked Ares who'd grabbed him below the water and brought him up before throwing him backward with a splash. The dark god was almost unrecognizable, smiling and laughing. Joxer resurfaced with a snort and used the side of his hand to send a mini-tidal wave of water at Ares. The small whirlwind dashed right for them and Iolaus made a note of the tenderness with which Ares cradled it.

"What is it, little one? Did something scare you?"

Joxer's eyes met Iolaus'. "Um, Ares. We've got visitors."

Turning, Ares looked at them. Joxer moved to stand close and the small whirlwind hummed between the two of them. A long moment passed and when Ares turned his head to look at Joxer, Iolaus could have sworn that a question was asked and answer given. Ares disappeared, leaving Joxer and the whirling dervish behind.

"Hi, guys. Have you met Bax?" Joxer asked with a small smile. "Bax is one of Zephyrus' sons. Bax, this is Xena, Gabrielle, Hercules and Iolaus. They're friends." His eyes dared them to say differently.

Iolaus stepped forward. "Good to see you, Joxer. Nice to meet you, Bax."

The little guy whirled up to him and he heard a tiny voice trying to pronounce his name.

"Io, Io, Io. Good, good, good."

"Close enough, Bax."

By the time he'd greeted all of them, Ares had returned fully dressed. Stepping around them, he calmly held out a large cotton bath sheet for Joxer, effectively screening the naked body from them. Joxer wound it around himself and knotted it to one side.

"We need to talk." Hercules spoke calmly to his half-brother.

"Our camp is over this way. Why don't you join us for lunch?" Ares too, was calm.

Iolaus had the feeling the explosion, when it came, was going to be a big one. Everyone was just too polite.

"Joxer, what's that on your chest?" Gabrielle sounded curious.  
`  
"The scar or the brand?" Joxer asked pleasantly. "The scar is where Ate stabbed me. The brand was a . . . gesture on my part."

They were walking slowly towards the sound of falling water, Joxer and Ares close together in the middle with a pair on either side. Xena snorted.

"If she'd stabbed you there, Joxer, you'd be dead."

He smiled and nodded. "That's right, Xena. I died."

Iolaus wondered what Joxer meant. *Died. He couldn't mean that.* He looked in approval at their camp. Neat and clean. Only one bedroll. Yet another reminder of their relationship. Herc was still being stoic. He really wished he knew what the big man was thinking. Xena's silence was more ominous. Her eyes were narrowed and she looked over the camp like it was an enemy to be subdued. 

Joxer gathered up some clothing and departed with a smile behind some bushes to dress. The little whirlwind stayed pretty close to Ares, his whisper coming occasionally to Iolaus' ears. It was a new side of the god of war that Iolaus hadn't thought of before. 

"We could sit and be comfortable or we could stand around and be on guard for this conversation." Ares suggested dryly.

Iolaus surreptitiously touched Herc, drawing those blue eyes to his. The golden warrior put all his love and belief in Hercules into that look and was rewarded by a faint smile.

"We might as well be comfortable." Herc led the way by sitting by the fire. Iolaus plopped down near him immediately. Gabrielle touched her companion's arm and they exchanged a long look before sitting as well.

Joxer emerged from the bushes, dressed all in white linen. The cloth made his tan glow golden. He joined Ares and they sat across from their . . . guests on the other side of the fire. No one seemed to want to break the silence and Iolaus cast about for something to say. But the past kept getting in the way.

"Has something happened to send you out here?" Ares deep voice broke the quiet.

"Another atrocity at Rhodes. A village of 200 was wiped out." Iolaus volunteered.

"How? Fire, earthquake, what?" The dark god leaned forward.

"Whirlwind then a tidal wave." Hercules said quietly, his eyes never leaving his half brother.

Joxer seemed to relax. "Maybe, she really hasn't added fire."

Ares smiled faintly. "Air is her third element but we can't be sure about fire, just yet."

"Hephaestus explained about elements and energy last night." Hercules' tones were even. "Is it possible that she's mastered all four and could challenge Zeus?"

"Yes." Ares' dark eyes looked across the fire at them. Pushing back a lock of hair that had fallen on his forehead, he transferred his gaze to the fire. "We know for sure that she's mastered earth, water and air. We believe that she *may* have added fire when she . . ."

Joxer finished his sentence. ". . . killed me. Unfortunately for her, Hestia had already fed me an apple of Hesperides, making me immortal." He spoke so matter of factually that Iolaus accepted his statement before he realized the implications. "But the damage had already been done. She stole Ares' grief and may have used it to awaken her fourth element."

Gabrielle leaned forward. "You're immortal?"

Joxer grinned. "Yeah. Cool, huh."

Hercules began to laugh and Iolaus began to relax for the first time since they arrived. It wasn't hysterical or out of control, just a deep chortle that brought an answering smile to Ares' lips and Gabrielle's as well. Xena's face had gone blank and she seemed deep in thought.

"Any other little surprises you'd like to spring on us, brother?" Herc shook his head and if they'd been alone, Iolaus would have kissed him. It felt good to feel the tension levels begin to subside.

Ares shook his head. "I promised Joxer, no more than one surprise a day."

"And you keep your promises?" A faint question hung in his voice.

"Always." "Always." Ares and Joxer spoke simultaneously.

Iolaus relaxed further when Joxer reached back and pulled forth a wine jug. Ares materialized some goblets and for the first time, Iolaus realized why and how the dark god was able to do that. To appear and disappear. He found himself staring at his hands and wondering how it would feel to be able to do that, to have that much power in his grasp.

"It's a lot of hard work, Iolaus." Joxer seemed to read his thoughts while he passed him a goblet of wine. "Ares is training me in the elements as well as how to be a better warrior. The elements are harder."

Iolaus smiled and passed the goblet on to Hercules. "Have you healed completely from being stabbed?"

"Oh, yes. It took time to get my strength back but I'm fine now." Joxer poured more wine and Ares passed it to Xena who had still not spoken a word. "I didn't even realize that I'd died, until Hestia confessed that she'd fed me the apple. Ares asked Zeus for permission and got it but we hadn't had a chance to discuss it when Ate stabbed me in the heart at a party."

"That must have hurt." Gabrielle's soft voice floated over the fire.

Joxer grinned. "I didn't feel a thing. Maybe some surprise."

"Not you. Ares." Xena's eyes were unreadable.

"Yes." The god of war passed the last goblet and returned Xena's look. "I went into berserker rage. Which is why Ate may have her fourth element."

"What gave her the third?" Gabrielle leaned forward. Iolaus was willing to bet that she was already writing her story.

"Her two year old daughter died. No one knows who the father was but he must have been mortal. Asclepius did everything he could but Ate brought the little one to him too late. She went mad when the little demigoddess died." Ares shook his head. "She disappeared and no one saw her for months. That must have been when she added air to her elements."

Hercules spoke up. "One of the tales that Cycrops brought us was that water spouts were much more prevalent now. Could be Ate practicing her element."

"It's why we're here." Ares nodded. "I can't investigate myself because she thinks I've gone insane with grief over Joxer's death. Some of the others are testing the area very gently. Too much activity would alert Ate to our interest. If possible, we'd like to pick the time and place for a confrontation."

"But she's obviously gathering power." Iolaus pointed out.

"The stronger she gets, the greater the chance that she'll take some of us with her when we battle." Ares nodded. "So, it has to be soon. I'm not willing to sacrifice any of the family to her madness."

"Does that include us?" Xena's voice gave nothing away.

"Yes." Ares met her gaze evenly and a strained silence ensued until Xena gave a short nod and dropped her eyes.

Iolaus saw Gabrielle relax and take a hasty gulp of her wine. "Hey, this is good. We brought some food with us. For the first time since we got on that boat, I think I'm hungry."

Ares perked up. "Do you get sea sick, Gabrielle? Hestia told me that candied ginger would help."

"Really. I haven't heard of that remedy." She looked like she'd like to whip out a scroll and jot it down. "Xena showed me a pressure point on my wrist that works . . . but it has some side effects."

Iolaus wondered what kind of side effects would make the two of them look so tenderly at each other.

"Why don't I go back to the ship and bring back some supplies?" Iolaus offered. "We are staying for the night?"

"Until we hear from the others, I think this is as close as we can get." Ares rose and stretched. "I don't particularly want to use any of you as bait, which is what you would be if you sailed into the Cyclades."

Joxer reached up a hand and Ares pulled him up. "We've got fresh fruit growing nearby. Peaches and oranges. Does that sound good, Gabrielle?"

She jumped to her feet eagerly. "Great. Let's go pick some, Joxer. And you can tell me the rest of the story."

"Bax, why don't you come with us?" Joxer grinned at the small zephyr. "You can knock down the ones we can't reach."

Iolaus bit back a chuckle and watched while Xena rose gracefully to her feet and eyed Ares across the fire. Herc nudged him and they got to their feet. "Um, we'll just go back to the ship and tell the captain that we'll be anchored here for a while."

"Fine. I'll be here." Ares' dark eyes never left the almost identical eyes locked on his. Joxer touched his back tenderly and moved away, the silver whirlwind darting ahead of him. Gabrielle made the same gesture and left Xena.

Herc and Iolaus left the fire slowly. Iolaus wondered what the two had to say to each other.

"This is a very odd situation, Iolaus." Hercules stopped and looked back through the trees. "I almost feel like I need to protect Ares from her. Ares!"

Iolaus moved in and slipped his arms around the slim waist, nuzzling in the opening of the vest. Licking his way up to the hollow at the base of the strong throat, he lapped at the sweat that had pooled there. "He and Joxer make a good couple. You can see the caring between them. I never thought I'd see the god of war laughing and playing. They looked happy."

Herc moved his fingers through the hair at the base of Iolaus' neck in a gentle stroking motion. "I know. I remember when I was younger, he taught me to throw the javelin. I had the strength but not the accuracy. Ares took the time to teach me aiming and tracking of a target. He made it a fun game that made me practice the throws until I mastered them." He leaned down and feathered a kiss across Iolaus' lips.

Iolaus pulled him down into a firmer kiss that parted his lips and shortened his breath. He wrapped his hands across the broad back, rubbing warm circles into tingling arousal. Pressing into the pulsing groin next to his, he began a steady bump and roll that soon hardened the leather covered cock.

"We don't have time for this." Hercules tore his mouth away with a gasp and rested his cheek on Iolaus' golden curls.

"I know. I just wanted to remind you that I love you." Iolaus kissed the furry chest under his cheek.

"I love you, too." Hercules sighed. "I know just how Ares felt when he thought Joxer was dead. When the Enforcer killed you . . . I wanted to die. I wanted to kill. I wanted the world to stop and time to run backward."

"You brought me back. You gave me your love. You let me love you. That's enough." Iolaus hugged him tighter. "So long as we watch each other's backs, we'll be okay." He willed himself not to think of immortality. *Tartarus! I've already died twice and come back. Can't ask for more than that.*

"If I could, I'd feed you one of the apples myself." Herc read his mind. "But I don't know, I kind of enjoy being mortal. Knowing that I'll grow old and pass on, joining with family and friends who have gone before."

Iolaus sighed and leaned in to lay his ear on Herc's chest, listening to the steady heartbeat. "That sounds good to me as well. But if immortals never die then what do we do with Ate?"

"Good question. I expect Ares knows." Hercules threaded his fingers through Iolaus' hair in a comforting massage. "I also expect it will be harder than just fighting. Probably something to do with the elements."

They stood like that for a few moments until Herc's stomach rumbled and they broke apart to continue on to the ship. Coming back loaded with provisions, they found Xena and Gabrielle sitting by the fire sharing a peach. Xena tried to catch a dribble but missed and Gabrielle leaned in to lick it off her chin with a giggle.

Iolaus backed up quietly with Herc right behind him and they made a lot of noise before they arrived at the fire. Gabrielle jumped up and helped unload the provisions.

"Where's the dynamic duo?" Iolaus asked, dumping the string bag of onions.

"Back at the cove. They said something about catching some fish." Xena smirked.

"I'll go see if they need some help." Iolaus headed down, making a slight gesture to Hercules to stay behind. He had a question for the god of war. The sandy beach was void of life but two piles of clothes bore mute testimony of their presence. Out near the rocks that protected the cove, he spotted one dark head then another. Settling down on the beach, he waited for them to finish fishing.

The breeze blew their laughter back to him. He watched with a smile, Ares dunking Joxer. The young warrior rose sputtering and flung himself into the waiting arms. He could feel the intensity of the kiss from the beach. Dropping his eyes, he scooped up some sand and let it trickle through his fingers. 

"If you keep distracting me, I'll never catch any fish." Joxer's laughing tones drifted to the beach.

"What's a fish or two when you can catch me?" Ares teased.

Iolaus looked up and caught Joxer tenderly cradling the dark god's head. "Oh, but I have you and I'm not sharing you with the others. The fish I'm willing to catch and split up."

"We've got four groupers. That should be enough." Ares ran his hands up and down the wet back, pulling Joxer closer.

Iolaus wondered why the water wasn't boiling around them. He went back to sifting sand and waited for them to come back to the beach. Only a few moments passed before Joxer sprinkled water on him. Squinting up at the naked warrior, Iolaus took the string of large fish.

Making sure he didn't look at Ares, Iolaus wondered if he dared ask his question. How do you ask a god whether he could ensure privacy for you and your lover?

"Joxer, why don't you take the fish back to the camp? I think Iolaus and I need to have a little chat." Ares finished pulling his white shirt over his head and combed back his wet hair with one hand.

"Sure." Joxer took back the string and smiled encouragingly at Iolaus who quickly rose to his feet to face the dark god.

Waiting until Joxer was gone, Iolaus cleared his throat. "Um, Ares. Is it possible to, uh, like put up an invisible barrier between, um . . ."

"Good idea, Iolaus. I've been a little worried about our sleeping arrangements, especially with the ship and sailors just on the other side of the island." Ares smoothly interrupted him. "It might be a good idea to have you and Hercules camp near the anchorage. For security purposes, you understand. I can whip up a little invisibility shield that will also be soundproof. Then, if Gabrielle and Xena don't mind, they can camp here in the cove with their own shield. Xena said something about moonlight and Hecate. They probably need their privacy."

Iolaus smiled and nodded. Ares had solved the problem without ever mentioning the real reason why the privacy was needed. And if the glow in his eyes was any indication, Joxer was in for a good time tonight. But then he planned to love Herc right into insanity, himself. Soundproof sounded pretty good right now. 

For all of them.

**********************

 

(Here's the recipe I was thinking of when I wrote this last part. From a wonderful middle eastern cookbook I found at the library:  
3 tablespoons extra-virgin olive oil  
2 stalks celery, chopped  
1 medium onion, chopped  
4 large garlic cloves, crushed or minced  
1 pound Italian plum tomatoes, chopped  
1 medium carrot, sliced thinly  
1 bay leaf  
1/2 teaspoon black pepper  
1/2 teaspoon salt  
1/4 teaspoon groun cinnamon  
6 small fish fillets (about 1 1/2 pounds), rinsed and patted dry  
2 to 3 tablespoons fresh lemon juice  
chopped parsley for garnish

Heat the oil in a large skillet over medium heat. Add celery, onion and garlic to skillet. Saute for about 2 minutes, stirring constantly, adjusting heat if necessary so mixture doesn't brown.

Add tomatoes, carrot, bay leaf, pepper salt and cinnamon and cook for 5 minutes. Make 6 depressions in the mixture; place fish in depressions. Spoon hot vegetables over fish to cover. Cook over medium heat for 3-5 minutes, or until fish is opaque all the way through.

Sprinkle the lemon juice over all, cover the skillet and remove from heat. Let the skillet sit for about 5 minutes before serving so the flavors can permeate the fish. Remove the bay leaf and garnish with parsley.

Absolutely delicious and good for you as well. We'll just have to hope that Xena got Gabrielle another skillet and that extra-virgin olive oil wouldn't be *too* hard to find with this randy group.)


	18. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get new orders before bed time.

Interlude

***********   
Ares   
***********

Ares listened with his earth-hearing until he could be sure that the others were not coming back. With a sigh he turned to Joxer and opened his arms. The dark warrior flung himself into them, almost knocking Ares over.

"At last. I thought they'd never leave." Ares sighed against the tempting lips before parting them and dipping into the sweetness that was Joxer. Gently, he stroked the mobile tongue that entwined with his own. Enjoying the blend of spices that burst across his sensitive lips. Just a hint of the cinnamon from the fish provided a nice counterpoint to the tart lemon tang.

Joxer pulled back just far enough to begin untying Ares' vest. "Thanks for splitting us up. Will they be able to hear us?" He looked a little worried.

Ares pulled up a shield of silence at three different points on the island. He could feel their companions connection to the earth but he set that aside so he'd only feel it if they came back towards this camp.

"Not now, they won't." He looked down and found that Joxer had already finished undoing his shirt, the soft folds sliding down his upper torso and arms in a silky caress. "In a hurry?"

"To get you naked? Yes." Joxer grinned and ran his fingers teasingly along the sensitive stomach muscles. "I need you to fuck me until I can't walk . . . then I'll return the favor."

Ares felt his blood heat instantly, flicking his fingers, he made their clothing vanish and pulled Joxer in tight. Skin to skin, they touched and caressed each other to aching hardness. Tongue mated with tongue in a banquet of mingled spices. Lips lingered lovingly on sensitive patches of jangled nerve endings while teeth nibbled at succulent nipples.

Once again they merged into one being. Ares no longer knew or cared whose skin he was in. Every touch fed his hunger and appeased his need to feast on the man in his arms. Breathing in the clean, minty scent of his lover's skin, he lapped at a hint of salt behind one ear. Running his tongue down the long throat to the joining of neck and shoulder, he imbibed the sudden sheen of sweat like a fine wine.

Lovingly, he trailed his hands down the hard muscled back to the downy soft cheeks that guarded the entrance to Joxer's body. Brushing his fingers across the puckered opening, he felt more than heard his lover's sigh of longing deep inside. A sudden thought made him pull back mentally.

*Bax?*

*He's in the orchard.* Joxer rubbed his lower back with strong fingers while his teeth gently tugged at a nipple. *I explained that all of us needed some privacy for grown-up things. He just giggled and flew off. Do you think he knows what we're doing?*

Ares arched into the kneading fingers. *It's hard to tell since I haven't a clue how old he is. Zephyrus and Chloris are always having children. We'll have to ask Zeph when he comes to collect Bax.*

Joxer stilled and brought his head up so he could make eye contact. He looked a question.

Ares smiled and spoke aloud. "It wouldn't be fair to take him into danger. If I could pack the lot of you off out of harm's way, I would. But you're all adults and can make your own decisions. He's still a child."

"I'm not leaving you. Ever." Joxer matched his smile, pulling loose from his embrace but keeping a firm hold of his hands. Backing towards their bedroll, he tugged Ares down to the soft linen.

They wriggled into a comfortable position, Ares on top with Joxer sprawled wantonly beneath him, legs splayed on either side of his lover. Ares rasped his tongue across the delicate skin behind Joxer's ear, enjoying the shiver that shook the dark warrior's body. The silky black hair tickled his nose and he blew gently, imitating Bax.

Joxer's foot began a slow slide up his leg, triggering the hot spot behind his left knee. Reaching hurriedly for the oil left from dinner, Ares poured some into their hands. Joxer smiled and began to leisurely stroke their cocks to aching hardness while Ares stretched the tight muscles into loosening for him.

They both knew when the moment was right and Ares pulled Joxer's right leg up over his shoulder while the left went around his waist. He slowly slid into his lover until he could go no further. Leaning in for a kiss, he tenderly licked Joxer's lips before plunging inside and mimicking his movements below with a slow intense in-and-out that tightened the nerves and sent shock waves through their bodies.

Slowly they merged into one being, possessor and possessed. They climaxed together in a wave of heat and light that shook the earth. Ares groaned and buried his head in Joxer's shoulder. It took a few moments before he realized the earth really had moved. Deep below the island, the sea floor shifted and roiled in sudden turmoil. His hand on the bare earth beside their bedroll provided the link.

*Ares, what is that?* Joxer clutched his shoulders. *Is it an earthquake?*

The dark god touched him reassuringly and concentrated on his link with earth. He felt Joxer follow him deep beneath the island where they saw the floor buckle, heard the sharp pops as rocks snapped and tore, felt the rumble of shock waves flowing through the sea bed and watched helplessly while the creatures of the deep were buried under tons of stone landslides.

It was over almost before it had begun. Ares heard the keening of the lifeforms that survived and felt Joxer quiver in sympathy. Taking a last 'look' at the devastation, he traveled back to his body, tugging Joxer after him.

Opening his eyes, he saw the tear tracks on his lover's face. "Come back to me, love. Let go and come back to here and now."

"So many died." Joxer's brown eyes blinked rapidly to dispel the tears. "It was an earthquake, wasn't it?"

"Yes. It's not unknown to happen in this part of the world." Ares gently licked away the salty tears that continued to leak from the corner of Joxer's eyes. "But I'm beginning to wonder if there's not something a little more ominous about this one."

"Ate? Practicing with some of the energy she's stolen." Joxer asked hesitantly.

"Possibly." Ares shook his head. "I should be able to figure out what she's doing but . . . I'm too emotional about her. I can't be rational when I think about what she's done so I can't see ahead and try to get ahead of her."

Joxer squirmed slightly beneath him and moved his head restlessly. "Is it because of me? Would it be better if I weren't here?"

Ares stilled in shock. Did Joxer want to leave him?

*NO!* Joxer repeated loudly in his mind, his hands coming up to cradle the bowing head. *Never! I never wish to leave you. Ever!* He scattered small kisses all over the tense face. *Never, never, never.*

Gradually, they both calmed down enough for Joxer's fear, that he was inhibiting Ares' ability to plan, to come to the surface and for Ares' fear of losing him to Ate to rise to the fore. Ares shifted out of his lover's body, at least physically, and they settled on their sides, facing each other.

"All right." Ares pressed a small kiss at the corner of Joxer's mouth. "We both have some fears eating at us but now that we know, we can move beyond them to some kind of solution."

"I don't think I'm the one you need to worry about." Joxer rubbed his hand in a comforting circle over Ares' hip. "I'm here with you and as safe as I can be. Some of the others aren't so lucky."

"Aphrodite hid Harmonia a couple of days ago. The Muses are staying together in the Archives. There's safety in numbers these days." Ares admitted.

"But do all the gods know about Ate and what she's been doing?" Joxer asked quietly. "Some of them may be vulnerable to her."

"I know. But that's Zeus' decision to make. We need time." Ares sighed. "Although time may be running out if that sea-quake was an example of what she can do."

"Ah-hem!"

Ares tightened all his muscles, ready to explode into action just as soon as he spotted the intruder.

"Sorry, guys. But I've got a message from Tethys that you need to hear now." The apologetic voice came from the pond with the waterfall. Joxer twisted in Ares' arms and moved up to one elbow, which meant Ares had to sit upright to spot the speaker.

She sat cross-legged on top of the water, her only covering a diaphanous scarf strategically placed to barely cover her voluptuous figure. Her hair was a lovely shade of violet that matched her eyes. She was grinning and looking them over with an appraising eye.

Ares hastily clothed them with a snap of his fingers. She pouted but accepted the modesty with a twinkle in her eye.

"I'm Wanda-ral, the naiad of these pools. Tethys sent word that your mother is coming any moment with the latest plan." She smirked. "It's such a passion killer when Mom shows up unexpectedly."

Joxer sat up and his voice rose a little. "Thank you, Wanda-ral. Have you been in the pool all this time?"

"O-o-o-oh, yeah! You guys can come and play in my waters anytime. I learned a lot from you." She giggled and wiggled her torso suggestively.

Joxer groaned and hung his head. Ares was hard pressed to keep his laugher to himself.

"Always glad to be of service, Wanda-ral. Did Tethys say when my mother was due?"

"Just said soon. And since you were . . . resting, I figured the time was ripe."

"Did you feel the sea-quake earlier?" Ares was curious to see if all the water elementals felt the disturbance.

For the first time in their conversation, the naiad looked uncomfortable. She shivered and stroked the water beneath her. "Indeed, I did. It wasn't just here, either. I felt the echoes of my sisters all across the sea. Nereid and naiad, we all felt the earth shift and stir our waters."

"Damn." Ares cursed quietly and felt Joxer touch him reassuringly. "She is getting stronger."

"Who is? Why would someone hurt our mother the sea?" Wanda-ral tilted her head in bewilderment.

Ares opened his lips to answer and felt his mother shimmer into solidity beside the fire. He and Joxer scrambled to their feet and accepted her greeting kisses on their cheeks.

"Good evening, my dears. I've brought you a little something for desert." Hera smiled benignly on them, acknowledging Wanda-ral with a gracious nod. "Joxer, are you eating enough? You look peaked. Ares, here is the candied ginger that Hestia made up for you. Remember to take it before you get on the ship and then take some every two hours. It should help."

"Thank you, Mother. Am I going to need it soon?" Ares accepted the leather bag.

Hera was busy feeding Joxer a small cake with a candied leaf on top. His lover was trying to eat it and politely fend off the two others she had waiting. Ares smirked and bit his lip at the wild look Joxer threw his way.

"Mother. I'm sure Joxer will enjoy the other cakes but I need to know why you're here. We were expecting Zephyrus."

Hera patted Joxer's bulging cheek and turned to smile at her impatient son. "He's busy, dear. Besides, I wanted to see how my two boys were doing. I hope you're not getting too much sun. It causes wrinkles, you know."

"I know, Mother. Tethys said something about a new plan." Ares knew Hera would take forever to get to the point and he wanted her gone before she discovered Hercules was on the island. She always reacted so badly to him.

Hera watched Joxer bite into the second cake with approval before answering. "We've narrowed it to two islands very close together. Thira is the larger of the two. But they both show signs of power. If we go in using elemental energy she'll be able to detect us, so since you have the mortals’ ship here, you're elected to sail in stealthily and pinpoint which it is."

Ares nodded, thinking ahead to what they might find and how they would handle it. Coming back to the present, he found Joxer fighting off his mother's third cake.

"Really, ma'am, I'll eat it for breakfast. They're very good but we had a big dinner. Ares and I caught some grouper and Xena and Gabrielle cooked it quite nicely." Joxer held it determinedly down at chest level.

"Mother, did Father say anything about how we're to signal you once we determine the island." Ares crossed to Joxer and hugged him close.

Hera looked at them approvingly and nodded once as if they had answered a question for her. "Zephyrus suggested that you send Bax home the moment you're sure. That way the little zephyr is out of danger but he doesn't feel left out of the adventure."

"Some adventure!" Ares snorted. "We're hunting one of our own, Mother. Probably to her death."

"She will have a chance to refute the evidence." Hera's eyes went cold. "Then judgement will be passed. Death is one of the options. She can not be allowed to kill anymore. She has terrified and destroyed her last village."

"Agreed." The god of war met his mother's gaze with a little coldness of his own. "But I want our mortal allies and the younger immortals to be as safe as possible."

"Hear, hear!" Wanda-ral agreed quietly.

Ares cast her a quick grin but decided that his mother had gotten the point about the younger immortals when he saw her cast a quick glance at Joxer.

"I think I speak for all of us when I say that our young will be well protected in the coming battle. Harmonia is quite safe and so are the little zephyrs. All the children have been sent away and are guarded by, well, let's just say they're well-guarded." Hera smiled a smile that reminded her son of a shark he'd met once.

"Good. Was there anything else, Mother?" Ares was suddenly impatient for their little chat to be over. "Joxer and I need to get some sleep tonight if we're to sail tomorrow."

"No, my dears. That was it." Hera smiled and stepped forward to pull them both down for a kiss. "Remember, Ares, take the ginger before you get on board and then every two hours. Joxer may need some as well, the seas have been rough lately. But there's enough for both of you."

"Thank you, ma'am. I'm usually a pretty good sailor." Joxer smiled down at her.

"Just in case. Take care of yourselves, now. I'll see you soon." Hera smiled at them both and shimmered out of sight.

They stood there for a long moment before Joxer sighed. "Is she really gone?"

"Yep. She's really gone." Ares looked at him appraisingly. "What's wrong?"

"Those cakes are sitting in my stomach like rocks. They tasted so . . . fizzy. Can you put liquor in cake?" Joxer rubbed his stomach gingerly.

Ares took the third cake and bit into it. Joxer was right, it did taste like it had a rich liquor in it. Brandy? Something with plums? 

"It tastes all right to me but rich. Very rich." He finished the cake and shrugged. "If you still feel queasy in the morning, we'll both try the ginger cure."

"Wanda-ral, thank you for your warning. And for sharing your pool with us." Ares smiled at her. "But I think we'll be turning in now. Perhaps we'll stop back this way after our journey."

"You're always welcome, Ares. Bring Joxer back and he can practice in my pool while he's learning water." Wanda-ral leered at them and vanished beneath the surface of the pool with a flick of her hand.

Joxer smothered a laugh in Ares' shoulder. The dark god just sighed and hugged him closer, combing his fingers through the dark curls at the nape of his neck. They stood there comforting each other until the fire popped and startled them.

"Let's get some sleep, love. I have a feeling that tomorrow is going to come very early." Ares whisked their clothes away and let Joxer to their bed.

This time, they settled down side by side with only a thin cover over them. Joxer snuggled his head onto Ares' shoulder and hugged him close while Ares pulled him tighter to his side with a small sigh of completion.

"Night, Arry. I love you." Joxer sighed into his skin with a small kiss.

"Sweet dreams, Joxer. Love you, too." Ares closed his eyes and feathered a soft caress with his mind to Joxer's presence in their bond.

*********************


	19. Musings, fourth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ate wonders where everyone is.

Musings IV

*********  
Ate   
********* 

I wonder where everyone is. I just got back and so far I haven't seen a single one of my 'beloved' family. I need to start thinking about how to get Ares out of his depression and into my clutches. No way am I going to take on the family without him. He'd be just the kind to sucker punch me while I was taking care of one of the others. Perhaps, Strife can be made to talk. Or better yet, there's Aphrodite.

She looks surprised to see me, a little worn around the edges as well. "Aphrodite. Olympus seems very subdued."

She sighs and pushes back her hair. "It's been a real shock. To think that one of us could be so . . . so . . . nasty! Joxer was such a nice mortal. Kind of silly but really sweet. Harmonia is still broken up about it. I sent her away for some fun in the sun."

I nod kindly. "How is Ares taking it? I was surprised at how attached to the little man he was."

She pouts and twirls a long blond curl around one delicate finger. "He's devastated. Just devastated!" She frowns to emphasize real despair. "Hestia had to prevent him from committing suicide. Really!"

I can tell that she's totally uncomprehending of any of the darker emotions. Damn Hestia anyway. Why did the old lady have to interfere? I could have had one less problem to deal with. 

Feigning amazement, I continue my subtle interrogation. "Good for her. I checked at her temple and didn't find her. Is she staying with the god of war to cheer him up?"

She tilted her head and a little frown line appeared between her eyes. Deep thought never did come easily to her. "I don't think so. Hera said something the other day, you know, during one of her afternoon teas," she rolled her eyes, "about Hestia checking on a problem at one of her temples." She giggled and perked up. "Something about one of the Vestal Virgins . . . who isn't! If you catch my drift?"

I do indeed, you little idiot. But I smile politely and let her go. She's of no use what so ever. I doubt that Ares cares enough about her to come to her rescue. That leaves Hera or Hestia or Harmonia. Which one would draw him out? He respects his mother and sometimes I think I may even see his affection for her but would that be enough?

Hestia is close to him and always has been. They share fire and a real liking for each other. But flame is still my weakest element and I don't know if I want to take on a true mistress of fire. Besides, I must admit to a sneaking admiration for the old woman. She was one of the few who came to me after the death of my little one and sat with me. She was at least honest.

I can still hear her saying, 'I've never had a child, Ate, so I can't imagine what you're feeling. But I know about pain and if you need to talk to someone, I'll listen. I'm a good listener.' Then she'd shut up and just shared the silence with me. I respected that.

No, I think it needs to be Harmonia. Since my daughter was taken from me, it's only fitting that I take his daughter. That should draw him out into the open. Besides, she's young and weak like her mother. I'll be able to handle her easily. It shouldn't take long to find her. I'm good at ferreting out secrets. Once I have her, I'll be able to dictate to Ares.

My energy reserves have never been higher. It's almost time to challenge Zeus. But first, I need to kill a god, just to leave a little message to the big man. Then, while everyone is running around in a panic, I'll snatch Harmonia and bait the trap. Now, which one should I explode back to the elements? Someone everyone dislikes? Or one that is universally adored? 

Decisions, decisions.


	20. Opening Gambit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're on their way to danger. Death comes to a god.

Opening Gambit

************   
Joxer  
************

Joxer leaned on the railing of the swiftly moving ship and looked longingly at the deep blue water so close yet so far away. His lessons in elemental control had progressed so far and yet . . . there was still so much to learn. But Ares had warned him that they couldn't use any of their powers to practice on the off chance that Ate had left out earth or water trip wires that might signal her that intruders were near.

*I know, love.* Ares moved his hand so their little fingers touched on the rough wooden railing. *I wish there was a way I could help you burn off a little of this energy. But I can't even pull up a privacy shield without using the elements. Not to mention . . ." He swallowed convulsively, "I think the ginger cure is only good for so long before it stops being effective.*

Joxer took a good look at his lover. A light sheen of sweat glinted off his forehead and the slightly green tinge was back. He was gripping the rail a little tighter than he really needed to. Joxer narrowed his eyes and thought quickly. It was time that he started taking better care of his lover.

*I'll be right back. Don't look at the waves.* Joxer brushed his hand gently in reassurance and went to find the captain.

Iolaus was chatting with the first mate while Hercules leaned against the table of charts with the captain, watching him trace their course across the sea.

"How is he feeling?" Iolaus seemed to know just by looking at him that Ares was seasick again.

"The ginger is wearing off. Captain, is there a place where he can lay down, where it's quiet?" Joxer was determined to protect Ares from all hurts, including this feeling of unease.

The captain was small and dark with a wicked scar that ran from his eyebrow to his jaw but Joxer had noticed that his dark brown eyes were gentle. He nodded. "Aye, my cabin is just below us here. He can rest there. Ask the cook for some ginger tea." He smiled at their curious looks. "We carry it for those times when our mother, the sea, sees fit to shake us up a bit. Even experienced sailors get sea sick once in a while."

Joxer grinned and headed back to Ares, stopping along the way to speak to the cook about the tea. Gabrielle and Xena were leaning on the rail bracketing him and Joxer hurried to get within ear shot.

"It takes a concerted effort to destroy a god. Usually, it takes at least six family members to work together. But, theoretically, Zeus could do it on his own. He has control of all four elements." Ares' dark eyes rested on the bard's piquant face. "But, he hasn't ever exercised that ability. So, we don't know if Ate could."

"If I were her, I'd be thinking about that, right now." Xena's voice was dark velvet.

Father and daughter traded looks that measured and probed. Ares nodded first. "I would be, too. It's like waiting for the other shoe to drop. I hate having to wait for her to make the first move."

"We're doing what we can by investigating the island." Joxer joined the conversation. "Until she does something, we can't react. Once she does, you'll know what to do." He put his complete faith in his lover into the look and watched Ares' eyes soften. "But until something happens, you need to lay down and rest. The captain offered his cabin and the cook is making some ginger tea for you."

That little boy pout was back, the one Joxer only saw occasionally but that melted him into a puddle of longing. So, before Ares could protest, Joxer gripped his arm and tugged. "Now, Arry. Don't make me carry you."

Ares came quietly, only their link betraying the laughter that he hid behind downcast eyes and slightly slumping shoulders. *Did you see the looks on their faces?* It was all Joxer could do to control his own facial expression while they stopped for the pot of hot tea and a couple of mugs before continuing to the small cabin in the forecastle.

Once the door was closed and locked, they leaned against each other and quietly laughed themselves into hiccups. Joxer steered the still chuckling Ares towards the single bed that clung to the side of the cabin wall. The dark god sat down on the edge of the bunk and hastily gulped his tea, grimacing at the strong taste but finishing it to the last drop.

Joxer brushed the hair from his forehead, checking his temperature unobtrusively. "Better?"

"A little." Ares sighed and laid down on top of the sheets, stretching out with a little groan. Joxer tugged off his boots and pulled up the thin blue blanket from the foot of the bed. "I'd feel better if you held me." Kissing the hand nearest him, he smiled enticingly.

"Will you be good?" Joxer was already taking off his own boots.

A warm hand traveled up his arm to massage the back of his neck and a sultry voice promised. "I'll be better than good."

Joxer slid beneath the blanket and held Ares tightly. "I love you, Ares. I wish you could feel the water inside you. I just balance the water outside my body with the water within so I don't feel any difference at all. I wish you could feel that. So you could feel better."

"Feeling better every minute you hold me." The deep voice rumbled beneath his ear while a raspy tongue licked his neck with short little swipes that traveled along his nerve endings straight to his groin.

"We shouldn't." Joxer gasped and burrowed his hands beneath Ares' soft shirt to the hard muscles underneath. "You've got to be sore from this morning. I don't want to hurt you."

Ares stopped his tasting and raised up on one elbow to cast a fond gaze down at Joxer. "You didn't hurt me. You were inspired this morning and I loved every minute of it." He started unlacing Joxer's shirt to expose more of the tanned skin to his touch. "I'm going to get in a supply of those little cakes Mother brought. They obviously have amazing powers where you're concerned." He bent down and gently tugged at the nipple over Joxer's heart with his strong white teeth, before gentling it with a warm, moist kiss.

Joxer arched up, his head moving restlessly on the thin pillow. "Take me, this time. Fill me with your heat."

Ares' arm trembled and he lay down, pulling Joxer tightly into his side. "I'd love to. But you're going to have to take over, I feel a little weak." His voice sounded surprised and through their connection, Joxer felt the chagrin at his weakness.

This time it was Joxer's turn to roll on top. Slowly, they undressed each other and touched all those places guaranteed to excite them to complete hardness. Ares was panting by the time Joxer finished wetting his cock. His soft moans were driving the dark warrior crazy and centering himself above his lover, Joxer slowly lowered himself, taking Ares in completely. 

Resting atop the bronzed body, Joxer's eyes met Ares' in a long look of contentment, his hands gently combing through the dark curls on Ares' chest. Slowly, he rocked up and down, intent on making their lovemaking last as long as possible. They loved silently, exchanging emotions through their link and merging into each other with body, heart and mind. Joxer froze in mid-thrust, pulsing out his heat onto Ares' taut stomach and into his gripping hand. 

The dark god groaned and poured his seed deep within the heated depths. Joxer slowly collapsed onto the sweaty chest and listened to the swiftly beating heart beneath his ear. They lay in a tangled tapestry of arms and legs, no longer caring who belonged to what. The world slowed and began to intrude once again.

They heard the laughing insults of the crew above them, the haunting cry of a sea tern and the swish of the waves against the sides of the ship. A lantern creaked above them as it swayed to and fro near the head of the bed. Ares' sigh was almost soundless but it brought Joxer's head up to see what was the matter.

"Nothing wrong, love." He spoke so softly, Joxer had to bend closer to hear him. "In fact, everything is so right, I'm waiting for something to go wrong."

"Pessimist." Joxer said lovingly and kissed the pouting lips so temptingly close. "Although, the closer we get to Thira, the greater the chance you're right."

"Is it my imagination or is it darker in here than it was just an hour ago?" Ares looked at the porthole with a puzzled look.

Joxer raised up to look out and saw a band of black clouds obscuring the horizon. He gulped once and rolled off Ares, beginning to dress hurriedly. "It looks like a storm. A big storm."

Ares groaned and rolled out of the bunk as well. "Just my luck. I finally get my stomach under control and we get smacked with a real belly twister. I tell you, Tethys has never forgiven me for my youth."

Joxer grinned and finished pulling on his boots. Pausing to kiss Ares, he headed for the door. "I'll go see what's up. Maybe, it's not as bad as it looks."

"Hope springs eternal." Ares kissed him back then let him go and began to lace up his shirt.

Joxer raced up the steep steps to the deck where a well-orchestrated battening down was in progress. Squinting up at the sails, he saw part of the crew lowering the large sheets of cloth out of harm’s way. Looking hard, he saw Bax with the look-out in the crow's nest. Making a tunnel of his hands, he called up to him.

"Bax, come down, please."

The tiny whirlwind immediately hopped over the high sides of the nest and plummeted down to the deck, landing above Joxer's shoulder with a loud exclamation.

"Storm, storm, storm. Big, big, big. Wind, wind, wind."

"Oh dear, Ares is going to be sick big time." Joxer sighed.

"Sick, sick, sick? Ares, Ares, Ares. Tea, tea, tea." Bax said decisively.

"You're right. It seemed to help earlier. I'll see if the cook will make up a big pot. Even if it's not hot, at least it would be liquid." Joxer saw Gabrielle sitting on a pile of rope, clutching her staff in a white knuckled grip. Crossing to the cook first, he got in his request before going over to crouch before her.

"Gabrielle, are you all right?"

"No." She spoke calmly but forcefully. Opening her eyes, she focused on him. "I'll be fine if I just don't think about how bad it's going to get."

"Cook is making ginger tea. It helped Ares earlier so I hope it will work for you as well."

"We heard him groaning. Did he get sick again?" Her eyes were curious.

Joxer thought fast. "He had a severe . . . spasm but he's better now. Until he saw the storm coming, anyway. Maybe you should take your turn in the captain's quarters. Lying down seems to help."

"Oh sure, that way, I can roll with the pitching and turning." Her heart wasn't really into the sarcasm.

"Actually, if you have Xena tuck you in, you'll be anchored to the bunk. It really would help if you're one with the ship." Joxer smiled apologetically.

"Really?" She clutched her wrist and turned green for a moment as the ship rode a particularly high swell.

Xena appeared at their side as if called and Joxer quickly explained his suggestion. She nodded once and pulled Gabrielle to her feet. Ares held the door for them and said something that made the blond bard laugh and Xena roll her eyes.

Ares walked unsteadily across the deck, keeping his balance with difficulty. But his color looked better and Joxer noted the absence of a frown with a sigh of relief. Bax darted to him and hummed reassuringly to the tall god who settled him on his shoulder. Joining Joxer, Ares smiled and reached for his arm.

"Remember what you said earlier about balancing the water in your body with the water outside?" Ares shook his head. "At some point while we were making love, I think you balanced it for me. My stomach is calm for the first time in years."

"All the times, you've shared your energy with me, it's about time I paid you back." Joxer grinned.

The dark eyes glowed but Ares shook his head. "We're not keeping score, Joxer. If I've learned anything in the last thousand years, I've learned that everything comes back to you. The good, the bad, every deed and thought returns in one form or another."

"What goes around, comes around." Joxer nodded. "I've heard that before."

*So long as none of the bad I've done comes back to haunt you, I'm satisfied.* Ares took the conversation mental. *You bring me such joy, I could never in another thousand years pay that back.*

*No pay backs, remember. Just sharing from now on.* Joxer gripped his arm. *Good or bad, we share it all. Promise?*

*Promise.* Ares feathered a mental caress to Joxer's soul which the young warrior returned tenfold.

Letting go of each other, they headed up the steep ladder to where the captain was bellowing orders to his crew. Hercules was lending his strength to the wheel, trying to keep them on course. Iolaus clung to the table holding down one side of the chart while the second mate held down the other side. The captain didn't look worried but then Joxer had the feeling that he didn't ever show any anxiety.

"Could this be something brewed up just for us?" The captain asked Ares when they joined them.

"Possible. It could also be Ate preparing something to attack elsewhere. Whipping up the energy she needs for an assault on Olympus." Ares spoke quietly, shrugging at the captain's questioning look. "She's a rogue, Captain, nothing she does should surprise me. She's overdue for an attack and if she senses we're coming then, yes, this could be brewed up just for us."

"Can you do something?"

"Not and keep our presence unknown. Until she attacks us, I prefer to think that this,” Ares waved his hand at the racing storm clouds and gusting winds, "is just her way of preparing for something else."

The captain nodded and gestured to the second mate to roll up the chart. "Then, we ride it out as best we can and try to stay on course until it blows over."

"Anything we can do 'physically' to help, we will." Ares offered.

"The crew is taking care of the ship. I suggest that you all get below and ride out the storm out of harm’s way." The captain suggested politely but Joxer heard the unvoiced comment 'and out of our way' as well.

Hiding a grin, they took Iolaus with them and joined the cook in the shelter under the high deck. Accepting some ginger tea and hard sea biscuits, they sat cross legged out of the way of the sailors who came and went. Ares nibbled on a biscuit before dunking it in his tea and letting it soften up first. Iolaus watched him out of the corner of his eye and Joxer sighed soundlessly. *More questions coming up.*

Just then an explosion went off inside his mind. Dropping his cup, he grasped his head and tried to push out the lights and sound that boomed, drowning out everything else. Rocking back and forth, he rolled with the screams that filled his ears and the lightning bolts that stabbed his eyes even though they were closed tight. Emotions battered at his mind . . . pain . . . anguish . . . hatred. He couldn't breathe and his ears popped with the abrupt change of pressure. 

Feeling other hands on his, he heard Iolaus' frantic voice calling his name over and over. Gradually, the pain subsided and the sounds were cut off in mid-scream. The silence was tense with the anticipation of something else.

"Joxer, what's wrong? The three of you just went berserk. Ares passed out and Bax disappeared altogether." Iolaus' voice sounded far away as if he had cotton in his ears. But the name Ares came through.

Opening his eyes, he crawled painfully to his lover, sprawled on the wooden deck. Touching him brought no mental sense, it was as if he wasn't there at all. Even in sleep there had always been a mental touch. Joxer gathered him into his arms, cradling the shaggy head against his heart and probed deeper. *Ares. Come back to me. Ares!*

The effort took all his energy and he rocked the limp body to him while he tried to make sense of the sudden attack. "Iolaus. Did something happen outside of us? Storm, lightning, sounds, anything?"

The blond warrior crouched on Ares' other side. "Nothing. Ares threw back his head and let out a shout before he crumpled in a heap. Then you started to shake and grab your head. Bax suddenly grew a foot taller and disappeared with a squeal. Actually, the storm is dissipating. The sea is almost calm again."

Ares stirred in his arms and Joxer abandoned the conversation for his lover. A very faint voice echoed in his mind, *Joxer?*

"I'm here, love. Whatever it was is over. The storm must have been building up to the . . . attack. Do you know what happened?" Joxer kept his voice low while he absorbed the feelings of sadness radiating from Ares.

His voice was a whisper, hoarse and raspy. "She killed one of us. The bitch actually did it. She has all four elements and she just blasted a god back to the elements."

Joxer went cold and gripped Ares tighter. "Who? Who did she kill?"

Ares tried to sit up and accepted Joxer and Iolaus' help. The cook handed over a cup of something hot and the dark god took it with a nod of thanks. His hand shook ever so slightly when he raised the cup to his lips and drank it down in three gulps. 

Clearing his throat, he sat up straighter. "She caught Bacchus in a weak moment and took him out. Along with most if not all of his Bacchae."

Joxer swallowed hard as the picture in his mind suddenly fell into place. "She painted his temple with their blood before she blasted him."

Ares nodded then looked at him sharply. "Were you touching me when it happened?"

"No. There were suddenly lights and sounds in my head like firecrackers inside my mind. Pain, fear, hatred, it all hit me in a tidal wave of emotion." Joxer shuddered. "Iolaus said Bax disappeared."

Ares was looking at him so strangely as he said absentmindedly, "Bacchus was an air elemental so all the gods of air will be more affected than the rest of us." A wide smile spread across his face and he was suddenly laughing.

Joxer and Iolaus shared a look of consternation. Why was the dark god laughing at this totally inappropriate moment when their worst nightmare looked to be coming true? Their look just seemed to make him laugh harder. Getting a hold of himself, he reached over and took Joxer's hand.

"Sorry, love. I've not gone insane." He took a deep breath and exhaled with another chuckle. "Mother has a lot to answer for."

"What?" Joxer wondered what in Tartarus Hera had to do with the situation.

"Only gods can feel the death of another god." Ares spoke calmly.

"And?" Joxer still didn't get it.

"Remember the little cakes that Mother fed you two days ago?" Ares' eyes glowed with a warmth that always melted Joxer. "I'd bet money that those little candied leaves were ambrosia. She never could let Hestia get ahead of her."

Joxer opened and closed his mouth. A god. Ambrosia made you a god. He was a god, like Ares. *What if I'm a bad god?*

*Never, Joxer. You'll be one of the better gods created since the gods were born. It also explains where all the energy came from after you ate it.* Ares glowed with pride and acceptance. *Don't be mad, love. They meant it for the best.*

Joxer gulped and traded a long suffering look with his laughing lover. "Just once, I'd like somebody to ask me if I *want* to do something before they throw me in the deep end."

"In the upcoming battle, you'll be better protected if you're a full god and not just an immortal." Ares smiled and rubbed his hand gently. "I won't lie and say I hadn't already thought of it. Zeus has had it under advisement for the last two weeks. But it usually takes a conclave of the gods to make a new one."

"What do you want to bet, the women just got together and decided to take matters into their own hands." Joxer returned the caress with his thumb. "You know, the women of our family are by far the most determined gods I've ever met."

"They are that, love. They usually get what they want. Welcome to the family, Joxer." Ares kissed his hand softly, his eyes saying all the things he couldn't say out loud.

Family. What a wonderful word that was. A real family, one that wanted him. Joxer grinned and held that thought close to his heart, right next to his love for Ares.


	21. Pawns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ate comes looking for hostages.

Pawns

*********   
Harmonia  
*********

Harmonia straightened with a sigh. This gardening was hard work. Hestia was weeding a nearby bed and she seemed to be able to tell her helper had quit even though her back was towards her.

"I told you, you could take a break. This doesn't have to be done today. The roses won't die because their roots are shaded by weeds." She sat back on her heels and smiled over one shoulder.

"I know. It's just . . . if I'm busy then I'm not thinking about things." Harmonia wandered out of the rose bed and into the shade of the big oak tree. The cool shadows caressed her hot cheeks and she closed her eyes in relief. Maybe she should wear a hat while working in the sun. Mom was always going on about wrinkles.

"Pour some water for us, please, Harmonia." Hestia stood up and stretched with one hand on her lower back. "This sun is almost too much for me. I don't see how Apollo stands it, all day, every day."

"He's as golden as the sun, Aunt Hestia. He told me once that he absorbed the heat like you or I drink water." Harmonia carefully poured a glass of ice cold water from the silver ewer on the table and handed it to the goddess of fire who'd settled onto a cushioned stone chair.

"Thank you, dear." Hestia took a long drink and fanned herself. "You'd think living in a fire all the time would make a little sun a snap to endure. I must be getting old."

Harmonia leaned over and gave her a hug before sinking down to rest against her knees. "You'll never be old, Aunt Hestia. You have to stick around for my children. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You'd twist someone else around your little finger, young lady." Hestia's dry tones were at odds with the tender hand that combed through the long blond hair on her knee. "What's wrong, Harmonia?"

"I miss Mom. I'm worried about Daddy and Joxer." Harmonia tried to be calm but the frustration broke through. "And they've just sent me away like I was a child. It's just not fair."

"I know." Hestia moved a little restlessly herself and Harmonia raised up to watch her. "But you must realize how frightened your mother and father are. If I hadn't made Joxer immortal, he'd be dead and buried by now. Whether or not your father would have followed him, we'll never know. But feelings are running very deep right now." She sighed and took another drink of water. "Our edges are still quite raw."

Harmonia shivered in the warm sunlight, remembering Joxer's limp body, the blood on her dress and hands and the grief in her father's voice before he disappeared. "But we're gods, Aunt Hestia. We're immortal."

Hestia snorted. "Even gods can be killed, Harmonia. Zeus has always been able to dissolve one of us right back to our component elements. Normally, it takes, oh, five or six of our family to blast a god back to his or her original parts."

"We can *do* that?" Harmonia whispered.

"It's been a while since we've had to but if the need is there, then, yes we can."

Harmonia thought long and hard about that for a moment. "Have you ever . . .?"

"It's been over six hundred years since we had to rid ourselves of a god." Hestia mused. "And, yes, I was one of the gods chosen by Zeus who helped with the actual dissolving. It takes a lot of energy and cooperation between the members of the team. I was drained for months afterward."

"Wow!" Harmonia was filled with curiosity. "Why didn't I know about that?"

"Because you didn't need to know. I certainly hoped it would be another six hundred years before I had to deal with the problem again." Hestia made a face. "What's worse about this one is that *if* she has all four element, she could probably dissolve one of us."

Harmonia sat up with a start. "What?"

"It's one of the reasons Aphrodite sent you away, child. She's worried that Ate will come after you. A child for a child." Hestia's tones were grim. "Either destroy you or use you as a hostage. You're young and have little experience with your elements. Ares gave you earth and 'Dite passed along air. I doubt you've been practicing much lately with either element."

Harmonia blushed at her aunt's dry accent. She had been goofing off lately. She made a solemn vow to start again. But that just brought up another thought. "What about you? Are you safe from her?"

"Yes and no. My elements are fire and air. Those are both new to her but she's proven she can handle air. We don't know if she's added fire, really but it's better to assume the worst." Hestia paused and took another sip, looking out over the rose garden. "I've built up a lot of power in the last few millennium. If she caught me off guard . . . maybe she could take me." She looked down and must have seen Harmonia's look. "There are others more vulnerable than I. I'm a tough old bird, so don't you worry about me."

"No, of course, not." Harmonia spoke up quickly, wondering for the first time just how old Hestia was. She'd always just been there, small, plump and comfortable. Always willing to listen, tell a story or give good advice. Whenever she felt down or frightened, she always went straight to Aunt Hestia. 

Her hand went up to the chain around her neck and the crystal that held a drop of Hestia's fire. The goddess of fire had given it to her yesterday, telling her that it would help light up the darkness. She blushed again, remembering how afraid she'd been in the cave where they found Daddy and Joxer until Hestia had made a light for her.

"What about Mom and Daddy? Are they in danger?"

Hestia hesitated a moment. "Yes. But no more so than any of the others. Our immediate family is more powerful than any of the . . . branches. Ate may decide to come after one of us, if only to get our attention. That's why you're here. The family is rather fond of you and would hate to lose you."

Harmonia leaned up and hugged her hard. "I love you too, Aunt Hestia."

Hestia returned the hug and murmured into her hair. Something soothing that comforted her young heart. She was just pulling away to suggest that they get back to work when the pain started. Relentless stabs of burning agony that pierced her through and through, bending her in two to roll on the ground. 

Not even healing earth could take this pain away, flowing through her and racking her body into spasm. Then it was gone as suddenly as it had come. Cramps kinked her arms and legs into pin cushions of pain. She stretched experimentally and slowly sat up, holding one hand to her aching head. 

"What was that?" Harmonia asked her aunt uncertainly, only then discovering that Hestia was sitting slumped in her chair unconscious.

She knelt by her, checking her wrist for a pulse, afraid for a moment that there was none before the slow beat beneath her fingers reassured her. She brought over the water and began to bathe her face with the cool, damp napkin, flicking little drops of water onto the closed eyelids.

Hestia groaned softly and began to rouse, her gray eyes popping open with a start. She grabbed Harmonia's hand and held on tightly, almost hurting with the strength of her grip. "She did it. That woman did it!"

"Did what, Aunt Hestia? Who did what?" 

"Ate killed Bacchus." The words sounded so final to Harmonia. So, that's what the death of a god felt like. *I never did like Bacchus. He was so . . . slimy.*

Harmonia felt guilty immediately. She should be trying to think of something good about him but nothing came to mind. Then she sorted out some of the pictures the pain had masked in her thoughts and had to gulp hard to keep from retching. The blood and decapitated bodies of his Bacchae scattered before the wounded god like obscene offerings, filled her mind with his hatred and fear.

Hestia's hand jerked her chin up and snapped her out of the semi-trance into which she'd fallen. "Let it go, child. The pictures and emotions are quite real, unfortunately. They are what Bacchus felt and saw at the moment of his death. And sadly, they gave Ate a lot of power. The energy poured into her at his passing. It will take her a bit to incorporate all the power but not much time is left before we'll need to confront her. I just hope your father is in place."

"Daddy and Joxer were going to her power storage island?"

"Yes. They should be there by now." Hestia's thoughts were far away from her garden if the look on her face was any indication. Harmonia noticed the calculating look when the goddess of fire glanced down at her.

"If you need to be somewhere else, I'll understand." Harmonia had seen that look before on her mother's face. "There's sure to be chaos on Olympus after this. I'll just go back to work on the garden. I'll be safe."

Hestia's hand caressed her cheek. "I hate to leave you alone but everyone has a job to do. You could stay with the Muses?"

Harmonia rolled her eyes. "Oh, please! All they ever want to do is talk about men or their dusty old scrolls. I'll be fine here. Really!"

"Well, all right. You'll work on the roses but wear your hat. And you'll stay put and not get any ideas?" Hestia stirred restlessly and got up from the chair.

"I promise. I'll be good." Harmonia jumped up and hugged her once then stepped back and watched her disappear. It felt odd to be alone in the garden. Picking up the old straw hat, she plunked it on her head and reached for the trowel on the table. Weeds were one thing she could do something about.

After a half hour weeding, she went into the small cottage and checked to see if any food had been delivered yet. The pharins, invisible servants that delivered the gods meals, usually came by this time of day, but with all the upset it appeared they hadn't today. So, she made do with the apples on the counter and some of the bread they'd had for breakfast.

Wandering outside again, she gazed out over the mountain top and the lovely garden that climbed the steep sides of the valley. Terraced with stone, the flower beds rose in layer after layer of color. It was a lot of work to keep up the garden but she could see the appeal. While she was weeding or planting, there was no room in her thoughts for anything else.

Planting made her think of Joxer's rose bush sitting on the portico of Aphrodite's temple. Had she watered it before she left? Had anybody thought of it? Probably not. Aphrodite wasn't big on plants, although she did enjoy flowers. Just not the work that went into growing them.

Looking over the rose garden near where she was sitting, she found the perfect spot for a pale pink rose. The Harmonia rose. It was so sweet of Joxer to name it after her. Suddenly, she ached with the need to hug her father and his mate. It just wasn't fair that Joxer could go with him but she couldn't.

Frowning, she brooded over the unfairness of life in general and her parents in particular. But the idea about planting the rose bush kept interrupting her sulk. *It wouldn't exactly be staying put. But it wouldn't be getting in trouble. It would only take a few moments and I'd be right back here with the rose bush. Aunt Hestia wouldn't mind. She said Ate would have to take some time to gather in all the power.*

Convincing herself, she whisked aback to the porch of her mother's temple and the forlorn bush that sat on the marble steps. Tsking, she pulled off a few of the dead leaves and let them drop to the ground. Hefting it up in her arms, she took a deep breath before going back to Hestia's.

"Here you are, Harmonia Rose. Just look at all your pretty cousins in this flower bed. I'm going to dig you a nice deep hole for your roots and then plant you safely in your very own spot that I've picked just for you. A nice cool drink of water and some sun and you'll be feeling better in no time." Talking to it made her feel better. Chloris had always told her that plants could hear every word you said.

Letting the pot down a little faster than she'd picked it up, Harmonia rubbed her arms a moment before picking up the shovel that Hestia had been using earlier and starting to dig. A few minutes later, the hole was just right and she patiently loosened the hard soil in the pot so she could get it off of the roots. She fought back a little cry of pain when the thorns scratched her but taking a careful grip, she was able to finally free the bush and set it in the hole.

*Let's see, what did Aunt Hestia say about roots?* Musing back on all the lessons, her hands carefully broke up the root ball and spread the tendrils out into the hole. Then, pushing back the soil heaped on the sides, she tamped down the earth so no air bubbles remained.

Jumping up, she got the ewer of water from the table and carefully watered the rose bush. Making sure it was evenly distributed, she wondered if she should get some more. *Better let that settle and water it again tomorrow. Aunt Hestia said not to water too much at night.* The gathering clouds obscured the sun and she shivered.

"There you go, Harmonia Rose. All safe and sound. I hope you like it here. I'm just going to go inside now and change my dress. This one is all muddy. So you just breathe in and out and let your roots settle. I'll come back tomorrow and see how you're doing." Giving it a last pet, she stood up and shook out her dress, which was indeed dirty with grass stains and muddy handprints.

Turning, she only had time for one step before a shimmering in the air heralded Hestia's return. Smiling happily, she began to talk almost before the shape completely appeared.

"Aunt Hestia, I hope you don't mind . . ."

"Sorry, dear. Not Hestia. Just Ate come to pay a visit." The tall dark woman stood before her, gazing serenely at the disheveled figure before her. "I looked all over for you but until you came back for the rose bush, I didn't have a clue. The leaves linked me to the plant and voila, here I am. You're looking well."

Harmonia felt frozen. The same icy coldness that had numbed her when she saw Joxer die was back. Only this time it was worse because she knew this time it was her fault. *Oh, Daddy!*

"Cat got your tongue, dear? Such a lovely phrase, don't you think. So evocative of death and dismemberment." Ate turned her head slowly, taking in the garden around her. "All alone? Well, not for long, I'm sure. Bacchus' death caused somewhat of a panic among the others. I hurried through my meal of his power. Mustn’t let them get complacent, I said to myself. Who next? Such decisions. I'm sure Hestia is on her way back."

Harmonia tried to disappear but her feet refused to leave the earth. Ate laughed and gestured at her. "Don't even think of it, my dear. You are leaving this bucolic little place, but not until I say so. Should we wait for Hestia or just leave now? Decisions, decisions."

She paced regally in the small glade, pausing to snap a crimson rose from its stem and inhale the fragrance. "A lovely garden if you like such things. Too much work for me, I'm afraid. But should you survive the coming battle, I will let you garden under my supervision. After all, what mother wouldn't want her child to have what she wanted."

*She's mad. Quite, quite mad.* Harmonia thought incoherently as she struggled to transport herself to safety. But she was glued to the earth and Ate watched her out of the corner of her eye with a horrid gloating look that made her want to scream.

Just when she thought she might scream anyway, Hestia shimmered into view. With a glance, she took in the situation and threw a fireball at Ate. Who deflected it with ease and sent one back at the elderly goddess. They traded blows with air and fire before the ground shook beneath their feet and Harmonia found herself free of the earth. Darting behind Hestia, she looked for a weapon to join her aunt in battle.

"Harmonia, get out of here, while I have her distracted. Go and get help." She was panting with the exertion and Harmonia protested at once. "No, get out now. It won't do either of us any good if she takes us both. I'll hold her off and you can bring help. Now, GO!" She sent a whirlwind of fire at Ate who disappeared then calmly walked out the other side.

"Is that the best you can do, Hestia? Really, I'm disappointed. Harmonia isn't going anywhere, are you, dear?" Gesturing at the teenager, Harmonia felt herself begin to twist out of shape. Hestia threw the ewer at Ate, distracting her for a brief moment.

"NOW!"

Harmonia disappeared with a sob, knowing that Hestia didn't have a chance against the mad goddess. Thinking of Ares, she wished with all her heart to be with him again. Where ever he was, he'd know what to do. She felt the air twist around her, dissolving her then reassembling her on the deck of a ship. Her father was turning away from Joxer and she saw his eyes widen as he started towards her.

"Daddy, she has Aunt Hestia." Then the world turned dark and the last thing she felt was his strong arms going around her, holding her safe in a world gone mad.


	22. Challenging a King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ate issues her challenge and they reach her island in hopes of finding Hestia.

Challenging a King

********   
Joxer  
********

Joxer sighed and tried not to think about being a god. *A god of what?* Ares rubbed his hand and thought back to him.

*Anything you want to be, Joxer. You can choose a place to be the god of. Well, so long as no one else has chosen it. Or an element. There's more than one god and goddess of fire. Olympus knows, there's a lot of gods of water. There's time to think about it. *We* still need to work on your control of the elements before *you* need to pick a profession.*

Iolaus was sitting there with the strangest look on his face. Joxer prodded his knee and waited until those blue eyes moved to his. "Are you all right, Iolaus? It's been kind of an odd trip so far."

A snort of laughter was his only reply while Iolaus dissolved into quiet chuckles that proved to be infectious. They'd finished laughing when Joxer felt a disturbance in the air currents around them. Ares was already up and moving across the deck when Harmonia flashed into view, staggering into her father's arms and gasping out, "Daddy, she has Aunt Hestia."

Ares scooped her up in his strong arms and headed for the captain's cabin while Joxer went ahead to open the door. Xena and Gabrielle were sitting at the captain's table sipping tea when they burst through. Xena was on her feet immediately but Joxer didn't pay any attention while he turned down the blanket so Ares could lay his daughter on the bed.

Gabrielle was there in an instant, pushing the pair of them aside while she laid her head on the still chest to listen for a heartbeat. Xena brought over a bowl of water and a soft cloth. The bard began to wipe the smudged face clean.

"Ares, do you think she's right? Could Ate have taken Hestia?" Joxer hesitated to say the words out loud for fear it would make them true.

"It's possible. Aphrodite sent Harmonia away to Hestia's mountain retreat for safety. How could she have tracked her?" Ares' tones were savage but low.

Harmonia moaned on the bunk and her blue eyes flickered open. She looked in confusion at Gabrielle and Xena who moved away so Ares could sit on the edge of the bunk and hold her hand. "It's alright, princess. Tell us what happened."

The blue eyes filled with tears. "It's all my fault, Daddy. When Bacchus died, Aunt Hestia went to Olympus to see if she could help. I went back for my rose bush, so I could plant it in her garden. Ate used the leaves that fell off it to track the bush." She sobbed harder.

"She linked to the leaves and followed the trail to the bush." Ares sighed heavily. "Were you alone when she showed up?"

Harmonia nodded and rubbed the tears from her eyes with a fist, reminding Joxer of when he was a very little boy and had been left alone in the dark. "I thought she was Aunt Hestia and then she trapped me and I couldn't move or disappear or anything. She called me her child and told me she'd let me have a garden if I survived the battle. Then Aunt Hestia popped in and started throwing fire balls but Ate was really strong. They fought so evenly but when Ate moved the earth I broke free and tried to help Aunt Hestia."

She caught her breath and sipped some of the tea that Gabrielle held for her. "Thank you. Then, Aunt Hestia told me to leave and come to you. Better than having us both caught, she said. I didn't want to go but Ate started to twist me out of my body and Aunt Hestia threw something at her and distracted her. She said, now and I left." Tears broke out again and this time Ares gathered her up in his arms and rocked her gently, his eyes meeting Joxer's.

Joxer felt the pain even though they weren't touching. A fierce desire to strangle Ate with his bare hands overcame him and he fought it down, slowly. He heard Ares' soothing words through a curtain of white noise. How much of the anger was his and how much was his lover's, he wondered.

"It will be all right, Harmonia. I promise."

"Not if she kills Aunt Hestia. It will never be all right again." Harmonia's words echoed in the small cabin. Her head came up and she looked very much like her mother for a moment. "We have to find Ate and stop her before she can hurt her. I'm going to help."

"It's not safe, princess." Ares' voice was filled with such pain that Joxer ached to touch him.

"Nowhere is safe now, Daddy." Harmonia stroked his cheek. "If I found you then she could too. How close are we to her island? I'll bet that she's taken Aunt Hestia there."

Ares kissed the palm of her hand and nodded. "We're close, honey. And you're right. There are no safe places anymore."

*Except right by your side, lover.* Joxer thought longingly, watching Ares' head turn to him as if he heard the words.

*I did, love.* Ares look of surprise was followed quickly by a considering gaze that questioned how and why. *Something has triggered our connection to a new level. Interesting.*

"Hey, guys. The captain said that Thira is in sight." Iolaus' voice came from the cabin door.

"I need to talk to him and to Flip before we get any closer. Would you mind looking after Harmonia for a moment?" Ares settled her back onto the bunk. "Honey, this is Xena and Gabrielle. Xena is your half-sister. This might be a good time to for you to get acquainted."

Ares passed him with a quick thought. *Want to stay and referee? I'll be back as quickly as I can.*

*Make it quick. This could get ugly.* Joxer was only half kidding. A mental laugh was his only answer.

Harmonia was sitting up gingerly, wincing at a bruise on her arm. Gabrielle took one look at Xena and began rummaging in her bag.

"I know I've got some herbs for bruising. A good poultice will help take some of the pain away." She babbled while Xena and Harmonia traded considering looks.

The blond teenager was the first to break the silence. "Gosh, I never knew I had an older sister. Just a lot of older half-brothers. You look like Daddy. I'm afraid I take after mother. That's Aphrodite."

"Well, we're even. I didn't know either." Xena's voice was calm. "I just found out that Ares is my father."

"Oh, wow! That must have been hard. Are you a warrior?"

"Yes. I trained most of my life to be a fighter."

"Well, then you knew Daddy. I wonder why he didn't tell you when you were little." Harmonia looked puzzled.

Xena quirked an eyebrow, opened her mouth and closed it slowly. Harmonia surprised them all by laughing out loud. "You look just like him. When he wants to say something but he thinks twice about saying it because he knows it won't come out right."

Joxer hid a grin and watched Gabrielle turn a laugh into a cough while she wet a cloth and sprinkled in a few herbs before folding them into a pouch and moving back to the bed side.

"I wish he'd trained me as a warrior. Then I could have helped Aunt Hestia instead of just running away." Harmonia's lip trembled but she kept the tears from falling.

"No, you don't. Fighting is only good for war and death. It sounds like you're learning better things. Like how to plant a rose bush." 

Joxer wondered at her mild tones. Did they hide regrets or resentments at their very different upbringing?

The two women's eyes met and Joxer wished he could hear their thoughts. Could Xena really appreciate her little sister or would she be jealous of Harmonia's easy life up to this point? Joxer wished there were a way to wave a magic wand and make everything all right.

*They'll be fine, Joxer. They're both strong women. Just different kind of strength, that's all. Right now, the only thing they have in common is me. And that's not a big selling point for Xena right at the moment.* Ares' thought came loud and clear from above them.

*What did you two talk about back on the island?* Joxer hadn't liked to ask before.

Ares sighed mentally. *She asked me why a warrior? I explained that all my mortal children have been in warrior families. 28 sons. 27 warriors and 1 poet until her. My first daughter. I didn't think, at first, that she could be mine. I sent her father home a few days after I'd visited so she could have been his. But as she grew . . . I could see she was a chip off the old block. But I was busy and couldn't be there for her. So, I made sure she had the right teachers and the right situations to make her grow stronger. More able to take care of herself . . . not have to depend on another for her own safety or happiness. But I just couldn't keep from interfering in her life.*

Joxer listened in fascination, two points sticking out. *A poet? Mortal children?*

*Later, lover. His poems are in the Muse's archives. I'll let you read them.* Ares laughed at him. *Harmonia is the only full blooded immortal child, I've had so far. Xena just listened and nodded once. I still don't know what she's thinking. Thank the gods, you're the only one with whom I can share thoughts.*

*She seems to be all right with Harmonia. Maybe, a little bemused.* Joxer listened in on the conversation in the cabin for a moment. Harmonia's dress was the main topic and she'd grown more animated with gestures copied straight from Aphrodite.

*She's her mother's daughter. And that's probably a good thing.*

*Oh, I don't know, love. Her determination seems to come straight from you.* Joxer remembered the look on her face when she'd said there were no safe places anymore.

Silence was his answer. Instead, a picture appeared in his mind of a chart and a tanned finger tracing a route. Smiling, he came back, mentally, to the cabin. They were talking about some contest in Arcadia that Xena and Gabrielle had attended. Harmonia was more like her old self, perching on the bunk and gesturing animatedly to the two sitting at the table. Joxer settled against the cabin door frame, prepared for a lengthy session.

But a humming in the air distracted him and turning, he saw a silver shape materialize in the air before him. "Bax?"

The foot tall whirlwind spun busily before him. "Joxer, Joxer, Joxer. Pain, pain, pain. Big, big, big."

Joxer laughed out loud and reached out to pat the air around the zephyr. "It looks like you're growing, Bax. Pretty soon, you'll be one of the big boys." He frowned, remembering why he'd disappeared. "I'm sorry about Bacchus. Where did you go?"

"Home, home, home. Mama, mama, mama. Grow, grow, grow." Bax sounded very pleased with himself.

"Hey, Bax. It's about time you started growing." Harmonia joined Joxer in the doorway, ducking under his arm and greeting her old playmate.

"Nia, Nia, Nia. Good, good, good." Bax laughed when he saw her, swirling around her body in an exuberant dance.

"Come on up on deck, guys. We need to have a little strategy session." Ares called down. "Good to see you, Bax."

"Ares, Ares, Ares. Air, air, air." Bax darted up to the dark god and spoke urgently.

"Do you feel something in the wind, Bax?" Ares asked him gently.

"Smell, smell, smell. Bad, bad, bad." Bax swirled anxiously a few feet off the deck. Darting to each new person that emerged topside.

"Oo-o-o-h, Daddy. It does smell bad." Harmonia sniffed and held her nose.

Joxer breathed deeply then began to cough as the carrion smell of death assaulted his nose. *Ares, something is very, very dead over there.*

Ares touched his arm. *I hate to ask you but link with me and take another deep breath.*

Joxer nodded and meshed his mind with Ares until they were one. Unity. Taking a deep breath, he inhaled the charnel house odors that rose from the waves that surrounded the barren island. He followed Ares' train of thought to a recognition of the smell.

"Harpies and their prey. But there's also something . . . ah, got it. Sulfur." Ares opened his eyes. "Ate may have chosen the wrong power storage." With that cryptic remark, he motioned them forward to the deck where Hercules and Iolaus waited for them.

"We're going to need a plan of attack. If I'm right, we should be hearing from Ate shortly." Ares sighed. "Her challenge to Zeus will be loud and may be accompanied by another death."

Harmonia leaned against Joxer with a sigh. He hugged her close and thought of Hestia, his adopted aunt, with love. Hoping against hope that she was still alive and would stay that way. A strange thought crossed his mind. *Who do I pray to if I'm now a god?*

A shout from one of the crew drew their attention to the lower deck. A woman was climbing over the rail with the help of the crewman, an older woman, one who Joxer and Ares recognized at the same moment.

*Tethys!* *Tethys.*

"Oh, look, it's Aunt Tethys. She can tell us about the waters around the island." Harmonia waved at the white haired woman who made her way regally across the deck and up the small flight of steps.

"I'm glad to see you are all right, Harmonia. I've just had a word with Flip before sending him back out of harm's way." Tethys nodded at the others while accepting a hug and kiss from Harmonia. "The waters around the island are heating up. Most of the smaller creatures have already fled. Those that remained have mostly died already or will shortly. Several fissures have opened and are releasing toxic gases into the water."

Joxer watched while Ares nodded in understanding. He directed his thought directly to his lover. *What am I missing?*

*Too much power, Joxer. It has to go somewhere and the earthquake that we felt is just the first of what may come.*

"It is Zeus' opinion that Hestia is somewhere here on the island. That Ate is holding her in readiness for the draining of her power when the challenge is accepted. Fire is her weakest element. That's where you will come in, young Ares." Tethys' blue eyes raked over the dark god. "I'm glad to see that you've ceased offering up your stomach to me."

"Joxer managed to equalize my water levels for me." Ares gave all the credit to his blushing lover.

Tethys gave the young warrior an appraising look. "Really? I look forward to . . ." her eyes went sleepy, "helping you with your studies, young man."

Joxer managed to hold his position and his smile while his brain went into freeze mode. He felt like a rabbit hunted by a panther, afraid to move for fear of provoking it. *Breathe, lover. I won't let her have you. She's just testing the waters, so to speak.* Ares rubbed a little circle of his lower back in a comforting caress.

Joxer nodded mentally and took a deep breath. "Thank you, ma'am. Ares told me that you were the very best in water control. I look forward to learning from you. Later."

*Much later. Sometime in the next thousand years later.*

"Yes, we really must take care of the rogue and rescue poor Hestia. She's going to be livid at missing this battle. What is your plan?" Tethys seemed to notice the map for the first time.

"This is the only map of the island available. Cycrops got it for us. I thought I'd take a very small group out to investigate." Ares said with a shrug.

"Simple. But probably effective." Tethys pursed her lips.

Suddenly Iolaus pointed to the island with a shout and as they turned, the sickening feeling of helpless despair and pain washed over the gods. As a flame rose high over the highest island mountain, Ares went to his knees, clutching his head while Tethys doubled over the table with a groan. Joxer and Harmonia held each other up with trembling limbs. 

In the aching silence came a voice full of triumph. "Zeus! I challenge you to combat. And may the best god win."

*********   
Iolaus  
*********

Iolaus was closer to Ares when the big man went down and he darted to his side, afraid that he'd go all the way and hit his head. But he remained on his knees, his hands threaded through the black strands. When the golden warrior reached him, all he could hear was a steady stream of quiet profanity.

". . . fucking bitch!"

"Who was it this time?" Iolaus asked cautiously. "Not Hestia?"

"No." The answer came from behind his shoulder. "It was one of my blood. Bia." Tethys gripped the table hard enough to snap off the edge. Looking at the piece of wood in her hand uncomprehendingly, she threw it aside and took a deep breath. "One of my granddaughters. Just a youngling."

Offering Ares a hand up, Iolaus braced himself to take his weight. The dark god came to his feet with a groan. "This is getting real old. I want her dead. I'll take the headache of her passing and enjoy it."

"Bia wasn't much older than me, Daddy." Harmonia was still huddled in Joxer's arms. "Can't Grandfather take care of Ate? I heard her challenge him."

Iolaus watched Ares and Joxer exchange one of those charged looks like they were talking to each other. Casting one of his own looks at Hercules, his lover gave a slight shrug. 

"It's better to be safe than sorry, princess. Zeus hasn't been as active lately as he could so his power levels aren't as high as they should be. He may need a bit of help." Ares and Iolaus joined the others at the table.

"The fire on top of the mountain hasn't gone out yet." Gabrielle's voice was hesitant.

"I know." Ares was grim while he and Tethys exchanged an odd glance. "I'm afraid Ate is draining Hestia dry of her fire to feed that obscene flame. We need to get to her before it's too late."

"Daddy, what happens if all her fire is drained?" Harmonia shivered and reached out a hand to her father.

Ares sighed and gripped it reassuringly. "It's one way to dissolve a god by removing all the elements that fuel their power. But it won't happen, Harmonia, because we're going in to find her and break the link between them."

Tethys nodded and soon sorted them into groups with different jobs. It just so happened that they split into male and female groups with Tethys taking charge of her team to circle the island at water level while Ares undertook the job of taking the rest of them to the island interior. Bax agreed reluctantly to stay with the ship.

Iolaus was rather pleased about that, at least he knew Ares. Tethys seemed like a rather formidable lady. Although, he did wonder how she and Xena would work together. At least, Harmonia would be safe with a great-aunt and big sister looking after her.

The captain agreed to stick around for at least twelve hours. *Or until the island disappeared.* Iolaus cursed his own morbid thoughts. *How can Herc be so calm? Doesn't he realize we could die here?* He could feel a purple funk deluging him as they were rowed ashore to the sheltered cove of black sand.

Ares knelt immediately and thrust his hand into the sand, a look of intense distaste crossing his expressive face. Harmonia followed suit with an uncertain sigh.

"Daddy, it feels . . . lifeless . . . dead." She said hesitantly.

"Ate has stripped it clean. Down to the sea bed if I'm not mistaken." Ares shook his hand free of the clingy sand and stood up, Joxer wiping his hand with the tail of his shirt to be sure none remained.

"Not to mention killing the sea bed with her vicious raping of the waters of all life forms." Tethys' moue of distaste echoed her nephew's grimace. "She has proven a bad steward of her island."

Iolaus shuddered and leaned back against the solid form of his lover, who surreptitiously rubbed his back comfortingly.

"We'll meet back here in three hours. Be careful, ma'am. Ate has proven . . . resourceful." Ares accepted Tethys' nod. Giving Harmonia a hug, he let her go. "Listen to Xena and do what she says. She's got good instincts when it comes to trouble." He exchanged a long look with his eldest daughter before Tethys led her group away.

"They'll be all right, Arry." Joxer was doing a little rubbing of his own to Ares' shoulder. "We'll hear if anything happens."

"Maybe." Ares shook himself free of whatever nasty vision had him in thrall. Smiling down into Joxer's face, he traced his cheek with one finger. "I wish I'd had more time with your training. Dematerialization is high on the list of things I wish you knew."

"Sorry, you're stuck with me."

Their shared grin would have melted iron, Iolaus decided. *Private joke.* Hercules stirred restlessly and Ares turned to them with a rather odd look on his face.

"Um, I don't think you're going to like this but we need to split up to cover more ground. Which means that Joxer and I need to each take one of you." He shrugged. "The two of us can communicate without being with each other."

Iolaus and Hercules shared a long look. Hoping he was doing the right thing, Iolaus stepped to Ares' side. Joxer moved to Herc and sighed.

"Thanks." Ares nodded and ran his fingers through his hair. "If we head around the mountain, we should meet up in an hour. The island's not that big. Remember the map and be careful of traps. I doubt Ate is trusting enough to leave the island defenseless."

With a last lingering look, they separated and headed inland, one pair to the left and the other to the right. Iolaus felt as if someone was watching him. Stopping abruptly, he turned in a quick circle. But there was no one there.

"Iolaus." 

When had his voice gotten so . . . gentle, Iolaus wondered. The golden warrior shook his head. "It feels like someone is watching us."

"I know." Ares started up again. "The sooner we find Hestia and get off this island, the better I'll like it. This place isn't just dead, it's a vortex that sucks the life right out of anything that lives. Have you noticed, there are no birds or wildlife of any kind?"

Iolaus took a good look around. "There aren't even any insects. How did she do that?"

Ares sighed and detoured around what looked like a rock slide that Iolaus noticed was very carefully balanced to give way if even brushed against. He decided to follow the god of war a little more closely.

"The energy that empowers us is everywhere. In the food we eat, the air we breathe, even in the sunshine that warms us. But only a very selfish person would deplete the very elements that give us life. That's what Ate has done. She's removed all life from each and every element on this island. Sterilizing it down to the roots." He shuddered. "I shouldn't be surprised at how ruthless she is. She's done nothing but go from one evil deed to another. But this . . ."

"What makes this worse than the killing of innocent children?" Iolaus asked.

Ares sent him a blighting look, more like the old Ares he'd known before. "I didn't say worse." That brooding gaze was dark and angry. "Perhaps it's because earth is my first element. This feels . . . wrong to be unable to feel anything beneath my feet. I've *always* been able to sense the earth. Except when I'm on water."

Iolaus thought about that for a moment while they investigated a shallow cave. Ares felt the walls all around the perimeter and shook his head. No way in, no secret chamber. They re-emerged into sunlight and hot breezes. The god of war shaded his eyes and took a good look around. Iolaus sipped from the war bottle on his belt, glad that Ares had insisted they bring their own.

*No way would I eat or drink anything that came from this island.* Even in the heat, he felt a cold chill shiver through him. Something in Ares stance alerted him to a problem. He cast a quick look around them but saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"Joxer says that they've found the bones of a giant with a booby trap inside of it." Ares smiled tenderly and shook his head. 

Iolaus watched in fascination the fleeting expressions that crossed the dark god's face. Interest . . . question . . . exasperation flowed in quick succession. "They're going to climb higher. Joxer has a feeling."

They began moving again and Iolaus noticed they were also moving in an angle higher up the mountain. "How do you do that? Talk to someone in your mind?"

Ares' eyes never stopped moving across the landscape. "It's rare, Iolaus. I don't know any of the other gods who share this . . . gift. It appears we . . . um . . . merged at a certain point in our relation-ship. One of the reasons that Joxer is doing so well with the lessons in the elements is that my knowledge of power and the years I spent learning how to control it are now part of him."

Iolaus thought about that while they investigated another cave. *It sounds uncomfortable. No privacy at all. Does that mean Joxer shares the memories of all the wars and death that Ares has caused?"

"Don't worry, Iolaus. We haven't had enough time for him to be exposed to all my memories." Ares sighed and answered Iolaus' questioning look. "Has anyone ever told you just how expressive your face is? Every thought and emotion shows up in complete detail. It must drive you nuts when Herc goes into stone-face mode."

Iolaus blushed. "I understand that sometimes he needs to think things out. Not just blurt out what he's thinking or feeling, like I do."

"My brother and I have more in common than I thought. It's called brooding, Iolaus and it seems we have it down to a science." Ares leaned over and touched a boulder in their way. His eyes closed and Iolaus watched his fingers subtly caress the stone. The dark eyes opened and the pain in them seared the warrior's heart.

"She's taken everything from the island. The very stone has been stripped of memories." He moved on, angling even higher. The smile that crossed his face seemed out of place. "Joxer says they'll be at the top in about twenty minutes. . . . Is this constant need to touch someone a part of a relationship?"

A broad smile flitted across Iolaus' lips. *The god of war is asking me for advice about his love life? Ironic.* He cleared his throat before answering. "Yes. I've always found it so. There's something reassuring about the feel of a solid body beneath your hands. I feel . . . connected. A part of something bigger than I am."

Ares sighed again. "I was afraid you'd say that. It's damned inconvenient. This need to have him near me. Listening for him, watching to see what he's doing, touching him."

"It's called love, Ares. It happens to the best of us." Iolaus was having a hard time keeping the grin off his face.

"Well, it took 1500 years to happen to me."

Iolaus stopped dead. *1500 years!*

"What?" Ares stopped as well, looking over his shoulder with one eyebrow quirked up. "You do realize the gods have been around for centuries? Hestia and Zeus are almost 5000 years old. Gaea is the oldest. The theory on Olympus is that she was born when the world was created."

Iolaus smiled tentatively. "Um, I guess. It takes a bit of getting used to. You really never fell in love in all that time?"

"Fell in lust a lot." Ares shrugged and started moving again. "Did my duty with the mortals who came my way. My only other male lover has been dead for a thousand years. Young Demetrius was an excellent warrior who caught my eye. That may have been love. Too little time to find out, I'm afraid. He was killed less than a month after we first came together."

"Did your duty with the mortals?" Iolaus felt as if his brain was free falling from a great height. *How does Joxer cope with all of this?*

Ares threw him a sardonic look. "It's expected that we consort with mortals. It helps to have demigods and goddesses in place among the population. I've just had thirty children up to now. Harmonia is the only full goddess. Aphrodite caught me in a weak moment."

Iolaus swallowed hard. *I really have no clue what makes the gods do what they do. Thirty children! I wish I could tell him about why Herc was so negative about him.*

They cleared the rubble strewn path and with a few handholds, they pulled themselves over the top onto the slightly concave crest of the mountain. Barren, boulder strewn, hot and windy, the summit stretched before them. Movement on the other side drew their eyes. Iolaus sighing in relief at the sight of the tall sandy haired demigod.

Their team met in the middle of the knoll and it was all Iolaus could do to keep from hugging his lover. Contenting himself with a brief grip of Herc's arm, he stood shoulder to shoulder with him and watched the other two. Joxer had gripped Ares' arm immediately then let him go. Iolaus wondered if they were talking to each other in their heads.

"I can feel her near but she's so weak I can't latch on to her." Ares' eyes caressed Joxer briefly then turned serious. "I suspect she's being held in a cave with no entrance."

"So, Hestia is trapped in earth without any outside air and no way to reach even outside fire." Joxer said sadly. "Can you tell if she's conscious?"

"No. She's been drained so far that I doubt if she's feeling anything. There's a point beyond which none of us can go. She's floating in a limbo of energy. We need to get to her soon."

"What's happening on Olympus?" Hercules joined the conversation.

"Zeus is meeting Ate on the Field of Challenge. The others are there as witnesses. If we can get to Hestia, Tethys and I should be able to destroy this island and release the energy that Ate has been storing here." Ares had that faraway look again.

"How are we going to do that?" Iolaus was getting impatient, that weird feeling that someone was watching them was back.

"Ares. Someone is coming." Joxer moved to cover his lover's back, his eyes moving quickly over the ground and his sword held carefully before him. The god of war suddenly had a dagger in his hand.

Iolaus moved to guard Hercules, his own dagger held to the fore. The silence of the mountain top was broken only by the wind moaning around the jagged boulders. The golden warrior found himself searching the skies for a threat. But the movement came from the side of the mountain when it finally came.

"Hi, Daddy." Harmonia's sunny accents preceded her climb onto the crest. She turned immediately and helped Tethys onto the knoll. Xena was a close third with Gabrielle right behind. "We followed a clue up here."

Tethys brushed herself off and took a critical look around the mountain top, managing to reduce it do the dingy backwater it was. "It appears we had an ace in the hole all the time. Harmonia has some of Hestia's fire."

"Aunt Hestia knew about my fear of the dark." Harmonia blushed and pulled out a silver chain around her neck with a deep clear crystal drop suspended in the sunlight. A flame danced in the center.

Ares closed his eyes and sighed, hugging Harmonia close. "We can use this to find her. I can feel her close by. Probably under us in a cave or old steam vent. Let me have it and I'll go down and get her out. Then," his gaze went to Tethys, "you and I can take this island right out from under Ate."

An icy smile crossed the sea goddess' lips. "I look forward to it."

Harmonia began to pull her hair away so her father could undo the clasp when a scream rent the air. The warriors in the group all raised their weapons to defend against the band of harpies that appeared out of nowhere, exploding into the airspace above them and attacking with wing and claw.

Iolaus swung his sword with both hands, knowing that it would take all his strength to even dent the harpy skin. Ares was crouched with Harmonia in the center of their circle. He only heard a few of his words and they didn't make any sense.

"Stay focused and keep moving towards her. Let the crystal lead the way. Can you do it?" Ares held her.

Harmonia looked scared to death but she nodded. "I have to."

"Good girl. Be careful. I love you." Ares pulled back so only his hands cradled her head.

Before Iolaus' bewildered gaze, Harmonia shimmered in the air for a long moment before she disappeared. But between Ares' hands a small green snake writhed and he carefully laid it on the ground where it slithered slowly into a hole appearing before it. Then the god of war was on his feet and his sword was cutting a swath through the attacking harpies.

"NO!"

Iolaus shook his head at the cry that echoed through the air. Several shapes shivered into being around them. He recognized Zeus but the tall dark woman who was throwing fireballs at him had to be Ate. It seemed that the battle had come to them.


	23. Queen Besieged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The island battle begins.

Queen Besieged

*********  
Harmonia  
*********

Harmonia slithered through the loose soil, detouring around huge stones. She flexed the supple strength of this new body of hers. If only the earth wasn't so lifeless around her, she'd be able to enjoy this journey more. The bright dot at her throat pulled a little to her right and she altered course towards the vibrational tug.

Tremors in the earth reminded her of the battle above and she sped up her undulations. Grimly, she parted the earth ahead of her and kept going, intent on her mission to find Hestia. The buzz of Hestia's fire kept her moving down . . . down . . . down through the soil.

Then she was falling and she twisted in the air into her proper shape and hit the ground with a thud. Panting in the fetid air of the underground chamber, she pulled out the crystal and let its radiance light the cave. Moving it slowly, she looked for Hestia. A slight movement above her head brought her horrified eyes up to the iron barred cage and it's inhabitant.

*****  
Ares  
*****

Ares fought savagely to disperse the harpies that were keeping him from his father. Xena moved behind him and shouted in his ear.

"I killed one with fire."

He nodded grimly and conjured up a fireball, lobbing it right in front of a swooping harpy. She flew through it with a scream of hatred and exploded into flaming debris. Zephyrus appeared to their right and sent another harpy spinning off into tornado oblivion. Which left one for Hercules to skewer with his sword while Ares cooked her into ashes.

Ares grabbed a hold of Hercules and Xena. "Keep to the rim and look for warriors to appear suddenly. Watch your backs. Tethys, we're going to need you in the water to counteract any move she makes there."

The silver haired goddess nodded once and disappeared. Joxer moved closer to the dark god. Ares spared a brief thought to his lover. *Stay close but for Hades sake, duck when you need to. I love you.*

*Love you, too. I'll watch your back.* The thought was like a warm caress on a cold night.

Ares moved forward, tabulating who was fighting on their side and who was fighting for Ate. Mediums weights, mostly. Gyges was at her right hand and Kratos on her left. Ino and Ogyges fought side by side. Lamia was pretty hard to miss with her snake lower half. For a moment, he thought briefly of Harmonia and her mission. Sending a quick plea to Gaea to keep her safe, he waded into the battle.

*******  
Joxer  
******* 

Joxer kept as close to Ares as he could without interfering with his sword arm. This battle had gone straight to terrifying. The harpies had died horribly but he could only feel a fierce exhilaration at their death after their sudden attack. 

He saw Zeus trading fireballs with Ate while a giant fought Athena and a dark haired woman. He thought a question to Ares. 

*Mimas is the giant.* 

*Who's fighting with Athena?*

Ares made the earth move beneath the feet of King Ogyges, throwing him off balance and stabbing him while he went down. *Her mother, Metis. Hold the sword while I take care of this one.*

Joxer held the king pinned to the earth with his left hand while he kept off the others with a slowly swinging blade. In the back of his mind, he felt the gathering power in his lover's body. Almost, he could see the connection to Ares' power source but there was also a link to . . . 

Zeus. 

King Ogyges screamed once before he exploded into nothingness. Ares sighed once and leaned on Joxer for a brief moment. An old sadness filled their bond and the familiar headache that seemed to come with the death of a god. The dark warrior wanted to hold on to his lover and never let him go. Soothe away all the pain and make everything right again.

*Later, beloved.*

A cry from their left brought both their heads around in time to see Metis dissolve while Athena fought to save her. The resulting pain sent Joxer reeling and the goddess of wisdom crashing to her knees while Ares fought to her side and provided the shelter she needed to come back to herself. 

Joxer staggered across suddenly shifting earth to where Ares was trading blows with the giant. To make matters worse, it began to rain. But this rain was hot, burning everything it touched and Joxer flinched at the pain. He was almost to his lover when thunder filled the air with a loud boom and lightning arched down from the sky and fried Mimas just as he was about to skewer Ares, who'd thrown himself in front of a sobbing Athena.

"Thanks, Father."

"Anytime, Son."

**********  
Harmonia  
**********

Harmonia looked around for something, anything that might unlock the cage. Hestia was unconscious and the air was getting steadily more stagnant. Taking a deep breath, she held it and emptied the cave of all its air. A moment later, she transported in a fresh batch. The smell of ozone filled her nostrils. *Ick. Grandfather must have resorted to a lightning bolt or two.*

Now, back to the iron bars. No door or lock. Just metal.

"Wait a second. Iron is just really hard earth, Daddy Hep says. So, I should be able to part the metal just like I parted the soil to get here." She reasoned it out slowly then took a deep breath and concentrated on the bottom rods, willing them apart. 

Long moments passed as she concentrated on the iron bars. But nothing happened. When dizziness overtook her, she sat down hurriedly. 

"Okay, Harmonia, think. What else did Daddy Hep say about metal and its properties? It's strong but it can be heated and shaped and bent and . . . linked. What was it he said about links?" She was up and pacing now, the vibrations in the earth around her finally getting her attention. "Oh, oh. I wonder what's happening up there?"

The first death hit her hard and she held her head against the pain. But that one was too quickly followed by another and yet another. Fighting through the nausea, she straightened. "I can't afford to get sick. Aunt Hestia needs me to get her out of here. Ignore it and it can't affect you." She told herself and hoped it was true.

Weak link, that's what he'd said. Iron was only as strong as its weakest link. Hurrying back to the cage about her head, her eyes traced the joints where the bottom met the sides. The weld seams were visible and she smiled to herself.

Concentrating yet again, she focused all her young will on the welds and watched them slowly split and separate. *Two more and Aunt Hestia is free.* Again, she focused and was rewarded with more separations. Reaching up, she bent the bars down and barely had time to catch the small plump form of her great-aunt when she fell through the bars into her arms.

*******  
Iolaus  
*******

Iolaus swung at another black clad warrior who'd appeared before them. He counted seven in all, four dead and three still trying to get to the gods. Xena and Gabrielle were fighting one of them while he and Herc took care of the other two. Concentrating on his opponent, he took advantage of an inadvertent arm swing to slip his dagger between the ribs and skewer the warrior's heart. 

His expression never changed, dying with a blank look and a slight sigh. *What in Tartarus did she do to them to get them to fight?*

The four of them fell back in a tight grouping to survey the damage. The air was hot and humid, the pressure making his ears hurt. In several places, he noticed steam rising from cracks in the sun baked soil. He spotted Joxer carrying a slim shape towards them, ducking whirlwinds and moving haphazardly across the quaking earth. Hercules darted out to him and took the limp body.

"It's Athena. Metis just died and Ares said he wants you to take her to the ship. Tell the captain to get away now." He moved back, his eyes straying towards his lover who was trading blows with a half-woman, half-snake.

"We can't just leave you." Gabrielle frowned.

Joxer gazed down at her and smiled gently, touching her cheek. "We'll be as safe as we can be. Ares says . . ." he looked back again, "no matter what happens, Ate is not leaving here alive. Even if it means, destroying the entire island. We need you guys to be gone and safe. Besides, the ship needs to be warned. Please?"

Iolaus sighed and looked at Hercules. The slender dark haired goddess cradled in his arms was bloody and bruised. Their eyes met and the golden warrior nodded regretfully. Xena frowned and opened her mouth to say something.

"Not to mention, when Harmonia gets back, we'll need to send her to safety. And that's where her big sister is." Joxer finished off neatly.

"Now, that sounds like Ares." Xena said through gritted teeth. "Tell him to stay alive. We have some unfinished business."

Joxer grinned and waved them over the rim. Iolaus looked back just before following his friends. *This feels all wrong.*

The ground began to tremble beneath his feet and several of the gods wavered. A feminine voice rang out over the battle.

"What in Hades does it take to kill you, little man?"

Before his disbelieving eyes, the ground split open under Joxer's feet and swallowed the warrior up. He saw the horrified look on Ares' face just as Xena tugged him away, pulling him from the sound of maniacal laughter.

************   
Harmonia  
**********

Harmonia wet her handkerchief with her water bottle and wiped Hestia's face clean of smudges. "Aunt Hestia, it's me. Harmonia. You're out of the cage now. C'mon, wake up . . . Please."

She brushed the dry lips with the wet cloth, once . . . twice . . . three times. Finally, she was rewarded by a faint movement of the pale lips. This time she poured a little into the slack mouth and watched Hestia swallow. Triumphant, she settled down to coax her to a response. 

"Aunt Hestia, please come back to me." Her voice shook just a little when the ground under them shook and a fine shower of earth hit them from the ceiling. Looking up at the swinging cage, she decided to drag Hestia out from under.

Settling her against one of the walls, Harmonia tested the air before deciding to change it out again. Taking another deep breath, she let it out and emptied the cave of all air before whooshing in a new supply. How could she get her aunt to respond to her? Testing her own strength, she knew she didn't have enough to get them both out of the cave and up to the surface.

But if she called her father, would Ate hear her instead? Harmonia shivered at the thought. If she never saw the mad goddess again, that would be fine with her. 

"Harmonia." Hestia sighed.

"I'm here, Aunt Hestia." Harmonia grinned and hugged her closer. "How are you feeling? Do you want some more water?"

A faint nod was her only answer. She dribbled the water slowly so Hestia wasn't overwhelmed. The swallow sounded loud in the silent cave. The fire goddess opened her eyes slowly but didn't seem able to focus.

"Where..." She whispered.

"We're in a cave on Thira. The gods are fighting above us. Do you have any fire left?" 

"No." Hestia's eyes closed and a single tear seeped from the corner of one eye. "Ate . . . linked . . . still."

Harmonia gulped. *It's up to me then to get us out of here. Oh, Daddy, what should I do?*

The earth trembled around them and Harmonia held her own body over Hestia to keep the falling soil from her face. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the ground split and a shape begin to rise. Terrified, she closed her eyes so she wouldn't see Ate find them.

******

Ares watched in horror as his dream from months before came true. Several of his family were laying on the ground and Joxer had just disappeared in a fault in the earth. A silver shape darted after him before the god of war could react further. Moving over the heaving earth as quickly as he could, he reached the edge of the split just as a hand clawed for the edge. 

Reaching down, he heaved his lover onto semi-solid ground and watched Bax push him the rest of the way up to the surface. *Oh, love, don't do that to me.*

*Sorry, she caught me by surprise.* Joxer panted and gripped his hand fervently. "Thanks, Bax. You saved my life."

"Good, good, good. Go, go, go?" The small whirlwind managed to sound complacent and apprehensive at the same time.

Zephyrus fought his way to their side. "Good work, son. Now, please get back to the ship before your mother sees you. The mortals may need your help with the winds to get them away from here."

"Blow, blow, blow." Bax said decisively and disappeared.

Ares pulled Joxer to his feet and took a quick look around. Several of the family were down and others had disappeared to heal their wounds. On the plus side, Ate was down to four gods and a handful of warriors. But he had the feeling that she was working up to something. Hera and Zeus were fighting side by side when suddenly the goddess disappeared. Apollo took her place and Ares headed back to Lamia with Joxer close behind.

*Where did your mother go?* Joxer traded blows with a black clad warrior who was fighting at Lamia's side.

*Don't know. Maybe she's gone to help Harmonia. I had a strange feeling a while back. Hopefully, she's found her and she's still alive.*

Ares watched his opponent carefully. He'd seen her fight before and she always twitched her tail before she . . . ah-h-h, there it went. He ducked and brought up his sword with both hands, sinking it into her stomach with all his strength. Her slitted yellow eyes looked in dismay into his while she writhed on his blade. Gathering his strength, he mind called to Apollo and his father for their help in blasting her.

Their power was routed to him and burned into a channel straight into her power center, overwhelming her natural defenses and destroying her in one long burst of energy. He was barely able to stay upright when she disappeared in a shower of sparks. All his reserves were momentarily depleted and he drew in a deep breath to center himself.

But the air was foul about them and he began to cough, his eyes watering in the sudden release of toxic gases. Taking a quick look around, he noticed the multiplying steam vents that broke the ground. *Or is it steam? Where have I seen geysers like this before? Yellow tinged gases?*

Joxer finished off the warrior before him and turned to Ares, his own eyes watering. *What is this stuff? It stinks.*

*Of course! The sulfur springs.* Ares smiled wolfishly and pulled Joxer to one side, laying open another warrior from stomach to throat. He was dead before he hit the ground.

*Thanks.* Joxer coughed and drew a ragged breath.

Ares began a thought only to have another voice echo in his head.

*Ares, be ready to take on Ate when we say go. Remember how she 'killed' Joxer.*

******

Harmonia shook slightly at the sound of the goddess rising from the earth.

"Well, Hestia, you've managed to get yourself in quite a mess." The dry tones were not the ones the young goddess expected and her eyes flew open in disbelief.

"Aunt Gaea!"

"Hello, dear. I don't see how anyone expects me to sleep with all this energy zinging around. I take it, Ate has made her move?" The sturdy goddess knelt by their sides and gently touched Hestia's temple.

"Everyone's fighting. Several have died already." Harmonia realized with a blush that Gaea would have felt their deaths. "Hestia's fire is all gone and she's still linked to Ate."

"Daughter, attend to me." Gaea spoke softly into the deteriorating air.

"Yes, Mother." With a whoosh, Tethys appeared in the cave, bringing with her the fresh smells of sea and wind. "Oh good, you have Hestia. The waters about the island are beginning to boil."

"Hestia is linked to Ate." Gaea said calmly. "We will need one other to complete the pattern."

Tethys nodded and closed her eyes. Harmonia could feel the energies shift from one to the other in the cave. A shimmering in the air brought her grandmother to join them.

"Hera, we need to join if we're to defeat this one. She has enough power stored here to destroy all of us. All she needs to do is focus."

"Oh, Hestia." Hera knelt beside her sister, her hands grasping the nearest limp hand.

Hestia seemed to gather strength from her touch. "Can't . . . be helped. The link is our only hope."

"We'll need a conduit. Ares is fighting above us. If he can get metal into her, she's as good as dead." Tethys smiled softly.

Harmonia shivered. She'd always thought of these women as sweet, gentle nourishers. But right now, they resembled a pack of wolves intent on the hunt. Focused, ruthless and determined.

"Harmonia, you need to get to the ship. I can see you don't have enough energy to get back to Olympus." Hera eyed her appraisingly. "Join Bax and help the mortals to get away. Focus on Xena."

"But. . ."

Tethys interrupted her. "They're moving. You need to leave now."

Hestia raised her hand to touch her cheek. "Go, Harmonia. Because of you, we have a chance. Be safe for me."

Harmonia could hardly see through her tears. She had the horrible feeling that she'd never see her beloved aunt again. "Love you, Aunt Hestia."

"Love you." Her voice faded out and her eyes closed.

Hera moved quickly and dragged Harmonia to her feet. "Focus on your big sister. Concentrate and I'll give you a boost."

Harmonia took a deep breath and drew up the memory of the dark haired warrior who reminded her so much of her father. She felt Hera's strength augmenting her own and she winked out, appearing on the deck of the familiar ship by Xena's side.

******  
Hestia  
****** 

Hestia could feel herself fading away, piece by piece. The only thing that kept her in the world was the touch of her sister goddesses. The sound of Gaea's voice, the smell of Tethys' sea and the warmth of Hera's hand.

"There's a blocked vent right under this cave about a mile down." Gaea said gently.

Tethys continued. "There is a narrow but extremely deep submarine trough that passes under the island. The sea bed is very thin above it. It will be easily punctured."

"There's a pocket of Chaos Energy directly above us." Hera sighed. "It's a wonder no one's triggered it yet. It should provide the trigger we need."

Hestia nodded, just forming the word took all her strength. "Timing?"

"Soon. She's gathering strength." Hera's voice turned to steel as the death of another god washed through them. "Priapus."

And yet another, following quickly in painful rendering of a blood tie. Tethys groaned, "Halie."

Hestia gathered her remaining energy and opened her eyes. "Now. No more deaths. Let mine be the last."

Gaea nodded, her mind touch gentle. *We will be with you.*

The three goddesses carried her gently to the middle of the cave and joined their hands around her prone body. *Odd. I can't feel myself anymore, as if I've already become spirit.* The familiar meshing of power rose about her as her sisters gathered their elements to join with the single spark that remained of hers.

Earth, air, fire and water became as one. Unity. 

And Hestia began the long fall towards her destiny.

**********************


	24. Checkmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle gets personal real fast.

Checkmate

***********************

Iolaus watched the island disappearing in the ever increasing mists that hid its contours with a blanket of fog. Harmonia was sobbing in the background. They hadn't been able to get much sense out of her except for some disjointed sentences about Hestia. Athena was still out cold in the captain's cabin. The vision of Joxer disappearing down the fissure haunted him. He started when he was joined at the rail.

The captain peered intently over the side, watching the water with a gleam of apprehension in his eyes. Muttering under his breath, he sighed. "Too late."

Iolaus felt his stomach clench. "What do you see that I don't?"

The dark eyes met his. "Nothing. I just know how it should be and this . . ." he gestured at the waves that tossed the boat to and fro, "is a sign that something is going on deep beneath us. The water is boiling and that mist is full of foul gas. Look to our east beyond the island."

Iolaus gazed on piebald clouds, alternating white and black,that towered about the island and pressed down upon the land. He gulped. "Not a normal storm?"

"No. Something from the pit of Tartarus is brewing over there and I just hope that we got out in time." He turned and went back to the wheel.

Iolaus was clutching the wooden railing when Hercules joined him. A comforting hand quieted his and he looked up at the center of his universe. That worry crease was back between the wide spaced blue eyes.

"What was it you saw back there that has you so down?" Hercules asked softly.

Iolaus told him in short pithy phrases that left the demigod wincing. Forgetting the others, he gathered the warrior into a warm hug that soothed all the painful edges with love.

"I've felt each death like an echo from Zeus. There wasn't anything while we were scrambling down that mountain. Ares must have saved him." Hercules put all his conviction into his words.

"Maybe." Iolaus sighed then remembered there hadn't been time to tell his friend of Joxer's new status. Leaning back a little, he regarded Herc. "But then he might have discovered some new powers of his own." And he preceded to tell what had been revealed by Bacchus' death.

Hercules was chuckling by the time he was done. "I could almost feel sorry for Ate. She really has no idea who she's messing with."

"But she's on her home turf." Iolaus pointed out and turned to look at the island, now ten miles behind them. The sight caught his breath. The clouds had collected into a single crown of white and black. Lightning stabbed in lurid flashes from the ever expanding ring of turbulence.

Faint pings impinged on their ears and looking down, they saw little splashes of black fragments of rock. These were soon followed by glowing arcs of burning cinders. The water surged and bubbled and Iolaus wondered if sea quakes were rumbling across the sea bed. A strong current appeared to be driving them from the area.

Looking up, he saw Bax in the sails, whirling at dizzying speed. The canvas billowed with energy, Iolaus wondered if their slight glow was the product of his imagination or just an effect of white against a darkening sky. The sun had disappeared and the wind moaned in a suddenly silent world. His ears popped and he noticed Hercules shake his head to relieve the pressure.

He saw Athena stumble onto the deck, her eyes unfocused with pain. Harmonia went to her but she didn't seem to see her, all her attention was focused behind them. They both looked back to the island in time to see it explode.

*******  
Joxer  
*******

Joxer coughed again and wiped his streaming eyes. Ares was helping Zephyrus fight Kratos with a whirlwind of fire that sucked the air right out of his lungs and allowed Artemis to skewer him to the ground for the final disassembling. The resulting pain flowed through them all with an almost familiar echo of despair.

Zeus was still fighting Ate but the fight had stilled to an exchange of energies that painted the air in lurid colors of green, purple, gold and aqua. The number of gods had halved. The conditions had deteriorated to the point that only the most committed remained. His thoughts were broken by a continuous rumble below the earth that escalated to a roar and shook apart the belligerents like dolls, flinging them to the ground with bruising force.

He found himself in a stunned heap near Apollo. *Where is Ares?* He pushed himself up and tried to see through the fog of smoke and mist. The golden god vanished in a flurry of sparks and the light of his departure showed Ares face down a few feet away. Crawling over the heaving earth, Joxer pulled the dark god into his arms and cradled him gently. 

Probing with his mind, he checked for damage. Keeping one eye on the others, he tried to wipe off a stream of blood from Ares' forehead. A low moan echoed from under his hand.

*Lover. Come back to me. An earthquake just shook the whole island.* Joxer stroked the dark hair against his shoulder.

*Ouch.* Ares opened his eyes and focused blurrily on Joxer's worried gaze. *More than just the island, love. I'll bet they felt that one back on the mainland.*

*Apollo disappeared.* Joxer took a quick look around and saw Zeus get determinedly to his feet.

*This darkness would have sapped his strength, especially after killing Kratos.* Ares kissed Joxer's fingers and sat up. *Ate is down to two allies but we're down to only six of us. I wonder where Mother went?*

*What about your energy levels? How long before you're depleted?* Joxer asked hesitantly.

*Not to worry, Joxer. Gaea has something planned. She told me to remember how Ate killed you. I'm guessing that she has a plan that involves me getting steel into Ate to act as a conductor.* Ares picked up his sword and drew the dagger from his boot.

Joxer followed suit and they stood side by side watching the others find their feet. They were a pretty bedraggled lot, Joxer decided. If they were half as tired as he was, it was a miracle they were standing. He coughed again and wondered if he'd ever be able to breathe without the memory of stinking sulfur.

*Ares, get ready. Get your father out of there and send the others away.* Hera's cool accents decisively cleaved through the tired fog of their linked minds.

*Mother!*

*Not now. Kill her and leave.* Her mind was gone as quickly as it had come.

Ares shook his head and headed for his father. *Joxer, remind me when this is over to never take the women of this family for granted again. Go tell Artemis and Zephyrus to leave. Ask Zeph to head for the ship and make sure they're out of range of whatever happens.*

Joxer nodded and made his way to where Ino and Artemis traded blows while Zephyrus circled them slowly looking for an opening. The huntress dazzled the dark warrior with a flurry of blows that blurred in the yellow mist and culminated in Ino falling on her sword. Joxer felt Ares reach back and link with his family to blast her back to the elements.

Zephyrus just nodded and disappeared at Joxer's news. Artemis hesitated for a long moment before scowling and vanishing. The dark warrior turned around in time to block a blow from the remaining ally, Gyges. His tiredness burned away in a burst of adrenaline while he fought with all his strength and the skills he'd practiced with Ares.

Long moments went by but he held his own with an ease that surprised him. *I guess all those mock battles really did do some good.* He moved in a complicated dance that flowed back and forth, countering every move that Gyges made. With a shock, he realized that he hadn't practiced any of these movements, he was tapping into Ares' mind and executing the maneuvers.

*Back him up, Joxer* Ares' voice caressed his mind with approval.

A flurry of blows sent Gyges backward onto Ares' sword and Joxer felt the combined Zeus/Ares' killing blow from within the link. He could actually see the god dissolve into smaller and smaller particles until there was nothing left.

While he was still panting, Ares hugged him and sent him reeling into his father's arms. *Sorry, love. I need to do this knowing you’re safe.*

The last thing Joxer saw on the island was his lover turning to face the enemy.

******

Ares felt Joxer's despairing no when he vanished. Facing Ate across the scorched and cracking earth, he saw her appraising him.

"Now that your father's gone, we could join forces and rule the gods together." Her eyes were cold and calculating and she smiled. "I'd even let you keep your little boy-toy. By the way, just how did he escape death?"

"Someone fed him one of the Hesperides' apples." 

"Ah-h-h-h." She nodded. "That explains it. He's very resourceful. You do know that I've got untapped reserves that could fry you where you stand?"

"Home ground advantage." Ares smiled and gestured with his right hand while throwing his dagger with his left.

She flicked it aside contemptuously. A faint aura of gold surrounded her body and he realized that she had created a moving shield of energy. *This could be difficult. How do I break through to get steel into her?*

"Clumsy, Ares. Very clumsy. I expected better from you, really I did." She chided him and the earth moved beneath their feet again. "I'm beginning to wonder about the stability of this island. I may have to move my storage." She smiled mockingly. "But, of course, I could just move it to Olympus. Plenty of room there now."

*Ares, there's a pocket of Chaos Energy six feet to your left. If you have to . . ." Hera's voice broke with a sob in his mind.

The god of war let out a sigh and coughed. The air was rapidly growing more foul and the mist that eddied about them stung his eyes. He moved a step in that direction. *Not a good place to die.*

*Don't you dare, lover.* Joxer's voice came fiercely. *Zeus explained why you sent me away but that doesn't give you the right to get yourself killed."

He could feel Joxer tighten the link and he protested gently. *If I die, I could take you with me.*

"Too late. Where you go, I go. I remember what you said about surviving the Chaos energy before.* Joxer was adamant. *Just follow the link home to me.*

Ares smiled tenderly and moved another step towards the waiting energy. "You know, Ate. You really are a heavy handed cow. All that killing and torturing over the death of a kid, a whining infant who was totally expendable." He shrugged and managed two more steps, gesturing his disgust at her heavy handedness. "You could always have another one or two to take its place. They're a dime a dozen."

"I wouldn't expect a man to understand." Ate took a step towards him, her voice icy. "You don't have to carry them inside yourself."

"Whatever." He shrugged and took the last step. "At the very least, you should have chosen one of the gods to father it. Then it wouldn't have died on you."

"You have no idea what you're talking about." She hefted her sword in one hand and squeezed the hilt spasmodically. "Demos was a good man and would have been a fine father. Not like you. You play the part of the cuckoo, laying your seed in someone else's nest. I doubt you've even seen Harmonia more than a dozen times in her short life."

He waved his hand dismissively. "She's only a girl, for Zeus' sake. I never pretended to be a father to any of the brats. You know it's our duty to give as many offspring to the mortals as we can. It doesn't *mean* anything."

Ate seemed to grow bigger and she took another step towards him. "You really are a cold hearted bastard, Ares. It's all just a game to you, isn't it? Well, this is one game that I intend to win and you're going to lose."

Ares brought his sword up before him, admiring the sharp blade liberally speckled with blood. He smiled his best predator smile and waved her forward. "I never lose, Ate. You're no match for me."

She smiled back and moved like lightning to the attack. They traded blows for a few moments but the golden aura kept all of Ares' blows from reaching her. He was already bleeding from a slash to the arm and she wasn't even breathing hard. Pretending to stumble when the ground shook again beneath their feet, he went down on one knee and blocked a blow with an over-the-head thrust.

"Ha, Ares. Not so cocky now, are you?" She smiled a death's head grin. "Enough playing around. With your power in me, I'll be able to finish off Zeus and take my rightful place as head of all the gods. Well, what's left of them."

Another flurry of blows and Ares felt his energy levels falling rapidly. *Damn! She's sucking me dry. Time to end this.*

A major tremor shook the ground and Ares fell on his back, watching her sword stab down like a giant pin. The pain of the wound paled at the rush of energy that surged from the pocket of Chaos energy and flowed through him. He let go all his controls and let it escape straight to Ate.

"No-o-o-o-o!" She shrieked and jerked the sword from his body, energy arcing about her like a miniature lightning storm.

******   
Hestia

******

Hestia floated in space, surrounded by the essence of her sisters. Cradled in their caring, she felt at the edges of her consciousness the link to Ate. When the Chaos Energy surged into the link, three actions occurred simultaneously.

Gaea removed the plug in the central vent. Tethys broke open the underwater channel. Hera lowered the air pressure around the island. And Hestia fell like a spark to a flame into the up surging magma that shot upwards through the old steam vent.

Grimly, she held to the link with Ate, accepting the Chaos Energy and using her body as the conduit for the element of pure fire to sweep through the goddess above. She felt rather than heard the scream as Ate became a living torch. 

Then, she let go and let her beloved fire consume her.

*******   
Iolaus   
*******

Joxer screamed. Zeus held him upright on one side while Harmonia propped him up on the other. Bax hovered above them in a small whirling cloud. The dark warrior's whole body convulsed as if lightning struck. Iolaus had never felt so helpless while before his disbelieving eyes, the island exploded in a fury of fire and smoke.

Then, in a flash, Ares was there before them surrounded by a mist of golden sparkles. Joxer broke free of the others and caught the god of war as he began the slow collapse towards the deck. He clasped Ares in his arms while they both sank to the wooden boards. The mist swirled about them in an ever widening spiral that spun out to encompass the ship and all its inhabitants.

Iolaus felt a tingle sweep up his spine, flushing him with an exhilarating rush of well-being. It felt as if his hair was standing on end. Each breath he took was like a sip of fine wine. He turned to see if Hercules was feeling the same way and saw Athena holding her head in agony before disappearing.

Zeus seemed to be fighting the same reaction as he struggled to take a step towards the fallen gods while holding up a fainting Harmonia. Bax had grown another foot and vanished. A woman appeared at Zeus' side and Iolaus realized with a start that he was finally seeing Hera. Tears streamed down her face and she leaned heavily against Zeus, whose arm had come up around her.

Xena had moved forward against the thickened air to the side of her father. "What . . . is . . . this?"

"Chaos . . . Energy." Zeus managed to get out. "Take care . . . of them."

And the three gods disappeared.

Hercules joined Xena and they looked at each other. Iolaus felt the air grow a bit thinner and was finally able to move forward. 

"Do you think we could touch them? Have you ever heard of Chaos Energy?" Xena crouched beside the pale men who lay so silently in each other's arms.

Gabrielle joined her and said anxiously. "I don't think we have a choice. We need to get them under cover. There is going to be one nasty rain of debris very shortly."

As if on cue, flaming stones began to rain down upon their section of sea. Hercules bent and tried to separate the two but not even his strength was great enough. So, he and Xena took their shoulders while Iolaus and Gabrielle took their feet and they headed for cover.

"Hercules, we're going to need you soon to help us keep on an even keel. The mother of all waves will be headed our way all too soon." The captain called down to them while the crew began putting out fires.

"I'll be right up." Hercules agreed while they maneuvered the limp bodies through the hatch. Iolaus opened the captain's door with one hand while they threaded their way through the furniture and finally deposited them on the bunk.

"I don't think they're breathing." Gabrielle's whisper was anguished. She brushed the dark hair from Joxer's forehead with a tender gesture. "He's so cold."

Xena pulled a blanket up over them brusquely. "Ares' vest is bloodstained but I don't see a wound. Maybe he healed it. The gods react differently than we do. I expect they'll be fine."

Iolaus thought privately that Xena sounded just a little uncertain of that blunt statement. When Hercules touched his arm, he followed him above. 

"We could still lose, Iolaus." Hercules frowned. "Sea quakes have been known to cause tremendous waves like the one that destroyed the village on Rhodes. The captain is right about what's coming. We'll need to batten down everything or risk losing it when the waves hit."

Iolaus nodded. "I wish there was a way to warn the islands and the coastal towns."

Hercules sighed and clasped his shoulder. "I know. Hopefully, some of them are looking at the sky and recognizing the danger. Ate is going to take a lot of good people with her in her death throes."

They joined the crew in securing the ship while the look out in the crow's nest watched for the first signs of the swell that would presage the killer waves. Xena joined them after a while and shook her head at their unspoken question.

"Still out. Not breathing and both of them are cold as ice. I hope . . ." She sighed ruefully. "It feels very strange to be worried if *Ares* is going to be all right."

The wind howled around them while the crew finished bringing the canvas sails in, leaving a single sail in place. They joined the captain at the wheel where Hercules took the place of two sailors.

"There she comes!" The faint shout echoed down from the crow's nest. 

Iolaus moved to the rail to see if he could spot the wave. The towering wall of water raced across the horizon towards them, dwarfing the ship. He gulped and rejoined Hercules at the wheel.

"A prayer to Poseidon would be appropriate right about now." Hercules said wryly.

"Heck no, I'm praying to Tethys. She is one formidable lady." Iolaus joked.

The captain laughed over his shoulder while he clung to the wheel. "You're both right. Sailors are equal opportunity pray-ers. It's called hedging your bets."

It was almost beautiful, that solid wall of green-blue water. Iolaus shrugged and hung on. If only it wasn't a killer wave. Mesmerized by the roaring sound, he watched it come ever closer. When it was close enough to feel the spray, it split in two and raced around their ship.

"YES!" The captain shouted and pumped one fist in the air. 

"You're very welcome, Captain Adad." Tethys appeared by the wheel and accepted his bow with a nod. "My nephew?"

Hercules released the wheel to the captain's care. "We took them below. They're not breathing."

Tethys nodded again and disappeared. Iolaus and Hercules exchanged a look and followed her by ladder and hall. They arrived to see Xena and Gabrielle stand aside and let the silver haired goddess touch them both. A low keening came from her throat while she pressed a hand to each of their temples.

Iolaus held his breath and watched her sigh and move back, shaking her hands in front of her. Xena offered her a chair and she sank down, keeping her eyes on the pair.

"The Chaos energy burned through them like lightning. They should be dead." Her voice held just a touch of wonder. "But they still live. Not aware as yet but their hearts are beating. Very, very slowly. It will take time for them to heal."

"The ship is headed back to the mainland." Hercules volunteered.

"None of us have much energy left after the effects of the Chaos Energy was multiplied by the release of the River of Fire." Tethys sighed. "Picture your worst headache multiplied by ten. Or a hangover of gigantic proportions. We call it backlash and it hurts like one."

"Is there anything we can do for them?" Iolaus ventured.

Her ice blue eyes met his appraisingly. "You're not far from the island where they waited for you to come. I suggest that you have Captain Adad drop all of you off. It may be a week or two before you see any improvement in their conditions. They'll need your protection while the energy works through their system. Right now, they're achingly vulnerable."

"We can do that." Xena nodded after exchanging a look with Gabrielle. "Will you let the others know?"

"Yes." Tethys rose slowly and clutched the table for a moment. Iolaus contrasted the spry woman who'd popped in so confidently earlier with this one who was obviously tired and in pain.

"Is Ate dead?" Hercules asked.

She nodded and another sigh escaped her thin lips. "Yes. She dissolved in the River of Fire while her defenses were lowered by the blast of Chaos Energy that Ares tricked her into."

"That's our Ares." Iolaus smiled gently.

"It still wouldn't have worked if Hestia hadn't been linked to her when we gave her to the River." Tethys shook her head, her voice a mere whisper. "The price was too high, younglings."

Iolaus watched her disappear in a subdued flash of blue. He'd never met the goddess of hearth fires but he felt a flash of dismay. He knew she was well beloved of the gods and mortals alike. He watched while Gabrielle fussed over the still figures. When she burst into tears, he felt instant sympathy and he watched while Xena gathered her into a comforting hug.

It was going to be a long couple of weeks.

********

The small figure floated on a comforting sea of fire. Warmth. . . softness. . . light encompassed her world. She had no memory of how she came to be here or who she was but it felt fine just floating down the River. One with the fire. Such a comfortable place. And she was so tired. 

So very tired.


	25. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Healing happens and a memorial held.

Aftermath

********   
Iolaus  
********

Iolaus rolled over in the shade of the palm tree to watch Hercules swim yet another lap in the protected cove. They had it all to themselves while the other two watched over the sleeping gods. The golden hunter mused over the progress that Ares and Joxer had made over the last ten days.

Their breathing was regular and their skin was warm to the touch again. They were still glued together but they'd accepted being turned over so no sores would form. Wanda-ral was keeping an eye on their god-sparks and she had said last night that they were growing stronger. Aphrodite had popped in last week to check on them and gone straight back to Olympus. She'd looked tired but left them all with a cheery smile. All in all, Iolaus smiled to himself, it appeared that their vacation in the sun would soon be over.

Wet drops of salt water flicked over his face and he realized with a start that Hercules was standing in front of him, hands on hips with a silly grin on his face. Iolaus ran a hand up the leg nearest him and watched the light blue eyes darken with passion. Caressing the soft skin of his inner thigh, he drew tiny circles ever nearer the naked groin.

Kneeling up, he flicked his tongue over the crimson head that still dripped salt water. Hercules panted slightly and moved his hands to either side of Iolaus' head, threading his fingers through the silken tangle. Nibbling up and down the rising shaft, Iolaus feasted on the hardening flesh that still retained its unique Hercules' flavor in spite of the salty overlay.

Herc moaned slightly and pressed closer to the opening throat. Iolaus took him deep while his hands rubbed over the firm cheeks to pull him in even closer. Swallowing, he massaged the iron hard cock with his throat muscles and slipped a finger to caress the puckered opening with tantalizing short strokes.

Groaning continuously, Hercules thrust gently into the voracious suction that Iolaus was now applying. The golden warrior grinned and plunged two fingers deep into the spasming channel, sparking Hercules' release deep into the vacuuming throat. A low groan burst from his lips and he trembled on suddenly unsteady legs.

Iolaus slowly mouthed back up to the tip of the temporarily satiated organ and gave it a final rasping lick that sent Herc to his knees before him and toppled them both to the blanket. The demigod buried his face in Iolaus' shoulder, breathing hard. His hot breath gusted against his lover's skin and Iolaus squirmed in sudden need.

Hercules sighed, "Do you know how nice it is to just make love whenever we want to? To know that nobody on this island cares if we're fucking our brains out five times a day?"

"Speaking of fucking our brains out, remember that little fantasy you found so . . . invigorating when we were here last?" Iolaus moved out from under his lover and palmed a tempting buttock in a teasing caress. "The one where I take you on the beach in full view of any ship that might be passing by?"

Herc's moan hiccuped and he pushed himself to his knees, gazing back over his shoulder with a sultry look. "Yes. Now, please."

Iolaus grabbed the jar of oil that kept their skin from burning and coated two fingers with it. Kneeling between Herc's legs, he slowly massaged the channel within and without. When his lover was moaning continuously and pushing back for more, he gave his own needy cock a quick coat of oil and slowly pushed inside.

When he was in as far as he could go, he rested on the broad back beneath his chest and wrapped his arms around the trim waist in a loving hug. "Love you, Herc."

"I love you, too, Iolaus." Herc squeezed his internal muscles, surprising his lover with the intimate caress.

"All right, all right." Iolaus began the thrusts angled straight at the internal gland that would give Hercules the most pleasure. "You are so impatient some times. . ." His oily hand found the hardening cock and gave it a squeeze that brought a strangled shout from his lover. "You need to slow down and enjoy the scenery more often . . ." He sped up the pace, pounding into the slick channel that gripped his cock like a leather glove.

When he felt the edges of his sight go blurry, he strengthened his grip and said, "Oh, wow, look . . . I think Captain Adad is back."

Hercules gave a start that almost bucked Iolaus off and came in long spurts of salty liquid. The muscles in spasm pulled his lover over the edge as well and they climaxed together. Herc lay limply on the blanket with Iolaus still quivering inside of him and the golden hair tickling his back.

"Damn, Iolaus, that was really wicked. I haven't been that turned on in years." Herc panted weakly.

Iolaus kissed the sweaty back and murmured, "Any time, lover. Turning you on has become my favorite pastime. It has excellent side effects."

Herc snorted and began to roll over. Iolaus eased out and settled on his side facing the demigod who promptly pulled him into a full body hug. "If it wasn't so selfish, I almost wish they'd take another week or two to come out of this coma."

"Nothing says we can't stay out here even after they're healed." Iolaus said before he licked the nearest nipple into a hardened peak.

"Iolaus, I'm only a demigod." Hercules pulled the blond head away from his chest. "Even I need a little recovery time. Not to mention it's almost time for our watch shift." He paused and the tiny frown that had disappeared for almost ten days returned. "I'm a little worried about what's happening on the mainland."

"I know. Although I'd bet money that Jason recognized the signs of impending trouble and got Alcimene to safety." Iolaus stroked the strong arm in a soothing rhythm. "But I know what you mean. Others may not have been so fortunate. This place seems like it's right outside of time and space."

Herc sighed and leaned over for a kiss. Soft lips parted and tongues caressed languidly in the late afternoon dusk. No sun had been seen since the explosion and every once in a while, the wind from the east brought a smell of brimstone and toxic fumes. The days were gray and the nights pitch black. But Iolaus felt as if all the days had been sunny while they loved away the time.

"Sooner or later, we'll have to go back to the real world and resume our responsibilities. But right now, we need to clean up and get back to camp to relieve Xena and Gabrielle." Hercules stole another quick kiss before rolling away and to his feet. Reaching down a hand, he pulled Iolaus up and they strolled down to the water for a quick swim before returning to the camp site.

*********   
Harmonia  
*********

Harmonia sat listlessly on the steps of her mother's temple, looking out over a barely recognizable Olympus. The grounds had been torn by explosions of power that would take weeks to mend. If there had been anyone with enough energy to mend the upheavals. Three temples within eye sight lay in scattered ruin. The fighting here had been fierce between three Ate supporters and the gods who hadn't followed the others to the island.

"How you doing, sweetie?" Aphrodite sat down beside her and handed her a goblet of nectar.

"Okay, Mom." Harmonia shrugged. "I wish Daddy and Joxer would wake up. I keep thinking about them and worrying."

"I know. I do too." Her mom sighed and hugged her close. "But when I checked, they were doing much better. Should be any day now."

Harmonia leaned against heavily against her shoulder and gave her own sigh. "I just wish . . ."

"That everything would go back the way it was before the battle?" Aphrodite kissed her head gently. "That Hestia hadn't died?"

Fighting back a sob, Harmonia nodded.

"I know. We've been lucky, sweetie, that you've never had a death in the family before. Now, there's been Joxer and Hestia." Aphrodite's voice had a longing note in it. "If only, Hestia could come back like Joxer did."

"Has anybody gone back to the island to see if maybe . . ." Harmonia couldn't figure out how to say what she was feeling. "What if she's there but, like, trapped in the lava?"

The goddess of love hugged her tightly. "Hermes took a quick look when he passed over the island. Hep has been monitoring the River of Fire to see if any anomalies show up. But none of us are back to full strength yet so it may be a while before we can check out everything."

Harmonia hugged back. They sat in silence and finished their nectar. A tingling nudge in the back of her mind sent the young goddess upright. The buzz grew in intensity and she tightened her grip on her mother's hand. Then with a burst of feeling, she felt her father come awake.

"Mom! It's Daddy. He's awake." She was on her feet and tugging Aphrodite up right. "Let's go."

"Whoa! Let me tell your grandparents first." Aphrodite took a mental deep breath and closed her eyes. Nodding at the answer, she smiled a full grin of relief. "They felt it too. You and I get to be the ambassadors for the family."

Hugging each other in glee, Aphrodite zapped them to the island. Harmonia took a quick look around at the overcast sky above the cheerful camp fire in the rather untidy clearing but then her eyes went straight to her father. He was propped up against a mound of blankets and he looked thinner than she'd ever seen him. When he saw her, his whole face lighted up with a grin and she flung herself into his open arms with a sob.

His arms folded around her instantly but the hand that stroked her hair trembled. *He must have lost pounds!* She tried to stop the tears but knowing he was alive and hearing his heartbeat under her ear released the fears she'd been trying to hide. His voice was a soothing murmur in her ear and when she reached out a blind hand for Joxer and felt his warm grasp, she hiccuped and finally stopped crying.

Getting her voice under control, she sat up and wiped her eyes. "Boy, are you guys in trouble. When Grandmother sees how much weight you've lost, you're going to be eating ten meals a day."

Joxer groaned and shook his head while Ares laughed quietly and tenderly stroked his arm. "With any luck, we'll put some of it back on before she sees us."

She started at his husky voice, barely raised above a whisper. Joxer just nodded resignedly.

"We noticed they might need a little something." Xena's voice came from over her shoulder along with a plate of savory fish and vegetables. 

"I'll hold it, Daddy. You and Joxer just eat." Harmonia took the plate with a smile for her big sister. The fish and greens had been cut up into small bite sized pieces and the god of war ate slowly, watching the others around the camp fire. Every once in a while, Joxer would intercept the piece he'd been going for and they'd share a smile. Then Joxer would feed it to him or Ares would feed him. 

Harmonia got the impression that they were talking to each other without having to use their voices. Was that possible? But that reminded her of something her grandmother had said.

"Congratulations, Joxer." She said quietly, beneath the hum of the conversation between her mom and everybody else. "Grandmother told us what she'd done. Making you a god and all."

"The women . . . of this family . . ." Joxer's voice was rough and hoarse.

"Yeah, pretty good, aren't we?" She said impishly.

They both chuckled before an identical look of sadness crossed their faces. She knew what they were thinking. Hestia. The one woman of the family who wasn't here and never would be again. A mist of tears crossed Harmonia's eyes but she determinedly sniffed them away and smiled brightly.

"When everyone is feeling better, I want to go back to the island and . . . say" she clenched her hands tighter around the plate "good bye to her."

"That's a good idea, Princess." Ares' voice was getting stronger. "Give us a week or so and we'll take the whole family over to say farewell. Now, tell us what's been happening since we collapsed."

Harmonia sat a little more straight while she gave a report on the state of Olympus. Describing the destruction and naming the dead, it took her a little while to cover the last two weeks. Only when she was nearing the end, did she realize that hers was the only voice talking. Everyone was listening to her, her voice faltered and she felt suddenly shy.

"How is everyone coping?" Hercules' deep voice wondered. "They're not used to war on home turf."

Aphrodite shook her head from where she sat cross legged at Joxer's other side. "Some better than others. The energy levels are so low right now that they're having to do some manual labor if they want things fixed. I saw Fortuna out with a spade yesterday, trying to get her perennial borders back in shape. Luckily, Chloris came along and helped her out or I'm afraid those poor plants would have been goners, for sure."

"And the coastal towns and islands, how are they faring?" The golden haired warrior asked.

Harmonia shared a long look with her mother. The death toll was devastatingly high and still mounting. No one had heard from the island of Crete and shipping was still restricted to coastal waters only. Quakes rumbled earth and sea bed every few days and the debris washing ashore was deadly. The goddess of love sketched the details of the last few weeks.

Silence fell over the group before Aphrodite remembered to tell Hercules that his family were all right. Gabrielle asked about the Amazons and Harmonia was able to reassure her about them. When she noticed Ares looking a question at her, she blushed.

"I've been helping the Muses keep track of what's going on. The reports have been coming in much faster since some of the gods are getting their strength back and going out to their temples." 

"Good for you." Joxer's voice was a little smoother since he'd eaten. "How long before the energy comes back?"

Ares met Harmonia's glance. "We took a pretty heavy dose of Chaos Energy. It could be several months before either of us is back to normal."

Joxer's eyes widened in dismay. "Months?"

Harmonia watched her father look straight into Joxer's eyes and she was sure they were talking to each other when Joxer blushed and smiled happily. She caught her mother watching them too and they shared a grin.

"We need to get back to the mainland." Hercules was pacing back and forth by the fire. Harmonia watched Iolaus follow the tall figure with smiling eyes. "Now that you two are awake, we're needed elsewhere."

"Vacation's over. We need to get back, too." Xena's even tones came from Gabrielle's side.

"No problem, guys." Aphrodite smiled. "Captain Adad is due in tomorrow morning with the tide. He's agreed to take you back to Piraeus and drop you off." Her gaze switched to Ares and Joxer. "You two are going to stay right here for a while until you're strong enough to come home. Agreed?"

Ares nodded. "We'll take it easy and anyone who wants to come and visit is welcome." He paused and smiled at something Joxer thought at him. "Just so long as you announce your visit in advance."

Aphrodite giggled. "No problem, my loves. Come on, Harmonia, let's go give everyone the good news."

Harmonia gave them both a hug, hesitated a moment and crossed the few feet necessary to hug Xena and Gabrielle. The bard returned the embrace with fervor while her sister hugged quickly and stepped away. She smiled though and nodded.

Aphrodite finished hugging everyone, saving Xena for last and it was all Harmonia could do to keep a straight face at the warrior's stiff posture while the goddess of love snuggled close.

"Bye, everyone! Take care of yourselves." Aphrodite said gaily and gathered Harmonia in for the journey back to Olympus.

Harmonia smiled and hugged her mom close. The world was suddenly a much happier place.

************   
Joxer  
************

Joxer swam a little farther out to observe a yellow and blue fish darting through the swaying fronds of sea kelp. The brilliant coloration of the small fish fascinated him and he followed it quickly until it swam into pile of rocks to hide. He wondered what the little guy had thought of the big two-leg who shared his waters. Grinning, he kicked effortlessly through the salt water back to the cove where he'd left Ares.

The dark god was soaking up energy from the sand where he was buried. Joxer broke the surface of the water and looked for him, his mind connecting first with the lazy thoughts of his lover before his eyes found the small sand pile that marked the spot where Ares had burrowed in. Casting his mind back over the last two weeks, he smiled contentedly.

*Hm-m-m-m. How's your energy, Joxer?*

Joxer grinned and strode out of the surf. *High, Ares. Very, very high.*

The god of war chortled and white sand exploded away from the emerging tanned body. His laughing eyes found Joxer with a look that quickly went sultry. One hand came up to welcome the warm wet body, pulling him down to cover him completely while the other guided their mouths together in the most tempting kiss of the day.

*You taste of salt, beloved.* Ares slowly stroked up and down over the long muscles in Joxer's back before coming to rest on the tender skin of his waist.

Now it was the warrior's turn to hum while his tongue slid into an intimate dance with its slippery mate. *Peaches. Why do you taste like peaches, Arry?*

*You were gone for over six hours, Joxer. I had a little snack while I waited.* Ares smiled and rolled them over so he was on top. His body settled in like a heavy blanket of earth warmed muscle over Joxer's yielding form.

"That long?" Joxer looked up in surprise and reached to brush aside that lock of hair that was always falling on Ares' forehead. "It seemed like no more than an hour. It's so fascinating out there. There's so much to see and learn. The colors and shapes are so different under water than on land. There must be fifty species of wildlife in just the few miles of sea bed that I covered."

Ares laughed out loud and kissed the end of Joxer's nose. "At the very least. The deeper you go the more different the life forms become. Poseidon showed me some incredible creatures when I was a lad. When things get back to normal, we'll find you a guide to take you deep beneath the surface. It can be dangerous but by then you'll be able to protect yourself."

Joxer sighed and wriggled just a little, anticipating the wonders still to come. Ares caught his breath and pressed his groin a little harder into his lover. Grinning, Joxer pushed up and moved his legs to either side of Ares' so he could settle more firmly against him.

"I am not making love in the sand again. The damn stuff gets into everything." Ares chose speech over thought and raised up to his hands and knees, swooping in for a quick breath-stealing kiss before sitting back and bringing Joxer with him. "Let's go get some dinner and clean up before we expend any of this energy we just absorbed."

"Oh yeah!" Joxer breathed against that full lower lip so tantalizingly close to his. Ares nipped him lovingly before raising them both to their feet.

Joxer sighed contentedly and strode with him back to the camp site. Their routine varied little while they rested and absorbed all the natural energy they could. It had been almost a full month since the death of Ate . . . and Hestia. He still couldn't believe that he'd never see the cheery features of the little goddess or hear her voice tease him into a blush. It just wasn't fair.

"Life isn't fair, Joxer. It just is. We're lucky we had her as long as we did." Ares stopped near the fire and feathered a caress across his cheek and down his throat to above his left nipple. "She's in your heart and always will be. And in mine."

Joxer mimicked the gesture and felt Ares' heart beat slowly beneath his fingers. "We are so lucky. How did we survive?" His eyes met the beloved dark gaze so like his own and he projected his wonder at their escape when so many gods had died.

"Together." Ares said simply. "I should have died but you wouldn't let me."

"I should have been fried by the Chaos Energy but you shielded me from the brunt of it." Joxer moved into Ares' arms, needing the warmth of his touch.

"You're stronger than you realize, love." Ares held him tightly. "I wanted to protect you but I had no reserves left to push you away. You pulled me to you and accepted the Chaos Energy as well. It flowed through us and out to the ship and the sea. Iolaus said something about us being surrounded by golden sparkles. He said he felt really good as the sparkles washed over the ship."

Joxer thought about it for a moment. "Did we change it when it entered us? Like . . . like milk in a churn changes to butter?"

Ares laughed and shook his head. "I haven't a clue if it was something we did or didn't do." Sadness filtered through their link. "Hestia was right. We do need to study it. Maybe in a hundred years or so. After we've rested up from this bout."

A hundred years, Joxer thought while he licked his way down Ares' neck, enjoying the silky texture of the tender skin just above the hollow at the base of his throat. Time still threw him when he thought about the future. *We've got eternity. Amazing.*

*I promised forever, barring rogue gods and cataclysms of nature.* Ares head tilted back to give him more room and he shivered slightly when Joxer bit him then licked the reddened spot. His arms closed tighter around his waist and one hand began to stroke the spot above Joxer's hip that made him moan.

*You know me too well.* Joxer slid his hands up Ares' chest, enjoying the crinkly texture of the dark curls under his fingers.

*Never, love. When I can't tell your body from my own, then . . . perhaps I'll know you well enough.* Ares thought settled in Joxer's soul like a warm balm.

Long moments passed in touching and tasting before Ares slowed his hands and Joxer caught an echo of another's thought. Listening in with his lover's permission, he caught the message.

*There's a slowdown in the eruption. Hopefully, the next few days will show a break in the cloud cover. The particles in the air seem to be less than even a week ago. The lava flow has slowed to a steady stream with none of the exploding projectiles in the last three days. Tethys says the underwater channel has healed itself. Hephaestus says the River of Fire has gone back to its normal path.* Zeus finished off with a sigh.

*Full moon tomorrow, Father. Hestia always loved the full moon. Maybe it's time for us to gather and say a last good bye.* Ares' thought was hesitant and his dark brown eyes looked a question at Joxer.

Joxer nodded silently, not wanting to break into their talk. It felt like unfinished business, somehow. Even though he knew with his head that no one could have survived the destruction of the island, his heart persisted in feeling that Hestia couldn't be gone forever. Not Hestia.

"I feel it too, Joxer." Ares interrupted his musings and Joxer realized with a start that Zeus was gone from their link. "Tomorrow at moon rise, we'll meet the others at the island. It's not that far and our energy reserves should see us there and then back home."

"Good." Joxer kissed him hard and let him go to head for the bathing pool. "I miss the cottage and the gods only know what happened to all those poor plants I left there."

Ares laughed and joined him in the warm waters. "Harmonia has kept them watered. It was supposed to be a surprise for you. She's grown up so much."

Joxer ducked himself before soaping his hands and beginning to wash his hair. Ares took over massaging the wet, soapy strands and Joxer hummed and closed his eyes in enjoyment. "She's going to be a great goddess. What is she the goddess of?"

"She hasn't decided. I don't think she's going to follow Aphrodite or Cupid's path. She's air and earth so there's quite a bit of leeway there." Ares dunked him to rinse out the soap and Joxer took the opportunity to tease his rising cock.

*Yes-s-s-s.* Ares sighed and lightly held Joxer's head in place, thrusting gently into the warm mouth. Joxer let his throat muscles relax and took the entire cock down to the root. Swallowing, he massaged the hardened organ until the dark god slowly released his pleasure down his throat.

Joxer pulled back enough so he could taste the creamy fluid, swallowing it with relish and sucking gently on the tasty organ. Ares tugged him to the surface, framing his face with his strong hands and licking the water from his cheeks. *You are entirely too good at that. What would you like?*

*You.* Joxer ran his hands down the broad back to the slim hips. *I always want you.*

*Good.* Ares laughed gently and turned to brace himself against the pool's edge. *You must have read my mind.*

Joxer leaned against him and sank easily into the heated channel that seemed to have been made for him alone. Pressing their skins together, he rested deep inside Ares. Content for the moment to simply feel their connection both mental and physical, he breathed in the humid air and the scent of Ares.

*Eventually, you're going to have to move, lover.* Ares' thought caressed his mind while his inner muscles clenched in little ripples all up and down his cock.

Joxer shivered and ran his hands up and down Ares' chest in teasing little circles that approached but never touched his hardening sex. The dark god groaned and one hand came back to hold Joxer's hip with an almost bruising grip. Joxer laughed out loud and finally began the long slides in and out of the warm sheath that would please them both. 

They took their time to delight each other with the knowing touches that would bring the most joy, coming together with a long, slow pulsing pleasure. Enticing smells from the camp fire reminded them that dinner was ready and they separated their bodies to finish cleaning up. Their minds stay nestled together, as they had since they first woke to the aftermath of the war of the gods.

Joxer pondered that link while they toweled dry and dressed casually in linen pants. They seemed to have merged when the Chaos Energy hit them, melding them together into one being. Oh, they were still separate entities with their own thoughts and actions but on a lower level, they shared . . . everything. Memories of Ares' past were now as much a part of Joxer as Joxer's were to his lover.

Joxer cut open some fresh lemons while Ares dug out the leaf wrapped baked fish from under the fire. They settled side by side with the potpourri of steamed vegetables and flaky white fish on their wooden plates. Squeezing the lemon over the tender meat, Joxer licked his fingers clean while he continued to think about what this new linkage might mean to their relationship.

"If it bothers you, love, we can erect walls between each other that will keep us separate unless we want to be together." Ares popped a slice of tomato into his mouth.

"I don't think so." Joxer shook his head. "I like having you inside me. This way I get the whole picture when a memory from your past surfaces. I still don't completely understand some of them. Especially the nightmares."

The corners of Ares' mouth turned down and he dropped his eyes. "I told you that my past was full of death and destruction. There's an allure to the dark side that I hope you never understand."

Joxer stopped eating and touched him with hand and thought. "I love you. We've both done things that we regret. But we learned from the mistakes and we grew stronger. You're the god of war and you'll eventually have to go back to business. Just don't shut me out . . . even if you think I'll be upset."

Ares' dark eyes glowed with love. "I love you, too. I promise to always keep you in my heart. Even if I try to protect you from myself."

"Okay, but I'll find out eventually." Joxer shared a smile with Ares and went back to eating. Aphrodite had left them several bottles of wine and they shared the single goblet. Joxer remembered the night so many months ago when they'd first made love at the cottage. He knew now that the vineyard was in the Elysian Fields and not even that knowledge phased him anymore. He shook his head at how far he'd come in the time they'd been together.

*Still got a ways to go.* Ares' amused thought joined with his.

*Together, we can go anywhere we want.* Joxer sighed contentedly and leaned his head against the broad shoulder, watching the small flames dance in the camp fire.

*Together it is.* Ares flicked away the empty plates and gathered him into a gentle embrace. *Sleep now. Tomorrow we say good-bye to an old friend.*

********   
Ares  
********

Ares waited patiently for Joxer to be ready. He hadn't even thought about what to wear to the memorial service. His black leathers had gone on like a second skin, supple and form fitting. But Joxer couldn't make up his mind and was on his third outfit. It didn't help that Wanda-ral was egging him on. Ares had a sneaking suspicion that she just enjoyed seeing Joxer naked.

But then, he enjoyed seeing his lover naked so it really wasn't any hardship to sit back and watch the different combinations come on and off. It was, however, coming up on moon rise so maybe he'd better take a hand in the fashion show. Rising to his feet, he strolled over and brushed away Joxer's hands. Leaning in for a kiss, he laced up the soft leather ties on the white shirt.

"There. Wear your black vest and every woman there will be drooling over you." Ares feathered a caress down Joxer's tanned cheek.

"They'd better not." Joxer grinned at him. "Your mother and daughter will be there."

"Oh yeah, I guess you'll just have to settle for looking good enough to eat." Ares hugged him close, realizing yet again, how close he'd come to losing him.

*Never happen, love.* Joxer kissed him gently, thinking about the one they did lose. *Even if we're physically apart, we'll never be without each other. I carry you with me in my heart, just as you said we do with Hestia.*

*I know. It's the old 'my head knows' but 'my heart still feels the fear'.* Ares sighed. *Ready?*

Joxer nodded and they disappeared from their island only to reappear on a small shelf of hastily created stone at one side of a seething cauldron of bubbling lava. Zephyrus and his children were keeping the steam from overwhelming the gods but the smell was still enough to make their eyes water. Joxer was immediately mobbed by the tiny zephyrs in a constant stream of well-wishers. 

Ares looked for Bax and found him at Harmonia's side. He'd grown another six inches and he gleamed a shiny silver in the flickering yellow light. He saw his mother motion them over to the other side and with a touch on the elbow, he got Joxer's attention. *Come over when you can.*

Joxer nodded distractedly while trying to answer each little zephyr's exclamation of concern. Ares smiled and made his way over to Hera's side. He realized as he hugged her that she looked older, the silver in her hair more pronounced and the lines around her eyes deeper. She'd lost weight as well and felt very slight in his arms.

"When this is over, Mother, why don't you and Father get away for a while? Hephaestus and I can look after Olympus for a few weeks while the two of you get away for some relaxation. Joxer and I haven't done much for the last few weeks but eat and sleep." Ares suggested gently.

"I know." Hera sighed and leaned against him. "There's just so much to do and repair on Olympus. Not to mention the poor mortals who have been so devastated by this catastrophe that some of them are only now beginning to rebuild. The babies that I've had to usher into the world with little more than a tent over their heads . . ." she shook her head and closed her eyes.

"Did I ever thank you for the ambrosia, Mother?" Ares decided a change of subject was in order, while making a mental note to get to work immediately as soon as this last duty was done.

She smiled and raised her eyes to his, the sparkle at least temporarily back in the deep brown gaze so like his own. "Well, I couldn't wait for you men to decide he was worthy. Anyone could see that he was more than ready for the next step. It takes someone special to keep up with you, dearest."

Ares blushed and cleared his throat. "Thank you. He probably saved my life by halving the Chaos Energy and pulling me out of here." Gesturing at what was left of the devastated island, he shook his head.

Hera shuddered delicately. "I can hardly bear to think of it. Thank the Spirit you both came out of this intact."

"Ma'am, may I say thank you as well?" Joxer appeared at their side and garnered his own hug from Hera.

"Of course, dear." Hera smiled at him and patted his cheek. "You must call me Mother as well. Ma'am is so formal."

Joxer gulped and nodded. Ares had to turn away to hide his smile. *It will get easier with practice, love.*

*Oh, gods!* 

Harmonia came over to greet them and Ares noticed again, with a small pang, how mature she'd become. She greeted them gravely, her eyes slightly reddened and she sniffed rather endearingly while she hugged them both. Bax swirled slowly at her side.

"Ares, Ares. Joxer, Joxer. Sad, sad."

"Are you coming home soon, Daddy?"

"Yes, it is sad, Bax. And yes we are, Princess. Joxer and I are all rested and ready to help with the clean-up effort." He held her close and breathed in the perfume of her hair, so like Aphrodite's. 

"Good. We can use all the help we can get." She nodded decisively and for a moment, looked just like her Grandmother. Although, he was careful not to tell her that. Joxer smiled at them both and murmured something comforting to the little whirlwind.

Zeus cleared his throat and gathered all eyes to him. Ares looked closely at him, noting the new lines in his face and the slight tick by the right eye. That alone made him determined to send he and Hera off for a well-earned vacation. A mental hum from Joxer confirmed his agreement to help.

"We are gathered here to say good-bye to those who gave their lives to defeat one of our own. They bravely fought to protect our world and the mortals who depend on us." He began to name the dead in the order in which they died and Ares listened with a feeling of anger at the waste of life and experience.

Zeus invited each of them to approach the edge of their temporary platform to say a few words of farewell or drop in a token of memory. Ares watched as a wan Athena dropped in a white rose for her mother, Metis. She wiped away a tear and disappeared. Tethys followed her with a white seashell for her granddaughters, Bia and Halie. 

Each of the others slowly made their way to the stone edge, speaking softly or throwing in a small piece of their lives. Zeus and Hera approached together and Ares saw the toll the last few weeks had taken when his mother threw in one of the fire roses, beloved of her sister. Zeus hugged her close and steered her away from the edge. 

Hephaestus, Aphrodite and Harmonia approached the edge ahead of Ares and Joxer. The young goddess knelt at the edge and held something in her trembling hand.

"I miss you, Aunt Hestia. I love you so much." She stopped to brush away the tears. "I'm not afraid of the dark anymore. So, I'm sending back the crystal you gave me. Fire to fire."

She couldn't go on and Aphrodite helped her up with strong arms that cradled her. Hephaestus held them both and led them away from the edge with a sad shake of his head at Ares. Joxer stepped up with him to the searing heat of the boiling cauldron of lava.

*It's beautiful in its own way. Deadly, but beautiful.* Joxer thought sadly.

*Each element has the same beauty . . . and the same danger if carried to the extreme.* Ares hugged him close.

Joxer dropped in a pine cone from their valley. "Good bye, Hestia. Thank you for all your care and thoughtfulness. Not to mention my life. I'll miss you."

Ares sighed and merged his mind with the fire, feeling Joxer link with him to experience the heat and flame. *I love you, Hestia. Where ever you are, in whatever form you find yourself, I hope you're at peace." He sighed and remembered the pixie smile whenever she was about to do something outrageous. "Or better yet, raising Hell in your current dimension. We'll miss you."

The fire cradled their consciousness like a warm blanket. Ares felt Joxer give a mental wriggle of delight at the feel of flickering, all pervasive heat and a tingle of power that spread like wild fire through their minds and bodies. The god of war basked in the sultry wash of liquid light that fueled their energy levels to heights not felt since before the last battle.

An itch in the back of his mind drew his attention deep into the river of lava that pushed its way up to the surface from far beneath the earth's crust. Curious, he called to his brother.

"Hep, come and look at this."

The god of fire joined them and sank his awareness to depths even beyond where Ares could go. Frowning, he concentrated on the anomaly. "I can't quite make it out. It's fire . . . and yet not fire." He shook his head and Ares held his arm to steady him as he leaned dangerously far out over the pit. "Could it be something from the River of Fire that's never come to the surface before?"

"It is rising?" Ares moved them back from the edge. "Does it feel dangerous to you?"

"No. Do you remember the legend of the Fire Dragon that Father told us when we were kids? We looked in every fire we could find trying to find him. What if the legend was real?" Hephaestus quirked both his eyebrows and shrugged his shoulders.

Ares couldn't help a flash of excitement. Joxer looked at him quizzically. *It was always my favorite legend. There's supposed to be one dragon in the world for each element. I was always searching for the Earth Dragon but Hep and I both looked for the Fire Dragon.*

*Do you think it really could be?* Joxer was wide eyed. *Would he be dangerous to humans or gods?*

Ares stopped and thought a moment, turning back to the bubbling lava and casting his mind back into the fire. The itch was stronger now and somehow familiar, like a dish with a new sauce disguising the more familiar flavor. He sniffed the sulfur laden air and caught a whiff of . . . roses?

The lava near their platform began to churn and the steam bubbles grew and broke with ever increasing fervor. Hephaestus and Zeus joined them while the goddesses peered over their shoulders. An orange and yellow shape took form beneath the seething surface of the molten stone.

They watched breathlessly at the darkening spot and the increased activity that would surely lead to an . . . eruption of . . . something from the hidden depths. Joxer was holding on to Ares' arm hard enough to leave bruises and the god of war had to hold Hephaestus back from his forward lean over the pit.

A spray of red hot spume sent them quickly back from the edge just in time to see a white shape rise in a mist from the roiling magma and hover just above the surface. It was quite small and shot through with golden sparkles.

*Just like the Chaos Energy.* Ares thought uneasily. But the mist headed for them and they all backed up another step. 

It settled in front of them and flickered for a moment as if it couldn't make up its mind what solid form to take. The itch in his mind was an ache that would not go away. Ares shook his head to clear it without taking his eyes off the visitor.

"Well, really. And after all the nice things everyone said about me." Familiar accents rang in the air and the small shape resolved itself into Hestia's body.

Ares froze in astonishment and barely noticed Harmonia breaking through their body shield to throw herself into her Great Aunt's arms.

"There, there, dear. It's very hard to kill a tough old bat like me. Although, I will admit to being a little out of it for a while." She hugged the young girl tightly, her eyes busy on the group before her. "I forgot who I was until a little spark found me in the River and reminded me just where I needed to be."

Hephaestus struck his forehead with his hand. "The crystal."

"Exactly. So, no more feeling guilty, young lady." Hestia's wise eyes smiled at Harmonia. "Everything works out for the best. It's so good to see everyone again. The River was getting rather monotonous anyway."

"Dearest sister." Hera gave her a hug and sniffed rather hard. "Let's go home to Olympus. We've done what we came for here. The others will be so pleased to see you. Wait until you see the damage . . ."

They moved off leaving Ares and Joxer arm in arm, grinning broadly. "Well, she's almost as good as the Fire Dragon." Ares laughed out loud, feeling as if the world just might be on an even keel once again.

"I heard that, young man." Hestia's amused voice floated back to them before they all winked out.

Joxer hugged him hard. "I never thought to have a happy ending to this war, Ares. Except for you, of course."

"You're my happily ever after, Joxer." Ares returned the hug and added a gentle kiss to the smiling lips. "Getting Hestia back is just the icing on the cake. Shall we go join the others before we head home?"

"Home is where the heart is, love, and that's where ever you are." Joxer laid his head Ares' shoulder and nuzzled a kiss under his ear.

Ares stood atop the world's newest volcano and sighed happily. He'd never had a war end more strangely with as many bizarre twists as this one. He wondered what other surprises life with Joxer had in store. While he moved them from the island to Olympus, he decided contentedly that he couldn't wait to find out.

The End


End file.
